The Blue Phoenix
by redharley
Summary: Back in 1975, a stranger comes to Hogwarts. A young powerful Auror with a dark past looking for answers. Intrigued by her arrival the Marauders set out to discover her secrets, leading to a bizarre friendship, a heated romance and memories that last a lifetime. Remus/OC. Sirius/OC. James/Lily
1. Chapter One: The Portrait of a Stranger

Summer 1995. 12 Grimmauld Place.

On this rather wet morning, Mrs Weasley had decided that after breakfast everyone was to start helping clean out all of the cupboards and wardrobes within Sirius' childhood home. Sirius, who was rather disgruntled by Molly's need to rake through the entire house, had decided that he would dump a whole box of old photos and knick-knacks he had kept from his old school days onto the dining table and began raking through that. This put a right hold on everything as Harry and his friends were far too curious and intrigued by all the items Sirius had held onto for all these years.

"I honestly didn't think that box would still be here," Sirius had said while pulling out old photos.

Ron had picked up a strange measuring contraption, a brass wheel with tiny measurements sat on top of a slim handle engraved with many other small etchings. As Ron fiddled with it another small dial sprung out and a lid to a small compartment that encased different dials and notches popped open.

Remus gently took it from Ron, "This is what we used to create the Marauder's Map," he said looking at the delicate mechanism.

Hermione had picked up a small book bound in maroon and gold with a graceful lion stamped into the cover. She ran her hands over the book feeling the leather, then she gently opened it to reveal the first page. "Property of Sirius Black," it read, Hermione turned the page and continued, "The Tale of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs and Their Wicked Adventures." She looked up and gave Sirius an amused questioning look. Sirius just shrugged and replied, "I wanted a record of all the pranks we pulled over the years." At that Fred and George took interest in the small but rather thick book, either twin leaning in to read over Hermione's shoulders.

Remus had been going through a small pile of black and white photos, smiling down at the people dancing across the frame. "Wow, Sirius. I never knew you to be so… sentimental?"

"What are you talking about? I kept everything, tickets, stamps, photos, small pieces from every prank we ever pulled," Sirius dug through the box and pulled out a small jar containing brown slime, "like this remember how we coated the staff room in this stuff in our fourth year? Oh and here! We enchanted this very rope to mess with Slughorn in our sixth year."

Sirius' eyes twinkled at the memories while Remus just looked at him rather amused. George asked about a few of the other items from pranks past and the whole table was caught up in Sirius telling them all about his one insane prank.

Harry, on the other hand, was looking down thoughtfully. He had picked up a photograph, one he had never seen before. The picture contained a beautiful, young woman wearing a Gryffindor uniform looking very cheerfully at the camera. Next to her was a tall, handsome man with round glasses and unruly dark hair in a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. He was looking at the woman and kissing her on the cheek, as his lips connected to her cheek her smile broadened. As he pulled away she looked up at him with nothing but love in her eyes. On the back of the photo, written in a very elegant hand, 'James' last Quidditch game, 22 April 1978.'

Harry looked down at the couple for what seemed like an eternity, his head snapped up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ginny sheepishly looking down at the photo.

"Are those your parents?" She asked. He looked down at the photo again watching his parents, so young and so in love. He could feel his eyes prick with the threat of tears, but he didn't want to cry. Not here, not now.

"Yeah, they are," he finally replied no louder than a whisper.

"Your mum is so pretty," Ginny said looking at the couple in awe.

Harry carefully put the photo down, feeling as though if he didn't, he never would.

"Hey, Sirius, who's this woman? I've seen her before but I don't quite know where," Ginny asked picking up another photo from one of the small piles of photographs.

Ginny held the photo up for the table to see, as Sirius' eyes landed on the woman his eyes saddened.

"I know who that is," Hermione said.

"Of course you do," Ron said rolling his eyes.

Hermione shot him a glare and continued, "There's a portrait of her in one of the fifth-floor corridors, close to the Ravenclaw common room. Her name is Alina. It's strange though, she's the only portrait that doesn't move and the plaque beneath her portrait doesn't have a last name or a description to who she was. It just says, Alina."

Ginny turned the photo back so she could have another look, the woman in the photo must've been in her early twenties, she had soft features and a slightly round face, she had dark silky curls that fell elegantly past her shoulders. She looked so kind with her warm smile but something mischievous lay beneath her eyes, a slight twinkle. Unlike the portrait Hermione was talking about this photo moved, Alina was looking straight at the camera but looked away at something or someone, winked and looked back at the camera. Just from that one wink, Alina seemed warm and outgoing and Ginny wondered who she was looking at that warranted such a playful wink.

Remus was looking at Sirius, with a curious but slightly concerned look; Sirius, on the other hand, was still transfixed on the photo in Ginny's hands.

Sirius got up from the table, walked around to where Ginny was standing and plucked the photo from her fingers.

"Sirius," Remus spoke softly, trying to draw Sirius back to them. But the photo had captivated Sirius. He stared down at her for a long time; the others around the table shifted awkwardly looking at one another and back at Sirius.

"Sirius," Remus tried again, louder this time. When Sirius didn't respond Remus got up and stood next to his friend. He placed one hand on Sirius' wrist and the other grasped the photo. Sirius looked up at Remus and seemed to suddenly remember where he was. He let go of the photo as Remus pulled it out of his grasp. Sirius looked around the room at all the faces staring at him, a forced smile tugging at his lips. He patted Harry on the shoulder, "I think there's another box of stuff like this in one of the upstairs rooms, I won't be a moment." Sirius left the silent room and made his way slowly up the stairs. Once the group heard a door close the youngsters all looked at Remus as if to say - _well? What was that?_

Remus flopped into one of the dining chairs and looked at the photo again and sighed. He passed the photo to Molly, "You remember her, don't you?"

Molly looked down at the picture, she studied it for a moment and placed it back down onto the table, "Of course I do, no one who ever met Alina would forget her. Mind you I didn't know her very well she was a few years behind me in school. I think my brothers knew her quite well though when they were apart of the Order."

Hermione snatched up the photo to get a better look. She studied the photo and turned it over to see if anything was written on the back. She squinted trying to look closer, "There's something written here but I can't quite make it out. It looks like her name, I think. It's so faded." Hermione pulled out her wand and with a small flurry of magic, the writing became brighter. "Ah huh, there we go. Okay, so it says 'Alina - summer of 79' I thought there would be more. Who is she Remus?"

Remus' eyes shifted between all the people looking at him. "Um, I don't really know what to say, she was a mystery to all of us."

"Oh come on Remus! We want to know," Ron said.

Remus sighed and started flicking through the rest of the photos, "I remember there being another photo taken of her and if Sirius has that one he probably has the other one too," he seemed to be muttering to himself. He stopped on a rather large photograph and smiled down at it. "Here it is," he said and passed it to Hermione. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George all crowded around her to get a better look. In this photo, there were six people standing in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in Hogwarts. Alina was standing on the one end wearing deeply coloured wizard robes while the other five were wearing their Gryffindor uniforms. She was standing next to a seventeen-year-old Sirius who looked at her with such admiration in his eyes, his arm was linked with Remus who was smiling brightly. Standing next to him was Lily and then James, Lily had her arm tightly wrapped around his waist and his arm was draped over her shoulders. On James' other side was Peter Pettigrew who was looking left to all the members of the group. All of them had such happy beaming smiles on their faces. Hermione turned the photo over and read aloud, "'Saying goodbye to Professor Ravenclaw, the coolest defence prof we've ever had - June 1978.' Wait, Ravenclaw? Alina Ravenclaw?"

Remus smiled at the group who all seemed a little confused.

"I didn't realize the Ravenclaw line ran so long," Harry said.

"She looks a little young to be a professor doesn't she?" asked Ron.

"Oh she was, I think she must've been around twenty-four when that photo was taken, probably the youngest professor to ever teach at Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Not that she wanted to be a teacher," Mrs Weasley chipped in, "She was an Auror, and a mighty good one, she was on assignment wasn't she?"

"Yes, she had been assigned to Hogwarts to protect the students from the war and I suppose each other in a way. Then our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor left quite suddenly and Dumbledore asked her to step in for a short while." Hermione looked at Remus as he spoke, a question forming on her brow.

"What do you mean protecting students from one another?" Hermione asked.

Remus looked solemn thinking back to what Hogwarts was like when he was a student, "There were a lot of students whose parents were either Death Eaters or sympathizers to Voldemort's cause and during that time there was a large rift forming between the students at Hogwarts, the staff did everything they could to calm the situation but the tension was nearly impossible to ignore."

"It was just as bad when I was there, the war was raging outside the castle walls and you either left Hogwarts wanting to be an Auror or a Death Eater. Your blood status and family and sometimes even your house would force you onto a side and then once you left you were apart of a very real, very dangerous war," said Molly, with a very grave look and she looked at her children.

"So she was a direct descendant from Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

Remus seemed to think about his answer for a bit, "As I understood it, yes. Her father was a Russian wizard but when he married her mother they kept the Ravenclaw name so it wouldn't die out. Unfortunately, the line ended with Alina and her brother anyway."

"So she's dead then?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the question, "Why have we never heard of them? The Ravenclaw siblings. And why doesn't her portrait at Hogwarts have her full name below it?" She pointed her questions at Remus. Remus considered her and as he was about to answer Hermione spoke again, "Oh hold on! There's a portrait across the hall from her. A boy, probably only around fourteen maybe, wearing Ravenclaw uniform. He moves but doesn't speak to anyone. He also only had his first name below his portrait. Ilya I think it said - is that her brother?"

"Possibly I never knew her brother, he died before I met her. I never even knew there was a portrait of her in the castle," Remus mused.

"Dumbledore put it up shortly after her death," Molly said, "Something about keeping her close to her family."

"Why doesn't she move though?" asked George.

"It could be a range of different things," Hermione said, "I've read about the portraits and there are quite a few things that can stop a painting from moving and speaking. Most commonly is how they died." She paused for a second and looked at Remus who was studying her intently. She looked back at the photo and asked, "How did she die?"

Remus sat back in his chair, hands fiddling with what looked like a silver bottle top, "She was murdered. Tortured for the secrets of the Order, she never gave in but eventually, it became too much and she died from her wounds."

Hermione's mouth opened to speak but closed again. She looked confused trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

A horrible silence fell over the rest of the group as they looked down at the photos of the bright happy young woman.

"Alright! That's enough of that. Let's get to cleaning this house. I want it looking spic and span before the Order meeting tonight so no dawdling," Molly got up suddenly as the small group of friends groaned, she got everyone up and moving into the adjuring living area. She turned back to Remus, "Would you be a dear and put all of that away." Remus smiled at her and began picking up all the photos and small bits and bobs, placing them neatly back into the box. He did happen to notice that the small book with all Sirius' pranks and gone missing and wondered how many of those pranks the twins would try once they got back to Hogwarts.

He wandered up the stairs, box in hand. As he came up to the third-floor landing he saw Sirius sitting on the stairs leading up to the fourth floor.

"It was all my fault you know. I should've gone with her that night, the night she was captured. She shouldn't have gone alone. I'm sorry," Sirius looked down at his hands with disgust as if they were covered with her blood. Remus sighed and sat down next to him on the staircase, "You know, all the time that we knew her I always believed she was at least three steps ahead of everyone else. She knew what she was doing and she knew the risks."

Remus paused for a second, considering his friend, "Do you remember what she said to you? I think it was in our sixth year or so, not that that matters but she said to you that you must stop blaming yourself. Yet here you are still blaming yourself for so much that is out of your control. It's not your fault that Alina died, it's not your fault that Peter betrayed us, it's not your fault that Voldemort killed James and Lily." Remus took a breath, looking down into the box that he had placed on his knee. "Sirius, you have to stop letting yourself feel guilty for all these things that have happened, there's no changing them now and Harry needs us, needs you. Besides James, Lily and Alina they sacrificed themselves for a cause worth fighting for they knew that. Don't let their sacrifice go to waste because you were to busy condemning yourself."

Remus stood up, box in hand arching his back in a small stretch, "I say this as your oldest friend, you need to grow up, realize what and who you're responsible for now and be there. Don't try to take responsibility for things that are in the past, it won't do anyone any good."

Sirius looked up at Remus, a frown burrowed deep in his brow, "I know that I'm responsible for Harry now and I need to be here for him but I should've been here for him years ago not stuck in some bloody priso-"

"Will you stop that," Remus cut him off giving him an incredulous look. "Yes if you had been there for Harry as soon as James and Lily died it would've been better, we know that but things didn't pan out that way and we're fifteen years down the line now and that boy needs us now more than ever. So suck it up, you weren't there, I wasn't there but guess what Dumbledore was, the Weasley's were and Harry is alive and loved. What matters is that we are here now." Remus' voice was harsh but he kept it low hoping that no one else in the house was privy to their small spat. He raked his free hand through his hair, glaring at the floor.

Sirius was still frowning looking off away from Remus. Remus took another look at Sirius and started walking down the few steps back to the third-floor landing. As he reached the door and grasped the doorknob Sirius spoke, "Fifth year."

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"It was in our fifth year, Alina told me that I needed to stop blaming myself at the end of our fifth year," Sirius gave a small humorous laugh at the memory.

Remus looked up at him with a sad smile but said nothing and carried on through the door.

Back down in the living room, Hermione was not happy. She stood in the middle of the room arms folded, glaring out the window at the dull sky. "I think there's more."

"What?" Ron asked her, his hands busy sweeping up the dust from under one of the ornate sofas.

"Remus didn't tell us everything. I want to know more."

Ron just rolled his eyes, "Leave it alone Hermione. Did you see how Sirius reacted? If the poor bloke doesn't want to talk about it just let him be."

"Ron's got a point you know, I don't think I've ever seen Sirius that way," said Ginny while she dusted a rather large mirror above the fireplace.

"Well, Harry? What do you think? You know Sirius better than all of us."

"I don't know Hermione, he's told me all about his school days with my dad and Remus but he never once mentioned her," Harry replied as he halfheartedly dusted the ornaments standing on the piano. He was deep in thought, he always knew there would be things he wouldn't know about his parents but he still wanted to know everything and it made him mad when he learnt that there were still things he didn't know. They were his parents after all. And if this woman did play a more important role in his mum and dads' lives shouldn't he know about her? He briefly thought feeling like this was irrational but he couldn't help it.

Molly came back into the room, fussing over the drapes across the window.

"Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"There's more to Alina's story isn't there?" Mrs Weasley stopped and turned to face Hermione. She looked between all the faces looking at her and sighed.

"What I said before was true, I didn't know her well. I knew of her mostly, I'd met her a few times and I knew the myth, there were constantly rumours around her and stories some possibly true and others completely outrageous. But when it came down to it I don't think anyone really actually knew her and if anyone did it would be Sirius or Remus. So if you want to know more go ask them."

"No need for that," Remus' voice came from the doorway. He stepped into the room and smiled, "I'm here to help tidy up if you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer them."

"Did anyone have a weird deja vu moment right then?" Ron asked, "Like we were back in class and Remus was still our professor." Fred and George both shook their heads at Ron while Remus gave him an amused look.

Hermione was just about to dive into her questions when Sirius stepped into the room, "Actually I think it would be best if we told you the whole story, so much happened in those last few years, Alina and your parents," he said looking at Harry, "deserve to be remembered." He placed a hand on Harry's should and looked over to Remus, "Besides, it's one hell of a story."

Remus smiled at Sirius, who smiled back broadly. "But not now because it's a long story and needs to be told properly, how about later tonight after the order meeting? We can get some hot chocolate out with shortbread and make a whole event out of it!" Sirius paused and looked at Molly, "If that's alright with you?"

"Oh please mum! We only have a few days left of the summer holiday let us have one late night!" Ginny begged.

Molly looked at Sirius and said, "Fine by me, one late night. But I still expect everyone up in time to help with breakfast tomorrow morning."

Sirius' eyes twinkled, "You have my word."

Later that night Sirius was pouring hot chocolate into a variety of different mugs. Next to him, Remus was topping off the sweet drink with a dollop of cream and few miniature marshmallows.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Remus said.

"We? I think you mean me, I tell stories better than you do."

"No you exaggerate stories better than I do, I'm better at recalling truth."

Sirius rolled his eyes at that, then smiled, "I'm glad we're doing it too, Harry deserves to know about her, especially considering all that she did for us."

"I owed her my life."

"We all did."

They walked into one of the more comfortable living areas where the teenagers had set up a whole slumber party. Fred and George were stretched out over a bunch of pillows in front of the fireplace while Hermione and Ginny were lounging one of the big sofas. Harry had curled himself up in an armchair while Ron was sitting on the floor his back leaning against the armchair Harry occupied, a grey fluffy blanket covering his stretched out legs. Molly and Arthur had also come down to hear the story and were sitting on the other sofa. Remus passed around the cups of hot chocolate and sat down in one of the large armchairs, his legs crossed in front of him. Sirius sat in the adjourning armchair and looked around the room.

"Ok well, I guess I should start at the beginning?" Sirius asked starting to feel a little nervous. He hadn't spoken to anyone about Alina if he could avoid it and now trying to account and retell every memory he had of her seemed daunting. Well maybe not every memory, he glanced at Remus, some weren't really suitable to retell.

"A good a place as any," Remus said and he sipped his chocolate, he sighed happily looking down at the mug. Sirius watched him and laughed.

"So it was September 1975 and we had barely gotten used to the new fifth-year regime. James was being made captain of the Quidditch team. Remus was a prefect. I was being my brilliant yet troublesome self and Peter was still trying to keep up with the three of us as always. We knew there were going to be more people around the grounds, Dumbledore had said so at the beginning of that year, the students were all reminded that no matter their outside affiliation with any side of the war that the castle was a place of learning and growth and that any demonstration would not be tolerated. The extra staff were just to keep the students safe. But what he didn't say is how unbelievably gorgeous one of them would be."

"The day that Alina got to Hogwarts was the day our lives changed forever. She just showed up like a bolt of lightning and everyone noticed. Rumours spread like wildfire about the dangerous new addition to Hogwarts, who had a sharp tongue and an even shaper wand. She was a legend amongst her house, the students would talk about when she was still a student and she was definitely a Ravenclaw, she was smart and witty and basically mastered every single spell thrown at her before the rest of the class even had time to recite the incantation. She was as beautiful and she was dangerous because bloody hell did she have a temper. She captained the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, became Head Girl and was apart of every club Hogwarts had to offer. But she always needed a thrill so when she left she went off to Auror training. Wanting to challenge and defeat dark wizards. She ripped a large whole deep within Voldemort's ranks, putting more than thirty Death Eaters in Azkaban in the span for three months. Obviously, this didn't go unnoticed. Voldemort did everything in his power to stop her. Then one day she got a Patronus message from Dumbledore asking her to go to Hogwarts immediately. When she arrived she was greeted by tragedy. Her younger brother Ilya was murdered in his sleep. Apparently, it was an initiation for one of the other students who needed to prove they belonged and were ready to join the Death Eaters. She broke that day, she had never loved anything as much as she loved her brother and now he was gone.

"A few years passed and I don't think anyone was quite sure what she actually did while she was away, trying to heal or find meaning I suppose but when she came back she was never the same. Dumbledore had asked her to come and keep watch over the students at Hogwarts for him but she believed that he was keeping an eye on her the whole time. She had been at Hogwarts for only a few hours before I spotted her and that is where our story begins."


	2. Chapter Two: The Legend

September 1975. Hogwarts Castle. Great Hall.

Alina had trekked from her quarters down to the Great Hall. Cursing to herself. _Why did I come back here? What in Merlin's name was I actually thinking? Am I looking for closure? What!?_ Ugh, she groaned aloud. Leaning against the archway just outside the Great Hall looking across the entrance hall to the double doors that lead to the courtyard outside. _Last time I was here I carried my brother's lifeless body through those very doors._ She cast her eyes down inspecting the floor. _At least they removed the blood that kept spilling from the slit through his throat_ , she thought cynically.

She turned her head towards the sound coming from inside the hall, all the laughter and chatter. She wondered how many people inside that room knew of the horrors that happened just around the corner. But she knew all she needed to do was find the ones with the black skull etched into their forearm. She had a hard time not ripping off the sleeves of every student that passed her but she needed to wait. _I need to be smart about this. I can't just go in wand firing, they'll think I've gone mad. Maybe I have, these are just children. Yes, just children - like the one who ripped open your brother's throat with a dagger._ She cursed again. This was going to be the hardest few months of her life but soon they would be over. She gave Dumbledore 4 months. When January came she would be back with the other Aurors searching for dark wizards.

She stood up straight and prepared herself to walk in. As she turned she saw someone descend from the grand staircases walking towards her with a bright and joyful look on his face. "Alina!" he exclaimed, obviously very happy to see her. He embraced her in a large bear hug. "Hi Frank," she said as he let go of her, "I didn't know you were on assignment here." The tall man had short light brown hair and soft clear blue eyes filled with nothing but kindness.

"Uh actually I'm not, I was here to talk to Dumbledore and he said you would be arriving today so I stuck around to see you, to see how you were doing." He gave her a genuinely concerned look.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm fine Frank, I just need to keep busy that's all. But honestly being here would've been easier if you were here too, every friendly face is a relief."

"Don't worry you'll be seeing a lot of me. I'll be in Hogsmeade every weekend and they'll probably have you patrolling there as well." She smiled up at him slightly relieved that she would be seeing someone from her Auror group.

"Shall we go in?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'm quite hungry, I hope the food is still as good as it used to be."

"No doubt about that! This is Hogwarts we're talking about, not those horrible food packs you'd get sent from the Auror department when on any other assignment." He laughed. He did always have a way of lightening the mood no matter what they were talking about. She laughed too.

"Those are the worst! Literally, I used to love baked beans on toast but seriously with some of the brightest wizards working for them and they can't figure a way to pack Sunday lunch into a tin!"

They laughed together as they entered the hall. A few curious students paused to look up and watch the two wizards enter. Alina felt a little nervous having all these eyes on her. _How many of these students know who I am? How many of them knew my brother?_ She spotted two open chairs at the staff table closely set to where Dumbledore sat in the middle. They made their way up and took their seats smiling and greeting the other staff members. Dumbledore gave her a warm smile and raised his cup to her. She felt eyes watching her but didn't dare look. She busied herself with the plate that magically filled itself in front of her.

Frank had already begun to dig in. Minerva McGonagall was sitting on her right. "So are there any students I should be wary of?" She asked the older witch.

McGonagall seemed to think about that for a moment, "Are we talking just general troublemakers or possible Death Eaters?"

"Both probably?"

"Well I can probably draw up a list for you of students that are possibly being initiated into the ranks of the Death Eaters but we can never be quite sure unless there's substantial evidence." Alina had to bite her tongue to not say _oh like a dead fourteen-year-old_? She just sat there and listened.

"As for troublemakers there are one or two around the different houses, some are bullies, others are just taking out their frustrations in more… creative ways. But there is this one group of fifth year Gryffindors that just like causing chaos for the sake of chaos. They call themselves the Marauders." Alina snorted at that.

"The Marauders? Really?"

"Say, Minerva, that wouldn't happen to be Potter's group of friends would it?" Frank asked.

"Quite right Longbottom, do you remember them?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure do, I was a prefect when they were in second year, right pieces or work they all are, I'm convinced they're all kindred spirits having found each other so quickly. I don't want to even think about what they could be like now."

"I seriously doubt anyone could be worse than Gideon and Fabian Prewett, they were a pair of jokers those two," Alina said.

"I remember them too and trust me, these four could prank circles around the Prewett brothers," Frank laughed.

Alina looked dumbfounded, gaze jumping between Frank and Minerva. "Seriously? No one could possibly pull off pranks better than they could, right? I mean if the pranks are so outlandish then why are they still at the school?"

"See the thing is, you could never catch this lot, everyone knows it was them but there's never any proof," Frank replied.

"That and they're impeccable students, excellent marks, always ready to get involved, loyal to the school," McGonagall added. Alina sat contemplating the idea of the Marauders for a few seconds when Frank, mouth full of Yorkshire pudding said, "Oi Minerva, isn't that them over there? Looks like Alina over here has cause Mr Black's eye." Alina's eyes darted across the Gryffindor table looking for what Frank was talking about.

McGonagall spotted him too and sounding quite amused said, "Oh well would you look at that so it does, don't fret too much though, I doubt they'll try to pull a prank on an Auror. Lately, he's been too busy breaks hearts all over the school."

"Become a flirt has he?" Frank asked.

"You have no idea," McGonagall replied, "he will flirt with anyone, witch or wizard. I'm not sure if it's just to make them uncomfortable or because he's a hormonal teenager that's attracted to everyone. He enjoys the attention he gets from it though, there have been so many lovesick boys and girls crying over him it's started becoming a nuisance."

Frank found that utterly hilarious and was laughing much better. Alina, on the other hand, was busy studying the boy they were talking about. Once she finally noticed him she turned her head and evaluated her from the corner of her eye so he wouldn't notice her looking at him. His gaze would drift to her every ten seconds or so and linger for about five before returning to his friends or the plate in front of him. He had dark wavy hair that flicked stylishly over his forehead and into his eyes. He had strong elegant features, containing the ethereal beauty most pureblood families possessed. _Frank had said he was a Black, didn't he? Can't get much more Pureblood than that. Wait. A Black?_

"Did you say, Black?" Alina asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry what?" Frank questioned confused.

"The boy you were talking about, you said Mr Black?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"But, he's in Gryffindor?"

"Oh quite right, yeah he's, uhm I don't know different I suppose?" Frank said looking over to Minerva for an explanation. She obliged, "Sirius Black has had a rather hard time of it lately, you see he was put into Gryffindor and ever since I have had no doubt that he belongs there. He shows all the traits of a Gryffindor even though most families like his are bound by loyalty to one house. His brother Regulus is in Slytherin but they don't speak. He ran away from home earlier this year and has since then been disowned by his family because he refuses to share their views on Muggles, Muggle-borns and certain other matters." Frank and Alina both looked from McGonagall to the boy in awe.

"Bloody hell, I knew he has issues with his family but I didn't realize it was that bad, did they really disown him?" Frank asked.

"If he ran away where did he go?" Alina inquired.

"Yes Frank they disowned him and he will always be a Black, there's no changing that, but he will never let that define him," McGonagall sounded quite proud, "I believe he's been staying with the Potters' they're a very kind and gracious family, I don't think he could've gone anywhere better."

"You sound quite fond of him Minerva," Frank smirked at her.

"He's been through a lot, he has so much potential I want to see him achieve whatever he sets out to be."

Alina glanced towards the boy again, this time their eyes met. They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, an expression on his face she couldn't quite place. Just then a few students were getting up and going back to their dormitories for the night. Breaking their trance. She looked over at Frank who had a questioning look on his face as he looked at her. Before he could say anything she said, "So will I be seeing you again soon? Or will the next time I see you be at your wedding?"

Frank's face lit up at the mention of his wedding, he was so irrevocably in love with Alice and couldn't wait to make her his wife. "No I'll probably be here this coming weekend at the Hogsmeade weekend but after that, it'll be at the wedding, I'm so glad you said you'd come! Alice was over the moon when we got your owl. She misses you."

Alina smiled at him, slightly saddened, "I miss her too, I wish we could see more of each other."

Frank smiled at her and nudged her side with his, "Don't worry, we have so many years ahead of us! After we've won this war we'll have loads of dinner parties, just you wait and see."

Not long after, Alina was saying goodbye to Frank, sad to see a familiar face leaving. Just before he was about to say goodbye, four boys came out of the Great Hall. Alina recognized one of them as Sirius Black.

"Well, well look who decided to come back." The one boy with glasses said. He was tall and fit, long lean limbs and an unruly head of black locks atop his head.

"It's good to see you Frank!" another boy said, he was quite fair, with light brown hair that just covered his ears, with sad blue eyes and a few thin silvery scars running along his face and hands. The boy caught Frank in an embrace. "It's good to see you blokes too, I hope you've been keeping out of trouble."

"Aw, Frank I thought you knew us better than that." The shortest boy of the group had cropped blond hair and was quite chubby, he had a round face, pink cheeks and a large button nose.

"Say Frankie aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" The last boy said, his eyes hadn't left her since they came around the corner.

"Right sure, gents this is Alina Ravenclaw, one of the most dangerous Aurors around, be careful to not get on her bad side. Alina these are the Marauders, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black." Peter the short blonde boy waved sheepishly at her, Remus gave her a bright smile making his sad eyes look a lot more hopeful. James nodded towards her and gave her a jovial hello, while Sirius Black smirked at her his eyes trailing over her body slowly. She stared him down and once their gazes met again she saw that his eyes were grey, deep and dark like a storm cloud, she had never seen eyes that grey before they were mesmerizing.

"Well I'm afraid I'll have to be leaving now," Frank said, pulling Alina's focus away from Sirius' eyes.

She turned to Frank with a hopeful smile, "I'll see you soon."

"Don't be a stranger!" He responded and gave her a large hug again.

He walked off and just before he disappeared from sight he turned a waved, the five people still standing in the entrance hall all waved back and then he was gone.

"Wait, how'd he leave? I thought you couldn't apparate in the grounds," asked Peter.

"We're Aurors, we have special permission for Dumbledore, just in case he needs us to get somewhere quickly," Alina stated.

She turned back to the boys, "Shouldn't you be getting back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Would you like an escort to your quarters Miss?" Remus asked politely.

"No thank you I'll be quite alright, I probably know this castle better than you lot do."

"I highly doubt that," Sirius said with a devilish smirk. His one eyebrow was slightly arched as the smirk pulled at his lips. She felt the challenge in his words and so badly wanted to challenge him back. Being here again was making her irrational, she was always very calculated and level-headed, most of the time that is. Why was she feeling the urge to test him, she didn't even know him. But being back here made her angry and uncertain and she didn't like being uncertain which just made her angrier, she tried to be cold and drawn to hold back the indignation she had been feeling all morning since arriving but she wasn't sure if it was the fact that the castle held to many bad memories or if she was angry at herself for letting herself be convinced to come back. She had vowed to never come back but here she was.

"Good night gentlemen, I'll see you around the grounds." And with that, she walked off towards her quarters for the night.

* * *

 _Merlin. Had that just happened?_ Sirius and his friends made their way up to Gryffindor tower and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Boys, I think I'm in love," he said as Alina was well out of earshot. James and Remus just rolled their eyes at him and started off towards the tower.

"Really?" said Peter, "With the Ravenclaw lady?"

Sirius placed his hands on either side of Peter's face and squeezed, "Yes my dear Pete, that Ravenclaw lady is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on! I want to marry her!"

Remus stopped on the staircase and looked down at his friend, "C'mon stop squishing Pete's face and get a move on."

"But Moony! I'm in love!"

"Yeah, I'm very happy for you now hurry up I'm tired and I want to go to bed," Sirius was looking longingly down the corridor Alina had walked down, the Remus spoke again, "C'mon the quicker you get to the dorm the quicker you can wank off to thoughts of your future wife in the shower."

James and Peter both made disgusted faces at that statement.

"Moony! You're so right! Let's go." Sirius bounded up the stairs taking three at a time, leaving his friends in the dust.

James watched his friend go, "He's insane, absolutely insane, why's he our friend again?"

Remus shrugged, "Beats me." and from somewhere a few flights up they hear Sirius call down, "Hey! I heard that!"

James, Remus and Peter were all sniggering at the friend for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Sirius was still talking about the beautiful addition to the staff, "Did you see her hair? It looked so soft and perfect!"

James rolled his eyes, "Yes Sirius we were all there remember?"

Sirius flopped back onto his bed a dreamy look on his face.

"Don't worry, he'll be over her soon enough. Some blonde seventh-year will toss him a look and he'll completely forget about the Auror," Remus said while fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Never!" Sirius shot up, standing on his bed hanging off one of the posts at the base of his bed.

"C'mon Sirius, I want breakfast get dressed," Peter whined.

Sirius flopped back onto his bed still in a pair of red boxers he had worn to bed. Sirius had a knack for being overly dramatic but also knew how to play it cool and aloof when he wanted to.

James tossed a pair of trousers and a white shirt at Sirius, who sighed and started pulling on his clothes, "You lot will never understand me."

"Oh we understand you, we just wish we didn't," Remus said with a smirk.

Sirius shot him a glare as he buttoned up his shirt.

Remus glanced out the window, still tired. He didn't mind Sirius talking about the Auror all that much because he too couldn't stop thinking about her, he was drawn to her in a way. He sighed, unsure if it was the wolf or the man.

Not to long afterwards they were making their way down to the Great Hall. There was no denying that this group of fifth-years was quite popular amongst the student body of Hogwarts. As they strode through the corridors other students would greet them, chat with them, girls would wink and flip their hair. The attention always made Remus uncomfortable, he'd much rather keep to the shadows and not talk to people unnecessarily but that didn't happen when you were close friends with James Potter and Sirius Black. James and Sirius both enjoyed the attention and it suited them.

They came up to a group of fifth-year Gryffindor girls, who were discussing something very intently.

James made a beeline for Lily Evans, a pretty redhead with bright green eyes and a spattering of freckles across her nose. "Hey Evans," James said coming up to her. Sirius, one eyebrow arched and a smile tugging at his lips gave Remus look that said _why am I not surprised?_ Remus almost cracked up.

Lily turned to James exasperated but greeted him anyway, "Potter."

One of the other girls in the group with blonde hair tied in a long braid pulled over her left shoulder approached Sirius with a flirty look in her eye, "Hey Sirius, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Remus saw Sirius' poise change, he slid his hands into his pockets and shoulders slumped slightly forward – the image of aloofness. "Not sure Marlene, I might have better things to do," Sirius responded nonchalantly. Remus wondered why the uninterested stance worked so well for Sirius, was it the bad boy thing, and did girls honestly like that? Or did they just see it as a challenge? He watched her falter slightly but she battered her eyes and turned back to her friends then over her shoulder casually said, "Well the ladies and I were thinking of going to the Three Broomsticks if you happen to be there when we are I might buy you a drink."

Sirius smirked at her and winked, "I'll keep that in mind."

She turned and giggled with the rest of her friends, Lily, on the other hand, was rolling her eyes. Everyone knew she had no great opinion of Sirius Black and constantly tried to discourage her friends who tried to pursue him. The girls started walking towards the Great Hall a couple steps ahead of Remus and his friends when Lily paused watched James and Sirius pass her and fell into step with Remus. As much as she disliked James and Sirius she was quite fond of Remus, he was quiet and kind and really intelligent, she had no idea why he would hang around with the likes of Potter and Black when he could do so much better.

"Hey Remus," She smiled up at him, "You've gotten taller."

Remus could see James slowing his step to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, my dad's pretty tall, I'll probably still grow a bit," he said sheepishly.

"So I was working on my potions essay and I was wondering if you'd take a look and help me with a theory I'm working on?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, what's the theory?"

"Well, I was looking into memory charms and a way of integrating those with potions used to recover from short and long-term memory loss. I know it sounds quite out there but over the summer I was reading up on this potion master who uses spells in all their potions and they-"

"Oh yes I've heard of him, something Armstrong, right? Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you," Remus said.

Lily smiled back at him, "Yes Linda Armstrong, it's a woman and she's frightfully clever."

"Intriguing, the concept is really quite something, maybe later we can go to the library and do some research? I have a free period at three?"

She beamed at Remus, "Great! I'll see you there!" She ran off to catch up with her friends.

Remus looked at James who was frowning at the ground as the walked, "I don't get, am I doing something wrong?"

"Birds are just crazy, mate don't take it too hard," Sirius said.

Remus looked at his friend who seemed unconvinced.

"James, why don't you come with me later to the library?" James didn't look sure, "you know talk to her like the intelligent woman she is? Listen to her for a bit, try to not ask her out."

"I know how smart she is."

"I know, but she doesn't, she thinks you just see her another Quidditch trophy, she prides herself on her intellect. She needs to know that you see her for the bright witch she truly is."

James still looked very uncertain, "I mean I could but I feel like I'd mess it up."

He looked so sad Remus sighed internally, "Or how about I just put a good word in? I'll tell her how great you are and that most of the time you aren't such an arrogant arse."

James lit up to that idea, "Would you really?"

"'Course what are best mates for?"

James clapped Remus on the back cheerfully.

They entered the Great Hall and Sirius stopped so suddenly the other three boys ploughed right into him. James looked around him to see what the hold up was. Peter who was rubbing a slight bump on his head from knocking it against Sirius's shoulder irritably asked, "What's the holdup Black?"

The boys looked around their friend and saw the young Auror walking towards them. She was wearing a deep blue and silver coat over her wizard robes, the colour complimented her flawless pale complexion, and her hair was tied back with small tendrils of dark curls framing her face. She was making her way out of the hall. Sirius seemed frozen in place. As she got closer a warm smile graced her features, "Good morning gentlemen." She stopped right in front of them.

"Good morning Miss," Peter replied enthusiastically.

"Are you quite alright Mr Black?" she asked, her brow creased with concern but there was an air of amusement touching her eyes.

"He's alright, just struggles to be human before he gets his daily dose of pumpkin juice," James joked, he grasped Sirius by the shoulders and guided him towards the Gryffindor table, "good seeing you again!"

"Your coat is very pretty," Peter said.

She laughed at that, a light and merry sound, "Why thank you, I'm glad."

"Isn't it a bit warm for a coat right now?" Remus asked.

"Not where I'm going, now go and enjoy your breakfast," She gestured to the Gryffindor table. Remus and Peter smiled at her as she passed them to leave the hall.

"I wonder where she's going," Remus thought out loud, he turned back to Peter but he had already scampered down to where James and Sirius were seated shovelling food onto his plate.

Sirius seemed to have recovered, "She's so much more beautiful than I remember," he had said when Remus reached them, he just shook his head and took a seat next to Peter.

Marlene who was sitting just a short distance away, turned towards them, "who's he talking about?" Remus figured Marlene was either hoping he was talking about her or trying to identify her competition.

"No one," Sirius said quickly.

"The really pretty Auror lady," Peter said, "We met her last night."

"She seems a bit young to be an Auror doesn't she?" Lily asked.

"Well, I have no idea who you're all going on about," Marlene shrugged.

Colin a sixth year, who was on the Quidditch team sat down next to James, "I heard she's one of the most powerful witches around, she took out more than thirty death eaters in less than three months shortly after she left Auror training."

"Well I heard that she's called the Owl of Azkaban," a podgy fourth-year girl said. They all looked at her questioningly, "Apparently it's cause she's always flying in and dropping off dark wizards, and supposedly her Patronus is so powerful it can kill a dementor."

"Nothing can kill a dementor," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"She's almost the spitting image of Helena don't you think?" Remus turned to see who had spoken. Behind him, at the Ravenclaw table, it was one of the seventh year girls who had spoken.

"Helena who?" Peter asked.

The Ravenclaw girl looked at him unbelieving, "The Ghost of Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw?"

"Oh, the Grey Lady?"

"Yes, her name is Helena, she was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. Anyway, Alina Ravenclaw is basically a celebrity in our house. She has the typical Ravenclaw flawlessness, it's not that she's beautiful but she's so striking, like a magical creature that shouldn't be real it's practically ethereal." The Ravenclaws around the girl all nodded in agreement.

"My mom told me that Dumbledore asked for her personally, to protect the students this year, nothing gets past her she can sniff out dark magic from miles away," said one of the Ravenclaws.

"Why does everyone know this person but me?" Marlene exclaimed.

Colin laughed at her, "Trust me every bloke in this hall saw her come in last night. There's just something about her, I can't put my finger on it."

"Danger," Remus said. Everyone looked at him. "You can tell just by looking at her that she could rip you apart with barely the flick of her wand and wouldn't even bat an eye. It's a ruthless type of beauty, it draws everyone in."

"Well I didn't notice her till we were outside talking to Frank yesterday," James said, mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"That's just cause you can't stop ogling Evans over there mate," Colin said with a laugh.

Remus turned back to the Ravenclaw table, "So she was in Ravenclaw when she was here?"

"Yeah I remember her, she was incredible, I was only in second year when she left the school but she was Head Girl, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, she topped every subject she took and was just incredible in every way."

"Sounds like you had quite a crush on her Stevens," Sirius sniggered at the Ravenclaw girl, she rolled her eyes at him.

"She was what every Ravenclaw aspires to be, a master in everything they do."

"She sounds magnificent," Sirius said in a daze.

"There must've been something she was bad at? No one can be that perfect and that pretty," Peter said.

The Ravenclaws shifted awkwardly at their table, "Apparently she had one hell of a temper," one of them said.

"Didn't Rowena also have a temper?" Lily asked, "I read that she was the most calm and level-headed amongst the founders but there were small things that would make her temper flare and she would act irrationally."

"Possibly, Rowena was a passionate person so she could've had a temper."

"I heard that Alina was so tough on her Quidditch team they used to cry themselves to sleep if they lost," another Ravenclaw chipped in.

"Doubt it, my older brother was on the team when she was captain, he said Ravenclaw had never seen such a great captain, both years she was captain Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup."

"And they haven't won it since," James said with a smirk. The conversation seemed to dissipate after that.

* * *

A little bit later Remus nursing a cup of tea, sitting in between Peter and a sixth-year girl who was reading the Daily Prophet. Remus noticed a familiar face on the page she was reading, "Hey Hailey can I borrow that when you're done?"

The sixth-year looked at him and shrugged handing him the paper, "You can have it now, nothing very interesting today."

"Thanks," he took the paper and zeroed in on the photo that had caught his eye. Looking up at him from the page was the very Auror they had just spoken about, she looked a little dishevelled, the flashes of the camera lighting up the tears streaming down her face. The caption above her read 'Revisiting the Ravenclaw Tragedy.' Remus scanned through the article. It spoke all about the death of her parents and the murder of her brother. Her brother was killed in his dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower when he was in his fourth year, early 1972. _Wait, 1972? We were students here then why don't I remember this?_ Remus looked up from the paper eyes scanning the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables but the hall was close to empty as students made their way to their first classes. Lily had just passed behind him, "Hey Lily," he called.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember a boy from Ravenclaw dying when we were in first year?" She stopped and looked confused for a bit. "Uh no, I don't, if we were in first year maybe ask someone who was in second or third year?"

"Yeah ok."

Remus turned back to the table. James and Peter were getting ready to leave while Sirius was already standing, they all looked at him.

"What was that about?" asked James.

"Uhm, nothing. I'll tell you guys about it later. I have History of Magic now."

"Yes, we know, we all have History of Magic now."

"Let's go before we're late."

"Right," Remus grabbed the Prophet folded it up and stuffed it in his bag and the four of them made their way up to class.

* * *

They sat in the back of Professor Binns classroom, Sirius' head was on the table and a soft snore was coming from him. James and Peter were sitting in front of them, James was doodling in his notebook and watching Lily who was taking notes.

Professor Binns was talking about the Order of Merlin and as an example was mentioning past students who had all received different awards determined by the level of achievement.

"You see the second level, which is shown through the representation of a purple ribbon is granted to those witches and wizards who have achieved beyond that which is deemed ordinary, Mr Potter's father Fleamont has received this honour. Isn't that right Mr Potter?"

James smiled at Lily who had turned to look at him, "Sure did Professor, he'll show it to anyone who comes round the house, mighty proud of it."

"As he should be! But the greatest honour is that of the First Class Order, those who achieve acts of outstanding bravery or distinction in magic are given a green ribbon. Can anyone tell me why the ribbon is green?"

Lily and Remus both held up their hands. Professor Binns gestured to Remus who cleared his throat and answered, "When Merlin was at Hogwarts he was in Slytherin and he chose green because of that."

"Quite right Mr Lupin. Now few may have received the First Class Order but the youngest person to have ever been merited with such an honour was only nineteen when she received it, does anyone know her name?"

Half of the class was completely uninterested and the other half didn't seem to know.

Professor Binns looked around the room, floating gently between the tables.

"Does no one know? Well no matter, she was a student here not too many years ago. She not only captured tens of dark wizards but she also helped in the creation of tracking spells, protection spells and healing potions."

Remus' hand shot up at that. "Yes, Mr Lupin?"

"This witch wouldn't happen to be Alina Ravenclaw, would it?"

"Why yes Mr Lupin, it is, how'd you figure it out?"

"I read about her in the paper this morning sir, it spoke of all she had done but I must've missed the Order of Merlin bit." Remus watched Binns' reaction, "You see the article was mainly focused on what they called the Ravenclaw Tragedy."

Professor Binns' expression grew very grave. He floated back to the front of the class. "The Ravenclaw family has always been plagued with tragedy, all the way back to Helena and her untimely death through the years up until most recently the death of Ilya Ravenclaw. Such a young sweet boy, I doubt any of you would've known him but he was kind and smart and didn't deserve what befell him."

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking what did happen to him? The paper didn't really go into to much detail about it," Remus knew he was trying his luck, the staff probably weren't allowed to say what happened.

"To be completely honest I'm not entirely sure," Remus could tell that Binns was lying but decided to let it go.

A short while later the class was packing up to leave, Lily came over to Remus, "Why the sudden interest in the Auror?"

"Don't you think it's strange that we've been here for five years and not once has anyone ever mentioned her, then suddenly she rocks up and all this information about what a great witch she is, all her achievements, her dead brother all start coming up at once? Isn't it all a bit odd?"

"I don't think so, maybe she was always mentioned and spoken about but you'd never took notice but now there's a very real person in front of you, not just a name from a book or heard through a whisper and you've finally taken notice."

Remus frowned as he finished packing his bag.

"All birds are a mystery mate, don't fret too much over it. If the Ravenclaws were right this morning she'll be around for a bit." James grasped Remus' shoulder while watching Lily walk out of the classroom.

Remus turned to Sirius, "Don't you find her intriguing?"

Sirius was frowning, gaze lingering on the sky outside the window, he shrugged, "I'm trying not to think about it." Well, that was strange Remus thought barely over an hour earlier Sirius seemed besotted with her. He pulled his bag onto his shoulder and followed his friends out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Remus was sitting in the common room after his study session with Lily, nose buried in a book.

James wandered in spotted Remus and bolted onto the couch next to this his friend, "And?"

"And what?"

"Did you talk to Lily?"

"Yes, I just spent the past hour with her, of course we talked."

"I mean about me!"

"Oh, yeah. I mentioned you."

"And?"

Remus folded the top corner of the page he was reading and closed the book. The truth was he had spoken to her about James, and it was strange she wanted to like him and there were things about him she did like but it all was overshadowed when he'd act like an arse. "Sometimes I feel like he's trying to impress everyone at the same time and just because I'm the only one not dazzled by James Fucking Potter he sees me as a challenge rather than just a girl who wants to see the real him." She almost yelled in the library, which was very unlike her. He wasn't going to tell James that through.

"She thinks you're a right knob."

"What? Why?"

"I told you before James, she just thinks you're trying to win her."

"But I am."

"She's not a prize."

"No not like that, I don't want to win her that way, I just… ugh." James flopped back on to the couch, his hands pushed up his glasses and he pressed the heel of his palm into his eyes.

"She wants to have an intelligent conversation with you mate." When James didn't move Remus continued.

"You know what, tomorrow, when we're in charms, ask her what's her favourite spell and why, then ask her what the last most useful spell she learnt was, ask her why and then tell her yours. And most importantly listen to her."

James' hands lowered to cover his mouth, he looked at Remus, his glasses sitting crooked on his nose. "And don't talk to her until then, don't ask her out, don't make any comments, don't even greet her."

"Do you think that's going to work?"

"Positive." The truth was Remus wasn't sure if it would work or not. He did, however, know that Lily loved talking about spells and their usefulness. James could talk about spells, right? Without messing it up? Remus looked back at his friend who looked a tad more bright than a few minutes earlier. He gave James one more look before picking up his book and resuming where he had left off.

James eyed the cover and gave Remus a look, "Seriously? C'mon Moony," He snatched the book out of Remus' hands and took a closer look at the cover. "Is this a book about the Ravenclaw family tree?"

"Maybe," Remus answered. James just looked at him eyebrows raised.

"Ok fine, not entirely about the family tree it's mostly about Rowena but there was one chapter that had her descendants. And before you ask no Alina is not in there."

James gave the book back, "Do you really find her that interesting? Everyone else already seems to have moved on."

"Actually, about that, "Remus started, avoiding the first question, "don't you think it's weird that Sirius just suddenly didn't want to talk about her anymore, like I know he moves on quickly but not that quickly."

"You think there's more there?"

"Yeah, it's just a hunch but there's something he's not telling me."

"Do you want me to ask him about it?"

Remus considered it for a moment. "Or we could sneak into Hogsmeade tonight, get him a little tipsy and get the truth out of him that way?" James said with a smirk.

"Let me just think about it a bit more, but thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

That evening when the boys were at dinner, the whole evening was panning out to be a strange night. Sirius was very reserved, his mind obviously occupied with something. James was trying his hardest to not talk to Lily, in a result he was acting very awkward, his back was too straight and he kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. Whenever she turned in his direction he'd whip his head away from her side of the table. Remus could tell that she had noticed, looking quite confused, he was convinced she was going to say something to him but ended up thinking better of it.  
Remus kept glancing up at the staff table hoping that Alina would be there but she wasn't. Even though he knew she wouldn't be there he kept checking, she said they could apparate right? Maybe she apparated right into her seat. He knew that was stupid but kept hoping anyway. Peter was the only Marauder who seemed normal, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and gravy.

Dinner was coming to a close and the Marauders hadn't said much to one another at all during dinner. They finally got up to leave as Marlene was walking past, "Did you lot have a falling out or something? You all seem awfully down."

"No, we're just all a little preoccupied that's all."

"Oh, I see, planning another one of your pranks are you?" She didn't even wait for an answer she just strolled off out the hall.

James looked around the hall to see if anyone was in earshot, but all the staff had left and most of the students were already out the door.

"How'd you lads feel about a late night trip to the Hogsmead? I think we could all use a bit of a pick me up wouldn't you say?"

Sirius seemed to peak up a bit at that, "Yeah we haven't done anything reckless in a while, let's do it."

Peter nodded eagerly. Spirits lifted at the idea of a little mischief they left the hall. As they started up the stairs something blue caught Remus' eye. He turned and saw Alina walking in from the courtyard. She stopped outside the Great Hall staring inside.

"Hold up guys," he said. The other three stopped and watched as Remus approached her.

She didn't even look at him when she spoke: "We have to stop meeting like this."

"I'm sorry?" He wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

She turned to him and smiled, "Isn't it always in this general area we all bump into each other?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Strange I've seen more of you four than I have of any other student here." Her head tilted to the side quizzically and Remus would've killed to know what she was thinking.

"Trust me that's a good thing, there isn't anyone else more interesting than us," James said from where he was standing on top of the stairs.

"Oh really?" She said with a laugh.

"I'm afraid you've missed dinner," Remus said.

"Ah well, no matter I'll just go down to the kitchens quickly."

"Can I come with you?" Remus blurted out. He wasn't sure why he had said it or what he was expecting but it had just come out.

Alina's eyebrows were raised, "Uhm sure, I don't see why not."

The three other boys looked at Remus confused. Remus didn't know how to explain what was going through his head at that point. He just looked at them and said, "I'll catch up with you guys later. At our study session."

James still looked very confused but accepted the situation with a shrug, Sirius was looking up towards the staircases higher up.

"We'll see you soon, but we're gonna start without you if you're late," James said. Remus nodded and they knew to just go to Hogsmeade without him, he'd meet them there.

Alina was watching the interaction closely. As the other boys walked up towards the tower she and Remus made their way towards the kitchens.


	3. Chapter Three: The Mystery

September 1975. Hogwarts Castle.

Alina and Remus wondered towards the kitchen in silence. He kept looking towards her wanting to say something but no words leaving his lips.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned at the ground. _Great_ , he thought, _what excuse can I make up for coming with her, she probably thinks I'm weird, asking to come with and now not saying anything. Maybe she thinks I'm hungry. But I was at dinner and she saw me leaving so she knows I was there. Dammit Lupin what were you thinking!_

He glanced over at her again and this time their eyes met. She looked slightly amused. He was watching the way her hair fell around her face when she said something he didn't hear.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," he said, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I said, pretty decent weather we've been having."

"Oh yeah, it's been warmer than usual this time of year," Remus responded, he looked at her attire, her long coat just coasted the floor but the edges were a lot wetter than he originally thought, leaving a wet smear across the floor of the corridor. Not really dressed for our weather, where could she have gone?

"You know, I thought you accompanied me because you wanted to ask me something," she said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I did, I mean I do," Remus said quickly.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"Um, well I was actually wondering why you're here."

"Like right now or in general?"

"In general, like at Hogwarts."

"I thought Dumbledore told the school about the presence of Aurors for the term?"

"Yeah he did, but I wasn't sure if that was the only reason why you came back?"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared straight ahead.

"Is there another reason I should've come back?"

Remus wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't want to bring up her brother and he felt stupid for even asking her why she was here.

"Um, no I don't suppose so, I just. Well you see there's been a lot of rumours, of what a great Auror you are and I'm just curious to why Hogwarts needs such a powerful Auror here," Remus stammered, hoping this answer was believable.

"Between you and me, I think Dumbledore wants to keep an eye on me," she said in a whisper. "But who's to know. I was given an assignment and it happened to be here so here I am."

They stopped just outside the kitchens next to the pear. She smiled at Remus a friendly but tired smile.

He smiled back, "Well I'll leave you here then."

"Wait, it's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"To ask you a question."

"Oh okay," Remus said cautiously, suddenly nervous.

"You and your friends. Where are you really going tonight?"

"What are you talking about? We're studying." Remus rubbed the back of his neck; Alina narrowed her eyes at him.

"You and I both know that isn't true, so spill I want to know." She had a twinkle in her eye, similar to the one Sirius gets when he's coming up with a prank.

Remus wasn't sure why he couldn't stop himself but he told her anyway.

"We're going to Hogsmeade, we usually go to the Three Broomsticks, just to get away."

She smirked at him, "How many of the secret tunnels do you know about?"

"All of them," he said confidently. During their years at Hogwarts, her and his friends made it their mission to learn about all the tunnels and secret passageways in, out and around the castle. The asked all the ghosts and all the paintings and spent hours researching the castle until they found them all.

"All of them?" She asked sceptically.

"Yup."

"Even the one beneath the north facing bench in the transfiguration courtyard?"

"Wait, what?" Was it possible? A tunnel they didn't know about.

She looked even more amused then.

"Go into the courtyard, there are eight benches, all of them have a house crest. The Ravenclaw bench that faces north is above a loose stone tile. Under the tile is a ladder which leads to a tunnel that takes you right up into the backroom of The Winged Heir."

"The club?" Remus asked.

"Yes the club, I don't know of another Winged Heir in Hogsmead do you?"

"Uh no," the club was notorious, great music, tons of booze, and young adult witches and wizards would apparate in from across the county to spend witching hour there. Strange for such a popular club to be stuck in such a small town in the middle of nowhere. Once the seventh years were done with exams they would count the days until they were of age to get in. Remus knew of it but had never actually been inside, not for the lack of trying though – Sirius was determined, one way or another he would get in but they were beyond strict and nothing would get them inside other than being of age. It was a small regular little building next to the post office. It looked like all the other buildings but above the door, it had a sign with a sort of sigil. A crown adorned with a pair of outstretched ravens wings.

"We wouldn't be allowed in though."

"That's why the tunnel leads you right into the back room, no need to worry about age. Once you're in, you're in."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged, "Just being nice I suppose. And if you do decide to go there, don't get too drunk. The tunnel is long and dark and riddled with overgrown roots just waiting to trip you up."

Remus just kept thinking about how happy James and Sirius would be finally getting in there and he wanted to race back and catch them before they left for the Three Broomsticks.

"Well go on," she said, noticing the excitement building inside of him.

He beamed at her "Thank you." He turned to leave but turned back suddenly.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate, do you?"

"Why not? You aren't our teacher."

"Either way I can't be taking underage students into the Winged Heir."

"Then why did you tell me about it?"

She sighed, "If you're going to go to all the trouble to sneak out there are better places to go than the Three Broomsticks, besides I'm friends with some people who work at the Winged Heir, any trouble and I'll know straight away.

And also you lot would've probably found out about it sooner or later and it's your decision to go, I had nothing to do with it."

"Just one drink?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. He was feeling bold and he wasn't sure why.

"Alright how about this? I'll consider going there tonight. If I happen to run into you and your friends we can have one drink before I drag you all back here because I found you outside the grounds after hours," she said in a low voice, she was challenging him.

"I look forward too it," he said as he started walking backwards, eyes still on her.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the pear.

* * *

Remus bolted up to his dormitory, as he reached the door he barreled right into something he couldn't see. His three friends went sprawling across the floor of the dormitory as Remus rubbed the bump rising on his forehead.

'Remus!" Sirius growled, "What did you do that for?"

"Well, I couldn't bloody well see you could I?"

James was helping Peter up off the floor, "Well I'm glad you got back here before we left, are you ready?"

"How was your walk with the Ravenclaw lady?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Well actually, how would you lads feel about trying something different tonight?" Remus asked.

"No Remus, no matter how hard you try I will not be tricked into the library again," Sirius said crossing his arms over his chest.

"This isn't studying, I've just found out about another secret tunnel."

The three other boys all looked at him, interest spiking.

"This tunnel goes straight into the Winged Heir."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked.

"Yup."

"We won't be let in though we've tried," Peter said.

"True, but we don't have to be let in, the tunnel takes us into a back room and we don't have to pass security."

"Did the Ravenclaw tell you this?" James asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, she did."

"Why would she tell you this? Is she trying to get us into trouble?"

"I don't think so, part of me knows we can trust her and I figured why not give it a try?"

"Well I'm in," Sirius said.

Peter shrugged, "Might as well."

Sirius started pulling our clothes from his trunk.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter.

"Well if we're going to a club that could possibly have a bunch of pretty girls I need to dress to impress."

James turned back to Remus, "Are you sure about this? If it does end badly you could lose your prefect badge."

"It's weird I just have an instinct, I know we can trust her and I feel like that's the place to be tonight."

"This instinct you're talking about, does it have anything to do with the full moon being three days away?"

"Maybe," Remus shrugged, "My instincts are usually right but they just get stronger this close."

James clapped him on the back, "You've never lead us astray yet so let's do it." The two boys smiled at each other.

"You two aren't seriously going dressed like that are you?" Sirius said judgmentally pointing at James and Remus.

James looked down at his clothes, "What's wrong with this?" He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Sirius had pulled on a tight fitting black button-down shirt and super tight jeans.

"Merlin, Sirius how do you breathe in that outfit?" Remus asked laughing. Remus who was still in his uniform was tugging a few items of clothing from his own trunk. He stopped to assess his red-checkered shirt and light beige chinos. What if they did run into Alina tonight, should he dress better… he looked back into his trunk but wasn't sure what else he could wear. He decided to take a note from Sirius and dress a little darker. He pulled out a pair of black jeans he could wear with his red-checkered shirt and pulled on a thin, dark grey jumper. James who also opted for changing his outfit just pulled on a long sleeve shirt left unbuttoned over his t-shirt.

"Ok, so where is this tunnel?" James asked.

The four boys got to the Transfiguration courtyard with no problems, the found the bench with the Ravenclaw badge engraved on the seat. James and Sirius picked it up and placed it down a few centimetres from where it was originally. Remus fiddled with the tiles to see if he could feel which one was loose. One of them shifted slightly and he used his wand to remove the stone. Once they were all in the tunnel he closed up the hole with the stone tile.

James and Sirius had both created light with their wands to look around the thin tunnel. Sirius touched the wall gently, "There's something here."

James came up next to him, "Looks like a mural of some kind, hey Moony did she say what the tunnel was before?"

"No she didn't, she did say that some parts were pretty overgrown though so just watch where you step."

The images on the walls were coated in dust, Remus rubbed some of the dirt off, trying to get an idea of what was underneath. The images were made up of small tiles, mostly blue, but he couldn't make out much more.

"I'll come back another time and take a closer look."

"I'll come with you," Sirius said. The three boys looked at him.

"What? This is kinda fascinating," he said with a shrug.

With that, they started off into the tunnel. The darkness in front of them stretched on for what seemed like miles, the only light they had was their magic, until finally a torch mounted to the wall, helped guide their way. As they walked they started hearing the music.

They had passed about seven torches when they came up to a staircase, which led to a door. Remus climbed the stairs and stopped at the door, it was slightly ajar, music blaring from the inside. He pushed the door open and the room it led into was empty. Sirius moved across the room to another door he opened it to reveal a large open space below them.

The room was filled with people dancing, the dance floor was packed and the small stage played host to a small band that the crowd seemed to love. On the opposite side from where they were standing were a whole bunch of chairs and tables of all sorts. Some tables were high and surrounded by stools and others were low and attached to plush couches.

There was a long bar across from the stage with all kinds of different bartenders, wizards and elves. The entire room was buzzing filled with people who were enjoying themselves.

Sirius turned to the other boys with a mischievous grin on his face, "We've made it lads! Let's get plastered!"

They all laughed as they made their way through the crowd to the bar, James and Remus broke off to go find them a place to sit while Sirius and Peter went to the bar to get the drinks.

* * *

Four drinks and multiple shots later Remus was lounging on one of the dark plush couches at the edge of the large space. The band was still going strong and the party vibe never faltered. Peter was passed out on the couch next to Remus snoring softly. James was talking animatedly to a tall blonde witch, while Sirius was on the dance floor arms wrapped around a witch with caramel skin. James flopped down onto the couch next to Remus, put his feet up on the low table and took a swig of his drink.

"She was cute," Remus said, gesturing to the girl who James was talking to moments before.

"Yeah, she's alright. She went off to find her friends again," James said, taking another swig.

Remus wanted to say something else but he wasn't sure what, he just eyed his friend.

Sirius came bounding back to them, "C'mon lads, more drinks!"

"Sirius, I think it's about time we head back," Remus said.

"What are you talking about? The evening's just begun!"

"I have ancient ruins first thing tomorrow morning," Peter said sleepily as he woke up.

"How about one more drink and then we leave?" James asked. Sirius looked so eager and excited.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Alright, one quick drink." He got up and followed Sirius to the bar.

Once at the bar, Sirius ordered and Remus turned to watch the people around him. The place was packed with all types of witches and wizards. Couples groups of friends all laughing, dancing and having a good time. Remus wondered if it was always this busy or were people using this to hide away from the war for a few hours. Dancing and letting go of all their worries for a short time. He was still staring off into the crowd when a hand tapped his shoulder, he turned and saw Alina standing super close. Her dark hair was loose, the curls falling around her softly, she was wearing a deep blue dress that had a slight silver shine whenever the light hit it.

"Hi!" Remus said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hi," she said with an amused smirk.

"You came!"

"I did, I was actually meeting a friend, this is Eric," She said pointing to a tall wizard beside her. He had dark skin and amber eyes, which seemed to regard Remus with slight contempt.

"Eric this is Remus," She continued, she didn't tell the man where she knew Remus from but he guessed it was probably for the best.

Eric put out his hand for Remus to shake, "Pleasure to meet you."

Remus gripped his hand, "Yeah, same here."

"Remus help me with these! Oh hello," Sirius had gotten all the drinks and was trying to pass some off to Remus when he saw who he was talking to.

Remus took two of the drinks from Sirius.

"We're sitting in the back over there if you'd like to join us?" Remus offered.

Sirius gave him a look and walked off to where the others were.

"I have to be going," Eric said, he kissed Alina on the cheek and walked towards the exit.

"He seems nice," Remus said sarcastically.

Alina just rolled her eyes and gestured for Remus to lead the way.

They weaved through the crowd back to his friends. Remus handed James his drink and started sipping his own.

Alina said hi and sat down across the table from Remus. Sirius suddenly seemed uncomfortable; James seemed to sense it too giving Sirius a strange look. He looked at Remus he shook his head slightly as if to say we'll figure it out later.

"So Alina, I've heard that you're a damn good Auror, and you see I want to become an Auror as well and I've been wanting to ask you what made you decide to become an Auror?" James asked her.

Alina and James spoke about how she became an Auror for a bit. Remus shifted close to Sirius, "Hey man, are you alright?" he said in a hushed tone.

Sirius' head snapped towards Remus, "Oh um, yeah I'm good, I just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about me." Sirius gave Remus a reassuring smile but Remus still wasn't convinced.

James still had a few sips left of his drink when a loud bang ripped through the music. The club fell silent, a wizard at the top of the stairs that lead to the main entrance yelled "Death Eaters!" and the whole room erupted into chaos.

People were screaming, looking for their friends in the crowd others were apparating out. Spells started flying through the air as a large group of masked figures came into the club.

"Grab my hand!" Alina yelled. The four of them all reached forward and suddenly Remus felt like he was being pulled through a small pipe.

Next thing he knew was that they were in a dark narrow tunnel, Remus and James both had to duck slightly to fit.

"Is everyone okay?" Alina asked.

After a chorus of yeses, she pointed down the end of the tunnel, "Follow the tunnel then when you reach the eagle statue turn left. It'll take you straight up into the castle."

"Wait aren't you coming with us?" Remus asked.

"I've got to go see what's happening, I just had to get you four to safety first. Now go." With that, she was gone.

Remus stared at the spot where she had disappeared. Peter threw up against the wall.

"Booze and apparation are not a good combination," Sirius said.

"I wanna go to bed now," Peter said.  
"Come on buddy we'll get you home," James said pulling Peter along.

Sirius pulled out his wand and lit up the corridor a bit more.

Remus shoved his hands in his pocket and fell in step next to Sirius.

"That was crazy huh?" James said over his shoulder.

"I never realized they were attacking so close," Remus said.

"What I want to know is why they're attacking a club?" Sirius contemplated.

"Maybe because they let in anyone and everyone, no matter the blood status," James said.

"Well before that all went down I was having fun, thanks guys, I think I needed that," Sirius said clapping Remus on the back.

The made their way through the tunnel and they came out into a large cavernous space.

"Whoa, this place is so cool!" Sirius said.

"It must be carved into the side of the cliff Hogwarts is on," Remus said. There were torches lining the walls and a large eagle perched in the centre, his wings outstretched. As the approached the large statue the torch at its feet came to life, illuminating larger areas of the space. Remus was still looking up at the grand bird, James and Peter were busy looking at the inscription beneath him.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked.  
"I'm not sure," Peter replied.

"I thought you were taking ancient ruins?"

"These aren't ancient ruins Sirius, I don't know what language this is."

Remus walked over to have a look.

"I've seen it somewhere before but I'm not sure what it is," Remus said.

"Ok well let's go, we can come back here another time if we remember where this comes out," James said.

"I can't believe there are secret tunnels we don't know about. Sure, one was possible but now two? We need to add them to the map." Sirius said.

They walked towards the tunnel on the left, "And we need to come back. I want to know where the other tunnel goes." Sirius said pointing down the dark tunnel to the large bird's right.

They walked a little further then came up to a staircase. They climbed for what felt time forever until finally there was a door. Sirius pulled out the map.

"I can't see us, I want to know if there's anything on the other side of this door we should know about."

James pulled out his invisibility cloak, "Let me go out and have a look quick."

James disappeared under the cloak and slowly opened the door. A few seconds later he showed up again cloak slung over his shoulder.

"You guys will never guess where this leads."

"Ravenclaw common room?" Remus asked.

"Quidditch changing rooms?" Peter said.

"Heads dorms?" Sirius guessed.

James opened the door wide for them all to enter.

The looked around for a bit, James closed the door and a large Ravenclaw banner swooped down and covered the door again.

"Is this the..?" Peter said.

"Yup, the staff meeting room."

"No way!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hey! You four! Shut it!" the voice belonged to a large painting of four people sitting around a table. One woman dressed in vibrant gold was asleep on the table, while a man with a brown beard and red robes was also asleep, legs stretched out in front of him and hands interlinked resting on his stomach. The second man in the painting wore long emerald green robes and was leaning slighting against the wall next to him also sound asleep. The last figure was a woman with dark hair and dark blue robes glaring at the four boys.

"I'm so sorry, we'll be on our way," Remus responded.

"Are you Rowena Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked.

"Why yes I am, now keep your voice down before you wake up the others!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"I had no idea there was a painting of the founders here at the school," Remus said softly.

"There's a lot in this castle that would surprise you boy." She said.

Remus regarded the painting a little longer, James and Peter were checking the map to see the clearest path to Gryffindor tower.

"Uhm, guys I think we have a problem," James said.

Remus and Sirius looked down at the map and saw half of the teachers on their way to the very room they were standing in.

"What's the chance they're meeting next door?" Peter asked.

"In the Arithmancy classroom? I highly doubt it!" Sirius said.

"Well don't just stand there, get under the cloak and stand beneath us!" Rowena said.

They bolted to that side of the room and James pulled the cloak over them, they had to hunch a little to make sure their feet were hidden. It was a real struggle to stay under the cloak lately especially because James seemed to keep getting taller every second day.

The door flung open and the staff piled in, most of them in their sleeping robes.

There were two faces Remus didn't recognize a man and a woman wearing Auror robes.

Dumbledore came into the room with Frank Longbottom and then Alina stepped inside. Remus was so glad to see her, to know she was ok. When she came further into the room he saw the gash on the side of her face just underneath her eye. She looked fine otherwise but Remus couldn't tear his eyes away from the wound. Every now and then she would dab away some blood with a white cloth. Madam Pomfrey came in then with a vile of some greenish grey liquid. She handed it to Alina who downed it quickly. She thanked Pomfrey and told her that she would take care of her face right after this and that she shouldn't worry.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the room. "Sorry to get you up so early but there's been another attack in Hogsmeade. They attacked many shops and homes and twelve people have died. Amongst those people are Stuart Thomas' brother Seth and Catherine Thatcher's aunt, Sarah. I will be calling them in with their heads of house to talk to them first thing in the morning. These attacks are being controlled but I fear if Alina had not been close by tonight there would've been more bloodshed." Everyone looked at her and she looked very uncomfortable.

"I ask you not to worry or panic, nothing will get into the school, I have made sure of that. But in the meantime try to keep the spirits of the students up and keep them focused on their education. Many of them have family and friends fighting for their lives every day and we don't need them worrying about them. We need to prepare them for what they will face when they leave Hogwarts."

There was a lot of mumbled conversation as the teachers returned to their quarters. Dumbledore, McGonagall and the four Aurors stayed behind.

"I'm going to seal off all the secret passageways if anyone even come close to moving through one I will know," Alina said.

"Do you think they were trying to get into the castle?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, every shop or house they targeted had an entrance to a secret passage that could get to the castle. I'm not sure what they're looking for or who but they're becoming braver."

"Or desperate," Frank said.

"Possibly, but the fact is they are very dangerous wizards and we can't expect the staff, as talented as they might be to protect all the students in these walls, there's just too many."

"So you want to what? Get more Aurors here? They're kids You-Know-Who can't possibly want the students, it's probably something here" One of the other Aurors said.

"No Pollock, I don't know what Voldemort wants but either way he is not getting into this castle. I don't need more Aurors but I need access to the spell archive in the department of mysteries."

"That would take weeks to get approved," The other Auror said.

"We don't have weeks, there's something I need in there and I need it before the end of today. I will go to the ministry right after this. But in the meantime I want you two to go back to Hogsmeade, see if you can find any traces left from the Death Eaters who got away."

They nodded and left the room.

Alina collapsed in one of the armchairs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Frank asked.

"Yes, just tired. I should've caught them all, they never get away that easily."

"You're kidding right, there were at least thirty of them and you were alone there was no way you could've stopped them all."

"Where are they all coming from? Every time I put one in Azkaban another three come out of nowhere."

"Alina, don't be so hard on yourself, you're not fighting this war alone," McGonagall said as she made her way to the door. Alina gave her a small smile as McGonagall left.

"You know we're going to have to talk to the governors about this," Alina said to Dumbledore.

"Yes, and whatever they decide I will handle it. Now will you take care of our young guests or shall I?"

Alina smiled up at him, "I will, I'll make sure they get to where they're supposed to be." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked over to where Remus and the others were hidden. Frank looked very confused looking at nothing. Once Dumbledore left, Alina spoke, "Okay, you lot can come out now."

James ripped off the cloak. "How'd you know we were here?"

Frank stared at them completely at a loss for words.

"I have my ways," Alina smirked as she pulled herself up. "It is very important that you four understand that everything you heard tonight does not leave this room, you will not tell anyone or anything do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded, "Good, now let's get you back to Gryffindor tower."

Once outside the portrait of the Fat Lady Alina and Frank stopped, "Ok go get some rest, I expect all of you to be in all of your classes later today." Alina said in a stern voice.

Sirius and Peter walked through the portrait hole. "Thank you, Alina, if you weren't there I don't know what we would've done, to be honest," James said.

"Of course, I do feel partly responsible for you being there in the first place but I'm glad you're all safe now."

James smiled at her and followed the other two through the portrait hole.

She turned to Remus. He wasn't sure what came over him but he reached up and with his thumb, he gently caressed her cheek following the cut on her face but careful not to touch it.

"How'd this happen?" he asked.

She blushed a little at the contact, "A shard of glass just caught me there, it's nothing really." She didn't move from his touch and he didn't want to let go, her skin was soft and the skin there was hot because of the wound. He dropped his hand and cleared his throat. "James is right though, we would've been really stuck without you, so thank you." She smiled up at him not entirely sure what to say.

Remus gave Frank a nod and retreated into the portrait hole.

Alina turned back to Frank who was giving her a very funny look, "And what was that?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," she said softly.

They started walking down the stairs of the grand staircase. "Don't get me wrong Remus is a good bloke but he's still a kid."

Alina shot him a glare, "I'm not having a thing with one of the students if that's what you're getting at."

"Okay, I'm not saying anything else."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Okay then."

"Do you want me to come with you to the department of mysteries?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then."

Alina looked over to Frank who looked slightly amused.

Alina had no idea what had happened, so much had happened last night and in the early hours of this morning, she barely had time to catch her breath. But one thing she did know what that her skin was still tingling where Remus had touched her.

* * *

Remus couldn't sleep. When they finally got back to their dorm they had four hours and twenty-six minutes before breakfast started. James and Peter fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Remus got into bed very tired and ready to sleep but his mind was racing and he couldn't get it to stop.

So he stared up at the canopy above his bed. He thought about the wizards in dark hoods and masks, he thought of Stuart who was a sixth year Gryffindor and how he was now an only child, he thought of the tall man who was with Alina, he thought of how her hair fell around her shoulder and how even with the cut on her cheek she was as beautiful as ever. He thought of the large cavern with the eagle statue and he thought of the painting of the founders. He then thought of Sirius and how he was acting so strange, he looked over and saw that Sirius was sitting up staring out the window.

Remus got out of bed and climbed onto Sirius' bed. Sirius shuffled over giving Remus space.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Sirius asked. Remus just shook his head. They looked out the window at the moon.

"The moon's almost full," Sirius said.

Remus sighed, "Yup three more days."

"Is that what's keeping you up?"

"No. I've just been thinking about everything that just happened."

"Same, I just can't believe that those are the people my parents think are right. I'm worried about Regulus."

"Do you think he might join the Death Eaters?"

"Maybe, I don't know anymore. The longer he spends with my parents though, anything is possible."

"He's a smart kid, I'm sure he'll choose the right path."

"I hope so."

"When did you last speak to him?"

"A few weeks ago, he was going into divination I was coming out I said hi he said hi and then we carried on."

"Maybe you could try talking to him again?"

"Maybe."

Remus gazed out the window, feeling the pull of the moon.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Alina knows what happened to her brother?"

"He was murdered wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but do you think she knows how and who did it?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Why do you get so weird around her? One minute you thought she was Merlin's gift to Hogwarts and then suddenly you've just changed your mind?"

Sirius was frowning at his hands.

"Sorry I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything but I'm just confused."

Sirius sighed, "Look Moony, when I found out who she was I realized something and I'm not sure what to do about it. But trust me once I know I'll tell you."

Remus regarded him for a minute, "Okay, well if you want to talk about it I'm here."

Sirius smiled and rolled his eyes, "You're such a girl."

Remus sniggered, he climbed off the bed and got back into his own bed.

"Night Sirius."

"Night Moony."

* * *

The next day, Remus was sitting at the Gryffindor table, drinking a hot cup of tea and buttering his fourth scone. The closer it got to the full moon the stronger his appetite. Which was always a good thing, he found that after the full moon when he needed to recover he had no appetite at all so the more he ate now the better.

Peter was drinking his pumpkin juice slowly, cringing whenever someone spoke too loud. He had woken up with one hell of a headache and wished he hadn't drunk so much the night before.

James was reading the Daily Prophet while Sirius was scribbling on a small piece of parchment.

"What are you writing?" Remus asked.

"I'm writing down the secret passageways we need to add to the map before I forget them."

"I doubt any of us could forget that huge eagle," said James, never looking away from the paper.

"Don't you think it's strange that we spent months finding all of them making sure we spoke to every portrait and ghost in this castle and now suddenly there are more tunnels?" Sirius said.

"Well actually, no," Remus said, "You see, we didn't actually talk to all the ghosts." Sirius stared at him blankly.

"The Grey Lady? She speaks to no one. Ever. So we never spoke to her and all these secret passageways seem to be Ravenclaw related and she's the ghost of Ravenclaw, so if there were any we missed it would be the ones she knows about."

"You're so right Moony, I need to go question all the Ravenclaws, see if there are any more."

"Why is this so important?" Peter asked.

"Because Pete, the map needs to be perfect and it can't be perfect if it doesn't have everything on it."

"Hey Marlene," James had leaned over the table trying to get the girl's attention.

She turned slowly eyeing James suspiciously, "What do you want Potter?"

"Where's Evans? She never misses breakfast."

"She said something about finishing her transfiguration essay so she went to the library."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Marlene smiled and turned back to her friends.

"Evans never finishes essays in the morning, you don't think she's avoiding me do you?" James asked Remus.

"Doubt it," Remus said but he knew it was strange, Lily was always at breakfast and her essays were always finished days before they were actually due. James seemed to accept his answer and went back to the paper.

* * *

A few hours later James and Remus were walking into charms. Lily was the only other person in the classroom.

Remus grabbed James' arm to stop him at the door, "Hey remember what we planned for you to say to Lily?"

"Yeah?" James said looking at Lily whose back was turned to them.

"I think just hold off, she seems really upset."

"Yeah okay, but ask her what's wrong maybe we can help?"

Remus looked at his friend, James could definitely be a selfish prick sometimes but when it came to helping people and the people he loved most he would always be there. No matter what and Remus admired that.

He nodded when James looked back at him.

Remus put his bag down on the table behind Lily. "Hey Lily," he said softly.

He went around the front of her desk a knelt down in front of her, "You okay?"

Remus saw that her eyes were slightly bloodshot and she looked drained. She sniffed and rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her jumper.

"I'm okay Remus."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but you don't look okay." He said.

She looked at him and her eyes began to fill with tears again.

James came around and knelt next to her so that they were eye level. She tried to shift away from him but he slowly placed something on her desk in front of her. She looked down at the small box of Honey-Toffees, attached was a note saying "I hope you feel better soon, I'm here if you need anything. J." scrawled in James' sharp hand. He stood up again and smiled down at her. Before retreating back to his seat.

Remus stood up not quite sure what would happen next. Lily picked up the box and read the note again. She turned to James, "These are my favourite."

"I know," he said timidly.

"How could you possibly know?"

"You told me once." Lily looked unconvinced and James continued, "Last year after Christmas break we were on the train back and you had bought three boxes off them, I asked you if you liked the honey flavour or the toffee texture and you said-"

"The combination, I remember now," Lily cut him off, "How in Merlin's name did you remember that?"

James shrugged sheepishly. Lily looked at him unable to say anything. They stared at each other for a little longer. A few other students started filing into the classroom. Remus went and took his seat next to James. Lily turned back looked at James and said, "Thank you," as she popped a toffee into her mouth.

James looked awestruck for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Remus took the next few days' at an easy pace, feeling the wolf growing stronger within him. He had gone through so many transformations now that he knew what the feelings were and what to expect and what to do but he still hated every second of it. As the afternoon approached he wondered if Alina has also closed the tunnel between the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack. He was pretty sure that Dumbledore would've told her to keep it open or just open it tonight or something but he was still worried.

He wondered if she knew about him, about what he was. Part of him wished she didn't know and that she never would but as an Auror, she would've been told about all the dangers including him right? Dumbledore never saw him as a danger to the other students though and he did everything in his power to protect the other students form Remus and protect Remus for the guilt and hatred he would feel if he did hurt someone.

He decided to go through the tunnel early just to make sure. And sure enough the path was open and it was just like every other day he needed it. He got to the shack early but it didn't matter, the moon would rise in less than four hours and there was no use going back to the school. He went up to the room he used to stash all his stuff before her transformed and pulled out an old book he had brought there once. He sat and read for a bit, slowly starting to feel the pull from the moon, as it got closer. He looked outside and the sun had just set. He sighed. He put the book away and stashed his wand and watch his father gave him for his last birthday. He then started to undress, putting all his clothes into a hidden compartment that he couldn't open with wolf claws. He shut the compartment and looked at the sky watching the silvery halo of the full moon appear. And then he felt the wolf rip him open and take over.

* * *

Remus' eyes fluttered open slowly, he looked out the window, and unable to tell what time it was due to the rainy weather. He got up slowly and checked his body for any new wounds. There was a deep gash down the front of his abdomen and a bunch of smaller scratches on his arms and legs. He lifted his hands to his face and felt the sticky blood across his nose, he touched to wound and it stung. He tried to clean off as much blood as he could but the wound on his abdomen was still weeping blood. He felt weak and unsteady. He needed to go the hospital wing and he knew Madam Pomfrey would be waiting for him with one of her special concoctions.

He pulled on his clothes and fastened his watch around his wrist. He pulled out his wand and tried to stop the bleeding from his nose before he made his way back to the castle.

He looked at his watch, ten to eleven. Great, he had ten minutes before the classes changed and he would be deep in amongst the students. He never wanted anyone to see him this way. He followed the path to the school and made his way up to the fourth floor where the hospital wing was. As he entered and frazzled looking Pomfrey hurried over, "Oh Remus, I was beginning to worry! You don't usually come back this late."

"It took me longer to wake up this time."

She regarded him with deep concern. She pulled him along to the last bed and pulled the curtain closed around them.

"Okay let me see the damage this time." He pulled off his shirt so she could see the deep wound.

"Oh dear, ok wait here I'll be right back." She hurried off to where all the medication and supplies were kept.

She returned and lathered on some strange yellow sticky stuff over his wound. It stung but slowly it started to heal right before his eyes. She did the same to the other cuts, "this one on your nose is going to scar."

Remus shrugged, "Nothing I haven't already dealt with."

She gave him a calming draft to help the other potions heal his wounds. He dozed in and out of sleep for a few more hours.

He awoke suddenly to a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

He blinked up at his assaulter. McGonagall was looking down at him worry contorting her features.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Remus shifted to sit up, "No too bad, not great, but I've felt worse."

She nodded slowly. "You need to get dressed, I need to take you to Dumbledore's office."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she said truthfully. She gave him one last look before retreating around the curtain.

Remus got up slowly and pulled on the clothes that were neatly folded on the base of his cot.

Once he was dressed he rounded the curtain to see McGonagall and Pomfrey talking in hushed tones, unable to hear what they were saying he walked towards them, he shuffled a little hoping they would hear him and stop their conversation before he heard something he wasn't supposed too.

Pomfrey fiddled with a vile on her desk and handed it to Remus when he got in reaching distance.

"Everything will be alright, drink this, you'll feel better."

He tipped the vile back and tasted the sweet apple flavour of an energy potion. He suddenly felt a little more awake and more aware, the grogginess slowly ebbing away.

He looked at McGonagall, "Ok shall we go?"

Pomfrey took the empty vile from him and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze.

Remus couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen or had happened. Either way, he would keep his guard up.

As they walked through the corridors his mind was racing, had he done something? Something he couldn't remember, did he get past the enchantments on the Shrieking Shack and hurt someone? As they turned a corner they bumped into James.

"Hey man! I was just coming to see you. How are you feeling?" James asked eyeing the cut across Remus' nose.

"I'm doing okay, for now. Thanks."

"Sorry Mr Potter but Mr Lupin and I have a meeting to get to, you'll be able to catch up later," McGonagall said, stepping past James.

Remus shrugged at James' questioning expression.

"Oh okay, I'll see you after then." Remus walked after McGonagall.

"Oh wait!" James called after them, he jogged up to where they had stopped and he pulled out a large slab of chocolate and handed it to Remus.

Remus took it and looked at James. James shrugged "Your dad said it helps."

Remus gave James a big hug catching him by surprise. "You really are one of the greatest friends I could've asked for."

"Ah man, it was nothing," James said rubbing the back of his neck.

Remus tapped the chocolate and waved at James as he followed McGonagall down the hall.

"Potter is a good lad isn't he?" McGonagall said with a smile, it sounded more of a statement that a question but Remus agreed anyway.

"He's one of the best, most of the time," Remus laughed to himself.

They came up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder and faced him, "I want you to know that whatever happens in there Professor Dumbledore and I are behind you and we won't let anything bad happen to you, do you understand?"

Remus nodded, not sure what to say.

"You're also a good man Remus, no matter what anyone else says."

Now Remus was very confused, he watched as she said the password and climbed up the stairs, very unprepared for what was about to happen.

They entered the office and Remus noticed three wizards he didn't recognize as well as one he did, Elliot Goode. A short stocky wizard who was balding slightly, his robes were always a little too small for him making him look fatter than he actually was. He was Remus' Ministry ordered Werewolf Tracking Officer. Every werewolf was documented and checked up on, on a regular basis making sure that they were keeping in line and not running wild. Remus never did anything that warranted a checkup but then again Dumbledore would always send reports to the Ministry saying that Remus was completely secluded and controlled during the full moon.

Dumbledore was standing over his desk looking through a file, while the three unknown wizards were standing next to Elliot just to the side of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked up and came around his desk to where Remus and McGonagall were standing.

"Do have a seat Mr Lupin," he said gesturing to a chair in the centre of the bottom third of the office. McGonagall stood behind him, hand resting on the back of his chair.

The door to the office opened again and Alina walked in. Her eyes went straight to Remus frowning slightly. She turned to the other wizards in the room.

"We hope you don't mind Dumbledore but we asked Ravenclaw to join us since she's been so involved in what's going on here and we believe she'll be able to give us a non biased account of yesterday evenings events, of ministry standard," said one of the wizards Remus didn't know.

"Of course, Alina is more than welcome."

Elliot came down the stairs and stood in front of Remus, "Hi Laddie, are you well?"

"As well as I could be, I suppose."

"Good, good, how was last night?"

"Uhm, it was okay," Remus said slowly.

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you changed back this morning?"

"Out of the ordinary how?"

"Oh for goodness sake, stop beating around the bush Goode," the tall-unknown wizard said. He stepped down and pushed Elliot out of the way.

"A muggle was murdered last night, mauled and ripped apart, only a few miles away from where you supposedly get locked up. The Muggle police are blaming a wild animal attack but we know it was a werewolf and the only one even close was you. So what happened boy! Did you break the enchantments before you turned so you could run wild and left the wolf free?"

"What no! I would never!"

"Did you change while you were still out? Did you bother to go there at all? Or did you figure you wouldn't get caught? Well, what happened!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I went to Shack just like I always do! I can never get out until I turn back! You have to believe me!"

"Why should we? Why should we believe the word of some werewolf? Why should we trust that you haven't given into your bloodthirsty nature!?" The wizard was yelling right in Remus' face.

"Please, I would never hurt anyone!"

"You're a werewolf you can't control it! All you lot want to do is kill and turn innocent wizards and witches."

Remus could feel the tears streaming down his face, he hated what he was and he tried too hard to push the wolf deep down ignoring it as best he could until he couldn't any longer. One of his greatest fears was hurting someone, anyone while he wasn't himself, knowing fully well that the wolf wouldn't hesitate to kill and then the next morning when he changed back he wouldn't remember any of it. Some mornings after nights that were particularly hard he would wake with his hands covered in blood and he would panic. He would think of all the possibilities that it wasn't his blood that this blood belonged to someone innocent and now they were dead because of what he was.

"Mr Farrell," Dumbledore said sternly, "I would ask that you stop yelling at my student and we can get to the bottom of this in a civilized manner."

Farrell slicked back his greasy hair and righted his waistcoat; he was red in the face and looked down at Remus disgusted by what he was.

"Remus, did you go to the shack yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes," Remus' voice wavered slightly. He sniffed.

"And when you woke up this morning were you still in the shack?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you have your answer, I've never known a werewolf deep in transformation to leave a small confined area, kill someone miles away and then return to the very same small confined area."

"That's not enough Dumbledore and you know it, we need concrete proof that Lupin wasn't able to get out," the shorter unknown wizard said.

"I can attest to Mr Lupin's whereabouts last night." Alina's voice broke through pain and confusion Remus was feeling. He was so caught up with thoughts of what if. What if he had done it, what if he did kill that muggle. His mind was spiralling out of control and her voice brought him back. All the heads in the room snapped back to her.

"Is that so?" Farrell said eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes, I knew Mr Lupin was a werewolf and after the Death Eater attack a few nights ago I was concerned that they might try and release him or attack him. As we all know a confined werewolf is a vulnerable werewolf." Farrell snorted at that, Alina shot him a glare but continued, "So I added extra enchantments to the building and the tunnel to the school and kept watch outside the shack the whole night, if there was any coming and going I would've known about it."

"And you expect me to believe that you stayed up the whole night just watching?" Farrell spat out.

"Might I remind you that it is still my job to catch dark wizards and staking them out is one of my specialities." She looked back at him, challenging him to say something else.

"Well, Alina I believe you, your record is spotless giving me no reason to doubt you, but I must ask why were you concerned about the boy?" the third unknown wizard said, he was older than the others and more distinguished.

"I was present when the death eaters attacked, Greyback was among their ranks and one of the few who got away. He knows Remus is here and I've heard that Voldemort is recruiting werewolves, so I was concerned that they might try and take him while he was transformed."

"Greyback is in the area?" Elliot asked, the colour draining from his face.

"Possibly, I doubt they would've gone far after the attack."

"Well if he is then it was probably him who killed the muggle." The older wizard said.

"You're quite right, he's killed so many muggles and wizards already," Elliot said.

"Well then, maybe you should stop harassing this innocent boy and get Greyback's tracking officer on him," Alina smirked, "Before he hurts anyone else."

Farrell still looked unconvinced glaring between Alina and Remus. He stalked off towards Dumbledore's fireplace where he erupted into green flames. Elliot nodded at Remus and followed the other wizards into the fireplace. The older wizard turned back, "Thank you for your time." And then he too was gone.

Silence fell between the four of them. Dumbledore waved his wand and closed his fireplace. He sat down behind his desk.

McGonagall patted Remus on the shoulder and he looked up at her.

"I knew this wasn't you," She said with a smile.

"I must ask you, Alina, was any of what you said true?" Dumbledore asked.

She looked at Remus for a second then looked back at Dumbledore, "No, I just couldn't stand watching that arrogant arse Farrell yelling at Remus like that."

"And Greyback?"

"I did see him at the attack, but I wounded him pretty badly. I doubt he got far but there's no way he would've been able to take on a wizard let alone a younger werewolf. I do believe that it was him that hurt the muggle though. Who else could it have been?"

"You lied to your colleagues for us, and for that, I must thank you."

"They wanted me here because they believe I'm loyal to the ministry and their code, but I'm not and never have been." Dumbledore regarded her statement for a short while.

"Remus? Are you alright?" McGonagall said.

"Yeah, just suddenly feeling very weak again."

"Come let's get you back to the hospital wing."

"I can take him," Alina said walking over to Remus.

"Will you be okay Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think so, I have to ask though, you're all so sure it wasn't me but how could you know? I can't even remember what happens when I transform. How do you know it wasn't me that killed the muggle?" Remus looked defeated, like the entire world was resting on his shoulders, all he felt was uncertainty and guilt.

"I'll have you know that my spells are incredibly hard to break," Dumbledore said with a wink.

Remus looked at Dumbledore unable to say anything more. Alina guided him to the door and they made their way down the stairs.

Her hand was gripping his forearm and the feel of the heat from her skin soaking through the fabric of his shirt into his arm was incredible, it felt like electricity and he wished he had rolled up his sleeves. Once they were walking down the corridor towards the hospital wing she let go of his arm and he missed the contact.

"Did Dumbledore tell you?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

"Tell me what?"

"About me, and my, er… condition?" Remus paused to look around making sure there weren't any students nearby that could hear them.

"No he didn't but he should've now that I think about it."

"So when did you figure it out?"

She smiled at him, "About ten minutes ago."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at her.

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. He carried on walking and they fell in step again. "It's just that most people don't just accept what I am. And here you are finding out and defending me in the span of ten minutes, why?"

"Because there's just something about you, and I know what happens to werewolves that have hurt people and are caught. No one let alone you deserve that."

Remus watched her as they entered the hospital wing.

"Oh my god! What's going on here?" Alina said.

Remus' head snapped toward the inside of the hospital wing finally noticing what was going on.

Multiple Slytherin Quidditch players in their training uniforms were lying on beds as well as a few other students who weren't in Quidditch gear.

"A rouge bludger attacked the team and some of the spectators during practice," one of the students who was standing around said.

Alina guided Remus to one of the beds at the end of the room. Madame Pomfrey was rushing around with an arm full of vials and potions. She came up to Remus, "Everything turns out okay?" She asked.

"Yup, all good, just feeling a little weak now though."

"Okay well, just lie down for a bit and I'll come to look at you once I've sorted out this lot."

"Can I help?" Alina asked.

Pomfrey looked a little taken aback by Alina's offer, "Why yes, that would be most helpful. Those four over there have grazes and cuts needing to be healed so give them a swig of this and rub this onto the lesion. I have a few broken bones to heal but I'll be right over here if you need anything." She handed Alina a few vials and a large grey tube with a pump on the other end, a horrible looking paste was coming out of the sharp tip, Remus recognized it since he had cuts and scrapes that needed tending to every month.

"I'll be right over there if you need anything," Alina said to him. She winked at him and walked over to the students that needed her attention. Remus watched as she helped them, and he couldn't help but wonder how different his afternoon would be right now if she wasn't in that meeting. He smiled to himself as he realized that not only was he grateful for this witch and what she had done for him but he was mesmerized by her power, compassion and he felt as if he was starting to form a small crush on her.

He fell asleep thinking of her.


	4. Chapter Four: The Heir

October 1975. Hogwarts Grounds.

It started turning cold at Hogwarts, the easterly wind brought the all too familiar bite of chilly weather as winter approached. Remus was sitting in the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch, pulling his jacket tighter around his body in an effort to stop wind cutting through him. The wind was harsh but James had insisted that practice was to continue like always, even if his team was being whipped around the field, like butterflies in a hurricane.

Remus didn't usually go with to practice but he was eager to get some fresh air, help clear his head. The last few weeks had been very eventful and he struggled to keep focused, his mind would wander back to one of the many things that had happened. He thought of the Death Eaters and the threat they posed, he thought of the war and his family and all the families that were suffering. He wrote to his father more often than he used to, partly to make sure his parents were alright, but mostly he found solace in his father's letters. His father didn't question the shift in frequency of the letters but always responded by the next morning. He would tell Remus about his mother's garden and what was blooming, he would tell him about work, good books he had read or even interesting articles he found, sometimes even cutting them out and adding them to the letters. But he never spoke about the war or the threats they faced. Remus knew though. He knew how dangerous it was being a half-blood family and every time there was an attack mentioned in the Daily Prophet his blood would run cold as he read the names of the injured and the dead. He wasn't the only one, he could see how James would flip to those pages first scanning the names, sighing in relief when he didn't see someone he knew and then carrying on. Peter would look over the names with Remus, if he wasn't too busy finishing an assignment or essay at the breakfast table. Even Sirius would take a peak when he thought no one was looking.

Whenever he thought of the Death Eaters his mind would shoot to Fenrir Greyback. The man who had altered Remus' life forever, but Remus didn't know him, he didn't even know what he looked like, not really. He remembered seeing wanted posters in Diagon Alley when he was in his third year. He had stopped in his tracks and stared at the picture for what seemed like an eternity. Looking into the eyes of the creature that had defiled him at such a young age. But the picture was warped and strange, Greyback didn't look like a man but rather the embers of what once was a man, overpowered by a monster. Remus had never hated anyone as much as he did in that very moment. He had never seen Greyback in person and knew nothing about him except what he had heard or read. But buried deep in his skin just above his right hipbone was a horrific scar. Deep and silvery, the souvenir of the bite Greyback had given him when he was only four years old. He wished he could remember what happened, how it happened, but all he ever remembered was the pain. Pain and confusion, beyond the bite the first few transformations were excruciating, he didn't know what was happening or why they were happening and he would beg his parents to make it stop but they could do nothing to help him. His father had spent months researching and preparing for each full moon making sure to keep Remus safe and secure, he had built a bunker under their house, padded and impossible to open from the inside. His mother, on the other hand, would hold him and tell him how special he was, how sorry she was that this happened to him and how much they loved him. She would cry and apologize, a lot. Right before the full moon as they locked him up and again in the morning when she tended to all his self-inflicted wounds.

It wasn't as easy at Hogwarts, he felt so much more alone than he did at home but this was always going to be something he'd have to face alone. He knew that. He thought about the time before his friends knew. They would always question his disappearances and he was sure he had convinced them that he was just sickly. Back then McGonagall would always escort him to the Shrieking Shack and come fetch him the next morning, he assured her that she didn't have to, but she insisted. It didn't take long before James had figured it out. He kept telling Remus about this man his father was friends with who just happened to be a werewolf and James would assert that he and his family had no prejudices against werewolves and that he felt that they were just misunderstood and that wizardkind should strive to make life easier for them. He kept up about werewolf rights for weeks, Remus was convinced other people would start becoming suspicious. He finally cornered James and asked him how he figured it out. James said that he followed them for months, always under the invisibility cloak, his dad had given him. He was slowly piecing it all together but one day on their way to the hospital wing Remus had said the word werewolf and James had stopped following them, feeling immensely guilty and ashamed, realizing he had stumbled into a secret he had no right to. He promised Remus that he would keep his secret and that if he ever needed help or someone to talk to he would be there. A few months later Remus decided to tell Sirius and Peter who took it just as well as James had. It was nice having people to confide in, having people his own age know. But as nice as that was he knew other students in the school wouldn't be nearly as understanding so information on his condition never left the staff or the four of them. It would be all too easy for his condition to spread throughout the school and that thought often crossed his mind. It scared him, he wasn't sure what would happen if news of his situation got out but he couldn't imagine it going down well.

Remus stared out over the Quidditch pitch back towards to castle. He sighed, coming out here hadn't helped clear his head at all, now he was just more worked up and cold. He was about to get up to leave when a slender frame plopped down next to him in the stands.

He looked towards his company and saw Lily staring at the castle just as he had been moments before.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi." She didn't look at him, a small frown creasing at her brow as the looked at the castle.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said halfheartedly.

"What are you doing here?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap, "I wanted to ask you something actually."

"Me?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… What is it?"

"Umm, promise you won't get mad? And I don't want you to think too much into it I just want your opinion, but if you don't want to answer that's okay too."

Remus frowned at her slightly, her eyes pleaded with him.

"Sure. I promise"

"You're a half-blood right?"

"Yeah."

"And James, Sirius and Peter are all Pure-Bloods?"

"Yeah…" He hesitated slightly, not sure where this line of conversation could be going.

"Do you ever…" she looked back towards the castle mouth still open from where her sentence left off. Remus was watching her intently, seeing the fight going on beneath the surface. "Actually never mind, I'm just being stupid."

She stood to leave but Remus grabbed her arm, she looked at him as he pulled her back down to sit next to him. His eyes were soft and caring, nothing but understanding emanating from him.

"Lily, you can trust me." She looked up at him her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Do I ever what?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, "Do you ever feel like you don't fit in with them?" Remus considered her for a moment, then looked down at his own hands. He had always felt that he didn't belong, an outsider but he figured that being a werewolf was to blame, not that he was going to tell Lily that.

"Do you ever feel like you're lesser than them," she asked under her breath.

His head snapped up looking at her, concern marring his features, "what do you mean by lesser than?"

"I don't know," she said defeated, "as if you aren't as much of a wizard as they are I suppose."

"Never, sure in some aspects they're better than me, I can't play Quidditch for nuts, I'll never be as gifted in Divination as Sirius is, nor in Herbology like Peter, but I'm better at charms and I'm still the most logical out of the lot of them. I don't believe there's such a thing as degrees of 'wizardness', sure there's talent and some wizards and witches are just better at some things and some are better at other things. But it has nothing to do with blood status."

Lily was looking down at her hands again, her fingers picking at a loose thread on her jumper.

"What's brought this on?"

Lily just shook her head, still looking down at her hands.

"C'mon Lily, you can tell me."

She looked up at him, looking so incredibly sad, "Severus called me a Mudblood."

"What?" Remus was shocked, he could feel his blood pressure rising, he couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel to someone so gentle and smart and kind. He felt so angry, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms because he was involuntarily holding his fists so tight.

"He said the only reason I study so much is to make up for the fact that I shouldn't be a witch." She brushed away a tear that escaped down her cheek.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Lily bit her lip and stared up at the sky willing herself not to cry more.

"What if subconsciously I am compensating, what if I really don't belong here and all of this was just a mistake?"

"Lily, you are so incredibly smart and gifted there is no possible way you don't belong here. I've never known anyone as kind and as dedicated as you. So what if you study more than the other students. If you were at a muggle school you'd probably study just as much. And look at Scamander, he's about as pureblood as you get but he studies more than the two of us combined."

Lily still didn't look too convinced.

"Snape's supposed to be your friend isn't he?"

"He is or was. I don't know. We were friends, I don't know what we are now though."

"I'm sorry Lily, no one deserves to be called that, it's disgusting and so far from true." Remus put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She snaked her arms around his neck and held on tight.

After he let go she rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't speak for a little while.

"Why do you think he'd say something like that?"

"He's been hanging out with a different bunch of students, You-Know-Who sympathizers. Apparently half of them are planning to join the Death Eater ranks once they leave Hogwarts. I suppose they've been putting these blood status ideas in his head."

"There shouldn't even be blood statuses, you're either a wizard or not end of story."

"Most of the world doesn't think like that anymore Remus."

Remus sighed, "I know."

"James was really nice when you guys found me in the charms classroom the other day."

"Was that the day Snape said those things to you?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry, I wish you would've said something then, have you been worrying about this for all these weeks?"

"I was hoping he'd apologize."

"I take it he hasn't?"

"No…"

"Forget him, I'll be your friend."

"You already are my friend."

"Well, your best friend then."

She rolled her eyes, "You already have best friends," she said pointing to where James and Sirius were on the pitch.

"For you, I'll make an exception and open another spot so I can bring you on as my best friend. I must warn you though, it will be a lifetime commitment but I'm great so you're in luck."

Lily laughed at that, "Why thank you for your consideration."

"You really are a phenomenal witch Lily, don't let what he said get to you. And if he wants to be that cruel then he doesn't deserve your friendship."

"You and your friends never liked him did you?"

"I wouldn't say that," Remus said, "I never really had an issue with him. I didn't particularly like him but I didn't dislike him either. James and Sirius on the other hand… a lot went down between them and I know they bullied him and most of the time it was unnecessary and childish but often it was them reacting to something Snape had done and then eventually it just became a game."

"You've all been very cruel to him over the years."

"Fair, but that doesn't give him the right to be cruel to you."

"No, it doesn't."

"James feels bad you know. About it all, he never says anything but you can see the guilt. He didn't always feel that way but I think he finally realized that his actions have consequences and sometimes it isn't him that has to deal with those consequences."

"What about Sirius and Peter?"

"Snape was always very harsh to Sirius about his family and how he should be in Slytherin. Honestly, if you knew what Snape had said you'd probably also react how Sirius did, I know I would've. As for Peter," Remus sighed, "He's always been a little lost, and Sirius and James are such strong personalities I think he just went along with everything at first."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why were you mean to Severus?"

"I never was. I never tried to stop it, which probably makes me just as bad but I've worked with Snape in potions before. I've seen the good and the bad sides of him and part of me always felt that we could've been friends," Remus shrugged, "our circumstances just didn't allow for it I suppose."

Lily considered him for a while. "And why do you keep trying to chat up James to me?"

"Damn, you've caught on have you?"

"Didn't take long."

"Look James can be a right prat sometimes but that isn't who he really is, it's a front he puts up. He's a real genuine stand-up bloke, he has been for as long as I've known him and honestly I think if you got to know him, like really know him you'd like what you found. I'm not saying marry the guy but at least talk to him. He really likes you and I swear you aren't just some conquest to him."

Lily looked over to where James was, animatedly giving his team instructions.

"Bring him to our next study session and I'll see for myself."

Remus' eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes really. Doesn't mean I like or anything, it just means I'm willing to tolerate him and see this side of him for myself."

Remus grinned at her, "You won't be disappointed."

"Better not be."

Remus smiled at her. "Shall we go get some breakfast? Get out of this wind."

"Yeah okay, sounds good."

They walked down the stand stairs for and when they got to the ground Lily spoke again, "Oh and Remus? Thank you, talking to you always seems to make me feel better."

"That's what best friends are for," he winked at her.

They walked back towards the castle, chatting about their latest history of magic essay when they came up to a group of Slytherins. Remus could feel Lily tense next to him when she noticed that Severus was amongst the group. Remus gave her a reassuring smile, she snaked her arm through his and held on tight. Remus cursed himself, they should've stayed by the pitch a little longer, maybe even waited and returned to the castle with the Gryffindor team but the group didn't seem to pay them any notice. As they walked past Sven Armitage gave Remus a curt nod. Remus knew him from Care of Magical Creatures and thought he was actually a pretty cool guy. Remus felt stupid for worrying about the group of Slytherins, they were students just like him and his friends, nothing sinister or malicious happening, just a group of lads spending time on the school grounds. Lily and Remus were just a few steps away when Remus heard it.

"Mudblood."

He started pulling back but Lily held onto his arm and pulled him forward away from the group.

A couple of the boys laughed and he heard it again, Snape's tedium and nasally voice, "I can't believe they even let rubbish like that into the school, filthy mudblood."

Remus turned on his heel and walked straight up to Snape.

"What is your problem?" Remus practically growled looking down into cold black eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you Lupin," Snape sneered.

Remus' eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to Snape, "If you so much as utter that word again you'll be sorry."

"Remus!" Lily called from where she stood.

"Is that a threat?" Snape challenged.

"You bet it is."

Snape's eyes narrowed as Remus stared him down.

"You don't have the power to threaten me, where's your posse? Cause I don't see them, and without them what are you?"

"I don't need them because I will be more of a man than you will ever be."

"Brave words, shall we see if they hold any weight?"

"Remus please!" Lily begged, "He's not worth it!"

Remus saw something flash in Snape's eyes, hurt, hatred – he wasn't sure but before he knew it, it was gone and replaced with fury. Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at Remus' chest.

Remus let his wand slip from his sleeve into his hand, ready to flick a spell at Snape in a millisecond.

"Snape, calm down man," Sven said.

"No, Lupin needs to learn to stop sticking his nose in other people's business."

The group started growing restless, some boys had pulled their wands out as well, while others slowly backed away from the circle. Unfortunately for Remus most of the group had their wands out – he realized what a stupid situation he had gotten himself into. His only problem now was getting out of it, without getting hurt, hurting anyone else and not getting madder than he already was.

He regarded Snape carefully, thinking of all the spells Snape could use against him and reciting their counter-curses in his head.

One of the boys standing to Remus' right whistled, the others all looked at him and he nodded, gesturing towards the Quidditch pitch. Remus looked over Snape's shoulder and saw the Gryffindor team coming back towards the castle.

Snape turned back to Remus, "Well, look who got lucky."

He started walking to the castle with the rest of his group, as he passed Lily he turned back still in step with his friends, "This isn't over," he looked at Lily, "mudblood."

Lily was looking at the ground and sniffed.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I.. I don't know what came over me," Remus said sincerely.

"It's okay…" She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jumper.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

Remus wanted to say something else but he could hear the Gryffindors approaching, they were practically in earshot.

Lily gave him a sad yet reassuring smile.

"Lupin!" Sirius yelled. Remus turned to his friend.

"Hey, how was practice?"

"A total blow out," Marleen said as she stomped past, she linked arms with Lily and they walked through the first archway of the viaduct bridge. Lily turned back and looked at Remus. He waved slightly and she waved back.

Just then James came into view, hair more tousled than usual.

"What was that?" James questioned.

"What was what?"

"The wave?"

"Oh, it was nothing…"

"Sure," Sirius said unconvinced, "What are you keeping from us?" Sirius narrowed his eyes and started sniffing Remus.

Remus backed away, "What are you doing?"

"Smelling the guilt and lie on you." Remus and James gave Sirius a weird look.

"What?" James said, absolutely confused,

"Never mind that, there's actually something I want to tell you," Remus said shaking his head at Sirius.

* * *

The three of them made their way back to the castle as Remus told James and Sirius about Lily and Snape and what had just happened.

"That slimy git!" James said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Just don't say anything to anyone alright?" Remus said under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah we won't," James said.

"We're not just going to let him get away with that though are we?" Sirius asked as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

James frowned at the floor clearly uncertain.

"I'm a prefect remember?" Remus said.

"And that's my fault how?" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

They sat down next to Peter who was buttering a piece of toast.

"How was practice?" He asked.

"It was alright," James answered slightly distracted.

"I rate we hex him. Today. Before he tries anything again," Sirius added as he filled a bowl with cereal.

"Who we hexing?" Peter asked.

"Snape."

"Oooh! I'm in. As I came in I heard him tell another Slytherin that he was going to the potions classroom to work on a potion after breakfast. Wanna go interrupt him?"

James seemed to consider Peter for a moment, then shook his head, "We shouldn't."

"What?! Why not?" Sirius exclaimed, mouth full of cereal.

"I don't want to cause more issues for Lily if we hex Snape he might take it out on her."

"Fucking Evans, I should've known," Sirius remarked.

James gave Sirius a cold look from across the table.

"Just drop it, for now, we can do something about it later on if need be," Remus insisted.

"Fine," Sirius said sounding annoyed.

They all sat in silence for a while, Sirius and Remus munching away at their breakfast while James just played with the food on his plate.

The Great Hall was practically empty as they stood to leave, together they walked towards the grand staircase, they had reached the third floor when Remus heard some sort of commotion. Peter heard it too, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure, doesn't sound good though…" Remus answered, "Do you guys hear that?"

James and Sirius concentrated on listening to the noises from down the corridor. Suddenly there was a loud shout. The four of them bolted towards the shouting, stopping just around the corner. James and Remus peaked around the corner pillar to see what was happening.

"What do you see?" Sirius asked.

Around the corner, Lily was kneeling on the floor picking up a stack of dropped papers while Snape towered above her.

"So clumsy mudblood," Snape snapped.

"Sev, what's wrong, did I… Did I do something to make you angry with me? I don't understand why you're being so mean."

Snape kneeled down next to her and held her chin in his firm grasp, "You're a pathetic, horrid mudblood that has no right to be at this school, I can't believe I was even friends with you."

She tried to break free from his grasp but she couldn't.

"Look at you, so weak. I almost pity you. Things could've been different between us Lily, but you surround yourself with the likes of Lupin and his friends," Snape spat, "I'm so looking forward to when the war is won and I don't have to deal with the likes of you anymore."

Tears were streaming down Lily's face, "Please Sev, you're better than this. I know you are and you know me better than anyone else does."

"Exactly, I know how filthy your blood is. And it disgusts me."

At that moment James flung himself around the corner and sent a curse straight for Snape. The curse hit his chest dead centre and sent him flying into the stone wall behind him.

Snape's body was seizing slightly as the last fragments of the spell moved through his limbs.

Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily all stared at James. He had gone red in the face and was breathing heavily. He ran his free hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He then turned to where Lily was still on the floor. He started collecting all the papers she had dropped and handed them to her, never making eye contact. She took them from him slowly, unsure of what to make of what she had just witnessed. Remus hurried over to where Snape was lying to make sure no real damage had been done.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," James said.

"Man! That was so cool!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Uh, guys I think we have a problem…" Remus gulped.

James helped Lily up and they all gathered around Remus and Snape.

Remus pulled his hand from behind Snape's head. It was covered in a deep red glossy liquid.

"He's bleeding."

"Quite badly at that, we need to get him to the hospital wing!" James and Sirius stared helping Remus pick up Snape.

"No!" Lily shouted.

They all looked at her, "If you go to the hospital wing, they'll ask what happened and they can check what your last spell was. James, you could get expelled for this."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." James and Lily locked eyes, something new and delicate passing between them.

"As sweet as that is James, this bloke is bleeding out all over, we need to do something," Peter said, wrapping his jumper around Snape's head in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"We have to take him to the hospital wing, there's no other choice," James stated, as he and Sirius started pulling Snape in the direction of the hospital.

"Wait, let's take him to Alina."

"You think she'll know what to do?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah, I do."

"Well let's go."

They hurried down towards a secret tunnel that would take them straight into the corridor that Alina's quarters should be in. Remus lit up the dark hidden corridor with his wand and they quickly made their way through it.

"How do you know where her rooms are?" Lily asked.

"It's where all the Aurors stay," Sirius shrugged, "We pranked Frank when he was stationed here last year."

Once out of the hidden corridor Remus counted a few paces before stopping and looking up and down the large hallway.

"It should be hereabouts," Remus said.

"Will you hurry up," Peter exasperated, blood dripping from between his fingers which were still clutching his jumper to the back of Snape's head.

Remus walked a few more paces to the left. He came up to a plain wall, but Remus knew it concealed a door, he just hoped it was the right one. He banged more than knocked on the wall.

A few seconds past and the wall transfigured into a door, it opened to reveal Alina, pale blue dressing gown tied loosely around her body, toothbrush hanging from her lips.

Her expression turned from slight annoyance to absolute horror once she saw what the boys were carrying.

"We need your help," Remus pleaded, "Please."

She ushered them into her quarters. They laid Snape down on one of the large sofas.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded as she inspected the wound.

"Umm well, you see…" Remus wasn't sure what to say too concerned with the horrible gash spurting blood to think of a convincing lie.

"It was me, I hit him with a nasty jinx and he hit a wall," James said. Lily looked up at him and looked as if she wanted to say something.

"What kind of jinx?"

"Uhm I don't remember, it all happened so fast."

Alina glared at him.

"It wasn't the jinx that cause that though, he was flung back and hit a wall – I think that's what caused the cut," Remus said.

Alina pushed past them to the small coffee table, she accioed a bowl and cloth and filled the bowl with warm water. She soaked the cloth and used it to try and clean the wound but the bleeding was still vicious.

"Are you sure it wasn't a jinx that did this? If it was I need to use a counter-curse or I could just make it worse."

The five of them all exchanged glances.

"Today would be nice," she practically yelled at them.

"I'm sure," Remus stammered.

"Fucking better be…" Alina took a deep breath, she places her forefinger and middle finger of her left hand on either side of the gash and used her wand in her right hand, the tip of the wand lit up with a small blue-ish glow. Alina dragged her wand across the wound a few times as she murmured an incantation. The two sides of the laceration started to glow and slowly pulled together again. All the blood from his hair also started moving, back into the wound. Peter lifted his hands and the blood from his hands and jumper pooled into many small droplets, the droplets pulled off of him and gently moved through the air towards Snape's cut. Once the two sides met they started to knit together bonding tightly into a neat yet barely noticeable scar.

She lowered her wand and stopped the incantation, she inspected the wound once again and brushed Snape's hair lightly over the skin where the wound was.

Alina got up and started unpacking a small cabinet close to her writing desk. She pulled out a couple vials and started mixing them together. She came back and knelt next to Snape, she tilted his head up and poured a silvery liquid down his throat. His breathing slowed and suddenly he started snoring. Alina let out a deep breath and stood back up. She turned back to the group, "He'll be okay."

"Thank you so much, Miss Ravenclaw," Peter said, looking very fascinated at his jumper which only moments ago was soiled with blood.

"That was amazing, how'd you do that?" Lily asked slightly amazed.

Remus was still in shock, he'd seen medical magic before but nothing so effective. He looked down at his own hands briefly and looked at all the silver scars marring his skin, Snape's wound had been much worse than some of the small cuts Remus had endured but he always scared, no matter what.

"Sit," Alina commanded. The five of them all exchanged looks before sitting down on the sofa opposite Snape's snoozing form.

"Now tell me again. What happened?"

"Well it kinda all started just after Quidditch practice this morning," James started, he and Sirius recounted the events of the morning. Alina watched them all as the told their story.

"I have half a mind to take you straight to McGonagall."

"No please, Miss Ravenclaw! You can't. They were just looking out for me. I couldn't live with myself if they got expelled."

"Miss Evans, I don't think you realize the severity of this situation, that boy could've died today. Your friends could've taken his life from him. Over what? A word? A few mean sentences. So what if some arsehole is mean or rude to you. It doesn't matter. But what does matter is life, good innocent precious life. I know it's not easy ignoring what horrible things people can say about you, too you even, but please try to gain some perspective here."

"I have plenty perspective," Lily spat, "Severus is my friend, he was my best friend for years, even before Hogwarts. But he isn't himself. He's changed and maybe he needed some sense knocked back into him. The spell just happened to be a bit harsher than James first thought. Severus will be okay and I will be forever grateful to you for that but Severus was saying all those hurtful and cruel things to me, my best friend was hurting me. James and Remus and Sirius and Peter have nothing to do with it. I would feel so incredibly guilty if they got punished for a problem that isn't even their own."

Alina considered her for a really long time. Then she buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

She looked back to where Snape was snoring softly.

"We need to put him somewhere, he'll wake up soon enough but he won't remember much of what happened to him."

"Ooo! I know!" Peter exclaimed hand in the air.

"I'm not your professor, you don't need to raise your hand."

Peter blushed while Sirius sniggered at him.

"I have an idea, let's put him in the potions classroom, set up a bunch of potion stuff and when he wakes up he'll think he fell asleep brewing a potion," Peter said.

"Alright, you have about fifteen minutes before he wakes up."

* * *

After they placed Severus strategically leaning on the table he uses in the potions classroom, the group split up. Sirius and Peter headed back to the dorms, Lily went off to the library and James offered to accompany her to which she agreed. Remus, on the other hand, was pacing the corridor outside Alina's quarters. He tried to knock twice already but couldn't get his knuckles to connect to the stone. _What are you doing here? Why can't you knock, you did not even twenty minutes ago. What's wrong with you?_ He kept thinking to himself.

"C'mon Lupin you're better than this," He whispered under his breath. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and knocked softly.

He took a step back as the wall transfigured into a door. Alina opened the door, this time she was dressed in loose track pants and oversized jumper and fuzzy socks, her hair was loose and fell around her in gentle waves.

"Remus? Is everything okay?"

"Uhm, yeah. Everything is fine. We propped him up against the table he always sits at in class and Lily quickly threw together a draft of dreamless sleep potion which we left to simmer, the smell is really nice and it can't boil over so we figured if he took a long or short while to wake up the potion would still be half made when he woke."

"Great." She looked at him, hand still on the doorknob, "Was there anything else?"

"Uhm," Remus started to panic, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk to talk to her, just spend time with her, something. He didn't think this encounter through at all and he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" She asked softly.

"Oh! Yes! I mean… yes please," he responded bashfully.

She opened the door wider and let him in.

Before he was too concerned about Snape that he didn't even take in all his surroundings. Her quarters were very cosy. All the furniture was soft golden and brown material over warm wood. There was a large fireplace, which added a warm glow to the entire space. She moved into the kitchen area and with a gentle wave of her wand the kettle started boiling.

"What kind of tea would you like," she asked.

"Uhm what kind do you have?"

"All sorts, I have earl grey, jasmine, lemongrass, chamomile, rooibos-"

"Rooibos? What kind of tea is that?"

"It comes from Southern Africa. It's delicate with a slightly sweet flavour."

"Sounds good."

"Trust me it is, do you want to try some?"

"Which one is your favourite?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, that's the one I want to try."

She laughed a little, "Funny thing is, I prefer coffee."

"Coffee it is then."

"Okay." She started pottering around her small kitchen pulling mugs out, filling them with instant coffee and adding water.

"Milk?"

"Yes please."

"Sugar?" she asked.

"Five please."

"Someone has a sweet tooth," she smiled at him and handed him the mug.

She wondered over to the fireplace and sat in one of the armchairs close by. Remus followed and sat down across from her in a matching armchair.

"So why does someone who prefers coffee have so many different teas?" Remus asked shyly.

"I used to travel a lot and I would always bring tea back for my mother, it just stuck I suppose – every time I go somewhere new I buy tea."

Remus nodded. She watched him over the top of her mug, she pulled her legs up and curled them underneath her, all while watching Remus. He gulped under her penetrating gaze, his eyes shifting nervously around the room. _Why am I here? What was I thinking!_ He thought to himself.

"But you didn't come here to talk to me about my extensive tea collection, did you?"

"Well no."

"So? Why are you here then?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure myself. I just found myself outside your door again," he paused, "you make me curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah, part of me just really wants to get to know you."

"Trust me, Remus, there isn't anything interesting to know."

"That can't possibly be true, the magic you just performed on Snape! That was incredible! You excelled during your time here, you became an incredible witch and then Auror and you already have an Order of Merlin and you're so young still."

She laughed halfheartedly, "I don't feel that young, being around students all day."

Remus just stared at her, "You must realize how fascinating you are."

"How is any of that fascinating, better people have done more important things that I have. The only reason people seem to care is because of my name and the family I was born into. If it wasn't for that no one would care nearly as much as they do."

"But you're catching dark wizards, helping stop the war."

"Yes, and so are another thousand wizards across Great Britain. I'm doing what every other witch would do in my situation. I have the skills and the means to help so I do. Nothing special, nothing fascinating. I'm just a witch who's trying to protect the people I care about."

Remus stayed silent. Alina rolled her eyes and put her mug on the small coffee table, she sighed.

"Is there anything specific you want to know? I'll let you ask me five questions – if I can ask you five as well."

Remus considered her offer, he might never get a chance like this again, he knew he had to take it but part of him was hesitant. Hesitant because he had no idea what she would ask him.

"Uhm okay sure. You go first."

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

Remus almost choked on his coffee, "Sorry, I guess we're diving straight in then," he managed to cough out. Alina just waited.

"I was bitten when I was four years old."

"I'm sorry, it couldn't have been easy."

"Thank you, it wasn't but I'm still here today so I must be doing something right," he laughed humorlessly looking into his mug.

"Your turn."

He looked up at her and regarded her slightly, he wasn't sure how this question would go down but considering what she just asked him he decided to just go for it, "Do you know who killed your brother?"

"No, I don't."

"Does anyone know?"

"Other than the one who did it? No one who'd be willing to tell me."

"Not even Dumbledore?"

"He had his suspicions, but I mean so did I."

"Is this him here?" Remus asked picking up a framed photo of a young boy.

Alina nodded, smiling warmly at the frame in Remus' hands.

"He wanted to be a healer like our mother."

"I'm sorry," Remus said as he put the photo down.

"Do you know who bit you?"

"Fenrir Greyback."

Alina looked shocked, "Wait, Greyback attacked you and you survived? How?"

"He meant to turn me, he was trying to get revenge on my dad or something stupid like that and he bit me while I was playing in the garden one day." Remus shrugged.

Alina just shook her head, unbelieving.

"He's really dangerous isn't he?"

"And then some, he's incredibly strong and fast but he's volatile and unpredictable. Which just makes him even more dangerous."

"How many werewolves do you know?"

"Quite a few actually, some of them are like you but most of them are well, not like you."

"Like me?"

"More man than wolf."

"Oh."

"Your turn, ask me another question."

"I read in the Daily Prophet a while back that your parents also passed away… is that true?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm officially the last member of the Ravenclaw line."

Remus looked down at his cup again.

"When you were in the staff room after the Hogsmeade attack, did you see the painting of the four founders?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"That painting is attached to each founders direct heir. Did you notice that Hufflepuff was sound asleep while Gryffindor and Slytherin were just nodding off, on the verge of waking up, then Ravenclaw was wide awake?"

"Yeah, she kept telling us to shush before we woke up the others."

"Funny thing is, they'll never wake up."

Remus frowned, "So the Hufflepuff line is dead, but the Ravenclaw one is still alive so Rowena is still awake in the painting while Helga is not. That's actually really cool. Why are the other two lingering between being asleep and being awake?"

"They still have descendants, there's no direct line but they have heirs. The line of descent is just a little more muddled than the Ravenclaw line. But my family always prided themselves on keeping the line intact."

"Wow, what's it like being a Ravenclaw?"

"Annoying, when I was in my first year the sorting hat didn't want to put me in Ravenclaw but I insisted. I wasn't about to disappoint my family, not that it matters now though."

"Which house were you going to be put in?"

"Now that secret, I'm taking to my grave," she winked at him.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you want to ask me another question?"

"I don't have to if you don't want me too."

"I don't mind."

"Alright then. Where were you bitten?"

"On my side over here," he said pointing to his waist.

"Did it leave a scar?"

"Yeah, horrific one at that," he paused, "do you… do you want to see it?"

"No, it's fine."

"I don't mind."

"Isn't it too personal?"

"Nah," he stood and pulled his jumper and t-shirt up just under his diaphragm, showing his scar on full display. Alina got up and came closer to inspect the scarred flesh.

She knelt down in front of him to get a closer look, frown creasing her brow. She traced the silvery flesh as her eyes dragged across the rest of his exposed torso, she spotted all his other scars, some deep and silver, others raised and purple. Her fingers ghosted over a few of his other scars.

"What are all these from," she asked softly.

"When you're locked up during the full moon you tend to start ripping apart your own body."

She looked up at him, he looked at her eyes, they looked so sad but there was something else, something deeper hiding behind them he just couldn't put his finger on it.

She exhaled a deep breath and he felt the warm air tickle his navel. He pulled away slightly. Looking down at her, feeling her hands on his bare torso and her breath on his skin suddenly felt like a lot more than he was able to handle at this moment.

Sensing his discomfort she got up quickly, "Sorry," she murmured under her breath, he almost didn't hear her.

"It's okay."

"Are you done with your coffee?" she asked. She didn't wait for his reply but rather she picked up their mugs and headed back to the tiny kitchen. She started rinsing them out.

He followed her, he came up behind her standing a little closer than he would deem appropriate, but she made him want to be closer, to touch her. He felt this pull towards her and he couldn't explain it.

"Can I ask you another question," he said softly.

"Sure."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She turned slightly to look at him.

"No, I don't. I haven't really had the time for dating."

He looked at her studying her face intently.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"And worry about them finding out or having to deal with my furry little problem? No. I've been avoiding that."

"Do your friends know?"

"Do my friends know what?"

"About your furry little problem?"

"Yes."

"And they're fine with it?"

"They never treated me differently after they found out so I guess so."

He kept leaning in closer, his eyes darted down to her lips. They looked soft and he really wanted to taste them. Alina's eyes also fluttered downward towards his mouth, noticing a small scar cutting through his upper lip. He noticed her gaze and leaned in a little more, his hand leaning on the countertop slowly sliding towards where her hand was resting next to the discarded mugs. She glanced back up and their eyes locks, she could feel the heat emanating from his body as he moved closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

Alina suddenly ducked around him and walked back to the sitting room.

"That's really good of them if they're supportive and understanding."

"They're the best," Remus responded a little annoyed at the distance between them now.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to end our little coffee, whatever this was. I have a meeting with Dumbledore soon and I should probably get ready."

"Why are you meeting Dumbledore… It's not about earlier and Snape is it?"

"No, it isn't. He just asked to see me, wanted my take on something were his exact words. But with him, it could be anything."

"Alright, let me get out of your hair."

They walked to her front door, he turned to look at her, "Thank you, Alina, I hope we can do this again some time?" He bent down and kissed her cheek before he lost his nerve.

"Oh okay." Was all she said, he turned on his heel and walked out into the corridor. Alina closed the door and leaned up against it. Not sure about what had just happened.

"He's fifteen for Merlin's sake," she muttered to herself, "You can't be this attracted to a fifteen-year-old."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Alina was making her way up the stairs to the headmaster's office. She was still scolding herself for what had happened moments earlier and she hoped Dumbledore had something big for her to concentrate on so she could stop thinking about Remus and his golden eyes and his earthy scent. _Fuck! I have to stop this!_ She cursed herself. Once she got to the door she knocked a little too hard and it swung open.

"Alina! Thank you for coming. I know its Sunday and there are probably many other things you'd rather be doing." Dumbledore was standing behind his desk caressing his Phoenix.

Alina shrugged, "an Auror's job is never done, whether I'm hunting down a dark wizard or just waiting for something to happen."

"How are you settling in?"

"Fine, I've been here before – for a pretty long time actually, there isn't much different to settle into."

"Quite right."

Alina had wandered over to where the Phoenix was perched.

"His name is Fawkes."

"He's beautiful," the magical bird nudged her cheek with his beak affectionately.

"He likes you!"

Alina laughed, "I'm glad."

"Actually I've never seen him so friendly with someone before, there must be something different about you."

"Maybe."

Dumbledore gave her a knowing look, "Well I suppose I should just get straight to the point then. Please take a seat."

Alina sat down and watched as Dumbledore perched himself on the edge of his table.

"Alina, I assume you're aware of a small organization I formed to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"I've heard of it."

"Well, the Order of the Phoenix is a small collection of extraordinary witches and wizards who are eager to restore peace and do what is necessary to succeed. I would like you to consider joining."

"Okay… but why now? You've had this little club for years now, why am I being invited now?"

"To be completely frank, I wasn't sure if our interests aligned. I was worried that your loyalty to the ministry and the Auror department would stop you from doing what would be needed from you in the Order. Especially after your brother's tragic passing, I felt that your faith in me had suffered. But after our meeting with the Werewolf officers and Mr Lupin and the way you were willing to lie for us leads me to believe that your loyalties don't actually lie with the ministry as I originally believed."

He watched her over his glasses, "So I ask you now because I feel, like so many others, that you are an extraordinary witch and we could really use someone like you among our ranks."

"You're right, I'm not loyal to the ministry, and I'm not loyal to the Auror department, because it's just that. A department. Half of the Aurors are useless, the other half just care about their next owlcheck. There are very few of us that are Aurors for the sake of being an Auror. That being said, I'm not loyal to you either Dumbledore. We have had a difficult past and unfortunately for that, I can't say that I'll ever fully trust you again but I want this war to end. Voldemort needs to be defeated sooner rather than later and I will do whatever it takes to see that come to fruition."

"I understand, before I speak more on the order I want to talk about Ilya."

Alina's eyes narrowed slightly, tensing at hearing her brother's name.

"What about him?" she asked in a very tight voice.

"What happened to him is unforgivable and I take full responsibility for not keeping him safe but I want you to know I didn't ask you back here to torture you, I wanted you to come back to Hogwarts to allow yourself to heal, to come to terms with everything and realize that none of it was your fault."

"But it was. It was my fault. If I hadn't put so many of Voldemort's cronies in Azkaban he wouldn't have gotten him killed."

"I know you think that but Tom was after all the heirs to the founders long before you became an Auror. One of the first women he murdered was Stephanie Primm, she worked in Flourish and Blots with her brother-in-law after she left Hogwarts. And she happened to be the last living descendant of Helga Hufflepuff."

Alina just looked at him not entirely sure what to say with this knowledge.

"Wait, why? What does he have against the founders? And if that's one of his side quests then why isn't he killing off Gryffindor and Slytherin as well?"

"I don't think he's been able to track down the Gryffindor line and as for the Slytherin line – he is the youngest living descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

Alina was running her fingers through her hair, "So he's bitter about the way the other founders treated Slytherin or something? And I suppose that means there's a price on my head?"

"Honestly I don't know what any of his motives are… as for you, I think everyone in the Wizarding community, including Tom, knows that you can take care of yourself."

Alina rolled her eyes but Dumbledore just looked at her fondly.

"Okay, back to your club or whatever it is. What would you require of me?"

"We have missions, we collect intelligence and when necessary we fight. We try to make communities safe but most of all we are looking for a way to defeat the Dark Lord."

"One quick question," Alina held her index finger up and it swayed in time with her words to accentuate the point, "You defeated Grinderwald all those years ago, why not just do the same now?"

"That was more complex.." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Okay sure," Alina interrupted, "you knew Grinderwald since you were a kid and you grew up together but you were Tom Riddle's teacher, a mentor even you must know him better than you knew Grinderwald. You watched him grow up and you knew the-" Dumbledore raised his hands to silence her.

"If you say knew the signs…" He took a deep breath and sighed, "They're very different, they were very different as young men and they both grew into very different dark wizards. There was no way I could've spotted that."

"So who do you think is stronger?"

Dumbledore considered that for a moment, "I have thought of this before, Grinderwald was very persuasive, he practically had the whole wizarding community of Europe behind him and he craved power. Voldemort doesn't have the same reach but he doesn't respect life as Grinderwald did, he's ruthless and unpredictable but from what I know he isn't as powerful as Grinderwald was. And Grinderwald had the Elder Wand."

Alina snorted, "The Elder Wand is a myth, a fairytale to teach kids to not be greedy or underestimate power."

"You really don't think it's real?"

"Of course not, I've handled my fair share of magical artefact before and there are the powerful and the useless and if there really is a wand that powerful the wizard who wields it has signed his own name in the deathbook."

Dumbledore looked at her, amused.

"What?" She asked.

"So that kind of power would never tempt you?"

"Not a chance."

"What about the resurrection stone? You could bring back Ilya? Your parents?"

Alina's eyes shifted away from Dumbledore, "They're in a better place now, they already felt the horrors of this war, why would I want to bring them back?"

"What about the cloak of invisibility?"

"Those exist though, nothing special."

"Do they?"

"Yes, Potter has one, said his father gave it to him…" Alina slowed at her last statement then shook her head, _couldn't be. Could it?_

"We're having a meeting next Sunday, I would like you to be there, then you can tell me if you'd like to join or not," Dumbledore said as he stood from his table.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Wonderful! I'm so glad to hear it."

Alina got up to leave as Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.

She stopped at the door and turned back, "Just so you know, I'm back at this school to figure out who killed my brother. Someone here is bound to know and once I find out I will kill them. And if I find out that you were protecting them I'll kill you too."

She didn't wait for him to reply, she just turned on her heel and walked out of his office.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Sirius Black was climbing the stairs to the astronomy tower. He usually came up here to think. He'd sit on the floor, legs hanging off the very edge as he looked over the vast rolling hills that made up the horizon. But today when he got to the top there was already someone sitting where he always sat. The boy had a slender frame and the same black hair Sirius did.

Sirius didn't hesitate, he went and sat down next to his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I see why you always come up here, it's very peaceful," Regulus replied, gaze not moving from the cloudy sky.

"Yeah, until some sodding couple shows up with their tongues deep down each other's throats."

Regulus laughed slightly under his breath but didn't say anything.

They sat there for a while just looking out over the grounds.

"I have something for you," Regulus finally said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Here," Regulus pulled out a large ornate envelope. It was ivory and had a slight sheen to it, on the front in large elegant script _'Sirius'_ was written.

Sirius frowned down at the envelope. He turned to over slowly and opened it cautiously. He pulled out a thick card stock made of the same paper the envelope was from and in the same elegant script it read 'You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony binding Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black as equal souls and-'

"This isn't really for me is it?"

"Mother wants you there. She felt that it could be her last chance to try to reconnect you to the family."

Sirius watched his brother, eyes narrowed, "She didn't really say that."

"Fine, she didn't but she didn't argue when they put you're name down. Besides I want you there, you know how much I hate weddings and I thought we could go and just be how we always used to be.." Regulus trailed off looking down at his hands.

"I miss you too Reg. But they won't want me there, it'll just turn into a big mess if I show up."

"Will, you at least consider it?"

"Fine, for you. But I want you to come with me to the Potter's for Christmas."

Regulus grimaced at the thought.

"I don't think I'll fit in there.."

"And what? You think I do? The Potters are incredible people. They'll love you… just think about it okay?"

"Yeah okay." Regulus started getting up.

"Wait, Reg, what brought this all on?"

"I've been going through a lot. And I could really use my brother right about now."

Sirius got up suddenly and grasped Regulus' shoulders, "Hey, look at me, I'm still here whatever and whenever you need. You can talk to me."

Regulus looked up at Sirius, his eyes showed a slight shimmer of hope mixed with uncertainty under of mask of unemotional detachment. Sirius was certain he'd tell him everything right then and there and they could once again be as close as they had been. But Regulus pulled away.

"Let me know about the wedding, I'll think about Christmas… maybe then we can talk."

Regulus moved around Sirius and walked down the stairs.

Sirius watched him go, he was so sure they had made some progress but he was more concerned with what his brother was worried about. He knew Regulus well enough to know that something wasn't right but he was afraid that if he pushed too hard Regulus would just close himself off entirely.

He wanted nothing more than to fix his relationship with his brother and he would do whatever it took even if he had to go to some ridiculous wedding.

He groaned as he looked back down at the invitation.

* * *

The next morning Sirius had written a letter to his Uncle Alphard, he and the lads were planning on going to Hogsmeade but Sirius needed to get this letter out today. He had asked about the wedding and whether or not he should go, he told his uncle all about his short talk with Regulus and what was at stake here. It was still pretty early and the rest of his dorm was still sleeping except for Remus who was shaving his slight stubble. He was the first one out of all of them to sprout enough hair from his face to easily grow a beard if he so desired but Sirius coined it down as a wolf thing.

He climbed the stairs up to the Owlery and went to work on attaching his letter to the Potter's messenger owl. He could use the Black owl but sometimes he wondered if Dewy the large barn owl also hated him and thought he was a blood traitor just like his mother thought.

He gave the Potter's owl a small snack and little tickle under her white wing, she hooted merrily and took off to deliver his letter.

Sirius watched her as she faded into the clouds.

"Sirius," a voice greeted from behind him.

Sirius spun around and Alina was standing a few steps behind her.

"Miss Ravenclaw," he said, a little shocked that he didn't hear her enter.

"How are you today?" She said as she busied herself with rolling up parchment letters.

"I'm good thanks, and yourself?"

She shrugged, "Can't complain."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sending off reports to the ministry. They like knowing what's going on. So every weekend I sit here sending off a between ten to twenty reports usually saying the same thing they did the week before."

"Do you want some help?" Sirius asked gesturing to the stack of papers needing to be rolled.

"Uhm sure, you don't have to if you're just being polite."

"Not at all, I have nowhere important to be yet anyway." He picked up a letter and started rolling it and tying it into a thin rod.

"So why were you up here so early?"

"Sending a letter to my Uncle, the only member of my family who wants anything to do with me."

Alina looked at him, concern gracing her features. She loved her family dearly and couldn't imagine what it must be like to not be nearly as close as she was with them. Family was always the most important thing to her, everything else would only ever come second to that.

"Are you two close?"

"Very, he's always been there for me you know? Always supportive and was there for me when I ran away."

"You went to the Potters right? Why not just go to your uncle?"

"I didn't want him to fall out with the family as well, that would've been too unfair, they were his family a lot longer than they were mine. He did offer, he wanted me to stay with him but I insisted I would be safe with the Potters, which I am. He pays my tuition though, and sends me money even if I don't ask for it."

"Sounds like a kind man."

"He is, good old uncle Alphard," Sirius said smiling to himself.

"Alphard Black? I know him, he really is a gem!"

"How do you know him?"

"He helped me develop and potion for healing I had been working on. Without him, I still wouldn't be finished with it." Alina laughed.

Sirius rolled up the last parchment and handed it to Alina who attached it to a noisy screech owl.

"Why are all the owls you use so loud?" Sirius asked.

"Between you and me," Alina leaned in close and whispered, "They piss of the ministry to no end, and I'm just biding my time till they tell me to send in reports when necessary rather than every week." She had a smirk that had mischief written all over it and winked a Sirius who just laughed, whole-heartedly.

"You know, Miss Ravenclaw I think we could be great friends."

"Please call me Alina. I'm not your professor."

"Alright Alina, so what other terrible things do you do to secretly annoy people?"

"Well-" Alina was cut off when a Patronus message burst through the owlery.

All the birds started flapping and Sirius looked amazed at the ball of blue silvery light. Around the ball moved a large magic lion. The ball started expanding, pictures from Hogsmead becoming clearer.

"Alina. Hogsmead attacked. Four people dead. We need you." The voice was distorted but Sirius could tell it was Frank Longbottom's voice.

As the voice finished he looked to where Alina was standing but she was gone.

Sirius rushed down the owlery steps and back up to the castle, as he entered the courtyard he spotted Remus in amongst a whole crowd of screaming and running students.

"Remus!" He yelled.

Remus bolted through the crowd and grasped Sirius' arm when they reached each other.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Hogsmeade was attacked again."

"What? How do you know?"

"I'll tell you later."

"What's happening?" They turned and saw a bewildered James coming towards them.

"Another attack at Hogsmeade."

Flitwick and McGonagall were ushering students back inside the school.

"Professor!"

"What is it, Potter?"

"What can we do to help?"

"Help get the students back inside, if you see a wounded student send them over there to Madam Pomfrey."

The three boys went to the border between the school and pathway to Hogsmeade, as students came through they helped guide them to where they needed to go.

Lily arrived with Slughorn helping a few of the wounded students through the border.

James ran up to Lily, she had a large gash on her forehead. He held her face gently in his hands and inspected her wound.

"Lily, are you alright? What happened?" Remus asked.

Lily sobbed a little, tears streaming down her face, "It was horrible, there were so many of them and they… they were blowing up shop windows and hurting people."

James pulled her into a tight embrace and her arms snaked around his abdomen. He caressed her hair and soothed her sobs.

Remus and Sirius were exchanging a look when suddenly a large explosion of magic erupted from Hogsmeade. The blast could be felt more than heard as the magic ricochet through the Hogsmeade valley and up into the castle. The window of the clock tower shattered and rained down to the ground. Flitwick always quick with his wand stopped the glass and turned it into sand.

There was this small mushroom cloud of pink and green smoke rising from Hogsmeade.

The four of them looked, awestruck but the sheer force of the magic used. Everything had gone quiet, no one moved or spoke, everyone just watched.

"What the fuck was that?" Sirius said under his breath.


	5. Chapter Five: A Memory

Late November 1975. Ministry of Magic, London.

Frank Longbottom was an easygoing bloke, he always knew how to keep a calm head and was always ready for a hearty laugh, genuine conversation and a good time. Not much fazed him, he excelled at charms at school and went on to be a curse breaker which lead him to becoming an Auror.

Once Voldemort's power became worrisome for the ministry they started pulling talented witches and wizards from other departments, trained them up and added them to the Auror ranks, all in a desperate hope that they would be able to double their numbers faster than the Death Eaters did. But some people were born to be Aurors, while some were not.

Frank knew how to do his job, he knew how to do it well but there was something he knew he just didn't have. He wasn't sure what it was though. Maybe he wasn't as quick as the other Aurors, or as powerful, or maybe it was something in the way the mind worked or maybe, just maybe he didn't crave blood like so many of them did. The hardest part for him during his training was coming to terms with the possibility that he might one day be in the situation where he'd have to kill someone, evil or not, the idea left a very bitter taste in his mouth. The other Aurors either seemed not to care or enjoyed it a little too much but Frank had issues hurting the wizards he ended up fighting let alone even attempting to kill them.

He wanted nothing more than this war to be over, he wanted to marry Alice, start a family and go back to working for Gringotts as a curse breaker. But he needed to help, he needed to do something the war was just getting worse and he felt slightly obligated to help out where he could.

Even a few years prior Dumbledore had approached him and asked him to join the Order of the Phoenix. He had said yes straight away. Somehow he felt that the Order made more progress in the war than the ministry did, they'd just tiptoe around every situation and when it got a bit out of control, as it always did, they'd send the Aurors in to fight it out and then clean up the mess.

The attacks were getting more violent and more frequent forcing the Auror forces to spread out more. The strain on the department was evident and the public knew it, the death eaters knew it and Frank definitely knew it.

He was tired and on edge. He was sitting in a trial venue deep within the ministry. After a fatal attack, there was always an enquiry. The higher-ups in the ministry would ask a bunch of questions, they'd question the Aurors who were there, the regular witches and wizards who saw it or fell victim to the attack and if they were lucky enough they would question the death eaters who were caught. The higher-ups were a bunch of lazy politicians who didn't really know the danger out there. They would just sit in their comfy offices and order witches and wizards around, and lately more often than not those young witches and wizards ended up losing their lives because of the orders they were given and the higher-ups wouldn't even bat an eye as long as the threat didn't get too close.

This enquiry was different from any other one he had been too. It was nonsense, complete and utter nonsense and Frank was growing tired of it all. Nothing made him want to lose his mind more than a ministry enquiry after an attack.

He sat slumped in his seat arms crossed and foot tapping anxiously. Alina sat next to him, back straight eyes narrowed focused on the witch being interrogated in the box below them. Her arms were leaning on the bar in front of their row and her fingers were intertwined.

They were off to the right a little way away from the large group of ministry members in their black and white robes.

There were a few others in the room too, two more Aurors who were present during the attack. A few of the governors of Hogwarts, the ministry security and Martin Pike the head of the Auror division he and Alina were apart of.

The witch in the box was the fifth witness of the day and they were nowhere near halfway, this poor witch just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time just doing her shopping and now she had to recount everything she could remember to do with the attack.

"What specific things do you remember about the attackers?" the minister officiating asked.

"Uhm, I don't know they were wearing masks, black metal masks. It all happened so quickly," she stammered a little, obviously unsure about what to say.

"There must be more, you were right in the middle of the attack, it's a miracle you weren't killed. You must remember more than black metal masks."

"It was weeks ago, I can't remember much at all. I just wanted to run away, find somewhere safe to hide."

Frank tuned out the rest of the questioning, this always happened, the first week after the attack all the Aurors would have to write reports about what happened, then the ministers would go through them which also took about a week, then they would start collecting all the evidence and go through all that, then by week four or five after the attack they would finally start questioning the bystanders but most of the time they couldn't remember much at all. Horrific moments like a death eater attack aren't exactly things many people want to remember or reminisce about.

This enquiry was bordering on week seven, Frank and Alina had been stuck in the ministry for weeks while they should've been outside protecting the people who needed it most.

"…after she arrived the death eaters seemed to turn on her. They didn't attack her, they just watched and then one of them stepped forward," the witch has started telling them all about when Alina had arrived. "The death eater was powerful and I was sure he'd knock her down with the first blow but she fired back and never stopped until he fell. Their magic collided and caused a massive explosion… it was strange though, the magic from the blast didn't hurt anyone, windows broke and doors were ripped off their hinges and the death eaters were knocked back but none of the students or other people were hurt by her magic. If anyone can defeat Voldemort, she can." The witch looked up to Alina who's back stiffened at being called out like that. Everyone in the room was watching her but she didn't say anything, she didn't even move.

The minister cleared his throat, "Yes well, the Aurors are well trained, to make sure that the civilians are kept as safe as possible in a situation like that, now the death eater who approached her, what did he look like? Build, height, hair colour? Anything?"

The conversation carried on like that and Alina leaned back in her chair. She let out a deep breath.

"Not enjoying being admired?" Frank asked in a teasing whisper.

"Can't stand it… we're wasting our time in here, we have better things to be doing."

"Hey, you two! Shut it will you." Martin had leaned forward from the row behind them to whisper in between them.

Alina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Frank just looked at her, she still had a dark bruise on her left cheek and her arm was wrapped up still healing from a curse that had hit her. Frank also took a beating during that attack but the death eaters really seemed to have it out for her. As soon as she appeared in Hogsmeade that morning all the death eaters turned their attention on her, they saw her as their biggest threat and after what he saw that day he could see why. The magic she was able to produce was astounding. He knew she was strong but he never even imagined anything like that was even possible. He still wasn't even sure what had happened.

Alina rose from her seat pulling him out of his memories.

"What's happening?" he asked her.

"Lunch, then it's my turn."

Frank and Alina had retreated to a dark corner of a small cafe in muggle London, they had ordered and paid using muggle pounds, which they always kept handy. Alina had insisted that they leave the ministry to just get a moment away from the frustration and politics of it all.

She was sitting across from him, staring out the window next to them absentmindedly. He watched her for a moment and considered asking her what was on her mind but he thought better of it. He also gazed out the window into the dark clouds hanging low over the city.

The waitress brought them their drinks, Frank stirred a packet of sugar into his tea and watched the liquid swirl in his cup.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me in all this, I know you'd much prefer being back at Hogwarts right now," Alina said still gazing out the window.

"It's not your fault, just ministry crap as always. Besides Alice is happy I'm stuck at the ministry, less chance to ruin my face before the wedding," Frank said, lifting his mug to his lips.

Alina huffed a small laugh, "I'll bet."

She turned back and considered her coffee that was sitting on the table in front of her, she wrapped her fingers around the mug and just held it.

"Are you ready?"

She shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose, I just wish I knew what they were going to ask me."

"I've never known you to be unsure about anything."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "It is unusual, isn't it?"

"Listen I've been meaning to ask you… what did actually happen? I mean you showed up and you were great as always but then it just all… hell, I don't even know how to describe what hap…" Frank stopped when the waitress came with their food.

"'Ere you go, one toasted BLT and one chicken mayo with extra hot chips on the side, I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you," Alina said, Frank just smiled at the waitress.

He watched her and when she was well out of earshot he continued, "So what did happen?"

"What do you think happened?" Alina eyed him curiously.

"I told you, I have no clue, I've never seen magic like that," he said under his breath.

"Well try, I want to know how it looked to everyone else before I go in there."

Frank just looked at her.

"Please? I've been going over what happened for weeks and every time I hear someone else talk about it, it just seems so… so… oh, I don't know,"

"Unbelievable?"

"Yes!"

"That's exactly what I saw though, Lestrange almost hit you with the killing curse and you shielded it in some way, but it was more than that…" Frank sighed and looked at her, their eyes connecting, "you know how the killing curse can bounce off a shield and hit someone else?" Alina nodded. "Well, your shield seemed to absorb the curse… your magic surrounded it, pulled it in or something but the curse died in your shield and that's what caused the blast, killing curses go through magic usually, you can deflect them but they always need to hit something at some point…"

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment.

"Alina, whatever you did was amazing, it was as if you combined three different spells into one."

"Hopefully the ministry sees it as amazing…"

Frank rolled his eyes, "fuck whatever the ministry thinks"

Alina smiled at him and bit into her sandwich.

About half an hour later the two of them reentered the ministry and made their way down to the enquiry venue. They entered one of the elevators and a short stout witch came barreling in with them, behind her was Martin.

Martin was a tall wizard, he had salt and pepper hair and eyes that were uncommonly purple. He always dressed impeccably well in a three-piece suit with a bronze pocket watch, which would whistle the time on the hour. He stepped into the elevator and smiled at the two of them, "You ready for this Ravenclaw?"

"Don't really have a choice do I?"

"Suppose not," he said giving her a sad smile.

The short witch cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention.

"Yes, right," Martin said, "after this, we won't be staying for the rest of the enquiry."

Frank frowned, "Why not?" not that he wanted to stay but he was curious to know why they were allowed to break protocol.

"You two are required to be present during the governors of Hogwarts meeting to discuss the students' safety and how to move forward from here. The governors have been patient but we can wait no longer. We need to protect the future of the wizarding world and to do that we need to pull drastic measures to ensure the safety of every student at Hogwarts. Some of the students will be leaving for Christmas holidays soon and we need to manage all the routes and schedule different leaving times so that there is not one large group of students moving at a time, it is far too dangerous and easy to target." The short witch said everything so quickly and in one breath Frank was worried she'd pass out from air deprivation.

"Therefore, after your enquiry interview Miss Ravenclaw the four of us will be apparating straight to Hogwarts in due time to make the meeting which will begin at exactly four o'clock this afternoon. All the governors will be present and we need the Aurors to be present as well." She nodded at the three of them and left the elevator.

Frank and Alina looked at Martin who was still watching the witch walk away with a frown on his face.

"That was Marigold Thatcher, secretary for the governors."

"She talks way to quickly, I hardly got anything she said," Frank said.

"How did the governors swing this? Aurors never leave the enquiries early."

Martin shrugged, "Not sure, but be grateful, this one feels like it'll carry on until way after Christmas."

Alina's interview went well as far as Frank could tell, he was sitting closer this time and listening to every word, they asked about the death eaters she saw, they asked about the students and the bystanders, they asked about her apparation into Hogsmeade and where she was before that. The asked about the spell she cast and she told them exactly what had happened, the ministers just all seemed to nod and accept it, not seeming fazed at all by the magic she used.

Alina was calm and collected as she always was in front of the ministers, and almost everyone else too for that matter but Frank could see that behind the façade her mind was racing. Every now and then she'd glance at him and he'd smile at her hoping that his smile would reassure her, but the thing was she never needed reassurance. Not once in all the time, Frank had known her. _So why was she needing it now…_ that thought worried Frank. There was something bothering her and he was determined to figure out what it was.

They were standing in the elevator again, off to the fireplaces to meet up with Martin and Marigold to apparate into Hogwarts.

"That went okay, right?" Alina asked him.

"Definitely, I doubt they'll be calling us back anytime soon."

Alina just nodded.

"Hey, is everything okay with you? You seem a little off?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Frank gave her a look, eyebrows raised urging her to be honest with him.

"I'm just feeling a little on edge… to tell the truth I have been for a while. There's just something that isn't right. As if something bad is coming."

"Are you a seer like your brother was? And you never told me?" Frank asked, giving her an exaggerated shocked look.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm serious! I've just got this feeling like something bad is going to happen, I don't know what and I don't know when but it's got the hair on the back of my neck standing up."

"We're in the middle of a war, everything that happens next is bad. Until the day Voldemort is defeated and the war is over, everything that happens next will be bad."

They got out the elevator and approached Marigold and Martin.

"We're going straight into Dumbledore's office from here, then we'll have about two hours before the rest of the governors arrive," Marigold said. The Aurors nodded and one by one they disappeared into green flames.

* * *

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Dumbledore wanted to discuss something with Alina so Frank excused himself and started wandering the corridors until four o'clock.

He wandered aimlessly down the halls he knew so well, remembering his favourite spots. He was on the staircase leading up to the divination classroom and he stopped next to a small alcove. He looked out over the transfiguration courtyard from here, and then his eyes refocused on the stained glass window in front of him. The image was of a river, the trees on either bank growing tall enough that their branches that hung over the river were almost touching. A figure of a woman was nestled into the grass next to the river and she just watched the water. It was mesmerizing, so gentle and innocent. Frank wished he could find a river just like this one. A river where the trees on the banks reached up high and the crystal water never stopped flowing. He wanted to take Alice to a spot like this. She had loved this window, he'd often find her sitting here just memorizing the image, the colour of the glass, the cut of the shapes that made the fantasy. He reached out and caressed the glass woman. As if touching her would reconnect him to a time when he and Alice sat next to this window. Everything was so much simpler then, the war was slowly picking up but it seemed like a non-factor when you were a student tucked away in the safety of the castle walls cradling the person you loved most… He slowly pulled his hand away.

He slowly walked back down the stairs, if he looked at that window any longer he knew he'd quit, pack up his life and he and Alice would move away to somewhere that looked exactly like the stained glass window the love of his life adored so much.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked slowly back towards Dumbledore's office, hopefully by the time he got there it would be time for the meeting and he could get back to his job.

"Hey! Frank! You're back!" He turned and saw Remus coming towards him.

"Hey Lupin, good to see you," He gave Lupin a large grin.

"Where have you been? There hasn't been a decent Auror here in weeks!"

"The ministry has been keeping us busy, enquiries and interviews and a whole lot of other crap."

"Oh damn, sounds like a fun time," Remus laughed.

"Sure is," Frank answered sarcastically.

"Is it cause of the attack?"

"Yup… but I've heard enough about that attack to last me a lifetime, tell me about what's been happening here?"

"Uhh, well not much really. Its been pretty morbid and I think most people just want to go off for Christmas break now."

"Yeah, I can just imagine."

"They're actually letting us have more time off this year, we have to work it back next year sometime but I think they want to give us a longer break just to, well I don't actually know… mourn I guess?"

"Two students were killed in the attack, did you know them?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about the attack?" Frank just gave him a look, and Remus carried on, "No not really, I knew of them but I didn't _know_ them."

"It's a horrible thing losing someone so young, so much potential and life just… gone."

"Yeah, it's weird to think that could've been me or one of my friends if James didn't want to sleep in or if Sirius didn't want to send a letter… we would've been right there."

"But you're older than the students who were killed. You know more spells, you might've been able to protect yourselves. A little third year isn't advanced enough to protect themselves from an adult death eater. And it's not fair, they shouldn't have to even worry about anything like that yet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They walked in silence for a little while.

"Is Alina back as well?"

Frank narrowed his eyes at Remus, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "Maybe… why do you care?"

"Uh, who said I do?"

"You did, the moment you asked. I bet you wanted to ask me that since the moment you saw me."

Remus laughed nervously, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes okay, fine. I do care that she'd back. I like having her around."

"Like having her around or just like her?"

Remus hesitated for a moment and Frank gave him a knowing look.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell her."

"There's something about her, she makes me curious, I just want to get to know her. Spend all my time with her..."

Frank stopped then, "Look, Remus, if I can give you any advice there would be two things. Number one, don't try and figure her out as some mystery for you to solve, there's a lot of darkness and anger lying there and it's not something you should go prying into. If she lets you in then great but don't try force it. And number two, if you like her then just spit it out. She's an incredible woman and a vastly talented witch I bet lots of people fall for her."

"I'm not falling for her, I don't know her that well. If anything it's just a crush. I'm sure I'll get over it soon enough."

Frank gave looked at him sceptically. They arrived outside Dumbledore's office.

"Well enough about her, are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to my parents and then on the 30th I'm going to the Potter's and on the 31st the gents and I come back to the school."

"So early? shouldn't you come back around the 9th, 10th… somewhere there?"

"Yeah usually, but this time we're all staggering out when we leave and return. Something about not all travelling together. Besides James wants to try kiss Lily at midnight, or something like that."

Frank laughed, "Really? He really is besotted with her then?"

"Oh it's far beyond that, and now she's also showing an interest."

They heard movement down the hall and turned to see a small crowd of the governors coming towards Dumbledore's office.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. It was good seeing you, Frank. I hope you stick around a bit longer this time."

Frank was about to reply when Alina came down the Griffin stairs leading to Dumbledore's office.

"The meeting is being moved to the staff room, something about the space…" she looked up from the parchment she was reading and saw Remus, "Oh hello, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Did you get that bruise during the attack?"

She lifted her hand to touch her cheek, "Yeah, I don't feel it though, I hardly remember it's there now."

"What happened to your arm?" As she touched her cheek her sleeve fell down slightly revealing her heavily bandaged arm. She held it out and regarded it for a second.

"I was hit with a pretty nasty curse, Frank stopped the curse from spreading so now we're just trying to undo the damage that was done."

Remus' fingers ghosted over the bandages slowly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said softly.

Frank stood there watching the two of them, feeling like he was standing right in the middle of a tender moment, he had been here before, after the last attack in Hogsmeade when Alina had a cut on her cheek and Remus touched it softly. Frank wondered how many moments like this the two of them have had.

He could see how Remus looked at her, maybe it was just a crush but there was something more to it, admiration, awe, something Frank just couldn't put his finger on.

Remus had pulled away, said goodbye and started walking away from them before Frank could study how Alina looked at Remus. But when he turned to her, she was slightly flushed and her breathing was slightly laboured as if it was caught in her throat.

"Uhmm, so…. What was that?" He asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

His brow furrowed into a curious frown.

"You and Lupin? You seem, close?" It came out more than a question than anything else.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, go for it. I won't judge you."

She eyed him carefully, looked around at the governors, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him a little further down the corridor out of earshot.

"Oh wow, this must be serious."

"Frank I don't know what's happening. I can't help but feel ridiculously attracted to him. And he's so young. This is so wrong." Her hands were covering her face and her words were slightly muffled.

Frank chuckled, "You know, I've known you for quite a long time. And I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"I'm disgusting, he's just a kid."

"There aren't that many years between you are there?"

"Doesn't matter, he's fifteen, Frank."

"Yeah, but he won't be forever."

She looked shocked.

"What?"

"I thought you'd be more, oh I don't know… disapproving?"

Frank shrugged, "Everyone deserves the right to be happy, and the two of you are some of the most tortured souls I've ever met. I told you you'd like him, didn't I? I just didn't think it would be this much… Besides I'm finding this kind of funny."

Alina punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"He said overdramatically but was laughing at the same time.

"This isn't funny Frank! I could lose my job."

"Well, it's not like you're going to shag him. Wait please tell me you haven't shagged him."

"No of course not, we got really close to kissing in my quarters a few weeks ago but nothing happened."

"Why was he in your quarters?"

"Nevermind that! I just need to avoid him, that's all. I feel out of control and irrational around him. All the things an Auror cannot be. So he must just no longer exist to me."

"You can't just ignore the poor bloke, he deserves more than that."

Alina had a desperate look on her face and she considered what he was saying.

"I had a dream about him…"

"Okay… what kind of dream?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"You shagged him didn't you?" Frank asked with a broad smirk.

"Ugh, yes… but it wasn't exactly him."

"You had a sex dream about a werewolf?"

"No, nothing like that, it was Remus as a man, but he was that, a man. He was older, but it was still him."

"Well like I said, he won't be fifteen forever," he winked at her.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "You're no help."

"I would say I'm sorry but this is far too entertaining."

The governors and staff members started walking towards the staff room, Alina and Frank fell instep a little way behind the larger group.

"Do you have a wolf fetish or something?"

"Shush!"

"Oh c'mon, tell me!"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it? The whole time we were at Hogwarts together you never dated anyone and the only other guy I've ever seen you close with is Eric and he's so uptight I couldn't imagine you two together."

"I don't know what it is. He just…" she sighed, "I admire him, he's strong yet vulnerable. Brave despite being terrified. And I've never met anyone like him. Also, I never dated anyone at Hogwarts because all the boys in my year were prats. And Eric is gay, so there's no chance he and I would ever date anyway."

"Wait, Eric's gay? Huh… this whole time I never even knew. And hey, we weren't all prats."

"You weren't in my year."

"Oh what? Was I too young for you?" He teased.

She glared at him but it had nothing but friendship behind it and then she laughed and shook her head, "You're so full of it."

They entered the staff room and all the furniture had been replaced with a long table, chairs all around it. Dumbledore sat at the head and Perky Seaths head of the governors sat at the other end, Marigold at his right hand, she had a quick quotes quill at the ready. Frank and Alina sat on either side of Martin.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming through at such short notice. We will mainly be discussing the students' safety during the next few months here at Hogwarts but will also be touching on a long term plan if the war was to exceed this school year," Perky said in a drawn-out monotonous voice. As he introduced everyone around the table Frank was beginning to wish that Marigold was the one speaking rather than this bloke. At least with her, it wouldn't take fifty years.

"Alright, let us begin shall we?" Perky said.

They started off with scheduling a curfew to the dorms and were planning on having Aurors patrol the halls at night rather than prefects for the students' safety. They then moved on to timetables and debated whether or not the students needed to be escorted to their classes – this was voted against due to the fact that Dumbledore didn't want the school to feel like a prison.

They carried onto the most mundane talking points and Frank zoned out, if he missed anything important he knew Alina could fill him in later.

He was thinking about Alice, he always thought about Alice first whenever his mind was free. He thought of her eyes and her hair, the small birthmark below her collarbone, the way she chewed her nails when she was stressed, a habit she just couldn't seem to break. The way she loved the sunlight, she'd stand it, face tilted towards the sun and just soak it all in, He thought of how she'd hug him and hold him, the way she would whimper beneath him and scream his name when she came. He thought of their wedding and how excited he was, he was even more excited to see how she'd react to the vows he wrote himself which declared his love for her in more way than one. He couldn't even imagine thinking about his life without her now. That was the kind of love people wrote books about, the kind of love that started wars and the kind of love that everyone deserved.

He glanced over to Alina who was frowning at something one of the governors was saying. He thought back to earlier when she told him how she was feeling about Remus. He always forgot how young Remus actually was, he seemed so much older, so much more mature. Maybe that was due to the fact that Remus has had to deal with a lot more than any young boy should ever have to deal with, forcing him to grow up quicker. Forcing him to be responsible. Most teenage boys if they're irresponsible they lose something or break something or worst case scenario they get a girl pregnant but with Remus, he was to worry about killing people, about turning people about losing control. Frank admired and pitied him all at the same time.

He didn't really see an issue with Alina and Remus having a more intimate relationship, he got where she was coming from but they were both his friends and that's all he really saw them as. Two of his friends who seemed to fit together well, so what if she was a little bit older…

His train of thought was cut off, "Frank?"

"Yeah sorry, what's it?"

"I was just saying that I believe the students could be allowed into Hogsmeade if we put a barrier around the town, and wanted your input," Alina said frowning at him slightly.

"Oh yes, we discussed this. If the town agreed, which we're pretty certain they will because it'll keep them safe too, the Auror department would put up a barrier similar to the one around Hogwarts, no one can apparate in and out without permission and clearance. There's a lot of other smaller points that we'd have to discuss with the town, for the residence and frequent visitors and that but that's not something you should concern yourselves with. But if we do get permission to put up the barrier Hogsmeade and all the students will be safe," Frank said.

"Well I like the idea," Dumbledore added.

"Yes, well. We will agree to consider it. If the barrier is put up we will come and test it and then decide if we are happy with it or not," Perky said.

"You will find that if the barrier is put into place it will be just as strong and efficient as the one that surrounds Hogwarts, if not more so," Martin added.

"Alright, let Marigold know as soon as the town agrees and once the barrier is put into place and then we will come and see for ourselves."

The meeting carried on for another couple hours and Frank was feeling tired, he could see it on Alina as well, if the meeting dragged on any longer they'd probably both fall asleep right here. After such a long day from a week of interviews for the enquiry before this and now this meeting Frank just wanted to get to bed and sleep for a couple of days straight.

Frank was fantasizing about his bed and warm, soft blankets when a ghost floated into the room.

He wasn't entirely sure who this ghost was, there were so many ghosting around Hogwarts if you didn't pay attention they'd just blend in with the crowd. He was tall and slender with a sullen face and long hair.

"Sorry to disturb, but there seems to be a commotion in the transfiguration courtyard," Alina and Frank jumped to their feet ready to go when the ghost raised his hand to stop them, "not that kind of commotion, but rather a prank it seems… everyone in the courtyard can't seem to get their head out of the clouds."

"Peeves?" One of the governors asked.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Peeves appeared out of nowhere against the far wall.

"Eavesdropping again Peeves? You know how I feel about that…" Dumbledore said calmly, "thank you for informing us, McGonagall will go tend to the situation while the rest of us carry on with the meeting."

"We can go." Alina said, as McGonagall was about to get up, "Frank and I can deal with the situation, Martin can speak on behalf of the Aurors if anything else comes up that needs our input."

"Very well, do be careful not to get caught up, otherwise you might just float away too," Dumbledore winked at them.

Frank and Alina left and the door closed behind him she groaned and stretched, she arched her back and he could hear each one of her vertebrae click all the way down her spine.

"I was praying something would happen so we could get out of there."

"You and me both," Frank said with a yawn.

"Okay let's go sort this out."

"Yes, quickly I'm so tired."

"Tired? I'm just hungry."

"I'm too tired to be hungry."

The two of them laughed as they made their way towards the courtyard. Once they reached the courtyard Frank couldn't believe his eyes. About thirty students were floating a few feet above the ground. As if the gravity had been lifted just over the courtyard.

A few of the students were trying to move but to no avail they just kept floating, their movement doing nothing. Others just drifted around, one was even still reading their book.

Alina burst out laughing, "This is great."

Frank looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah! Compare it to what we usually do, it's like a mild holiday."

Frank laughed at her, "Alright so what's the plan?"

"Get them all down, break the jinx, find out who did this."

"I think I already know who did this," Frank said pointing across the courtyard at the four Gryffindor boys who were in hysterics.

"Right, I'll get this lot down, you go get them. By the time you're back I should have everyone down and then you can break the jinx master curse breaker," Alina smirked at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Frank felt the sudden burst of adrenaline, chasing his tiredness away, it felt good needing to do something that wasn't sitting around all day.

He took off towards where the Marauders were standing, he got fairly close before James spotted him and the four of them bolted. Frank rolled his eyes they had taken off in the direction where Alina was. Frank pulled out his wand mid-run and sent off a burst of green sparks. The sparks darted through the courtyard unaffected by the jinx. Once the sparks reached her she would know exactly what it meant.

"C'mon he's right behind us," Sirius yelled.

Frank caught up to Peter easily, and with a flick of his wand Peter was floating behind him loosely tied up in a spell. Frank made sure to make it not as rough as it usually is with the Death Eaters.

The other three rounded the final corner, James ran straight into an invisible barricade, the other two crashed into him knocking themselves over. Frank put Peter down next to the others and Alina completed the barrier. The four of them could go nowhere until the barrier was taken down.

Frank looked at Alina who was looking pretty chuffed, then said: "Looks like we still got it."

"How did you guys catch us? We've never been caught like this before." James said.

"We're Aurors," Frank shrugged, "it's what we do."

"You two are ridiculously efficient," Sirius said crossing his legs.

Alina just laughed and carried on pulling students down, she'd catch them with a spell and guide them down to the ground.

Frank went about lifting the jinx.

"Hey, how'd you make this barrier? It's amazing!" Remus said, it looked like he was focusing on nothing but he was touching the invisible wall, feeling it's magic.

"That's a secret I'll never tell," Alina said over her shoulder.

Frank came towards the four of them, "She likes making her own spells. You should see some of her other ones, pretty amazing."

"Like the wound stitching one?"

"Yeah, it's amazing, she's still perfecting it but it works like a bomb. Wait why have you seen it?" Frank said.

"Uhm well," James started.

"Or do I not want to know?"

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't ask…" Sirius said.

Frank just nodded and went back to removing the jinx now that all of the students were down.

Alina started breaking down the barrier spell as McGonagall came around the corner.

"Ah, I see you two have sorted out this mess, thank you."

"It was only a pleasure," Frank said with a smile.

"I take it these four are the culprits?" She said giving the Marauders a stern look.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I hope no one was hurt?" She asked.

"Everyone is safe and sound on solid ground once again, unscathed, maybe just feeling a little woozy though," Alina said.

"Well then, you four can serve detention tomorrow night. Meet me back here at nine." She gave them one last look, turned on her heel and left.

"All right the barrier is down you are free to go," Alina said putting her wand away.

They all hesitated for a second, Remus put his hand up and felt for the barrier but there was nothing there.

"You know I don't appreciate being imprisoned," Sirius said in a mocking tone.

"Then make sure you don't do anything too bad that could get you locked up in Azkaban," Alina said crossing her arms.

"Me? Never," Sirius said with the snort.

"Yeah if anyone of us were to end up in Azkaban it would probably be Peter," James joked.

Peter laughed nervously.

"Really? I would've pegged Remus as the most likely to end up in Azkaban, not for killing anyone or anything though he's too soft for that. Probably being falsely accused of something he didn't do," Sirius laughed.

Remus just shrugged and gave a small shrug, "Probably, I have that kind of luck."

Frank just shook his head, amused. "Go on, get to your dorm it must be nearing bedtime for you lot."

"It's only ten o'clock! This is when I feel most alive!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well go be alive somewhere else," Frank said yawning again, the adrenaline finally wearing off and now he was just feeling more tired than he was earlier.

The four of them started walking towards Gryffindor tower. Alina was watching them, as Remus looked back her head snapped back to Frank her cheeks slightly pinker than they were a few seconds ago.

"Is he still looking?" She whispered to him. Remus looked towards the ground then up again, then finally he faced forward.

"Nope, he's stopped now."

Alina let out a deep breath.

"So much for just ignoring him."

"I'm trying."

Frank shook his head, "I still don't get it, you're Alina Ravenclaw. Calm, cool, collected. How could a teenage boy being doing this to you?"

"Trust me if I knew I'd make it stop."

"I'll help you figure it out."

"You will?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah, in between patrolling and avoiding attacks there isn't much else to do here. Might as well study the two of you and see what's really going on."

"Ugh, you make me sound like a project."

"Well in some ways you are."

"Just don't tell Alice, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Now I can promise you a lot, but that is one thing I won't be able to do."

Alina groaned again as they walked off towards their quarters.

* * *

A month and a bit later Frank was sitting in the post office in the middle of Hogsmeade. The past few weeks had been quiet, no one had been attacked. When the students went home everything ran smoothly and now the students were returning slowly. It was the 31st of December and he was waiting for a few students to floo into the post office and the escort them back to the school grounds. In a few minutes, he'd get the list and slowly over the space of an hour they'd all arrive.

Most of the students were only coming back after the New Year but some returned soon after Christmas Day. Alice had come through on Christmas day and spent the day with him, they then had dinner with Alina and once dinner was over Alice stayed the night.

He wished he could've gone home for a few days, but there were no Aurors who could take his place. Alina said she would be fine by herself and he didn't doubt that but it wasn't their choice to make.

The parchment in front of him started to glow and he opened it up to see the names come up. He laughed to himself a little, _of course, Remus did say they were arriving today_ , he thought.

He closed the parchment and opened the floo network.

He sat down again, wand resting beneath his hand on the table just in case of a breach. They secured the floo network that only students could floo in and every day the location was changed and it was highly unlikely that someone could get past Flitwick's spells but just to be safe.

A few minutes later, the fireplace erupted and James stepped out dusting soot out of his hair, making it more messing than it already was.

"Potter," Frank said in greeting, James squinted at him as he cleaned his glasses with his t-shirt, he places the glasses back on his nose and gave Frank a broad smile.

"Frankie! Good to see you! Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was better than some I've had in the past and yours?" Frank asked.

"It was good-" as James started to speak the fireplace lit up again and Remus stepped out, he was dusting off his jacket and then sneezed.

"Bless you," Frank and James said in union.

"Thanks," Remus sniffed, "The floo powder always makes me sneeze," he said rubbing his nose.

The fireplace erupted again and Peter and Sirius fell into a heap.

"You need to learn to do this by yourself, Peter!" Sirius shouted.

Remus helped the two of them up, and they began dusting themselves off.

"We pull feathers to see who has to travel with Peter, Sirius lost this time," James explained to Frank.

"Really?"

"Really," James nodded.

"You just have to get it right once Peter then you'll never worry about doing it again," Frank said.

"I've tried! I always say the name wrong and end up in strange places," Peter whined.

"He ended up in Ireland once. Took forever to find him again," Remus said hopping up onto one of the tall chairs around the table Frank was sitting at.

"Wow…" Frank was a little shocked, he knew some people had issues with the floo network but never this bad.

"So do we have to wait for everyone to arrive or can we go to the castle now?" James asked Frank.

"No we have to wait, there are three more students and then we all go back together."

James sighed.

"Who are the other students?" Remus asked.

Frank passed him the parchment, "I don't actually know them, I recognize the one name because I think they're the brother of a girl who was in my year but the other two I don't know."

Remus read the names, "Oh no, Stephanie and Isabelle."

The other four groaned.

"What?" Frank asked, eyes darting between the four of them.

"We're going to be here forever… They're twins in Hufflepuff and they're always late. For everything," James said.

"Late for class," Sirius said.

"Late for meals," Peter added.

"Late for exams. And we could go on…" Remus said.

"Ugh," Frank groaned, "and here I was hoping we could get back to the castle early. What about the other bloke?"

"Oh, Jeff. He's dating Steph so he'll probably arrive with them," Remus said.

"Just close the fireplace and let's go now, I doubt they'll even make it before the hour is up," Sirius shrugged.

"Unfortunately I can't do that. We're stuck here, sorry lads."

Sirius collapsed on the floor, "Well then I'm going to nap. Wake me up when they arrive."

"So what's new? Are you guys glad to be back?"

"We're planning a wicked New Years Eve party tonight," Sirius said, "Oh wait I probably shouldn't have said that."

Frank shrugged, "I don't care what you guys do I just have to make sure the war doesn't affect the students."

"Then you should come and join us!" Sirius exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks." Frank just laughed at Sirius' sour expression.

"Did you have parties when you were a student here?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, I've been to my fair share of common room parties. New Years, like you guys, Quidditch wins, birthdays all sorts."

"Which is the best one you've ever had?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Bet it wasn't nearly as good as ours!" shouted Sirius.

"Uhm," Frank frowned trying to remember, "well actually, there was this one. It wasn't even a Gryffindor party I just tagged along with Alice who was a Ravenclaw." Frank laughed a little as the memories all came flooding back.

"Have you ever been to a Ravenclaw party?"

"Ew, no. What do they do? Sit in a circle and read together?" Sirius asked.

"Trust me, they know how to throw a party."

* * *

April 1971. Ravenclaw Common Room.

A sixteen-year-old Frank was nestled in an armchair, Alice was sitting on his lap talking animatedly to one of her friends. Frank's left arm was snaked around her waist holding her close while his other hand was holding his glass of fire whisky. It was his fourth drink and he was feeling very happy, he felt a little lightheaded but was just enjoying the music.

The music was turned down and a few people shouted in defiance.

"Everyone shush for a moment!" Ilya Ravenclaw was standing on a table in the middle of the common room.

"I want to make a toast!" he announced. "This year was not an easy one for our team! But they did it! By a mere twelve points, we defeated Slytherin and once again claimed the Quidditch Cup!" A few people hooted and cheered. "But it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for, one single person! She is braver than any Gryffindor, more determined than the Slytherins, kinder than any of the Hufflepuffs and a whole lot smarter than any of our sorry asses! To our captain and my sister! Alina Ravenclaw!"

The whole room erupted in cheers!

Frank hooted from his spot and Alice was cheering and clapping her hands.

Someone for the crowd yelled, "Speech!" and the room started chanting speech!

Alina who was still in her Quidditch kit was sitting on the other side of the room, got up and walked over to the table her brother was on, he held out a hand for her and helped her up. They hugged and he said something in her ear, and she smiled at him then he got down and stood close to where Frank and Alice were sitting. Alina turned to her spectators and waved her hands in a gesture to get them to quiet down.

"I know this year has been tough on all of us, and there's still an uneven road ahead of us all, as a house, as students and as individuals. But I stand before you today and hold up this trophy high," she picked up the trophy which was perched on the table and hoisted it into the air, "and I urge every single one of you to never give up, strive for what you want most because everyone in this room looking up at me now has the potential to be magnificent in every way and in whatever they set their mind and heart on.  
"I implore you to go beyond, to reach further than you ever thought possible. To dream bigger than you'd ever imagined but most of all to do what's right for you and for the people that you love most. It's no secret that I'm competitive," there were a couple of laughs from the room, "but I didn't want this trophy for me, I wanted it for us! For all you wonderful people around me today and for our house! And this proves that Ravenclaws are a force to be reckoned with and when we do what we do best there is no stopping us! So I want you all to remember this moment, remember me, remember the people around you and the family that we've become. But most of all remember," she put her hand behind her ear encouraging the group to speak with her.

"Wit beyond measure is a mans greatest pleasure!" The room sang together.

There was a lot of clapping and cheering as she bowed and hopped off the table.

"Trust my sister, to give an amazing speech while completely drunk," Ilya was laughing to one of his friends nearby.

"So Frank are you ready?" Alice asked him, she twisted in his arms and put her arms around his neck.

"Ready for what exactly?" He asked sheepishly.

"Poor lad doesn't know what he's in for," Maggie, one of Alice's friends laughed.

"You play wizards chess right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"How good would you say you are?"

"Well I'm still Gryffindor champion," Frank announced proudly.

"Aww that's cute, he thinks he's good a wizards chess," Maggie giggled.

Alice arched her eyebrow, "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Of course," Frank blurted. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into but it was just wizards chess… and he was good at wizards chess. He could handle this or maybe that was just the fire whisky talking.

"Hey, Alina? We have someone who's prepared to take you on," Maggie yelled across the room.

A few people turned and looked and Alina sauntered over to where they were, Alice hopped off his lap and Frank stood up.

"Finally a willing contender?" Alina said looking at Frank with a smirk.

"Frank man, stand down," Ilya interjected.

"C'mon it's just wizards chess, how hard could it be?" Frank laughed nervously.

Suddenly he was sitting on the floor at a stout coffee table across from Alina, a chess set was whipped out of nowhere and place in front of them.

"Blue or Bronze?" Alina asked.

"Uhm, blue?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Blue. Definitely blue."

Alina smirked, "Alright so the rules are-"

"I know the rules of wizards chess."

"Not this version." Two large glasses were put down in front of either of them and filled to the brim with fire whisky.

"Normal game rules apply, all pieces move the same but now there's a catch. You get two seconds to make your move, take longer than two seconds the board moves for you and you drink. If you lose a piece you drink. If you check without checkmating you drink. If one of my pieces reaches the last row on your side you drink. If I turn a pawn into a Queen, you drink. If you lose the Queen, you down your drink. If you lose the game, you down your drink and mine. Each time your glass reaches half or is downed it will be filled up."

"So basically do anything wrong you drink, and do it in under two second."

"He gets it!" Ilya cheered.

"All you have to do is play the perfect game," Alina remarked, "but I should warn you, I remain unvanquished."

"For now," Frank challenged.

"Who's going to be our ref?"

"I'll do it," said Joshua, the boy who Ilya was talking to earlier.

He waved his wand and the timer filled with blue and bronze dust.

"Right blue moves first, are you ready?"

"Yes," Frank and Alina said in union.

"Three, two, one, Begin!"

The blue dust in the timer started to move.

"Pawn to F4," he yelled.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he was standing in front of the fireplace feeling very lightheaded. He wobbled a bit and felt a little unsteady on his feet.

"Hey Frank, that was some game," Ilya said, coming and standing next to him.

"I lost though."

"Barely, you almost had her, I don't think I've ever seen anyone last as long as you did, going up against her. It was quite a sight to behold."

"Thanks," Frank said.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"I think I had too much to drink."

"Oh here take this," Ilya handed him a small vile of a blue-greenish potion.

"What is it?"

"Sobering draft."

Frank just looked at him, completely shocked.

"We keep them on hand, so no one ever actually gets that drunk and then the next day there's no evidence of a party."

"So if I take this I won't have a hangover?"

"Nope."

Frank uncorked it and downed the whole vial. He gave the vial back to Ilya. He started feeling different, everything was becoming clearer as if he was stepping out of a crystal clear lake after being covered in dust from a sandstorm. All his dizziness seemed to wash away. He felt more awake but still happy from the alcohol.

"Whoa…"

"Pretty amazing right?"

"It's incredible."

"Recipe is all my own, there were always issues with other sobering drafts so I thought I'd make my own, pretty wicked right?"

"You're only fourteen, why are you even drinking?"

"You're fifteen, besides I'm not using it, my housemates are, I just test it on them but when I leave Hogwarts I'll become a healer and dabble in potion making. Hopefully, I can make a lot of peoples' lives better," he said watching the flames.

Frank smiled down at him, "I'm sure you will."

"Frankie! No hard feelings right?" Alina said coming up to them.

"No of course not, you really put me in my place though."

"Well once I'm gone this bunch will need someone to keep them on their toes, so you're always welcome in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Thank you, Alina," Frank said.

"Now what's the chance we could interest you in another game?"

"Oh no, I think I'm done with Ravenclaw party games."

"Oh come on, they're loads of fun!"

"Sure they are," Frank laughed.

"There's exploding snap, or Quidditch-pong, there's quizzes and riddles to solve, and basically any game you can think of," Ilya said.

"Did you guys just take a bunch of games that already exist and add drinking to them?"

"That and ridiculous time constraints," Ilya added.

"I think I'm good for now thanks, I'm going to find Alice." He walked away from the siblings who started talking about something else.

The Ravenclaw common room was broken into three parts, three circles layered over one another slightly, he leaned over the top balcony and saw Alice down in the main area, she spotted him and waved him over. He bounded down the stairs and she pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time?" She called over the music.

"The best!"

"I'm so glad!"

He pulled her close and they moved against each other to the beat of the music.

A couple of songs later they were sitting watching a riddle contest where two people would ask each other riddles the first one to get an incorrect answer loses and of course there was a drink penalty for taking too long and getting the answer wrong.

"You know we just play truth or dare back at the Gryffindor parties," Frank told Alice.

"Did anyone ever pick truth?"

"Oh yes all the time," he joked.

"Well, I can tell you a truth… if you want?" she said sheepishly.

"Okay, let's hear it."

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I've never had as good a time as I'm having with you right now in this very moment and my truth is that I've fallen in love with you Frank Longbottom…."

She pulled away slightly to look him in the eye. He was so happy at that moment he couldn't even begin to explain it.

"I love you too," he murmured. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not but a large smile broke across her face. His hand cupped her cheek and he pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips ghosted over his gently just the faintest touch. Then she pressed her lips against his hard sucking on his lower lip, he sighed into their kiss. His tongue caressing hers as the kiss became more passionate.

She pulled away a few moments later, her pupils were dilated, her lips swollen and her breathing heavy. She held his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his.

"Do you want to go join the spelling game?" he asked her.

She bit her lip and laughed a little, "Sure, but I should warn you. They only spell original Latin, Greek or Celtic names of spells and charms you have to spell the name and the incantation and they have to be spelt backwards."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Alice just laughed at him.

* * *

December. 1975. Hogsmeade Post Office.

"So you honestly want me to believe that Ravenclaws throw better parties than us?" Sirius said to Frank as they walked up to the castle, the other students who came a minute before Frank closed the fireplace seemed totally uninterested in Frank's story and just hurried off in front of them towards the castle.

"I'm not sure about now, but back then they certainly did."

"Wow… just wow."

"So Alina was a really great Quidditch captain then," James asked.

"One of the best," Frank answered.

"Maybe I should ask her for a few leadership techniques," James contemplated.

"I wonder what was in her brother's sobering draft," Peter mused.

"I'm sure Alina knows if you wanted to ask her."

"Can you talk to her about her brother though? I mean is she okay with someone bringing him up?" Remus asked.

"Hmm, yeah maybe I'll ask her and if she does know I'll get it from her."

"In your story, they seemed close," Remus noted.

"They were, when he died she lost a bit of herself, it haunts her that she doesn't know who killed him."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. James turned, "What is it?"

Sirius frowned at his feet, he kicked a bit of snow off the top of one of his boots, "Nothing… I just couldn't imagine what she went through. I've lost a brother but at least he's still around, you know? I can check in on him from afar."

Frank came over and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Don't worry too much, she's strong. One day she'll figure it out and maybe she'll go after whoever did it or she'll find peace from just knowing but she'll get through it all."

"She really wants to know though doesn't she?"

"Well yes, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Yeah, I suppose so…"

"Alright c'mon let's get back to the Castle before the snow gets any worse," Frank said.

* * *

A couple hours later Frank knocked on the wall that lead to Alina's quarters.

She opened the door and gave him a big smile, she opened the door wider and he walked straight to her small kitchen to put down the bottles he had brought with.

"How was the pickup?" She asked.

"Easy, nothing out of the ordinary. Just had to wait forever for the last students to arrive but it wasn't too bad."

"Okay, that's good."

They had planned to stay up to see the new year come in together with a couple of drinks and a whole lot of junk food. Alina got the food while Frank got the booze.

She started pulling out a few bags of crisps and took them over to her sitting area, dumped them on the table and plopped down in one of the large armchairs. She began munching away.

Frank came over and handed her a bottle of cider.

He sat down in the armchair across from her, "Hey do you remember that party in Ravenclaw tower after you won the Quidditch Cup in your seventh year?"

"Yeah, of course."

"That was the night we really go to know one another."

Alina laughed, "Yeah I suppose it was, especially after you forced half the house to play truth or dare."

"And you all had to come along and up the stakes and make it harder for everyone didn't you?"

"Of course! What's life without some healthy competition," she smirked at him.

"Do you remember the sobering draft your brother had concocted?"

"Oh yes! That disgusting blue stuff! He kept using us as test subjects, but he got it right eventually."

"Do you know how to make it?"

"Why? Planning on getting completely sloshed tonight?"

"Sloshed? Really?"

Alina shrugged, "I keep hearing the students say sloshed."

"Well no, I wasn't planning on getting that… _sloshed_ tonight I was just curious."

"I think I have the recipe written down somewhere. I got a bunch of notebooks just filled with potions and ideas for new potions when Ilya died. I've kept them all. Tried to read them but sometimes he was just so much more advanced than I ever actually realized."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"More and more each day. He deserved so much better you know?"

"Yeah, he really was a good kid, kind, strong, smart. A lot like his older sister."

Alina smiled at Frank, "Must run in the family."

"I remember the speech you gave that night, well actually not so much the speech itself but how it made everyone feel, even me who wasn't apart of your house."

"Really? I don't even remember it."

"But you've always had a way with words."

"I guess so…"

"Okay two things. Number one, you're so bad at taking compliments and number two, do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Compliments make me uncomfortable and yes I will, what is it?"

Frank considered her for a moment, "We'll get back to the compliment thing but could you help me with my vows? I've written most of them but there's just this one line that isn't working out… and I know what I want to say I just don't know how to make it sound, well… good."

"Aww, I think it's very cute that the two of you have written your own vows. I've heard it makes the binding spell even stronger. And yes, hit me what's the sentence."

They spent a few hours going over his vows and finally one he thought it was perfect he put them back in the inner breast pocket of his robes, which were draped over the back of his armchair. They spoke about the wedding and the house he and Alice were moving into once they were married. His plans for their honeymoon and how his mom is trying to force him to wear old dress robes which had been past down in his family for centuries and how he wasn't keen on that.

They spoke a little about her family traditions and he asked her if she ever wanted to get married and she said she never really thought about it. She went on to say that she always thought Ilya would carry on the Ravenclaw line because he was fond of the idea of meeting a witch, settling down and having his own family. Frank realized as Alina spoke that both she and her brother adored family, that was one of their most defining features. Everything she did was for her family, her love for them drove her. She never wanted to disappoint them and always strived to make them proud and failure was never an option for her. But what really hit Frank hard was seeing someone who loved their family so much, who would do anything for them was now sitting across from him, with no brother, no parents and no living relatives left. She was alone, in every sense of the word. And that thought damn near killed him.

He was pouring some fire whisky into two glasses and was just frowning into the crystal tumbler. _Life was so unfair, Alina didn't deserve this_ , the thought. He looked back over to where she was, she was busy stoking the fire. And all he wanted for her was to be happy, maybe start a new family. He knew she'd be an incredible wife and mother to a very lucky family. _If only Remus was older_. _They'd definitely make a good pair… although would Remus want to have children?_ The possibility of passing on the werewolf gene was too great, and Frank doubted Remus would be fine with passing the condition onto some unfortunate baby.

"Hey, Frank?" Alina's voice pulled him back down from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you? I've called you twice already."

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind, to be honest."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Uhm… yes but maybe not yet."

Alina just frowned at him confused.

Her clock above the fireplace chimed.

"Happy New Year!" Frank exclaimed.

"Happy New Year Frank," Alina wished him, and he engulfed her in a bear hug. He stepped back and handed her a glass.

"A toast?" He suggested.

"To an amazing year!"

"To the end of the war!"

"To 1976!"

"To 1976!" They clinked their glasses and each took a deep swig.

"This year will be a good one. I can feel it," Frank said between gritted teeth, still feeling the burn from the alcohol.

"All you can feel are the drinks in your belly."

"Well, that too!"

"But you're right, this will be a good year. I'll make sure of it."

"Determination like a Slytherin, Ilya wasn't kidding."

"What can I say," She shrugged, "I like winning, just like when I beat your ass at wizards chess."

Frank rolled his eyes, "Sure, you know that was the first time I'd played that way. I bet if we played it now I'd win."

"Oh, sorry? Are you challenging me to a rematch?"

"Maybe I am," Frank said defiantly.

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something when there was a knock on her door.

They both looked at the door and then each other. Alina walked over and opened the door to the corridor.

Sirius Black was leaning against the doorframe, "Hi… mind if I come in?"

"Uhm, sure…" she opened the door wider and Sirius walked in.

He nodded at Frank but has a deep crease in his brow. He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Sirius, is everything okay?" Frank asked.

"Yes, well no. But I'm here because I need to say something."

Alina and Frank glanced at each other and then back at Sirius.

"Have a seat, Sirius," Alina said softly.

"No, just don't move, I might lose my nerve. I need to tell you something. It's been eating away at me for months now and I kept telling myself it'll be okay you'll figure it out some other way. But if our roles were reversed I'd want someone to come and tell me."

"Sirius, you aren't making any sense," Frank said.

"I know, I know I'm sorry."

"Sirius whatever it is you can tell us, you're safe with us," Alina reassured him.

His head was slightly bowed and he looked up at her, he frowned slightly and he took a deep breath, "I… I know who killed your brother."


	6. Chapter Six: The Killer

January 1st 1976. Hogwarts Castle.

"Wait, what… what do you mean you know who killed my brother?" Alina looked at Sirius completely shocked.

"Sirius," Frank warned.

"I overheard my family talking about it years ago but I didn't think much of it then… it was just when I met you and I learnt about who you were that I put two and two together."

Frank's eyes darted between Alina and Sirius. Sirius looked so sad and guilty while Alina was frozen on the spot.

"Come, sit. Tell us what exactly you heard or what you remember of it, Frank said.

Sirius sat down on the sofa and Alina just stood there watching him. Her mind was racing, she couldn't stop his words from running through her head, 'I know who killed your brother'.

Her ears were ringing and she felt so confused. She should want to know, that's all she's ever wanted for the past few years but now the answer was right there ready for her and she wasn't sure what to do. Her head was spinning and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped towards the person behind her, Frank looked so concerned but pulled her towards the armchair. She sank into it and he perched himself on the arm of the armchair, staying close to her for which she was grateful.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Alina took a deep breath. "Sorry I just… I wasn't expecting this… Sirius, please tell me what you know," her voice was level.

"I remember it so clearly, I was with my family for the summer break and there was a large Black Family dinner, all my aunts and uncles and cousins would come and I hated pretty much all of them. Even back then."

* * *

Summer 1972. Black Family Holiday Mansion. Kent.

The large ornate dining room was packed. Members of the family would come from all over the country to spend a few days or a few weeks in the countryside.

Almost all of the fifty-seven bedrooms were occupied this summer and the living and dining areas that were usually covered in a thick coating of dust were fresh and lived in once again.

The family had gathered around for their dinner as they always did at exactly half seven. Sirius sat in between his brother and his cousin Andromeda, across from him was his Uncle Alphard, those were the only three people in this entire room he actually liked. His mother hated him and his father never paid him much attention and things just got worse after he was placed in Gryffindor last September, but Alphard was an incredible man, kind, supportive, strong and one of the only men Sirius really looked up too. Andromeda was also uncommonly nice for a member of the Black family but she to faced a lot of backlash during her time at Hogwarts, she was placed in Hufflepuff while her two sisters were in Slytherin and she never heard the end of it. She was gentle and caring but could stand her ground if need be. The family sat around the table waiting for their plates to fill with food. But today the food didn't arrive as punctually as it usually did, instead, each member was graced with a tall glass of a golden bubbly drink.

"What is this?" sneered Sirius' mother, glaring at the offending drink.

"That my Lady is Champaign, all the French wizards drink it when they have something to celebrate," Rodolphus Lestrange said.

This was his third summer accompanying Bellatrix to the Black Family holiday. Sirius thought he was a right prat, since the day he met him but his cousin Bellatrix was also an idiot so they suited each other.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Sirius' mother asked in a harsh tone.

Bellatrix stood up then, her black curly hair elegantly falling behind her, she was definitely the most beautiful out of the three sisters but she was also the most unpredictable, she had an evil heart and a crazy mind and her eyes always glinted wickedly. She was very striking but also very dangerous.

"As I'm sure most of you know, Rodolphus and I have been trying to join the Dark Lord in his efforts to bring the Wizarding World and us purebloods out of the darkness and into our rightful place above the muggles, the mudbloods, and the half-bloods. Magic is a divine right and shouldn't be tainted by anything other than the purest blood-"

Andromeda leaned over and whispered in Sirius' ear, "Don't listen to her she's talking a load of nonsense, wizards of different blood status are not lesser than us." Sirius smiled up at her and she winked at him, her gaze shifted to Regulus but he didn't seem to be listening to Bellatrix at all. He was too occupied with the bubbles floating around in his glass. Sirius figured Andromeda wanted to say the same thing to him but he was just a little too far away.

Sirius turned his attention back to Bellatrix, Rodolphus was sitting next to her and looked up at her with such pride and adoration.

"So after months of initiation tasks," Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve with a smug grin and revealed a horrible black smudge, Sirius couldn't see it properly from where he was sitting but he wasn't too interested.

"So you've been branded?" Alphard said.

"No Uncle, I have been granted with an honour most wizards and witches will never be lucky enough to receive. I now join Rodolphus in the Dark Lord's most inner circle."

"And what pray tell were the tasks you needed to complete to get that right?" Alphard asked.

"Oh there were many, but the last one was the one that I saw through that got me a place in the inner circle."

The people around the table just watched her.

"Well if you must know, a few months ago in my last few weeks at Hogwarts I was tasked with the murder of a fellow student."

Andromeda's head snapped towards Bellatrix, Alphard was giving her an incredulous look. Even Sirius' parents didn't look too happy.

"You can't be serious!?" Andromeda almost shouted.

"It was you? You killed the Ravenclaw boy?" Narcissa asked softly.

"That I did, oh come now sisters! This is where the world is headed, a few deaths here and there mean nothing in the long run. Besides Ilya Ravenclaw deserved what he got."

The room fell quiet, even Lucius Malfoy who had arrived with Narcissa this year looked paler than normal. At that point, the Black Family felt how real the war was becoming. And it was that day the rift within the family fractured even more.

Bellatrix sat down in a humph, "You know I thought there would be more happy faces around."

"We're very proud of you sweetie, always reaching whatever goal you set for yourself." Bellatrix's mother said. Bellatrix smirked.

"The war is just going to get worse, make sure you're on the right side of it," Rodolphus said to the whole table.

* * *

January 1st 1976. Hogwarts Castle.

Alina was standing by the window, looking out at the crescent moon, her arms folded tightly around her. She felt sick. She felt sick and she was trembling. From rage, grief or maybe both she wasn't sure. She closed her eyes tightly and hot tears burned pathways down her cheeks. She kept picturing Bellatrix looming over her brother as he slept, or was he awake but unable to move because of a spell or curse. Did he know it was coming, did he feel the pain. She thought of that beautifully engraved dagger Bellatrix used to carry, Alina had seen it many times, it was often confiscated but she'd always cry Daddy and get it back. Was that what was used to kill him? She could almost feel the sting of the blade cutting into her own throat.

 _He must've been so scared. And I wasn't there…_ she thought to herself.

Frank and Sirius were still talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her trembling got worse and she collapsed onto her knees and she began to sob. Vicious sobs breaking through her chest. It was as if she was going through his death all over again. She faintly heard Frank call her name, and then his hands were on her shoulders. Frank tried to pull her up but she shook him off. He tried again, more forcefully this time. But still couldn't get her up. He moved around her and gripped her face gently between his palms. He tilted her face up, forcing her to look at him.

"Alina, listen to me, we know who did it now. I'll send for a reassignment tomorrow and we'll go after her. Together. You aren't in this alone. Not anymore."

She sobbed harder, she felt like she was drowning. She could see Ilya's face so clearly. His happy smile, his gentle eyes, bluer than anything she'd ever seen before. She thought of holding him as a baby, holding his hand when he was four and they were walking through Diagon Alley. Hugging him when he was placed in Ravenclaw and he joined her at the long table in the Great Hall. She saw him bringing her coffee when she was up late studying for her NEWTS. Cheering for her from the Quidditch stands. Holding her hand at their mother's funeral.

Frank pulled her in for a tight hug and she gripped him tightly, needing the comfort. He rubbed her back slowly.

Her sobbing slowly stopped and she felt the heat within her rise. Her rage was overpowering her grief.

Frank helped her to her feet. He pulled her in for another tight hug.

"Alina? I'm so so sorry…" Sirius said timidly.

Alina pulled out of Franks grip and looked at Sirius, she walked over to him. Both Sirius and Frank tensed a little and then Alina pulled Sirius into a hug.

He stood there completely shocked. Then slowly closed his arms around her as well.

"Thank you, Sirius, for telling me." She pulled away slightly.

He looked down and frowned, "I don't deserve your thanks. I wish I had told you sooner or I could've done something, anything. I just… I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, never apologize for something you didn't do. You've told me now and I am so grateful."

Sirius gave her a weak smile and she let go of his face. She turned back to Frank who was smiling at the two of them.

"Do you want to rest?" Frank asked her.

"No, I'm too worked up to sleep."

"Shall I make some tea?"

"Yeah," Alina sighed.

"I'd better go…" Sirius said.

"You can stay if you want," Alina said to him.

"Nah, thank you but I left the party going and I should probably make sure that the Gryffindor tower is still standing."

"Oh yes, your party! How was it?" Frank asked eagerly.

"It was okay, I couldn't really enjoy it… too much on my mind so I was wondering the castle and then well I ended up here."

"I'm very curious to see this party if you think it would still be going."

"It might be…" Sirius said slowly.

"C' mon Alina let's go check out this party."

Alina laughed at him, "Go without me, I'll stay here. I need to think of my next move."

"No that's a horrible idea, all you're feeling now is anger and that leads to recklessness. You need to take a moment and then you can stop and we can plan together. And we can be rational about every decision we make."

"No, what's a horrible idea is two Aurors showing up at a Gryffindor party."

"Think of this as payback for keeping this secret so long." Frank nudged Sirius' shoulder.

"Really Frank?" Alina said.

"Is Remus there?" Frank asked Sirius.

"Yes…"

"Sorted let's go, for five minutes, Alina you can wait outside if you want but just come for the walk. Walking is good. We should at least walk Mr Black back to his dorm." Alina rolled her eyes, she knew that Frank liked to walk around whenever he was faced with a difficult situation or a problem he was trying to solve.

"Fine Frank, let's go."

"Wait… what does Remus have to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you worry about that," Frank said clapping him on the back.

They wandered up to the Grand Staircase towards the Gryffindor tower. Alina's hand ghosted over the stone bannister. The school was quiet, so still. The portraits all slept and the ghosts were nowhere nearby.

She watched the snow fall gently outside. The three of them walked in silence still the heavy weight of their earlier conversation lingered over them. She was so glad Frank was with her, they were always close but the last few months really brought them together and she could've have asked for a better partner or friend.

Her eyes shifted to the back of Sirius' head. His dark hair was long and wavy. His shoulders were still slumped slightly, she wasn't sure what he was feeling. This whole situation didn't affect him but it still seemed to take a toll on him either way. She was curious to know more, to know why.

Once they reached the fifth floor they heard talking, they rounded the corner to where the Fat Lady was and James, Peter and Remus were standing outside the portrait hole.

"Ok, and Peter you check the Astronomy Tower," James said. Remus and Peter nodded, and then Peter spotted Sirius, Frank and Alina.

"Found him!" He said pointing to behind James and Remus. The two boys turned.

"Aww were you coming to look for me?"

"Well you just vanished we were worried," Peter said.

"Why didn't you just use the map?"

"Because you have it," James said.

"Oh, right I do, sorry."

"Well, at least you're back now," said Peter.

"Have you come to see how amazing our parties are Frank?" James said smugly.

"Actually yes I have."

"Well c' mon in."

Frank turned to Alina, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to stay out here though," Alina said.

"I won't be long I promise," he said and he followed James into the common room. Sirius looked at Alina and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back at him, "Thank you, Sirius, I really appreciate you coming to talk to me tonight."

"Sure thing, if you need anything else or well just anything I'll always help you."

Alina hugged Sirius, which surprised him again. He hugged her back and once they parted he went into the common room.

Remus was frowning slightly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"It will be."

"What was Sirius saying?"

Alina looked at Remus and took a deep breath.

"He knows who killed my brother." Remus looked completely shocked.

"What? I… I didn't know that. He never said… are you okay?"

"No, especially at first… but I will be. It's just a lot to process."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest."

"Will you leave Hogwarts?"

"Probably…" She rubbed her arm, not sure what to say.

"Oh…" He frowned at the floor, hands in his pockets.

She watched him, overcome with the need to be closer. She took a few steps closer. She pulled him into a hug like she had with Sirius but this one was different. She wanted to be closer to Remus, she wanted to be comforted by him and once he closed his arms around her she let his warmth soak into her. He was about her height and her chin rested on his shoulder, she felt the all to familiar prick of tears in her eyes again and pulled away.

She didn't step back and neither did he. They were still really close to one another. His eyes searched hers, darting back and forth.

She needed to say something, she needed to do something with her mouth before she kissed him.

"How was the party?" She asked.

"It was pretty fun actually, but I've heard that you've had your fair share of parties." He smirked at her.

"Once upon a time, all seems so long ago now."

He just smiled at her. He lifted his hand and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Did you kiss anyone at midnight?" She asked, internally cursing herself. _Why would she ask that?_ Of all things.

She saw something pass over Remus' face. Curiosity, maybe. She wasn't sure.

"No. The girl I fancy wasn't there tonight." He said softly. He lifted his hands and they ghosted over her hips slightly, as if he wanted to hold her but he wasn't sure if he could.

"What a pity."

"Yeah, and I can't seem to get her out of my mind."

"Must be some girl."

"You have no idea."

Their eyes locked and she could feel the electricity between them.

She was so overwhelmed, she was feeling so much. She wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. She wanted to kill Bellatrix and she wanted to cry for her brother and she wanted to kiss Remus, but she felt guilty for getting distracted from her brother. He needed all her attention now. It was what he deserved.

She put her hand on Remus' chest and pushed him back slightly and stepped back.

"Remus, this… whatever this is between us it can't become a thing."

"So you feel it too? I was worried it was just me." He said softly.

"Whatever it is or whoever feels it doesn't matter. You're so young. You're still a kid."

"I'm almost sixteen."

"And I'm almost twenty-two. That's a big gap."

"It won't feel so big when I'm eighteen and you're twenty-four."

"And if our paths cross again, then maybe something can happen but right now… I just…"

"But you feel it."

"Yes…"

They looked at each other for what felt like ages. He considered her and licked his lips. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year Alina."

"Happy New Year Remus." She whispered back. He leaned back slightly, his gaze shifted to her lips and back up to her eyes and then he pulled away.

He took a few steps back then turned around just before he went through the portrait hole he turned back to look at her. He smiled and winked and then he was gone.

Alina took a deep breath and leaned against the wall she wanted to melt under his gaze and felt bittersweet about him not being in her presence anymore. A few minutes later Frank stepped out, he saw her leaning against the wall and concern marred his features.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… just. Yeah, let's go. I need sleep."

He gave her a sad smile and the walked in step back towards their quarters.

* * *

A few hours later, Alina sat in one of her armchairs facing the window. She watched the sunrise, the warm glow lighting up the snowy landscape. The icicles on the outside of her window captured the light and shot patterns of fractured light across her face and around the room.

She held a mug of coffee between her hands, it was cold now and she hadn't even taken a sip. Frank lay across one of the large sofas in front of the fireplace. Last night he insisted on staying with her just in case. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Ilya's face. She couldn't bear it anymore so she got out of bed and made coffee, she sat in the living room listening to the crackle of the fire and Frank's soft snoring. She cast her eyes over the grounds outside her window and watched the moon for hours until it finally disappeared from view and was eventually replaced with the rising sun.

She got up slowly and padded over to her small kitchen. She could just heat up the coffee again, all it would take is the flick of her wrist but she tipped it down the sink.

She was feeling restless and decided to go see if Dumbledore was in. She got dressed and wrote a quick note for Frank if she wasn't back before he woke up she would in no doubt panic and try to find her.

'G _one for a walk, will be back soon.'_

She wandered down the corridors slowly, they were still empty with no one about this early.

She reached Dumbledore's office and said the password to the Griffin.

She entered his office slowly. "Dumbledore?" She said into the room, her head peeking around the door.

"Come in Alina." He was standing in front of his Pensieve. "What can I do for you this morning?"

She had planned to be calmer but seeing him standing there she needed to know what he knew and the thought that he knew more than he ever led on made her furious.

"Did you know Bellatrix Black killed my brother?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Come have a seat."

"I don't want a seat Dumbledore. I want the truth."

He watched her carefully.

"Did you know?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I had my suspicions, but yes I was convinced it was her, but before I could be certain she had graduated and was no longer at Hogwarts."

"You could've told me. You could've said that was who you thought it was."

"How are you so certain?"

"Sirius Black told me. He was there when she bragged about it to her family," she spat out the last bit disgusted.

Dumbledore sat down in the chair behind his desk. He took off his glasses and tossed them onto his desk.

"Alina, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I wasn't sure."

She sat down across from him and eyed the portrait of the previous Headmaster Phineas Black but he wasn't there.

"He's never here during the holidays. No need to worry."

They watched each other for a while, "What are you going to do now that you know?"

She just looked at Dumbledore and then looked down at her hands, "I need to do this Dumbledore, and I know you'll try and stop me but I'm leaving. I have to."

"I know. You need closure. Are you going to as to be reassigned or are you going to go off alone."

"I'll talk to Martin. See what he has to say. If they allow me I'll go as an Auror but if they don't I'm going anyway."

"Just be careful… Whatever you do. You may feel like you need to avenge your brother but that's not what he would've wanted."

"How would you know what he would or wouldn't want," She spat a bit harsher than she had intended but didn't really care.

"Honestly I don't. I know you better than I knew him. But he was so good and gentle. And he loved you so very much. He wouldn't want to see you like this. He'd want more for you."

She frowned, "Maybe… but something has to be done. I can't just let this go."

"Well whatever you do just think of Ilya, what he would want for you. And just be safe."

"Are you seriously telling me to be safe?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I know seems a bit fruitless telling an Auror to stay safe. But nonetheless, you're important to so many people." Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk. He stood next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "People that want to see you come back."

* * *

Alina entered her quarters and Frank was still snoring softly. She crumpled up the letter she had written for him and threw it into the dying fire.

She sat down at her writing desk and penned a quick letter to Martin. Telling him more than requesting a reassignment back into the field. More specifically the stakeout of the inner circle. Hoping that was where Bellatrix would be. She looked over to where Frank was sleeping and watched him for a while. He was so good. Such a beautiful human and she couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to him. She added to her letter that she wanted to go alone and that Frank should stay at Hogwarts. There was no doubt that he was an incredible Auror but Alina couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt or even killed before he even started his life with Alice. Taking him into that environment again would diminish his chances at a future drastically and Alina didn't want him to suffer because of something she dragged him into. This was her fight, not his. She finished the letter and tucked it away to be sent later.

She went into her bedroom and pulled her trunk out from under the bed. With a wave of her wand, the small cupboard flew open and all her belongings fitted themselves neatly into her trunk. She sat down on the bed and looked at the photo sitting on her nightstand. It was a photo taken years ago, during Christmas time. She was seated next to her mother while her father and brother stood behind them. They all shared a look and then laughed. She couldn't stop looking at the loop. The shared look, the laughing. Such a happier time…

She sighed and put the photo inside her trunk.

She went back into the living room and Frank was sitting upright, glaring out the window at the sunlight that was streaming in. His hair was sticking up in all funny angles and his shirt, which was unbuttoned, showing off his toned torso, was sitting on his frame in a funny way. His collar folded upon the one side. Alina giggled at the image.

"Good morning."

Frank just groaned. He wiped his hands down his face.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Just after eight, want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let me just wake up first."

He got up off the couch and jumped up and down a few times. He snatched his wand from the coffee table and waved it over himself. His hair and clothes righted themselves.

"There is a shower here if you want," Alina said pointing to the door that led to her bathroom.

"Nah, I'm hungry. I'll shower in my room later. Let's go get food!"

There were very few people in the Great Hall. There were three tables in a U shape in the middle of the Great Hall unlike the usual four house tables and the staff table. It had been like this for the whole holiday.

Alina and Frank sat down next to each other in the same place they had seated themselves over the entire holiday period.

Alina started with a hot cup of coffee, while Frank piled eggs, bacon and sausages onto his plate. She was watching the students and staff around the table. She blew at the steam that was rising from her cup when the marauders came in. Remus spotted her first but didn't say anything. James spotted them next, pointed at her and Frank and said something to his friends. The four of them wandered over and sat down across from them.

"Ah ha, and how are you lads feeling this morning?" Frank said, eyeing Peter's greenish complexion.

"Some of us still drink way more than they think they can handle." James laughed, clapping Peter on the back.

"I'm never drinking again," Peter said eyeing the food on the table.

"Yeah, we've heard that before," James smirked.

Alina avoided Remus' eyes, she could feel him watching her and she just bit her lip, trying her hardest not to look at him.

James and Frank were talking about the Quidditch team and the Gryffindor strategy for the year to come. She put her cup down and started buttering some toast. Her knife clanked against Sirius' knife as they both went for the jam at the same time.

"Oh sorry," He said avoiding her gaze, "After you."

"Thanks," she said softly.

Remus' eyes darted between Sirius and Alina. She could feel them both looking at her while she bit into her toast.

"So are you lads ready for the year ahead? From finishing your OWLS to starting your NEWTS… it's quite a jump…" She tried to make conversation.

They both just looked at her, as if she was speaking a funny language.

"Why are you both looking at me like that?" She said harshly.

"It's nothing," Remus said quickly looking down at his empty plate.

She glared at him, "Just spit it out."

Sirius looked around at the other people around them then leaned in and whispered, "Sorry, I just, well we just want to make sure you're okay."

Alina's eyes darted between Sirius and Remus, they had obviously spoken about what had happened earlier this morning.

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine," she shrugged.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Remus asked softly.

"Yeah, honestly I'm surprised you're still here," Sirius added.

"Whatever I decide to do is my business."

"But won't the Auror Department need to know? If they want you to stay here won't you have to stay?" Remus asked.

"I don't care what the department wants. And I don't see why you two are so concerned about this." Her tone was harsh, warning them to drop the subject.

"I just don't want you running into something you're not ready for. Bellatrix, well she's crazy. She's reckless and fucking mad. And she's surrounded by strong wizards and witches, basically untouchable like Voldemort. I just… I don't want you to get hurt." Remus said desperately.

"Has everyone forgotten that I am more than capable of looking after myself!?" She growled at the two of them, she stood up abruptly and stormed off towards the door.

"Alina wait!" Remus stood and ran after her.

"What just happened?" Frank said looking at Sirius.

Remus reached Alina just outside the doors to the Great Hall, he gripped her arm and pulled her behind the statue in the entry hall.

She ripped her arm out of his grip and glared at him.

"Alina I'm sorry, it's my fault. I asked Sirius about everything last night and I told him how much I like you and when I found out it was Bellatrix I was worried. She's insane Alina, the longer she spends with the Dark Lord the crazier she gets."

"Remus, I know Bellatrix, I've known her longer than you have. I know what she's capable of. She killed my brother for Merlin's sake. She slit his throat while he slept in the middle of a fucking school. I know how crazy she is. And that doesn't scare me. If I get rid of her I can save more people that she could hurt in the future. This isn't just about Ilya this is about making sure she doesn't hurt anyone else like she hurt me. No one will ever mean as much to me as Ilya did and losing him broke me. It broke me, Remus. I'm less than half the person I was before he died." She didn't even realize the tears were streaming down her face. Remus looked so broken as if he wanted to reach out to her, to connect to her but didn't know how.

"I need to do this Remus, I don't know why you and Sirius are so concerned with me but it needs to stop. I'm an Auror I've been trained to hunt and kill dark wizards and I'm fucking good at it. And if I die then I die. But I need to try."

Remus didn't know what to say he just looked at her. She watched him and her eyes softened. He looked so concerned. She lifted her hands and cupped his face, "Try and remember that I'm powerful and strong, and I don't need people worrying about me. I'll be back before you know it."

She studied his features, watching the different emotions cross his face. His eyes were greenish with small flakes of gold threaded through them. She wanted to kiss him, in a few short hours she wanted to kiss him twice. She wanted to taste him, to feel his mouth against hers. All her different passions swirling around inside her, unsure of how she really felt but knowing that right now she just wanted to taste Remus.

She leaned in, her forehead resting on his, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting his musky, earthy scent take over all the senses.

She opened her eyes and he was watching her in awe.

She backed away slightly and dropped her hands next to her.

"Stop worrying about me. If you want to worry about anyone, worry about Bellatrix."

"Are you going to kill her?" he asked softly.

"No, I'll send her to Azkaban. She can live amongst the dementors until she dies."

"A few months in there and she'll wish you had killed her."

She just gave him a sad smile and walked away.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Dark Mark

February 1976. Hogwarts.

A few weeks into the new term, Remus was sitting in the middle of potions class busy reading the instructions for a potion the class was tasked to make. He had teamed up with Lily, as they had been doing since her incident with Snape. She was measuring out a spoonful of powder and adding it to their cauldron. Remus could feel Snape's eyes on them and he kept telling himself not to look. The class was filled with slight chatter at the pairs all worked. Slughorn was roaming between the tables watching and helping where he could.

"Wonderful work Miss Evans, Mister Lupin. Looks like you two are ahead of everyone else so far," Slughorn said. They heard a small crash from a few tables over. Remus looked over and saw Snape cleaning up broken glass of a vial he must've dropped. Snape caught Remus' eye and glared at him.

Slughorn looked over as well and made his way to where Snape was.

Remus turned back to the potion brewing in front of them.

"How long do we have to wait now?" Lily asked.

"Erm, two minutes then we stir it counter-clockwise three times and then we wait another two minutes," Remus read from the text.

"Alright," she was about to say something else when the door to the classroom opened slightly and James stuck his head in.

He saw them and waved Remus over. Remus sighed and gave Lily a small smile and walked over to the door.

"Hey what's up?"

"Can you give this to Lily?" James said handing Remus a small parchment.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just give it to her."

"Is this a love letter?" Remus laughed.

"What no! Well maybe. Don't look at me like that." Remus was smirking at James very amused by this.

"Very cute James."

"Whatever, just please?" He begged.

"Of course, I'll give it to her now."

"No! Not right now, like slip it into her bag or something, but a place she'll find it."

"Really James?"

"C' mon Moony please?"

"Fine, what am I supposed to tell her you're talking to me about now though?"

"Ugh, I don't know, make something up."

"Mister Potter!" Slughorn exclaimed, "Here to join an extra potions class are we?"

"Uhm, no Sir, sorry I didn't mean to disrupt. I just needed to tell Remus something urgently. But I'll be going now. I'll see you later when I have potions." James said backing away from the door.

"Well, what was so urgent?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh erm… it was nothing don't worry about it."

"Oh now, if it was that urgent I'm very curious to hear it too."

Remus looked up at James very amused.

James' eyes darted between Remus, Lily and Slughorn. Lily was watching him intently, also slightly amused at his obvious discomfort.

"Well you see Professor, there's this girl…" James started slowly, he looked at Lily and then back at Remus, "A girl that Remus is really into!"

"What?" Remus interjected.

"Yeah and you see, she was away for a while but I saw her today and I just needed to let Remus know." James spurted out gripping Remus by the shoulder. Remus frowned at him. A few people in the class giggled.

Remus just sighed and walked back to his desk.

"Well with that I'll be off!" James said slinking out the classroom.

Lily watched Remus, "That's not really what he said was it?"

"Nope…"

She laughed at him as Slughorn came over, "My boy! Caught up in a girl are we now?"

"Nope, we really aren't."

"No matter, I'm sure if you just be yourself she'll come around. Maybe I can show you how to make a potion to make you irresistible. Completely off the book though, but I could give you a few pointers if you'd like. To woo your lady friend."

Lily's lips were pressed tightly together to stop herself from laughing.

"Really Sir, thank you so much for the offer but I think this is something I really need to tackle alone."

"Remus, you've always been a quiet lad but it wouldn't hurt you to ask for help once in a while. Even the best of us need it."

"Thank you so much, Sir, I will keep that in mind."

Slughorn patted Remus' shoulder and gave him a nod and then moved on.

Remus just shook his head, he looked over to Lily who was in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You should really take Slughorn up on his offer, a potion to make you irresistible, sounds delightful," Lily said trying to keep a straight face.

"You might find this hard to believe but I hate being the centre of attention and I'm already so irresistible," Remus said flicking his imaginary long hair over his shoulder.

Lily couldn't stop laughing, making Remus laugh.

"I'm going to go get some more dandelion root, watch it," she said pointing at the cauldron.

She got up and wandered over to the supplies.

Remus quickly took out her bottled ink from her bag, he put James' tiny folded up note against the bottle and tied it with a small piece of string that was originally being used to hold some of their ingredients together. He slipped the bottle back into her bag knowing she'd take it out later in the library when she started her Transfiguration essay.

She returned and smiled at him.

Potions ended and Remus and Lily were able to complete their potion to perfection.

Lily went off to ancient runes while Remus wandered up to the library, he had a free period and decided to work on his defence against the dark arts paper. He walked through the corridor where the Aurors quarters were. He hadn't seen Alina since that morning outside the Great Hall over a month ago. He desperately wanted to know where she had gone and what she was doing but there was no one to ask. After Frank found out that Alina had requested she go alone he freaked and went off after her. But he would sometimes come back to the castle every few weeks. Remus saw Frank three days earlier and he looked so scruffy, his hair was longer and unruly and he was growing a beard. He looked tired and his robes looked worn. Remus had asked what was happening, but Frank hadn't seen Alina since that morning either. He was furious that she just went off but he was more concerned than anything else. Frank had been assigned a new partner who he didn't seem to like one bit but the two of them were master curse breakers and they were travelling the country breaking curses that death eaters had placed on muggles and wizards alike. The only reason he kept coming back to Hogwarts was to check in with Dumbledore on how the new Aurors were doing and if he had heard from Alina. But Frank said the only person who seemed to know where she was or what she was doing was Martin but he wouldn't tell Frank anything. Remus didn't know who Martin was so that didn't help him much.

He entered the library and it was pretty busy, he made his way to the back to the table he usually sat at. As he got closer he saw that someone was already sitting there. He walked up to Regulus and gestured to one of the chairs at the table, "Mind if I sit here?"

Regulus looked up from the book he was reading, "Go for it."

"Thanks," Remus sat down and pulled out his books and some rolls of parchment.

Remus was about a quarter of the way into his essay when Regulus moved over a couple of seats so they were sitting across from one another. Remus looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"So, I got an owl from my mother this morning saying that Sirius said he was going to go to the wedding. But he never said anything to me about it. He isn't planning any big stunt is he?"

"Wait, what wedding?"

"Our cousin Bellatrix's wedding," Regulus said with a frown.

Remus just looked at him, "Oh right, he did mention it. I didn't think he'd go though."

"I asked him to go, but if he didn't tell me that he decided to go then what's the point? Unless…"

"You think he's up to something?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't know what to tell you… I don't know what goes on in his head."

"I don't think anyone does."

"I'll ask him for you if you want… find out what he's up to."

Regulus considered Remus for a few seconds, "No I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's no trouble, I would also like to know what he's thinking. He doesn't need to know it's also coming from you."

"Okay, well just see and if you do find anything out please let me know."

Remus smiled, "Maybe he wants to surprise you?"

Regulus raised his eyebrows, "This is Sirius we're talking about."

Remus laughed, "True."

"But then again he's done stranger things before…"

"He really misses you," Remus said softly.

"I miss him too… but don't tell him I said that. He keeps trying to get me to come with him to the Potter's for the holidays."

"You should, they're great people."

Regulus gave him a humourless laugh, "Please imagine my parents if I told them I was going on holiday with Sirius."

"Wouldn't go down well?"

"I'd probably be kicked out."

"Well if that did happen Sirius would always help you."

"Yeah I know," Regulus gave him a sad smile.

Regulus got up and started packing his stuff away.

"See you around Lupin."

Remus just nodded at him with a smile. He always liked Regulus, it was just a pity that there was so much tension in the family. He hoped Regulus would go with Sirius away for the holiday, knowing how good it would be for both of them. But he was also worried about what Sirius could be up to. Sirius had told Remus, James and Peter about the wedding at Christmas time but Remus had forgotten all about it and now after everything that had happened, Remus was worried Sirius was going to do something stupid at the wedding. What reason could he possibly have for going… Sure maybe he did want to spend some time with his brother but why at the wedding surrounded by the family he hated so much. Remus looked at the time and quickly packed up his things.

He raced up to where the Divination class was. He got there just as the students were leaving.

Sirius was fiddling with his bag and didn't notice Remus straight away.

"Hey Sirius," Remus called after him.

Sirius turned, "Moony, hey what you doing all the way up here?"

Remus just shrugged, "Had a free period and I was around so I thought we could walk to lunch together."

"Yeah okay…" Sirius gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Look Remus I've known for quite some time now and I want you to know that you can trust me so just say it."

"Wait what's happening… I'm confused."

"You're in love with me, it's okay, I'd be in love with me too if I were you," Sirius said putting his hand on Remus' shoulder.

Remus rolled his eyes, "That's really not it."

"Oh well, your loss." Sirius just shrugged and carried on down the stairs.

"Wait but if I were, you'd be into it too?"

"Can't knock it till you've tried it," Sirius said.

Remus stopped, then shook his head he'd come back to that later.

"So how was class?"

"Same old same old… maybe later you must let me read your palm. See if I can read you." Sirius winked at Remus who just laughed.

"I doubt it says anything good."

"We'll see about that."

They chatted a little bit more as they made their way down to the great hall. Remus was thinking of a way to bring up the wedding but it just wasn't slipping into the conversation.

As they walked towards the entrance to the great hall Regulus came up the stairs from the courtyard, he slowed and gave Remus and Sirius a small smile and a nod. Sirius beamed at him and Remus waved.

"When was the last time you spoke toy Regulus?" Remus asked.

"Uhm I wished him a happy new year when I saw him arrive back to school, but it wasn't much of a conversation."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"So last proper conversation was about the wedding?"

"Yeah must've been…" Sirius said frowning at the food sitting in front of them.

"Are you going to go?"

"Go to what?"

"To the wedding?"

"Do you think I should?" Sirius said picking up a rather large sandwich.

"I don't know, maybe? Spend some time with Regulus maybe? Won't Alphard and Andromeda be there?" Remus was trying his best to sound casual and not pushy.

"Probably. I'm still thinking about it."

"Oh, well if you need someone to think it over with I'm here."

"What is your deal?"

"What nothing… I have no deal."

"Sure…" Sirius eyed him carefully, "Look Remus I know you probably want to come with to the wedding, honestly I was thinking about slipping a trace on Bellatrix myself and somehow getting the information to Alina but I think it would be too dangerous, I can just imagine what kind of people would be at the wedding and I don't think it's a place you want to be."

"Wait, I'm confused."

"That's why you're asking me all these questions right? To see if I'm going and to see if you can come with? You want the Aurors to catch Bellatrix so that Alina can come back?"

Remus paused, "Yes, you caught me… what trace were you thinking of?"

"Not sure, I've been reading up on a few but they're all super tricky and Bellatrix and her moron of a fiancé are really talented wizards there's no way I'll be able to place a trace on her without her knowing."

"Unless it's in a potion and you can slip it into her drink."

"You think it's possible?"

"Maybe… I've heard of a few but I'm just not sure how well it'll work or how long it'll take to brew."

"When's your next free period?"

"Tomorrow after lunch, and yours?"

"Same, wanna hit the library?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that…"

"Never thought you'd hear him say what?" James asked as he sat down.

"Sirius is coming with me to the library tomorrow."

James looked at Sirius, eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Are you sure this is Sirius?"

"Ha ha, you lads are so funny," Sirius said sarcastically.

James was just about to tuck into his sandwich when Lily came storming into the great hall, "Potter, can I have a word with you? Outside?"

He looked a little frightened and Remus and Sirius just watched her, not saying a word.

"Uhm, sure…" James said slowly.

She spun on her heel and stormed out the hall.

"What did you do this time mate?" Sirius laughed at James.

"No fucking clue." He rolled his eyes as he got up and ran to catch up with her.

Once Lily reached the courtyard she just kept walking. She was walking so fast even James with his long legs struggled to keep up with her pace.

"Lily? Lily! C'mon tell me what's wrong?" He begged her.

She turned into a small alcove just past the courtyard in a deserted corridor.

Once he reached her again she spun around, "What is this?!"

She was holding up the letter he had given to Remus to give to her.

"It's a note."

She just watched him, eyes narrowed.

"It's a note I wrote to you…"

She still didn't say anything.

"What do you want me to say, Lily?"

"I want to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you say any of this sooner?"

"Would you have listened?"

She sighed, "No probably not… I just. James what you said in this note is just so… so…" she stopped short unsure of what to say.

"Well, everything I wrote in there was true… It's the real James. The James I want you to know," he said softly.

He looked at her with such sincerity in his eyes, pleading with her to give him a chance.

"Lily, I really do care about you. And I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me. I just need you to give me a chance."

"James Potter… Remus told me I'd like you if I got to know you. And so far I haven't been disappointed."

"Remus is a good friend."

"Hmmm, but James, say I do get to know you or what you claim is the real you? What about the James I know and dislike? Hmm? What about him? Is he just going to vanish or will he come back rearing large egotistical head and just toss me aside?" He looked so lost, unsure of what to say.

"I've won Lily Evans, now I can move onto the next stupid bitch who comes along," Lily said in a deep voice to mimic James.

"I swear to you I will never do that to you. I know I've been a real prick in the past but who I am with my friends and family, who I really am I want you to know me that way. I just want to be that man now. If it means I can get closer to you."

Lily stared at him, her eyes filled with so much emotion, her lips were parted slightly and her breathing was shallow. She wanted to believe him, but she still doubted him.

"I want to know you, James," she said so softly.

James was frowning, so scared of losing this conversation and losing all the progress they had made in their relationship, but the way she was looking at him now, so much hope and want in her eyes.

She looked as if she longed for him. James' eyes darted down to her mouth, his breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to kiss her so badly. They were so close to one another in this tiny alcove, he didn't realize it was such a tight fit. It would be so easy to just lean forward and touch her lips with his own. His eyes shifted back up to hers and he saw that she was watching his mouth. He smirked slightly and her gaze shot back up to his.

He leaned in closer, "Lily," he said so softly.

"James…"

"I really want to kiss you right now," it was barely a whisper but he knew he heard her.

She looked at him then breathed out, "I won't stop you."

He leaned in and closed his eyes, his lips grazed hers and he had felt nothing like it in his entire life. Her lips were warm and soft and moved with his, pushing and pulling. He started to pull away but her hands slid over his shoulders, one hand moved up into his hair while the other anchored her to his body.

He deepened the kiss and she sighed, his hands were on her hips and he pulled her body against his.

His tongue caressed hers and she moaned. Their kiss was tender. James could feel electricity everywhere their bodies touched and he never wanted it to stop.

She moaned again into his mouth as her tongue dominated his. She gripped his hair hard and pulled him away from her mouth, he grunted at the harsh hold she had on him. He looked down at her and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She was out of breath and slowly stepped back, James wanted nothing more than to pull her back against him and keep kissing her but it took every ounce of self-control not to. She licked her lips and he almost lost it.

"What now?" He asked her timidly.

"If you asked me on a date, I'd say yes."

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh right, Lily Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I'd love to," she whispered.

He beamed at her and she smiled back, "But so help me, Potter, if you turn back into that arrogant arsehole I will kill you."

"Duly noted."

"It's not even the arrogance… that can be attractive sometimes. Only sometimes. Well pretty often really. It's more confidence than arrogance though. But the arsehole bit is the problem. And I don't care if someone else started it or what the cause was but I can't deal with arse James Potter again, I don't even think-"

"Lily," James cut her off.

"What?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh right sorry… I'm just going to go now then."

"Wait," he grasped her wrist gently before she could run away.

He mustered all the bravery he had, "Can I kiss you once more?"

"No, I think I'm going to keep that until our date." She smirked at him and he smiled at her.

"Fine, torture me why don't you."

She winked at him and walked away. She was a few steps away when she turned back, she ran up to him and planted her lips against his in a quick kiss.

She pulled away before he could respond, "Okay, now you'll have to wait."

James racked his hand through his hair. And let out a deep breath. Grin plastered across his face.

* * *

At the same time, Remus and Sirius had gone back to talking about Bellatrix and the wedding.

"I wish I could go with you," Remus said looking into his pumpkin juice.

"Trust me you really don't."

Remus just looked at Sirius.

"Besides," Sirius began, "I doubt the wedding will actually happen, don't you think Alina will get to them before the wedding?"

"I'm more worried about her doing something during the wedding…"

"Oh man, I didn't even think about that… but there will be so many death eaters there."

"Exactly."

"Does she even know about the wedding?"

"Probably, it was announced in the Daily Prophet wasn't it?"

"Maybe the Aurors are planning a big attack…"

Remus frowned, "Maybe you and your brother shouldn't go…"

"Maybe… but I'll decide closer to the time."

"Don't you have to RSVP or something though?"

"Already have. Just in case. If I don't show up I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"Have you told your bother?"

"No, I probably should though."

"Well, he's sitting right over there why don't you go tell him now?" Remus said gesturing over to the Slytherin table.

Sirius turned and had a look, Regulus was sitting with a few other Slytherins that Sirius didn't know very well. Regulus as if sensing Sirius' gaze on him, looked up and their eyes connected. Sirius got up and pointed his chin towards the door, gesturing for Regulus to join him.

"Let's see if he wants to talk to me…" Sirius said sadly to Remus.

Sirius wandered to the exit. As he left the hall Regulus stood up and said something to his tablemates and then walked briskly towards the exit probably to catch up to Sirius.

Remus was still looking at the door when Lesley Kelly sat down across from him. She was a tall blonde fifth year Gryffindor, Remus didn't know her very well she had a short fling with Sirius during their fourth year but it didn't last longer than a few days. Even then, Remus never really spoke to her.

"Hi Remus," she said in an overly perky voice.

"Hi, Lesley."

"So potions today? I was mad right?"

"Was it? I didn't really notice."

"Well, the girls and I were trying to it figure out, who's the girl you're into?"

"Oh, no one. James just said that to take the pressure off himself."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "So you're not linked to anyone?"

"No…"

"Great, well how would you feel about coming with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Oh…. _Oh_."

She gave him a warm smile.

"Wait you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes silly, unless of course, you have somewhere better to be."

"No, uhm okay sure."

"Great! I look forward to it! See you in class." She beamed at him, got up and went down to where her friends were sitting. Once she sat down the group of girls all started talking in hushed tones, they were all smiling at Lesley, she looked over at him and waved. He waved back and her one friend squealed.

"What the fucking is happening," Remus said to himself as he turned back to look forward again.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. Remus jumped.

"When did you get here?" Remus nearly shouted, "You gave me such a fright!"

"I got here just as you were talking to Lesley, I didn't want to interrupt so I just stood over there," he said pointing at the corner, "then when she got up I sat down."

Remus just frowned at him, "Right okay."

"So what was Lesley saying?"

"Uhm… I'm still trying to figure that out… but I think, I think I have a date."

"With Lesley?!"

"Yeah…"

"Wow! Congrats, I didn't even know you liked her."

"Well, I don't… I don't dislike her though. I just never looked at her that way."

"Well, she's super pretty."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you think James is okay?"

"What? What's wrong with James?"

Peter pointed to the door, James was walking in slowly, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

He flopped down onto the bench across from Peter and Remus and gave them a brilliant smile.

"Everything okay there Jamie?" Peter asked biting into his sandwich.

"She kissed me."

"Who? Lily?"

James just nodded, he looked dazed and Remus couldn't help but laugh.

Sirius came back into the hall and sat next to James, "How'd it go with the harpy?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Whoa ok, sorry…"

"She kissed me, Sirius."

"Wait. What?"

"Well I kissed her and then she kissed me back then she kissed me again. This is the best day of my entire life. We're going on a date next Hogsmeade trip."

"Remus also has a date then!" Peter said happily.

"What?" James and Sirius said in unison.

"I don't know how it happened but yeah?"

"How do you not know how it happened?" Sirius asked amused.

"She just came up and asked me if I was with anyone and I said no and then she said let's go to Hogsmeade together and I said okay. It probably isn't even a date."

"Might want to take protection just in case." Sirius winked at him jokingly.

"Talking about girls, I saw the Ravenclaw lady today," Peter said.

"Alina? Where?" Remus snapped, a bit more eager than he had intended.

"Outside Dumbledore's office."

"How long ago?"

"This morning sometime. Like before my last two classes."

"She probably isn't here anymore…" James said.

Remus sighed and flopped his head on the table, "Probably not… It's just frustrating."

"Well at least we know she's not dead," Sirius said.

"C' mon let's get to class," James said slowly getting up from the table.

Later that evening Remus was sitting with Lily in the common room, he was trying to finish his transfiguration essay but his mind kept wandering. James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice and Peter had tagged along with them. Remus just watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

"So I heard about your date," Lily said, her eyes never leaving her essay.

"Well, I heard about yours." He said smirking at her.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" He said trying to keep a straight face but failing.

"That one," She pushed his shoulder and he just laughed.

"I also heard about your kiss,"

She just smiled down at her essay.

"Must've been some kiss,"

"You have no idea," she breathed.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Remus said holding his hand behind his ear, "Remus was right this whole time? Who would've thought…"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah yeah, I'm excited though. He's changing and I really like him."

"Not really changing, he's still the same he's just opening up letting you in."

"Seeing the real him and all that?"

"Something like that."

"So cheesy," Lily laughed softly.

Remus scrunched up his nose at the comment, it really was but it was the truth all the same.

"So what about you and Lesley, I didn't think you liked her."

"Honestly, she just kinda asked me and I just said yes. I'm not even sure what it is."

"Well, she's been telling a lot of people it's a date."

"Really?"

"She's been wanting to ask you out for a while now."

" _Really?"_ Even more surprised now.

"Do you even like her?"

"I don't think I know her well enough to say if I like her or not, who knows maybe I will really like her."

"How romantic," Lily said shaking her head.

Remus looked back to the fire, took a deep breath and looked back down at his essay.

He carried on and after about half an hour he completed his essay and rolled it up.

"Done?" Lily asked.

"Yup, how far are you?"

"Almost done as well. Give me like five minutes."

"Okay, I'm just going to go put my bag upstairs."

"'Kay."

He bounded upstairs dropped his bag onto his bed and came back into the common room.

"Remus!" Sirius called from the entrance into the common room.

"Hey, how was practice?"

"Cold, but Frank is back."

"Where?!"

"He was just outside the Great Hall, Peter and James are busy talking to him," Sirius said quickly.

"Well let's go."

Remus turned to Lily as they were leaving and waved, she waved back and laughed at him as he almost tripped over the carpet in his rush.

The two boys bounded down the stairs and raced through the corridors until they reached the Great Hall.

Frank was there with James and Peter, chatting animatedly.

"Frank! Hey," Remus greeted as they came and stood with them.

"Hiya," Frank said. He looked the worst Remus had ever seen him look. The one side of his face was covered in dried blood and dirt, his robes were torn and dirty and he had a large bruise over the knuckles of his right hand.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I look that bad 'ey?"

"Well, you don't look great…"

"You look like you've been through hell mate," James said.

"Honestly… I feel like I've been through hell. We were sent in to remove a curse on a muggle village not too far from here but when we go there the death eaters were there too. There were so many of them and Finn and I couldn't hold them off. We tried to fight them but Finn got so badly injured. I couldn't take him to a muggle hospital and Hogwarts was the closest place I knew had a healer. So I brought him here."

"What about you? Do you need to be checked out?" Peter asked.

"Nah I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises but I'll be fine. I need to get back there though, the muggles. They need my help."

"You can't go alone though. What if the death eaters are still there?" Remus said.

"Take us with you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What!?" Peter nearly panicked.

"I can't do that, you're still students."

"We're strong though."

"I don't doubt that but Sirius, death eaters out there are something else entirely. You'll fight them one day but right now you need to finish up here."

Sirius frowned, " We still have two years after this… do you really think the war will carry on that long?"

Frank sighed, "I do… I don't see and end and Voldemort is just growing stronger by the day. If we don't stop him soon we might never."

Silence fell over the five of them.

"Okay, enough doom and gloom for today, I'm going to go see if Dumbledore had a room for me to stay in tonight."

"Wait for Frank-" Remus started.

"No Remus I have no idea where Alina is so don't ask."

"I was actually going to ask about the Lestrange wedding…" Remus said softly.

Frank looked around them, surveying the students around.

"What about it?"

"Are the Aurors planning to attack it or something? We know there will be a lot of death eaters there."

"It was discussed, but I think it was voted against, can't say for sure."

"Frank?" the five of them turned to look where the voice was coming from. At the top of the stairs, they were standing at the base of stood Alina and Dumbledore.

"Alina!" She raced down the stairs and the two of them embraced each other in a firm hug.

She pulled back gripped his chin and turned his head to look at his face, " What happened," she demanded.

"I'm fine Alina, really. Just a little blood." He gave her a smile then noticed the bandage around her left arm.

"What's this," He said, frowning as he held her arm up pulling at the bandages.

She ripped her arm away from him, "It's nothing." She hid her arm beneath her robes and looked down at the floor.

"Alina," Frank said in a hard tone.

"It's nothing honestly. I'll tell you about it later."

"No you'll tell me now, this isn't what I think it is? Is it?"

"Frank I don't think this is the time or the place," Dumbledore spoke in a levelled voice. Which seemed to only make Frank madder.

He pulled at Alina's arm again, almost knocking her off balance.

"Frank stop it!"

He gripped her arm so tightly his knuckles turned white through the dark purple bruise.

"Then tell me what's under the bandage."

"No." He released her arm.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm doing what is necessary Frank."

"Let's take this back to my office."

"Yeah let's!" Frank said as he stormed up the staircase, not even bothering to say anything to the marauders.

Alina turned to Dumbledore, "I told you he'd react this way."

She shook her head and walked back up the stairs as well.

Dumbledore sighed and turned to his four students at the bottom of the staircase, "I'm sorry you had to see that, as I'm sure you realize the Aurors are under a lot of stress." He nodded at them and walked the same direction Frank and Alina had gone off in.

The four boys all exchanged a look.

"What do you think was on her arm?" Peter asked.

"Nothing good…" James said. He and Peter started walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius turned to Remus, "Sorry that probably wasn't the hello you were hoping for when she got back…"

"No, it wasn't… I wish I knew what was happening now."

"Me too…"

The bandage fell to the floor and Frank took a step back, completely shocked.

"You really did it…" He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I know you don't approve but-"

"Approve? Really? Alina! What you've done… it's irreversible. You can't take this back.

"Frank please we all have to make sacrifices to win this war," Dumbledore spoke from behind his desk.

Frank glared at him, "Don't you dare speak to me about sacrifices. Alina has sacrificed so much already. I bet you put her up to it!" Frank growled at Dumbledore.

"Frank stop! Dumbledore had nothing to do with this, you know I've wanted to do this for a long time and I finally did it. I found a way in."

Frank glared at her. He grabbed her arm and held it up to have a closer look then he turned it so that her inner arm was facing her.

"Look at it. Look at what you've done to yourself."

She looked down at the black ink, the skull and snake marring her skin glaring up at her.

"Who do they think you are?"

"Daphne Bernard, from the French Pureblood family."

"And they haven't suspected you yet?"

"No, and they never will."

"So you've met Voldemort?"

"I have…"

Frank shook his head again, unbelieving.

"Frank it's working, I'm getting closer and closer to finding a way to kill him. I just need more time."

He gripped her arm again, the Dark Mark sitting arrogantly on her skin. But the black ink was surrounded by raised purple and red skin, furiously inflamed. "Your body is rejecting the mark."

"I can hide the inflammation when I'm around them. The spell just takes a lot so I can't do it constantly."

"It's going to kill you."

"But by the time it does Voldemort will be defeated."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"He has to be! I'm not doing all of this for nothing Frank!"

"But that's exactly what's going to happen! The mark knows when the branded is unwilling, it'll kill you like it killed so many Aurors before you! And all of this would've been for nothing."

"Dumbledore and I have been working on something to stop that from happening."

"Well, you better work fucking fast. From what I can tell you have maybe a few months if you're lucky."

"Well actually…" Franks' head shot up to look at her. She pulled the collar of her robes to the side to reveal her shoulder. Thick black and purple marks veined their way across her pale skin. Frank stepped closed, anger turning to concern. He pulled her collar as far as it could without hurting her, his touch turned so gentle as if he was afraid she'd break.

"How long has it been like this?"

"A few days now…"

"And it keeps spreading?"

"It started around the mark and now it's all over my arm."

"Is it sore?"

"Excruciating."

"I think I might be able to help slow it down. I won't be able to stop it but I'll try my damnedest."

Alina smiled up and Frank and tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you, Frank."

"You're so fucking stupid." He said into her hair as he held her tightly to him.

* * *

That night Frank was making his way back from the hospital wing towards the room Dumbledore had put Frank and Alina in for the night. His partner Finn was making a good recovery but needed a few more days to let his body heal. Frank's arms were filled with medical supplies and potions ingredients he thought he might need to help slow down the curse infecting Alina's body.

"Hey, Frank." He turned and saw Remus and Sirius walking towards him.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"Well I'm on prefect rounds and Sirius is well…"

"I'm just tagging along."

"Right…"

"Need a hand?" Sirius plucked a few items out of Franks hold.

"Thanks."

"No problem, where are you off to?"

"Eastern tower, fourth floor. That's where Alina and I are for the night."

They started wandering off in that direction.

"So what's all this stuff for?" Remus asked.

"Uhm… I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try us," Sirius challenged.

"Well Alina has a curse infecting her blood, I'm going to try to slow it down."

"Is she in danger?" Remus asked.

"Well once it's spread I'm not sure what it'll do to her… so I'd rather try stop it than find out."

"What caused it?" Sirius asked.

"I'll let Alina tell you that," Frank said with a shake of his head.

"Do you need any help?" Remus asked.

"Well actually… I might."

"Well, you've got us now."

The reached a small no descript door and Frank pushed it open. "Alina cover up I brought company."

"What? Who?" Her voice came from somewhere deep within the room.

The room was small and very sparse. There was a fireplace with a coffee table, a sofa and two armchairs in front of it. In the far corner, there were two single beds separated by a small nightstand. The fire was roaring and keeping the room very warm. Alina was seated in front of the fire. She wore loose sweatpants, her torso was bare other than a tight thick bandage over her breasts for modesty. She turned and saw Remus and Sirius enter after Frank. She ripped the blanket off the back of the chair she was sitting on and draped it over her left shoulder covering her arm.

Frank places everything on the coffee table in front of her and shed his robes. He turned up the sleeves of his shirt until they sat above his elbows.

"Just put those here as well." He said gesturing for Sirius to put the stuff he was holding onto the coffee table.

Remus walked around the chair to face her, "Hi," he said softly.

She looked up at him briefly before dropping her gaze to the carpet, "Hi…"

"Alright, take off the blanket, let's see what we can do," Frank said.

"What no, Frank," Alina said gripping the blanket to her body.

"Alina, I'm going to need their help."

Remus and Sirius both looked at each other confused.

Frank knelt down in front of her, "Either I strap you down to the bed or they can hold you down, either way, this is going to hurt and I can't have you thrashing around while I try to work."

She just glared at him, "Fine." She ripped off the blanket and tossed it over the back of the chair, she kept her inner forearm tightly against her body.

Remus' eyes travel down her torso, he could feel his face and neck and heat up, but once his eyes saw the dark veins running up her arm he turned cold. Whatever it was, it looked so sinister.

Frank pulled the coffee table close to the sofa.

"Right Remus sit here," Frank ordered pointing at the on end of the couch.

Remus ripped his eyes away from her arm and sat down.

"Cross your legs and face that way," he said pointing to the opposite end of the couch. Remus took his shoes off quickly and pulled his legs up tucking the underneath him and leaning back against the armrest of the sofa.

Frank pulled Alina up from where she was sitting, she stumbled a little bit and she got to her feet but she gripped Franks forearm for balance. She looked so pale and week as the light from the fire danced over her.

"Lie down, head on his lap." Alina gave Frank a quick glare but Frank didn't care.

She lay down on the couch and nestled her head in Remus' lap. He looked down and her and she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, "I can see up your nose," she said softly. He gave a small laugh.

"Right Sirius, you'll have to hold down her legs. Remus keep her torso and other arm steady. If she moves too much this won't work."

Sirius nodded and sat down on the other end gripping her ankles firmly.

"Okay, give me your arm," Frank said.

She hesitated slightly but stuck out her arm. Remus sucked in a deep breath when he saw what was causing the curse.

"Is that a…" Sirius started.

"What? A dark mark? Yes, it is. Alina thought she'd go undercover alone and get herself infected with dark magic," Frank said bitterly.

Alina glared at him again.

Frank pulled her arm into his lap as he sat perched on the edge of the coffee table. His finger ghosted over the dark mark feeling the raised skin around it. A deep frown distorting his kind features. He reached next to him a picked up a vial filled with a calming draught.

He handed it to Alina, "Drink this."

He then picked up a flask and took a large swig. He grimaced as the liquid burnt its way down his throat. Remus and Sirius gave each other and unsure look.

"Want some?" Frank asked gesturing to his flask.

"Sure," Sirius said taking the flask and taking a hearty swig.

Remus just shook his head. He looked down at Alina but her eyes were on the dark mark and the black tendrils that bled from it.

"Right okay, let's do this," Frank said clapping his hands together.

He pulled her arm straight and firmly rubbed her inner forearm with the outer edge of his hand.

"Careful with that, we don't want Voldemort dropping by," Alina said.

Frank froze, his eyes darted up to look at her and his face drained of all its colour.

"I'm kidding, it doesn't work that way."

Frank took a deep breath, "Can you not?"

"Sorry… just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well don't," Frank said in a harsh tone.

Alina bit her lip and turned her head to the back of the couch. Remus lifted his hand and brushed a stray hair away from her face. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

Frank started crushing a few ingredients together in a small bowl. He added some water and stirred. He poured some of the greenish concoction onto her arm on the dark mark and it started steaming. Alina's body tensed. Her eyes closed against the pain.

"Alright lads, keep her steady. This is going to get painful."

He pulled out his wand and started murmuring an incantation. Alina's body jerked violently. The light from the wand was a dark red, it moved across her skin like claws pulling at her skin. Remus struggled to hold her body steady and Sirius had to use his entire body weight to keep her legs straight.

She was biting her lip and Remus was worried she would start drawing blood. Her body was wrenching back and forth trying to break from their grasp.

Sweat beaded on Frank's forehead his concentration never faltering, his murmuring becoming quicker and quicker.

The dark tendrils that marred her skin started retracting towards the inky mark on her forearm. They moved painfully slowly, liked the gentle ebb and flow of a river. Remus looked down at her face, her teeth grinding together, face contorted in pain, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"Frank, c' mon. I can't keep her down much longer!" Sirius grunted.

Frank never looked away from the dark mark, the red glow from his spell sent horrific shadows across his face.

The magic started pulsating across her skin and she started to scream, horrible soul-shattering screaming.

"Frank!" Remus shouted. He struggled to keep her body still, not wanting to hurt her.

"Remus! She's moving too much," Sirius yelled. Her body wriggled violently against their hold. Remus' one hand was on her shoulder while the other gripped the wrist of her other arm. Her hips and torso jerking up and down to break free. He leaned over her finally putting all his strength into keeping her down.

"Alina! Look at me!" Remus begged. Her eyes flew open and caught his. He shattered at the pain in her eyes.

"It's almost over we just need to you to hold on a little longer," he pleaded with her. She nodded slowly, body tensing but her movements slowing.

She never looked away from him, her eyes locked onto his.

The light from Frank's wands glowed brighter and her eyes closed. Once all the tendrils receded back into the dark mark her body spasmed. Frank's incantation stopped and the glow from his wand ceased. There was a vibration coming from the mark and suddenly a blast of inky darkness flung the three men to opposite sides of the room. Remus hit the wall hard, Sirius ricocheted off the door that leads to their small bathroom and Frank connected with the left arch of the fireplace.

"Alina!" Remus called as he tried to get up. She had fallen off the couch and onto the floor, but she wasn't moving.

Frank jumped to his feet and was next to her in a flash, he held her face in his hands but her skin was pale, cold and damp.

He pulled her arm out from under her. The dark mark, still in place looking as haunting as ever against her pale skin.

Frank pulled her onto the couch, "Alina?" He tapped the side of her face.

Remus and Sirius came and stood behind her.

"Alina, can you hear me?" Frank begged.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked softly.

"I'm not sure… she's breathing but..."

Remus knelt down next to her.

"Hey moony, you're bleeding," Sirius said. Remus looked up at him Sirius pointed to his shoulder, where a deep, mean looking gash was oozing blood.

Remus just sighed, another jersey he'd have to stitch up, and another shirt he'd have to try to get blood out of.

Frank looked at him, "Come let me patch you up quickly."

After Frank had closed Remus' wound and tended to the cut on Sirius' forehead, he picked Alina up and lay her down on one of the small single beds.

The three of them stood there watching her, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed which seemed to have regulated and returned to normal.

"She told me she wouldn't do anything reckless…" Remus said watching her.

Frank sat down heavily on the other bed, he sighed, "She'd been talking about doing this for a while, all the other Aurors who had tried to infiltrate the death eaters ended up dead but she was so sure it wouldn't affect her the way it did them."

"And she was wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Not entirely… She's lasted a lot longer than the others did, but I'm not sure how much time she has now."

"There must be a way to remove the mark? Or at least stop this effect?" Sirius said gesturing to her.

Frank looked at Alina, his eyes were hooded and a deep frown still creased his brow, he was exhausted. "I wish there was, maybe one day but right now there isn't anything we can do…"

"So everything you just did? What did that do?"

"I just contained the curse to her arm, if it spread into the rest of her body, even just her heart… I'm not entirely sure what would've happened but it wouldn't have been good."

"Will she be okay?" Remus asked.

Frank's eyes darted between Sirius and Remus unsure of what to say.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Wolf and the Phoenix

February 1976. Hogwarts. Great Hall.

"Hey, mate stop staring," Sirius said.

Remus turned to look at Sirius who was sitting next to him at the Gryffindor table. They were waiting for dinner to start, Remus was watching the staff table with a deep frown as his fingers drummed on the table impatiently.

"She looks perfectly fine today as if everything that happened yesterday just didn't happen at all," he whispered to Sirius.

He whispered back, "I know, she looked like death last night and now well… she looks-"

"What are you two whispering about?" James asked from across the table.

"Uh nothing," Sirius said quickly, "I'm convincing Remus his date this weekend will be good for him."

Remus rolled his eyes. That was definitely the last thing he was thinking about.

Last night when Remus and Sirius had returned to their dormitory they hadn't told James or Peter about what they had just gone through. Partly because they weren't entirely sure how to explain it, but mostly because neither of them felt like talking about it at all. The walked back to their dormitory slowly and in silence, minds racing, trying to wrap their heads around the events that had just past.

James didn't look convinced, but he didn't push any further.

"Are you reconsidering?" Peter asked Remus.

"Uhm, no. But with exams coming up and the tutoring I do and prefect duty, I don't really have time for a girl you know?"

"Guess it depends on the girl?" James said looking over at Alina and looking back at Remus. Remus frowned at him, lips pressed in a firm line.

"C' mon Remus you'll have a great time with her! You might even like her more than you originally thought you would!" Peter said eagerly.

"Peter just drop it," Remus said with a huff.

"Aw c' mon, this is exciting!" Peter said with a pout.

"It's really not," Remus said getting annoyed.

"But seriously, she seems to really like you. You should give it a chance."

"He's not wrong, you never know what could happen if you don't try," Marlene said from a little way down the table. She was sitting next to Lily who also looked up at Remus.

"I'm sorry I don't remember this being any of your business," Remus spat.

"Whoa, someone's in a mood," Marlene said putting her hands up.

"Remus is something wrong?" Lily said softly.

"Everything's fine!" He said between gritted teeth.

"Is it because of the Ravenclaw lady?" Peter asked.

"No, this has nothing to do with her."

"Are you sure about that?" James asked.

"Who's the Ravenclaw lady?" Marlene asked.

"No one. It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing, you know Remus if you're with someone else then you really shouldn't be going out with Lesley. That's just cruel to the poor girl," Marlene said matter-of-factly.

"Can everyone just leave it alone!" Remus growled.

James and Sirius glanced at one another. Remus gripped the edge of the table fingers denting the wood slightly. Sirius grasped his wrist pulling it away from the table gently.

"Mate, do you wanna go outside? Cool down?" Sirius said softly.

Remus released the table eyes darting between the five people looking at him. He stood up abruptly and started walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

Once Remus was outside he bolted down the path to the viaduct. He kept running until he reached the edge of the forest. He felt so angry. His heart was pounding. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins. He usually became impatient close to the full moon but the next full moon was weeks away. And it was never this bad. He leaned forward hands on his knees. Trying to catch his breath.

* * *

"Stop staring at me like that," Alina said.

"Sorry, just waiting for you to do something else stupid," Frank replied picking up his glass of sweet wine.

She shot him a quick glare. He smiled at her, "Honestly Alina, I'm just glad you're okay. Last night was brutal, I was so worried."

"Frank you're incredible the magic you performed was beyond impressive and I feel fine. The mark doesn't hurt at all anymore. Thank you, without you I'd probably be dead."

"You would've been dead a long time ago if it weren't for me," Frank said.

"Oh yeah? And who saved who in the Manchester raid again?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "Let's just face it, we make a good team."

"That we do."

"And I can still tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying," Alina scoffed.

"Don't lie to me about lying, I can see right through you. The mark still hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah… a little." She looked at Frank who's face creased with concern.

"It really is a lot better than it was before. Honest."

"Really?"

"Well I don't have urges to chop my arm off anymore, so at least there's that."

"So a lot better but not great?"

"Yeah… round about there."

"I figured, just don't lie to me about it."

"Sorry…"

Frank smirked at her, "It's fine, you're hard to stay mad at." She gave him a warm smiled and bumped his shoulder with her own.

Alina looked around the Great Hall, landing on eyes watching her, "I should probably thank Remus and Sirius as well… last night couldn't have been easy on them."

"They're stronger than you think," Frank said with a shrug.

"Maybe…"

"Still thank them though, they both got all bloodied up when you tossed them across the room."

Alina looked at Frank horrified, "I did what?"

"Well not you really, the mark. It freaked or something and exploded a little, I can't actually remember everything that happened, it all happened so fast. But Remus especially, he was bleeding all over the carpet."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope, lucky the carpet is red."

"Frank!"

"Relax, he's fine. They're both fine. Everyone is fine, well for now but right now everyone is fine."

Alina looked back at the Gryffindor table, "Wait where did Remus go?"

"He's right the- oh. Wait there he goes, out the door."

"I wonder where he's going?"

"You can always follow him and find out," Frank said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes again but was very tempted to. She looked around bit her lip and was about to get up.

"I see a dark cloud around you," a voice said from behind Alina.

Alina and Frank both turned looking very confused.

Behind them stood a short Ravenclaw student, she had a poof of brown curly hair atop her head and large circular glasses that made her eyes a lot bigger than they would normally be. She lifted her hand and pointed to Alina, "I see a dark cloud around you."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first," Alina shrugged.

"Sybill! What have I told you about coming up here and reading the staff during dinner time?" McGonagall said

"Sorry professor, sometimes I just can't help it," Sybill said sadly.

"Right well go join your house at their table will you?"

"Yes professor," she said sadly and wandered back to the Ravenclaw table.

"That is the saddest little girl I've ever seen," Frank said once she was gone.

"I don't know what to do with her anymore, she just walks around rattling on about this prophecy and that prophecy. It's maddening," McGonagall said in a huff.

"What year is she in?"

"Her fourth year."

"And she's already seeing so much?" Frank asked amazed.

"None of them have come to fruition yet, but some of her prophecies are so dark you don't want them to be true," Pomfrey said from the other side of McGonagall.

Alina looked at the young girl curiously.

* * *

A little while later the Great Hall was emptying Alina glanced back at the Gryffindor table just like she had been doing for the past hour. Remus never returned, she kept telling herself that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

As McGonagall got up she handed Alina a letter, "Dumbledore asked me to give you this."

"Where is he anyway?" Frank asked.

"He was called away to London urgently, but he didn't say about what."

"Strange…" Frank said as McGonagall left through the staff door.

Alina ripped open the letter and read it with a frown.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure…" She showed it to Frank.

"Is it a song?"

"It sounds like a prophecy," She mused.

"Aren't they usually longer?"

"Yeah usually."

"'And in the light of the lightless moon, the animal within becomes the animal without…' I don't know about you but this just sounds eerie," Frank said.

"I wonder what it means."

"Well, let's go figure it out in the room, I promised Alice I would floo her tonight," Frank said getting up.

Alina got up and folded the parchment and slipped it into her robes.

They made their way out the Great Hall and up the stairs when someone caught Alina's eye, she turned and looked down a long corridor, at the end gazing out the tall window was the young Ravenclaw girl.

"Hey Frank," she called. He stopped and turned back.

"Carry on without me, I just want to go talk to her quickly," she said pointing towards the girl.

Frank looked down the corridor to who she was talking about.

"Alright, just don't come back with any dark clouds, I've had enough doom and gloom these past few months to last me the rest of my life thanks."

She gave him a smirk and turned down the corridor.

* * *

Up in the Gryffindor Tower Remus was sitting on his bed, unable to concentrate on the book he was reading. He kept fidgeting, clicking his neck, rolling his shoulders, and biting the nail on his thumb.

He kept rereading the same lines over and over again, he snapped the book shut and tossed it to the end of the bed in an aggravated huff.

The door slowly creaked open and James popped his head in.

"Hey mate, you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Remus said a lot harsher than he had intended it to be but he couldn't really care less.

"I brought you some food, just in case you wanted something…" James came over sat on the end of Remus' bed and lay down and a handkerchief with bread and potatoes and some meat. Remus snatched up the slices of lamb and ate them quickly. James looked at him, a little weary.

"What's really going on mate?"

Remus wanted to yell at him that it was none of his damned business but he managed to stop himself. He covered his face with his hands, "I don't know. I have this horrible headache and I just feel so ugh," He got off the bed and jumped up and down a few times.

"I feel so restless. And impatient, like everything is driving me crazy."

"Like before a full?"

"Yeah, but worse, I don't know what's happening."

"The full isn't for another few weeks though.

"I know that James!"

James just looked at him.

"Sorry…" Remus said looking at his feet.

"It's alright, maybe we should take you to McGonagall or Pomfrey? They might know what's happening."

"It's okay, it'll pass. I just need to. I don't know. I'll take a calming draft and try to get some sleep."

"Well, I'm right downstairs if you need anything okay?"

"Thanks James."

James smiled at him, he put his hand on Remus' shoulder which tensed. He pulled back and slowly and made his way out of the room. He gave Remus a weak smile as he closed the door.

* * *

As Alina got closer she could hear that the girl was saying something, over and over again, "A dark moon, a forgotten witch, a spell cast, a victim fell. In the light of the lightless moon, the animal within becomes the animal without."

Alina stopped and pulled the parchment out of her pocket. And scribbled in Dumbledore's elegant hand it read:

 _A Dark Moon. A Forgotten Witch._

 _A Spell Cast. A Victim Fell._

 _In the light of the lightless moon, the animal within becomes the animal without._

"What does that mean?" She asked suddenly.

Sybill turned around unsurprised by Alina's presence. "It's an alignment."

"A what?" Alina came closer and sat down next to the girl.

"An alignment, that hasn't happened since the first time."

"What's aligned?"

"The moon, the stars, the witch, the spell."

Alina looked down at the parchment again, nothing was making sense, why did Dumbledore give this to her.

"The moon is as dark as it was then, " the girl said looking out the window.

"As it was when?"

"When the forgotten witch cursed the man she once loved. He's the victim."

"What did she do to him?"

"She took away his control."

Alina frowned again.

* * *

James came down the stairs and sat at the small table next to Sirius and Peter.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure, he's so fidgety, like right before," he looked around the room and dropped his voice, "a you know what."

"What should we do?" Peter asked.

"He said he just wants to try sleep."

"Alright, it's so strange though… there must be something happening," Sirius mused.

"I wish I paid attention in Astronomy more," James said.

"You and me both, but Remus takes it if there was something weird going on with the moon he'd know about it… right?" Sirius said.

"Unless Sinistra doesn't know about it… and she can't teach it to us?"

"That's not possible though right? The moon has its cycle. Maybe he's just really fed up with all of us and this is how he is when he's mad," Peter said.

James and Sirius shared an unconvinced look. There was a large crash upstairs and all the Gryffindors in the common room looked around confused by the noise.

"Sorry about that!" Sirius said jumping to his feet, "I'm testing out new erm-"

"Prank, with a firecrab, he must've gotten loose again," Peter jumped in. James and Sirius both glared at him.

"We'll go sort it out," James said as he rushed up the stairs.

Another loud bang came from inside their room. They edged slowly to the door.

"A firecrab? really Peter!" Sirius hissed under his breath.

"Sorry I panicked."

"Shush both of you." James opened the door slightly and looked inside.

He pulled the other two inside and slammed the door behind them. The three of them stood there. Remus was standing in the centre of the room, turned around to look at them.

"I need to get out of here," he said breathlessly.

* * *

"So what about the moon?" Alina asked the girl.

"It's lightless."

"I'm sorry I don't know what that means."

"It's okay, I don't think anyone really knows what it means," the girl smiled at her.

"Do you know?"

"I think so, sometimes I'm not sure. See this was a prophecy but then it happened but it still comes around. Like the cycle of the moon or the seasons. A spell was cast on the moon over a thousand years ago and when everything else aligns the moon becomes full, out of cycle. Like the blue moon and the blood moon. The dark moon is just lesser known, its cycle takes longer to come around."

"So if the dark moon is actually a thing, which I'm not saying it isn't but if it is. The dark moon is full?"

"Yup."

"Out of cycle?"

"Yup."

"But it's dark so you can't actually see it?"

"Yup," Sybill pointed out the window and appearing over the cliff was a thin red outline. It looked like the thinnest of halos.

"It's dark but it's there," Sybill said.

Alina could feel her heart constrict, her mind racing.

"So tell me, this dark moon right? Does it uhm, affect things usually affected by the full moon, like a regular full moon does?"

"Oh, you mean like the merpeople? They like to mate during the full moon, because of the tides or something."

"Yes exactly!"

"Yeah, it does."

Alina started getting up from where she was sitting.

"Wow, that is very interesting. Thank you for telling me that. But I think it's past your curfew, so come on, back to Ravenclaw tower with you."

The girl pouted, "Oh, alright, I really like you. I'm sorry I said you were surrounded by darkness earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Alina said as she made her way to the staircase at the end of the corridor.

"Will I see you again?" She called after Alina.

"Yes definitely," Alina called back.

"Oh wait! One more interesting thing about the dark moon!"

Alina turned and looked back at Sybill, "The voices who talk to me? The ones who show me things? They say that prophecy was about the first werewolf."

* * *

James and Sirius pulled Remus along, he was hidden underneath the invisibility cloak and kept struggling against them. Peter ran ahead of them opening all the doors and checking the hallways to make sure no one was around.

"C' mon mate stop fighting us," James begged.

They raced down the hallways.

"We need to get him to the Shrieking Shack!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's too far, and the tunnel is too tight, we'd never be able to get him through," James said.

"Forest," Remus growled from under the cloak.

They rushed their way down through the castle and finally got to the courtyard by the viaduct, which led to the forest.

* * *

Alina raced through the corridors unsure of where to go, she wanted to go back to get Frank but that was too far into the castle. She didn't know if she should go outside and look for Remus there or up into the Gryffindor tower. She tried to apparate but without Dumbledore, on the school grounds, her ability to apparate was blocked. She groaned in frustration. She raced up to the astronomy tower looking for any sign of him on the border of the forest, she saw the moon's outline finally come into full view, it was hauntingly beautiful. She stared at it longer, enchanted with its beauty but then she heard yelling.

She looked down and in the courtyard, she saw James, Sirius and Peter trying to pull something along to the forest.

James was yelling something she couldn't quite make out.

She bolted down the stairs, one floor after the other, praying for the moving staircases to be exactly where she needed them. She rushed past the ghosts and portraits and finally reached the ground floor. Her feet pounded the stone floor, willing her legs to move faster.

When she finally reached the courtyard they were long gone but she could still hear them.

She bounded across the viaduct. And down past where the groundkeepers stayed.

She was at the top of a clearing looking down at the boys, Remus' body was contorting and changing. His back ripped out of his school shirt, segments of ripped fabric falling to the ground.

"Sirius!" Alina yelled. The three boys turned around.

"Oh thank God!" Peter yelled.

"Alina! We don't know what's happening!" Sirius shouted to her.

"I'll explain later! Get behind me!" She yelled as she came into the clearing, her wand drawn.

Peter scurried behind her, Sirius backed away from Remus slowly.

James looked between Alina and Remus. Remus was crouched down, huddled in a ball, his back to them, his breathing was heavy, the rise and fall of his shoulders, stretching at the muscles and the skin there.

"Remus?" James said softly.

"James, stop. It isn't Remus anymore," Alina warned.

"But the moon isn't full!"

"James, I'm not going to tell you again get-" Remus' howl cut her off. His eyes shone a brilliant gold and his coat a soft warm brown just like Remus' natural hair colour. His limbs were long and tense, vicious ragged claws at the ends of elongated hands. His breathing was deep. He turned on James and started stalking towards him, a deep growl ripping from his throat.

"James!" Sirius called. James started walking backwards to where the others were standing.

Remus crouched onto all four limbs and James tensed at the sight.

"I'm sorry Remus," Alina whispered.

Just as Remus jumped into the air, Alina sent a spell whizzing towards him. A large metal chain connected with his body mid-air, it wrapped itself around him and sent him flying backwards. The chain pulled him towards a thick tree and tied him to it. The chain cutting into his flesh, he whimpered and struggled against the bonds.

Alina turned around, "You three need to get out of here. Go find Frank. Tell him what happened and give him this," she shoved the parchment from Dumbledore in Sirius' hands, "Tell him to lock down the school. We can't have anyone coming out here."

"What if we can't find him?" Peter squeaked.

"Then find McGonagall! Now go!"

They heard the sound of chains breaks, Alina turned around and Remus was gone.

"Shit…" Her eyes darted around the clearing and into the darkness of the trees. Without the light from a proper full moon, the forest was darker than ever.

"Go get out of here," she said to the others. She walked further into the clearing.

"Alina, you can't do this. He can kill you!" Sirius yelled.

"You think I don't know that?"

"But-"

"I have a plan, but you three need to leave," she hissed.

Remus tore out of the trees and ran right for her, she shot a spell at him. He slowed and shook off the blast. He stopped and growled at her, lowering into a crouch. She shot another spell off towards his feet, which had him racing back into the forest. They then stood in silence waiting.

"Maybe he went deeper into the forest," Peter said.

Alina held up her hand to tell them to be quiet. She could feel the shift in the air, she knew he was still there, she just couldn't pinpoint where exactly.

She was standing in the centre of the clearing and caught the gold of Remus' eye she turned towards where he hid in the tree line. He broke out through the trees and bounded around her towards where Peter and Sirius were standing.

Sirius stumbled backwards and landed on his back. As Remus almost reached Sirius he was caught by another spell, his muzzle snapping and snarling a few inches from Sirius' face.

"Once I break the spell the three of you need to run, don't look back just get to the castle."

James looked at her and nodded. She whipped her wand backwards the spell holding Remus pulled him towards her. As he came soaring through the air she broke the spell and stuck her wand into her robes. She launched herself into the air and in a whirl of fabric and feathers transformed into a large bird. The boys ran to the top of the hill above the clearing.

The large bird pegged the Wolf to the ground. Large talons keeping his muzzle pinned to the floor. Sirius turned back, "The fuck!? Where'd she go?"

James reached him and turned around too, he frowned at the scene below them. "Whoa… what is going on," he said breathlessly.

"Is that a Phoenix?" Peter said as he got to the top of the hill.

"Biggest bloody Phoenix I've ever seen," Sirius said.

"Where'd it come from?" Peter asked.

"It's her! It's Alina… She's a… she's an Animagus!" James yelled.

The large bird squawked at them. Its wings opened and she took off flapping above the Wolf. The Wolf jumped up and growled at the Phoenix. It swooped down, talons connecting with the Wolf's head. The wolf howled in pain. She swooped down next to him and flew into the forest and the Wolf bounded after her.

"Did that… did that just happen?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah… We better go," James said.

The three of them ran back to the castle. Sirius and James slowed down for Peter who was catching his breath at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. They heard a howl from just outside the castle.

"That sounded very close…" Sirius said.

"He can't get into the castle though… can he?" Peter asked.

"Did you close all the doors behind you?"

"I don't know we were running so fast… I… I don't remember."

"C' mon let's get Frank," James said.

Sirius led them to the room Frank was staying in. He banged on the door.

"Frank! We need your help!" Sirius yelled through the door.

The door ripped open. Frank looking rather bemused, "What's wrong?"

He pushed the parchment into Frank's hands and pushed past him into the room. James closed the door behind them.

"Remus transformed. We don't know how the next full moon isn't for a few more weeks but he did and we tried to get him as far away from the school as possible but he's still really close and all the people he can probably smell or sense or whatever. But Alina came outta nowhere and saved us and then she turned into a massive bird and is flying around fighting him or something," Sirius said in one breath.

"…Wait, what?" Frank asked.

"Frank, Alina told us to come here tell you what happened, give you that piece of parchment and get you to lock down the school," James said.

Frank looked down at the parchment, "It is a prophecy," he whispered to himself.

He looked up at the three desperate sets of eyes watching him.

"Well shit, ok, Peter go get McGonagall. We need to make sure no one can leave the castle," Frank said walking to the one single bed.

"James I need you to go to the Astronomy tower, use this," Frank pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from next to his bed, "whatever you write on it will show up on the one I have. If you see whereabouts they are let me know. Look for commotion of any sorts, animals running birds flying away from something anything you think could potentially be them. Sirius, you'll come with me to the entrance. We need to seal the castle and make sure Remus doesn't get inside. Alright-" Frank was cut off by another howl.

"How close does that sound to you?" James said.

"Way to close for comfort…" Frank said.

He ushered them out the door.

"Okay you know what you need to do, Peter tell McGonagall that the Dark Moon prophecy is real. She'll know what it means. And tell her I'm by the viaduct entrance."

Peter squeaked and scurried off towards her quarters.

Frank nodded to James who raced off towards the Astronomy tower. He turned to Sirius, "You ready?"

"Sure thing let's go!"

They raced down to the entrance of the school. Standing at the edge. Looking past the standing stones. The dark forest was quiet, still but it breathed as if you could sense the life within.

"Do we need to warn the groundskeepers?" Sirius asked.

"No their houses are protected, spells and enchantments are placed around them to protect them from wild creatures."

The parchment in Frank's pocket heated up slightly. He pulled it out and read what James had scribbled on the other end.

 _Eastern ridge by the lake._

Frank scanned the horizon and saw the commotion James must've seen.

"Those are merpeople aren't they?" Sirius said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think so…" He turned back to the parchment. But nothing, they stood, watching listening, but they couldn't hear or see anything.

The clouds in the sky moved slowly, effortlessly. Frank watched as one moved over what he figured must've been the moon. A black circle, encompassed by red and backed by a midnight blue sky, with thousands off silvery stars dotted around. A soft breeze moved through the forest, gentle but cold. Nothing seemed out of place or amiss. Bats twirled around in the sky jerkily, swooping up and down. The parchment heated again.

 _In the chasm beneath the viaduct!_

"Oh shit!" Frank exclaimed. He turned and ran onto the bridge. Frank and Sirius looked over the edge into the chasm looking for what James had seen. Suddenly the Phoenix burst out of the darkness, talons deeply embedded into the Wolf's shoulder. He clawed at her feet, violently. She swooped over where they were standing. She flew towards the lake. The Wolf took a large swipe at her wing and she faltered, she dropped him and also tumbled to the ground with a large crash. Frank and Sirius couldn't see them from where they were standing. The forest fell silent again.

"What now?" Sirius whispered.

"Let's get inside…"

"We can't just leave them out there, what if they're hurt. What if she's turned back into a human? Remus wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed her."

"We can't do anything. You and I? Going up against an angry werewolf and everything else in that forest? We'd be killed! All we can do is wait."

"But-"

"Sirius I don't like this any more than you do but we need to trust that Alina will be fine, at first light we'll go look for Remus but we can't help him while he's still transformed. We need to keep the other students safe. "

Sirius was about to say something else when a large rustle came from the forest. They turned and the large Phoenix soared above the trees. It circled over one specific area and dove into the forest.

"Come, we need to lock up the school, make sure no one sneaks out or nothing sneaks in…"

Sirius looked over the forest again and then nodded. They hurried up to the castle. Frank quickly wrote to James telling him to come down to the entrance.

Frank cast a revealing charm across the courtyard, to make sure no students were lurking in the darkness but they were alone.

He shut the doors and sealed them.

"Oh good! I was worried I have to lock you two out." They turned to see McGonagall and Peter coming down the stairs.

"Is Alina still out there?"

"Yeah, she is…" Frank said solemnly.

"Well, no matter she's a smart witch she knows what she's doing," McGonagall said.

Frank looked like he wanted to disagree but didn't say anything.

James came bounding down the stairs and came to a halt next to Peter.

"So now what?" Sirius asked.

"You three must go to your beds. Don't think you'll be getting out of going to your classes tomorrow."

"What about Remus! We need to go look for him once the moon's gone down."

"The Dark Moon is a magical event that hasn't happened for over a thousand years, there is no way of knowing when it'll actually go down. We can't know when he'll turn back."

"Wait. Is there a possibility that he won't turn back? Like at all?" James said.

"Doubtful…" Frank said, "But I supposed it is possible. We don't know enough."

"Hopefully, Alina will bring him back once he's turned back," McGonagall said, "Now off with you lot. Go get some sleep."

Sirius sighed, "Doubt I'll get any sleep now…"

The three boys walked up towards the Gryffindor common room.

McGonagall turned back to Frank, "You should go get some rest as well."

"I'm afraid I'll be like Sirius… Unable to sleep. I'll just be worrying the whole night."

"You and me both Longbottom… you and me both."

"The note Dumbledore gave Alina… it had the prophecy or story or whatever it is on it, he knew it was coming but he left anyway?"

"I don't pretend to understand Dumbledore, and there's no point trying to figure it out either."

"If he thought this was going to happen he should've said something. What if Alina didn't read it or went to bed early. We'd have a bunch of dead students on our hands. Imagine what that would do to Remus!"

"Frank I know you're mad but it turned out okay so far, can we accept that and deal with the rest of the consequences tomorrow?"

"Fine, whatever. But as soon as he's back I want a word with him." Frank stalked off towards his room.

* * *

"Remus? Remus?" Remus kept hearing his name but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. His body was shivering he was so cold.

"Remus, please look at me," the voice said. He tried to open his eyes. A hot thick liquid spilt into his left eye and he shut his eyes against the offending liquid. He felt something soft and warm encapsulate his body. He sighed into the warmth.

"It's okay Remus I'm going to keep you safe. I'll make you better I promise," Alina's voice was faint.

"Alina?" He breathed.

"Yes Remus, it's me. I'm here you're okay. You'll be okay. Just hang on a little longer."

"Alina, I'm… I don't feel too good."

"I know my love. I know. I'm going to get you back to the castle now okay?"

"Okay…"

"I'll take care of you. I promise." He felt the warmth move, it tightened around him, he felt his body being moved and then he felt nothing.

* * *

A few hours later after the sun had just broken the horizon James was pacing in the corridor outside McGonagall's quarters. Waiting for her to come out.

He struggled to sleep, he tossed and turned restlessly the whole night constantly listening to the forest outside. Every time he heard a howl he would bolt upright in bed. Sirius and Peter would do the same, they wouldn't say anything, just look out the window at the darkness outside.

James finally decided to get up, he got dressed slowly and pulled on his shoes then made his way up to the astronomy tower to see if he could see anything around the grounds or in the forest. He couldn't. He watched the red rim of the moon disappear beneath the horizon and slowly the light from the sun cast a pink and purple aura across the sky. He had gone down to the doors leading to the viaduct, knowing perfectly well that they would still be locked. He tried to open them anyway. After no luck with the doors he went up to McGonagall's quarters, he was determined to get her to open the doors and let him go looking for Remus. He kept thinking about him. Cold, naked, weak after a rougher night than most and who knows how deep into the forest they got. He could be miles away surrounded by all manner of dark creatures living in the forest. He knocked on her door and waited.

"Give me a minute Potter," he heard her voice through the door.

James paced up and down waiting for her.

The door swung open and she walked out.

"Potter," she said in a curt tone.

"Professor," he greeted back.

"I know you want to go off and look for your friend but I will have the Aurors take care of it. They will be able to locate him quicker than you will."

"Fine, but professor there's something else I wanted to ask you."

"Well walk and talk, I need to get to the headmaster's office."

She strode down the corridor James scurried after her.

"So professor, Alina is an Animagus isn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter."

"But she transfigured into a bird. Like an actual bird. A large magical bird but still so they only way I can figure that happened was that she must be an Animagus."

McGonagall stopped and James nearly crashed into her, "Listen to me very carefully Potter, all Animagi need to register with the Magic of Ministry's Animagus Registry. All unregistered Animagi are illegal. So if she is what you say she is then I cannot know about it and you mustn't tell anyone else what you saw." She gave him a stern look the carried on walking.

"But unofficially, you do know?" He said catching up with her.

She just nodded.

"Right well then in a matter unrelated to any of the events that took place last night. I wanted to know… say there's a werewolf right? Well, I've read that they are only vicious to humans and not to other animals unless provoked but anyway… So there's a werewolf and someone the werewolf was close to was an Animagus would that person be able to transform into an animal and look out for the werewolf while they were, well… you know, all wolfed up. Completely hypothetical of course." They stopped in front of the griffin, which leads up to Dumbledore's office. He gave her a lopsided smile, unsure of how she was going to react.

She eyed him carefully, "Well in a hypothetical situation just like that yes, it has been done before where partners of werewolves would become Animagi to help make the nights of the full moon easier. But still, it is incredibly dangerous." She said the password and walked up the stairs.

James followed, "But it's possible?"

"Yes, it is."

"Right my next question is if you are an unregistered Animagi what would happen if you were caught?"

"You would stand trial and then be placed in Azkaban."

"Just for being unregistered? That's ludicrous!"

"The law is the law, Mr Potter." She started flipping through a bunch of parchments on the desk.

"What's the chance that you would get caught?"

"Very slim, if you're smart about it of course." She pulled out a small roll of parchment from her robes, opened it and read it quickly. She looked up at James again.

"Ok, my last question. Can you help me become an Animagus?"

McGonagall sighed, "No Mr Potter I cannot. I know what you want to do and honestly, I'm quite in awe of how far you'll go for your friend but you need to realize that I can't have you prancing around after a werewolf every full moon."

"But Professor, he rips himself apart in the shack and what if something like last night happens again? What if Alina isn't here or Frank? He'd be so much better off if he could roam around the forest and I could keep an eye on him, if he gets to close to the castle I can coax him in a different direction or if we come up to people I can distract him. I know the risks, I've haven't thought of anything else since last night. Please, you have to help me do this."

"I can't Potter, as a registered Animagus and the head of Transfiguration at this school it is my duty to the school and the governors to make sure all students wanting to become Animagi go through the ministry. And you don't have a reasoning they would approve of."

James tried to interject but she held up her hand, "For what you want to do you will need to be unregistered. However, if there was another witch who happens to be an unregistered Animagus, she could help you. Also, you will need to find Transfiguration: The Art of the Transforming by William Webb in the library. Chapter twelve specifically. Now I have some business to attend to I'll see you in class in a few hours."

"Professor, please let me go look for Remus, I know you said the Aurors can take care of it but I can help them!"

"There will be no need for that James, Remus is in the castle."

"What? When? How do you know?" She passed him the small parchment she pulled from her robes. Scrawled across is were the words:

 _Alina and Remus have returned to the castle. They're both in the Hospital wing._

"Who'd this come from?" James asked.

"Frank."

"Can I go check that he's alright?"

"By all means Potter, but don't be late for class!"

James thanked her and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. He figured he'd get Sirius and Peter and they could all go check on Remus.

* * *

When Remus woke the next morning all he could feel was the pain. He felt as if he had been tossed off the astronomy tower and fell right into a bush made up entirely of thorns.

He struggled to open his eyes so he just lay there listening. Trying the find his bearings though his other senses. His listened hard and sniffed the air.

He was used to the creaking of old wood and the musty smell of dust when he woke up after a full moon but something was different.

The air smelt to clean. It burnt his nose slightly. It didn't smell of dust or dirt or any kind of nature.

He listened harder trying to pinpoint a sound he'd recognize. But there was no creaking and no birds. _Where the hell am I_ , he wondered. He heard footsteps. Feint and far away but they sounded like footsteps on stone.

He tried to move his arms but a sharp shooting pain ripped through his right shoulder. His left arm felt bruised and tight as if there were many cuts stitched together across the skin there. He lifted his hand but it came up against some soft smooth resistance. The slight resistance fell away gently. He placed his hand on his torso and felt the thin material covering him. He frowned. He always woke up naked after a full moon. Finally, he managed to open his right eye. He blinked a few times, trying to focus, everything was blurry, and once he could see properly he looked around. He was in the hospital wing inside Hogwarts. He recognized the ceiling and the paintings, the beds, the medical station. All so familiar but he didn't remember getting there.

 _I must've woken up and just come straight here from the shack..._ he thought.

He tried to sit up but the pain was just too much. He cried out slightly.

Pomfrey came scuttling into the room.

"Oh, Remus! You're awake! Thank goodness!"

"What happened to me?" He asked her.

"You had a really rough night... can I get you something to eat? A calming draught? Something for the pain?"

"Something for the pain would be great."

"Don't move. I'll be right back."

He tried to sit up again but to no avail. He lifted his hand to the left side of his face it was covered in a thick bandage.

He looked around the room but it was empty, no patients in the beds no people hanging around. The light spilling into the room from the window was subtle and warm like a very early morning. He turned so he could see the other side of the room with his working eye. It was also empty except right next to him. Nestled in a chair was Alina. Her legs were pulled up in front of her and her head fell to the one side. She was sound asleep. She was wearing a long black dress, which draped around her legs, her black robes lined with blue were tossed onto the bed behind her. Her boots were discarded beneath the chair she was sleeping in. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun on top of her head. Her feet which were perched on the edge of the chair stuck out slightly from beneath her dress, they were covered in bright green socks and had little black cats printed all over them.

Pomfrey returned with a large vial with bright blue liquid inside.

"Here drink this, it will make you drowsy but sleep will be good for you. Especially after the night you had."

"What exactly happened last night?" He asked tossing the potion down his throat.

"Just rest now okay?"

"Alright," he didn't want to let it go but he could feel potion he just drank taking over. His limbs felt heavy and his eye started to close, he couldn't hold on so he just let his sleep take him.

* * *

When he woke up again it was dark. He smelt fresh bread and warm food, his eyes opened slowly. His hand went to feel where the bandage on his head was but it was gone, he could feel a long deep cut across his forehead, it was closed and almost healed but it hurt like hell. His hand felt the rest of his face. He had two more deep cuts along his face, one over his nose to his cheek and one cutting through his lips and over his chin. He tried to raise his right arm but it was strapped to his torso the pain in his shoulder shooting down his arm, up into his neck and down his back.

"Merlin," he cursed as he tried to move. He sat up slowly.

"Remus, you're awake!" Someone whispered.

He turned his head towards the whisper Frank was standing with McGonagall at the base of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Frank whispered coming closer to Remus.

"Honestly? This is the worst I think I've ever felt…"

"Well you've been through a lot mate, here I just brought up some food for you." Frank pulled the table over the cot. He then folded the bed slightly so Remus was sitting up. A large bowl of vegetable soup with thick slices of bread sat in front of him and suddenly he felt ravenous. He started eating straight away.

Frank sat at the base of the bed and McGonagall came up next to him.

"How much do you remember?" McGonagall asked.

"Not much… I remember feeling weird, angry and then nothing," he paused and frowned, "What's happening to me? I'm turning out of cycle there must be something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you Remus, it was the Dark Moon and apparently it was a bigger deal than anyone ever thought. But it's over now. You don't have to worry anymore."

"But what if it happens again? What if it happens for a few nights? What if it's not over?"

"Relax Remus we thought about all of that. The Hospital wing has been cordoned off from the rest of the school just in case. But the moon is up and you're still you."

Remus leaned back, "What happened?"

"Well, you started turning while you were in the dormitory. But James, Sirius and Peter got you to the forest and then Alina…" Frank paused.

Remus glanced at the chair he saw her in earlier. She wasn't there anymore but her robe was still draped over the bed next to him. He wasn't entirely sure if it was hers, maybe her being here was a dream.

"Did I… did I hurt anyone?"

"No you didn't," Frank said. He put his hand on Remus' good shoulder and gave him a smile.

Remus toyed with the edge of his spoon frowning.

"Remus really it's alright. It was a right scare but you're fine and you didn't hurt anyone, that's all that matters."

"But what if-"

"Nope, I will be having none of that what if bullshit," Frank said cutting Remus off.

"I'm glad you're okay Remus, but if you'll excuse me I need to fetch someone quickly," McGonagall said giving Remus a kind smile.

After she left Remus turned back to Frank.

"Are… are James, Sirius and Peter okay?"

"They're perfectly alright. The keep bunking classes to come see you. I think the lot of them have over a month's detention now from McGonagall cause they keep sneaking in here," Frank said with a small laugh. Remus' shoulders relaxed at knowing his friends were fine.

"Frank, be honest with me. Should I be worried?"

"About?"

"I've never lost control like that before. Before the moon was even in the sky I was so angry. So impatient… I was becoming the monst-"

"If you dare say monster I will hex you," Frank said cutting him off again.

"Frank-"

"No Remus, listen to me. A witch thousands of years ago cast some stupid spell and breaking a dead witch's spell is basically impossible. It'll never come around in your lifetime again. So you'll never feel like this again. Trust me."

Remus just looked at him unconvinced.

Frank sighed, "Alina's been reading all sorts of books and researching prophecies around it all day. If something like this happens again you'll be ready. She doesn't want a repeat of last night any more than you do. And she knows all about what happened last night now, she'll be able to explain it better than I can."

"Earlier you said she was there, but you just stopped… what happened?"

"Uhm well… you see she sort of kept you busy the whole night."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She kept you away from the castle but she was pretty rough… That's why you're so banged up now…"

"Wait she did all this to me? How?"

Frank looked back the door, "This is top secret but she's an unregistered Animagus. You had transformed but James, Sirius and Peter were still in the forest with you, she didn't know what else to do. So she transfigured and kept you down while they could get away. She stayed with you the whole night. Once you transformed back so did she and she brought you back to the castle straight away. She healed all your wounds and she's been in and out of here since she brought you here."

"Where is she now?" Remus thought he had seen her earlier but everything was so foggy he couldn't be sure what was real and what wasn't anymore.

"Just outside last time I checked."

Remus didn't say anything after that he just ate the rest of his food in silence. Frank got up and moved around the bed, he regarded Remus for a moment then opened his mouth to say something. The door to the hospital wing opened McGonagall came striding in after her three other people entered. Alina came in but wouldn't make eye contact with Remus, he wanted her to look at him, he wanted to talk to her to make sure she was okay. But all that was forgotten when he saw the last two people enter. A tall man with dusty blonde hair, a strong jaw and gentle eyes and a small dainty woman, her copper hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. Once her eyes landed on him she rushed forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Remus, my darling," the woman said.

"Mum?"

Remus' mother pulled back and held his face gently in her hands.

"My dear sweet Remus," she ran the pad of her thumb gently over the cut over his cheek.

"Son," his father said coming up behind his mother. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave Remus a sad smile, "I'm so glad to see you're alright."

"What are you doing here," Remus asked, "not that I'm not glad to see but…"

"We were flooed in, Minerva was worried about you," his father said.

Remus wanted to say that he was fine, that there was nothing to worry about but he was so glad to see them. He felt his eyes sting with tears but he really didn't want to cry right now. He pulled his mom in for another hug.

"I'm really glad you're here," he said with a gruff voice.

His mother tightened her arms around him. The pain in his shoulder was almost unbearable but he didn't care.

Once she let go his father ruffled his hair and told him how strong he was and how unfair it was that this had happened to him and how much he wished he could switch places. McGonagall, Frank and Alina excused themselves. And left the hospital wing. Before Alina turned to go Remus' mum gave her a big hug and thanked her. Alina just smiled then finally she looked at Remus, her eyes caught his and she looked so sad, masked by the smile she put on. Then she also left the room.

His mum sat on the base of his bed while his dad sat in the chair next to the bed. They spoke for a long time. About nothing important really. Just talking, his father told him about work and about a new person in the office while his mother spoke about her garden and what new things she's planted. Remus was just glad that they were there.

Madam Pomfrey came in to redress the wound on his shoulder but his mum insisted on doing it herself. Madam Pomfrey agreed, gave her all the medical supplies needed and left again.

His mum peeled the bandages away from his shoulder, she gasped a little at the sight.

"Really that bad huh?" Remus asked not wanting to look.

His mom cleared her throat, "No not that bad…"

She eyed it warily. He watched her as she rubbed ointment over the wound and then re-bandaged it.

Remus thought it was strange that his body was taking so long to heal this time. Usually, with the help of magical medicine, he'd be right as rain and wandering around the castle in no time. _Maybe this time everything is different,_ he thought.

"Do you know what the Dark Moon is?" He asked his father.

"I had heard of it before, it was more of a rumour than fact but I never knew when it would come around or how it would affect you but when we got here you were still asleep and we had a discussion with the woman who helped you. Alina? She seems to have figured out what it is and explained it to us. It's a very rare cosmic event. An eclipsed Blood Moon. The Blood Moon is already powerful especially the power it holds over werewolves. Your aggression, your senses, you bloodlust, everything is heightened. Even while human the effects of it are unparalleled. The eclipse is unnatural. A very long time ago a very powerful witch called Aida Lovell cursed a man who had murdered her sister. She wanted to prove what a monster he was and with every cycle of the moon, he would be forced to turn into a beast. The curse corrupted him, drove him mad and bloodthirsty. He tried everything to break the curse but instead, he ended up killing his wife and two sons. He isolated himself, trying to escape the world. But Aida had a different plan for him. She hunted him down and enhanced the curse making into something wicked and vile. He now had the ability to pass the curse onto other people. And with the ability to infect others he truly did become a monster. Aida had finally moved on from her vengeance and the loss of her sister and had her own family. But the man she cursed was seeking is own vengeance, he infected her son and daughter. She killed him and her children during a blood moon. The story then goes on to say that the power she used to kill them was so great it eclipsed the moon and threw the phases out of balance. Some magic is just too powerful for our comprehension but long ago ancient witches and wizards drew their power from around them rather than within like we do now."

Remus just looked at him.

"But the most important thing is that it won't come around again," his dad said trying to reassure Remus.

Remus looked at his hands, "I haven't even dealt with a blood moon before… I already struggle with my control and if a blood moon makes it harder… I can't… I…" he struggled to say what he was thinking and feeling, "There was one before I came to Hogwarts but I can't even remember it. What will happen to me when a proper blood moon does come up?"

"We'll deal with it, as a family. If it's during school term we'll take you home for a couple days," his mom said.

That wasn't the solution he wanted, he wasn't sure what solution he wanted but it wasn't that. There was no point telling his parents that he wished he wasn't a werewolf. They already knew that. And they dealt with so much guilt, especially his father who believed it was his own fault that this had happened to Remus. Some days Remus felt that it was his father's fault but he would never say that, he wasn't that cruel and it wasn't completely true. To a certain degree, it was true and if his father hadn't said those horrible things about werewolves Greyback would've never gone out of his way to change Remus. His father was prejudiced, as are most people on a subject they know little or nothing about. At the time his father had encountered two werewolves. Both terrible men and even if they weren't werewolves they'd probably still be terrible men.

Once Remus was old enough to actually understand what it meant to be a werewolf, really understand, his fear for the monster within him grew. All the werewolves he knew about were horrible people and he worried that that was going to become something he couldn't avoid. What if he too gave into the lack of control and just accepted the monster. What if as he got older he had no option but to give it?

It wasn't until James' father introduced Remus and his family to another werewolf Remus realized that he could potentially get away with leading an almost normal life, an almost human life. This man had a wife and two children, children they had adopted because he was scared of passing on the 'werewolf gene' as it was sometimes called. But he was happy, he had a great job, a great family, great friends and he just dealt with the transformations, they were nothing more than a mere inconvenience to him.

The werewolves that were known about were the dangerous ones but the ones nobody ever heard about, the ones leading normal lives, those were the ones that Remus wanted to be like. They were the ones who gave him hope for his future. Hope that he too could have an ordinary life. But after the Dark Moon, he wasn't sure that would ever be possible. It was so hard, he felt more than just the wolf this time, he felt the thirst for blood, he could feel the rage, he could feel the monster. It would be so easy to give in, let go of all control. Be that monster. And that scared him more than ever.

McGonagall came back into the hospital wing, she told them it was time to say their goodbyes and that the floo was always open if they needed to come back or if Remus wanted to go home for the rest of the week. He was very tempted to take her up on that offer right now but he knew he needed to get back to his normal routine as soon as possible. Going home would just push him deeper into his own head.

His mother kissed him on the forehead and told him that if he needed anything she would be back in a heartbeat.

His father gave him a firm hug, told him to stay strong and that they both loved him very much.

His mum teared up a little as she said goodbye again.

Then they were gone. He leaned back while his eyes wandered around the empty room. His eyes drifted over the beds, over the curtain dividers and portraits and then out through the window. The moon was hanging low in the sky. Just a sliver of a crescent. It looked as if it was grinning at him. Like the Cheshire Cat from one of the muggle fairytales, his mum read to him when he was little. He glared at it, wishing that it would fall out of the sky and end his torment.

"Fuck you. Stupid moon." He mumbled to himself. He looked next to him for his wand but he couldn't see it. He sat up slowly, swung his legs around so they were hanging off the bed. He slid out of his bed. He hissed a little as his bare feet hit the cold stone. He padded over to the window that his bed faced. He stretched up grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled it over the window.

When he turned back he stopped dead just then realizing he wasn't alone. She stood against the doorway. Arms folded, feet crossed, a slight smirk on her face. She was wearing dark jeans and a red jumper. Her dark hair pulled over her shoulder in a long braid.

"You know, I always loved the moon. Since I was little I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. It's cold far away elegance was so alluring. I found it magical."

"Can't say I've ever shared that fondness."

"I don't blame you, after what I saw I feel slightly betrayed now."

"Betrayed? How?"

"Something I've loved and admired for so long, hurting someone I care a great deal for. Hurting them that much. Feels like a betrayal."

He just looked at her, completely at a loss for words.

"How's your arm feeling?" She asked him.

"How's _your_ arm feeling?"

"A lot better... I actually meant to thank you for helping that night. But then..."

"Everything else happened."

She gave him a small shrug.

"My arms getting better... thanks," he said finally. He walked back over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. She walked over and stood in front of him a few feet away.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't want to hurt you this badly," she said, looking at his bandaged shoulder.

"It's alright. You did what you had too. But I gotta ask. Frank told me you're an Animagus. But what the hell do you turn into?"

She laughed awkwardly, "Ugh it's a stupid story."

"I got time," he said shrugging.

"Well I was still a student here and I had decided I wanted to become an Animagus and McGonagall said she'd help me. Back then I had no intention of being unregistered but then I decided I wanted to try become a magical creature so I-"

"Did you just say magical creature?"

"Yeah... that's what I wanted to do. It's only been done a handful of times and it's beyond dangerous… McGonagall couldn't help me though it was too risky for her. It's illegal to become a magical creature now. It was originally deemed impossible and then the people who tried kept dying during their first transformation but the thing is… no other animal would take for me. I knew if I was going to do this I needed to do it right and the animal that spoke to me was what I wanted to become."

"So what is it?"

"A Phoenix."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Wow…"

"I don't get all the attributes of a Phoenix though. I won't burst into flames and start over. My tears don't heal jack shit. But the power, the strength, the ability to fly… it's all so exhilarating."

He gave her a smile, she stepped forward and lifted her hand to his face. Her fingers gently ran over the cut through his lip. His lips parted at the touch. She frowned and drew back. He reached up and grasped her wrist before she could move away. She looked at him, their eyes locking, connecting. He pulled her hand forward he held it tenderly, caressing the back of her hand. His eyes dropped to their connected hands, he turned it over and he could feel her tense. He looked back up at her silently asking her to trust him. He started pushing her sleeve over her forearm. With her sleeve scrunched up by her elbow, the dark mark was on full display. He frowned down at the black ink marring her skin. But it wasn't the dark mark he was frowning at, there cutting right through the skull and serpent were four jagged ugly scars, fresh recently healed. They were claw marks. Claw marks he recognized, he had seen this pattern before, all over the walls in the Shrieking Shack, over the padded basement at home, over his own skin. He looked up at her, shocked. She smirked at his expression.

"If you ask me it's an improvement."

"Did… did I do this?"

"To be fair, I was pretty rough on you too, you were obviously going to fight back. Besides it was just a scratch."

His grip tightened on her arm, "Alina you don't understand a scratch from werewolf it can… it can infect you."

"Well actually it can't, it needed to be deeper for that to happen. And at the time I was covered in feathers."

Remus stayed quiet fingers grazing over the indented skin. She leaned forward and gently nudged her forehead against his.

"Hey," she said softly, when he looked up at her she gave him a smile, "none of this was your fault. It's over now. The only thing you should worry about now is getting better, alright?"

"I'm a monster," he whispered.

"Remus, you're not a monster. You are the furthest thing from it. If anyone here is a monster it's me… look at what I did to you."

"You had to though. To stop me. Because I'm dangerous," his voice started getting louder, "I'm a killer Alina. I'm a fucking werewolf! And I hate to be the one to tell you this but that means monster!" He practically shouted the last part.

"No Remus, you might be a werewolf but that doesn't make you a monster!"

"I can hardly control it! It's hard enough already but last night… before I turned I wanted to give in… it felt so good. The more my control slipped the better it felt. I had never wanted to taste blood, feel bones snap between my fingers, to feel flesh ripping, more than I wanted to feel it then. So tell me Alina, you still think I'm not a monster?"

"That was the Dark Mo-"

"Oh, the Dark Moon? Maybe I should thank it. For bringing out my true nature."

"You don't mean any of this Remus,"

"How do you know!?"

"Because I know you!"

"Hardly! We've had what? Maybe three proper conversations? You can't get to know someone in that time!"

"I don't care what you think Remus, but the parts of you I have seen are gentle and kind and-" he cut her off by getting off the bed and storming towards the door. She pulled the door closed and locked it with a quick snap. He turned on her, eyes blazing.

"Let me out!"

"No! Not until you listen to what I have to say!"

"I'm a monster Alina! Get over it!"

"Remus I've met the worst of your kind before and you are nothing like them!"

"Well, maybe it's time for a change!"

"You don't mean that…"

"You know what I think I actually do. You know why? Because I'm done. I'm done with the embarrassment, I'm done with the secrets, I'm done trying to protect my friends and I'm done trying to make it easy for my parents! They all try to make things better for me but the truth is their lives would be better without me in them at all!" He stalked towards her, and growled right in her face, "So let me out. So I can go and become the monster I truly am."

"And where would you go," she said defiantly.

"I heard the Death Eaters welcome my kind into their ranks. I'm sure I'll fit in perfectly well there."

"Remus listen to yourself. This is pathetic. You're giving into the wolf because of what? You're scared? Scared of losing control? You don't want to have to deal with this anymore? This being what? You have a family who loves you, friends who would do anything for you but more than any of that you're a strong, incredible wizard who could actually make something of his life but won't because oh no it got too hard. Grow up, Remus!"

"Of course I'm scared, Alina! More than anything else I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone I love," He gripped her wrist and waved her arm in front of her, "What if this happened and you weren't here? What if this happened when I was at home? Hmmm? What then? What if hurt my mum or dad, or James or Sirius or Peter? They wouldn't have been able to take it like you did! So tell me, Alina, what good am I staying here?" He glared at her, she took a moment to reply, he shook his head and ripped off the strap holding his arm to his chest.

"You can't abandon the people who love you. They're just as scared as you are, but not about you hurting them but about losing you, about you hurting yourself. You need to find the strength Remus, you just have to," she said finally.

He backed away from her shaking his head, "I'm nothing more than a monster," he said softly.

"No Remus, you aren't. You're human first. A wonderful human at that. One that has the potential to be great, to have a happy life."

"Do you really believe that?" She walked up to him and gripped his hands in her own.

"Yes, I really do… You're more man than monster. I've known enough men and more than enough monsters to know that you are so far from being what you think you are," She touched the crease between his eyebrows, "no monster would feel as much remorse as you do."

They were standing so close to one another, their breath mingling between them. He was watching her with such intensity, she felt as if all the emotion he was feeling was burning right through her. Her eyes drifted down to his mouth. She caressed the cut over his lip again, "This is probably going to scar," she whispered.

"It'll match all the others."

They looked at each other a little longer slowly drawing closer.

"I really want to be the man you think I am," he said softly. Her eyes darted between his, searching them, trying to understand him, connect with him so she could reassure him, make him feel better.

"You already are," she whispered back and then she kissed him. Their lips connected in the softest, gentlest touch. He was slightly stunned, she pulled back a little at his hesitation but he moved his hand to her jaw, keeping her in place as he kissed her back. His lips were gentle, moving against hers. It felt like magic, she smelt amazing but she tasted even better. His tongue caressed hers wanting to delve deeper but not wanting the moment to end. She sighed into the kiss and then she pulled back. He felt the loss of contact instantly, he felt cold and wanted nothing more than to pull her back to him and kiss her again.

She was about to say something when they heard someone try to open the door, Alina quickly unlocked in and the door swung open. Frank came in and eyed them suspiciously, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Alina and Remus said at the same time. Frank looked between them, one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk in place.

"What did you want Frank?" Alina asked in a short tone.

Frank's smirk grew at her tone, "Sorry. Dumbledore's back. He wanted a word with you and me," he said gesturing to Alina.

"Alright I'm coming," she said.

"Must I wait for you? Or should I meet you there?"

"Just give me a second, I'll meet you in the hallway."

"Okie dokie," Frank said in a singsong voice, he left and closed the door behind him.

Alina turned to Remus, "Get back into bed, I'll come by again afterwards to make sure you're alright." She moved to where her robe was still draped over the bed, she picked it up and threw it on.

"Alina wait, about everything I said…"

"Don't not now, just stay here please,"

"Okay."

She looked at him and was about to turn away but she leaned in and kissed him again. She strode off to the door, as she was about to leave she turned and called over her shoulder, "You better be here when I get back!"

Remus' fingers touched his lips, just where hers had been and he knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Date Interrupted

February 1976. Hogwarts Castle.

James Potter was bounding up the staircases to the fourth floor. Taking two steps at a time, determined to get there as quickly possible. He reached the landing and raced down the corridor. He got to the entrance to the Hospital Wing and saw Frank leaning against the wall across from the large, double doors.

"Hey Frank," James said coming to stand in front of him.

Frank nodded at him eyes tearing away from the doors for only a split second before returning to the door.

"What are you doing?" James asked looking back at the door.

"Shush, I'm counting," Frank said.

"Counting what?" James asked, confused.

Frank opened his mouth to answer but the door opened interrupting him.

Alina stepped out, closed the door behind her all while Frank smirked at her, "You owe me forty-seven seconds."

She looked at him, mouth slightly agape, she shook her head laughing slightly, "Really? You are insufferable sometimes you know that?"

"Yeah but I keep life fun," he said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes, grin breaking out across her face, "Next time I'll ask for a whole minute, how about that?"

"Good, better to cover all your bases just in case."

She narrowed her eyes at him but her smile still in place, while Frank's smirk never faltered.

James just stood there not entirely sure what was going on, his eyes darted between the two Aurors.

"C' mon we need to get to Dumbledore," Frank said stepping away from the wall.

"Is that now?" James asked.

"Is what now?" Alina questioned.

"Well, Sirius, Pete and I got a message from Dumbledore asking us to be present at a meeting tonight. I was hoping I could see Remus before though just to see how he was…"

Frank and Alina frowned at each other.

"What time did his message say to be there?" Frank asked.

"It didn't, it just said tonight…"

"Well c' mon you can come with us then," Frank said. Frank and Alina started walking towards the staircases. James hesitated and looked back at the doors to the hospital wing.

"Can I go in quickly before we go?" James asked, rooted to the spot he was standing.

"Remus will still be here when we get back," Frank called over his shoulder.

James huffed, he really wanted to go inside and just make sure Remus was doing okay but he knew that whatever Dumbledore wanted to see him about it must've been important. So with one last glance at the doors, he turned and followed the Aurors down the corridor.

"How is he?" James asked once he fell in step with Frank and Alina.

"I'm sure his wounds will heal soon enough," Franks said.

"Yeah but besides that… how is he, mentally, emotionally all that stuff?" Alina looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"He'll be okay, I think all of this was just a big shock for him and there's a lot he's being forced to process right now… but he'll be okay," she said, there was a slight sadness edging in on her voice. She looked forward again and James watched her for a second wondering if she cared about Remus as much as he seemed to care about her. James knew that Remus was strangely interested in the Auror and he could see the appeal but how deep did their connection actually run he wondered. Ever since she showed up that one night all those months ago her and Remus' lives seemed so intertwined.

As they were coming down the stairs James could hear voices, voices he recognized. They reached the landing and just off to the side at the entrance to one of the main hallways Lily and Marlene were standing with another girl. Frank and Alina paid no notice to the group and carried on right past them. Lesley spotted James and called after him, "Potter! Wait up!"

He winced and turned towards her slowly.

"What's the deal? You and your friends have been super cagy all day and I literally just want to talk to Remus about this weekend but no one in this entire school seems to know where he is."

"Uhm I don't know what to tell you… What did Sirius and Peter say?" James wasn't sure what to say, the key to a good lie was making sure they all knew the same story. Even if the four of them were asked separately they could answer knowing the other versions of the story would basically be the same. But without knowing what Sirius and Peter had been telling people made things difficult.

"Nothing! They said nothing! They said they didn't know and that he was probably studying or on prefect duty or something! But Lily said she hadn't seen him in the library and I asked Julian who said he didn't have duties yesterday or today. So for the love of Merlin, Potter! Tell me where he is."

"Jeez Lesley, he's not your boyfriend just yet. The truth is no I haven't seen him we don't spend every blooming second together. But if I do see him I'll let him know you were looking for him. Until then try not to go all psycho on the poor lad."

She glared at him and he glared back, "So help me Potter, Remus must be somewhere in this castle and I will find him. With or without your help," she said sticking her chin out.

James snorted, "Yeah okay… you do that." He started to turn away.

"Well, where are you going now?" Marlene asked from behind Lesley, James stopped, turned back and glanced at her, her arms were folded and her eyebrow raised indignantly.

He paused for a second, his eyes darted towards Lily who was watching him confused, a slight frown at her brow.

"Sorry ladies but James has to come with us to a very important meeting. You can have him back later," Frank said stepping in.

"Are you in trouble James?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"On the contrary, Mr Potter is helping us. He's proven to be quite valuable," Alina said.

Lily's eyes darted between James and Alina with a look James couldn't quite place, something mixed between awe and apprehension.

Marlene and Lesley were glaring at Alina, who seemed amused by their dissatisfaction.

Alina turned on her heel and carried on down the corridor. Frank gave James a look and followed her. James turned to the two girls in front of him and gave them a quick shrug. He smiled at Lily apologetically who smiled slightly back at him. He then turned and followed Frank and Alina.

Once they were out of earshot Alina turned to James, "What was that all about?"

"Ugh, Lesley. Her and Remus are going to Hogsmeade together on Saturday or supposed to go anyway… doubt he'll feel like it now. But she's always been quite intense and just… you know I don't even have the words for her."

"Wait. Like a date?" Frank asked.

"Yep, pretty much. I don't know why he did it, she's worse than Marlene on a bad day."

"Bolocks!" The three of them stopped and turned towards the shout.

Sirius and Peter appeared from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"You guys also ran into Lesley?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… we just got to meet her. She seems lovely," Frank said sarcastically.

"We've been hiding from her since fourth period," Sirius said scrunching up the cloak and handing it to James. James frowned at it unravelled it, folded it properly and shoved it into his bag.

"Wait I'm still confused," Frank said holding his hands up.

"Yes Lesley can be that crazy, I've been there, seen it for myself," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Well if she's as bad as you say why is Remus going on a date with her? I thought… well, I thought he liked someone else…" Frank started, Alina glared at him, warning him to stop "well not someone else like specifically… she just doesn't seem like his type…"

"Who the fuck knows, honestly I don't know what's been going through his head recently but maybe after last night he'll skip the date realize it was a stupid mistake and reconsider," Sirius said.

"I thought it would be good for him…" Peter said. They all looked at him and he shrugged, "She's pretty and smart… but I forgot what she gets like…"

"Well, I for one-"

"No that's enough," Alina said cutting James off, "Sorry James, but we have a meeting to get to and I really don't think any good will come from us discussing Lupin's love life." She turned and strode up to Dumbledore's office and practically yelled the password at the door.

James looked at Frank who was watching Alina, slight grimace on his face.

Frank followed her up the stairs.

"Hey did you get to see him?" Sirius asked.

"No, but Alina said we could see him afterwards."

"Alright…"

* * *

They had been sitting inside Dumbledore's office for over an hour now. The three of them were in there with McGonagall, Dumbledore, Frank, Alina and a short stubby man who said he was Remus' Werewolf Tracking Officer or something of that manner.

Each one of them had to stand up and describe last night's events in detail. While Elliot the W.T.O wrote it all down. He asked a lot of questions and made everyone recount their experiences slowly so he could write it all down. Just to have Alina read over his shoulder and tell him that he had misspelt a word or made a grammatical error.

"Right so Mr Potter… you said that after Miss Ravenclaw chained Remus up against a tree you came back to the castle and alerted Mr Longbottom to the situation and then just went to bed."

"Yup that's right," James said nodding. He was slouched in his chair pretending to be super tired and annoyed by being stuck here. Sirius and Peter were doing the same. Acting overly exasperated to try and sell the lie. When they entered Dumbledore's office he asked them to not tell Elliot that Alina was an Animagus. She said it didn't matter and that if the ministry found out she wouldn't care but Dumbledore with that ever so present mischievous twinkle in his eye said it would be more beneficial for everyone if the ministry didn't know of her illegal transfigurations just yet. So in five short minutes, they all agreed on the story.

"And after you went to bed what did you do?"

"I went to sleep…" James said with a roll of his eyes.

"Right, makes sense. Okay, Mr Black. You returned at the same time as Mr Potter and you too went to bed straight away?"

"Well no not right away I had a shower first, washed my hair. You see to get voluminous locks such as my own you need to take awfully good care of them or I might end up like… well like you. No offence though," Sirius said combing his fingers through his shoulder-length black hair. James just rolled his eyes at Sirius. _Merlin, him and that hair of his_ , James thought.

"But then after my shower, I went to bed and then slept right through the night officer," Sirius added.

"Oh there's no need to call me officer," Elliot said slightly chuffed, he scribbled something on the page he was on and then rifled through the other pages. James looked at Sirius who gave him a wink and a dramatic hair flip.

"Mr Pettigrew and you too went to bed after going to Mr Longbottom?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah… I was so tired I fell asleep in my uniform. Almost chocked myself on my tie." Elliot frowned at Peter who just shrugged.

"Okay back to Mr Longbottom. After the boys came to you, you locked down the school is that correct?"

Frank sat up straighter on the small sofa he sat on next to McGonagall.

"Yup, I woke McGonagall and the two of us locked down the school, no one could get in or out."

"But you knew Miss Ravenclaw was out there with a deep in transformation werewolf, weren't you concerned she would get hurt and need to get back into the school?"

"The thought did cross my mind but she's more than capable of taking on a werewolf, she's faced far worse in harder circumstances I knew she could handle it and at that point, my priority was the safety of the other students."

"Right, right… okay, Miss Ravenclaw, you said that you followed him the whole night. Why?"

"I needed to make sure he didn't move into an occupied area, muggle, wizard or otherwise. I kept him contained to the forest the whole night," Alina said from the pillar she rested against.

"And you expect me to believe that you were able to navigate the forbidden forest? With all manner of dark creature and dark wizard lurking in the shadows? And you weren't scared?"

"Forgive me Elliot but I feel like I should remind you that I am no ordinary Auror. If there was anything to be feared in that forest last night it was me."

James and Sirius looked at each other. She really was incredible. James was in awe, her confidence was profound and he found her absolutely terrifying. He didn't know her as well as Remus or Sirius did but the small moments that he spent with her always left him speechless.

"Okay well, I think that's all I need. Thank you so much for your time, everyone. I hope I haven't kept you up too late," he said putting all his pages in a folder.

"Not at all, we'll see you again tomorrow when you come to talk to Remus," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, yes. Good night," he said and he disappeared into the floo network.

Once the green flames died Dumbledore used his wand to close the floo network, sat down at his desk and put his wand down.

James watched the adults in the room, the tension in the room was thick and impossible to ignore. They remained in silence for a few minutes. James was about to say something when Dumbledore started speaking.

"I want to thank you all for lying about the events of last night, I know it's asking a lot, lying to the ministry but it is all for a purpose I promise you that."

"You know what Dumbledore, I'm getting pretty tired of your promises," Frank said from where he was sitting.

"Frank!" Alina hissed. Frank ignored her.

"You're always up to something and I'm tired of being a pawn in your chess game. You seem to forget that people are getting hurt around you. It needs to stop," Frank growled. He had leapt up from his seat and was standing across the desk from where Dumbledore sat.

"Frank, you were always so passionate and caring of others, and so very righteous and brave, a true Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.

"That literally had nothing to do with what's happening right now. Did you know about the Dark Moon?"

"You see I had a-"

"Yes or No. Did you know that the Dark Moon would cause Remus to transform?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes…"

"And you left and didn't tell anyone?"

"Everything I do is done in the way I do it for a reason, even if the reason isn't obvious at first it will make itself known in time."

Frank slammed his hand on the desk, "That's not good enough! What if Alina died? Huh, what then? What if I couldn't save her from the dark mark? Or what if Remus' claws didn't just scratch her arm? She could've died! He could've died! What if we didn't find him and he did manage to get out of the school but then ended up in some muggle village and got himself shot? What about that? If you had told us, we could've taken Remus to the shack and kept him there the whole night. We could've kept him safe. Rather than letting him change in the middle of the fucking dormitory and hoping he'd make it out without killing anyone! If he had hurt someone you would've destroyed him."

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"There must be a reason," McGonagall said timidly from where she was perched, "but Albus you should've told us, you should've told me."

"I needed him to change, I needed Alina to rescue him. It might not make sense now but it will," Dumbledore said softly.

"I believe you," Alina said from her corner.

Frank looked at her, "What? You believe him? After everything he's put you through? Are you insane?" She gave him a long look. She looked torn. Frank, on the other hand, looked furious. James had never seen him this angry.

She didn't answer Frank but she made her way to the door, she turned back to Dumbledore, "Whatever you have planned or think is going to happen. I just hope it's worth it." And she left.

Dumbledore stood then and turned to James, Sirius and Peter, "Thank you for your time. I believe you can go to visit Remus now. Oh, and for your help I am granting you fifty house points each."

"For lying?" Sirius asked bemused.

"It will be the first and last time Mr Black I can assure you of that. But you are free to go."

"Thank you, Professor," James said getting up from his chair. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He left the office, Sirius and Peter right behind him.

Once outside the office, James bolted down the corridor to catch up to Alina.

"Hey, Alina! Wait up!" He called after her.

She stopped at the base of the stairs and looked back at him.

He stopped just in front of her, "Can I ask you a favour?"

She frowned slightly, "Uhm, sure. What's up?"

"I want you to help me become an Animagus," he said in a rush. James watched her reaction she looked a little shocked. She narrowed her eyes slightly, "Come again?"

"I want you to teach me how to become an Animagus," James said slightly slower.

Sirius and Peter had caught up to them but didn't seem to have heard what James had asked.

She turned and carried on up the stairs, but asked: "Why?"

"Because I want to help Remus, I've never known how before but I know I can do this," he said walking up next to her.

She didn't say anything, she just carried on up the stairs.

"Please, you know it'll help and I know you care about him, maybe even as much as we do. But I can't do this alone… I need your help…"

"And I suppose you want to go unregistered?"

"Well yeah… McGonagall said the ministry wouldn't agree to my reasons and deny my request."

"It's not easy Potter, and you need to be incredibly strong to handle the transformation, and the process and the preparation needed… It's a lot."

"Alina please I'll do anything. I need to do this. If you say no I'll do it alone, it'll take longer but I'll still do it."

She stopped and looked at him, "There's no guarantee that it'll work at all. And if it does work there's also a chance that he's too strong for you and he could kill you."

"Wait what are we talking about?" Sirius asked butting into the conversation. James just ignored him.

"But he might not, I know it can make it easier on him and then he doesn't have be locked up every time. He can roam around I can do what you did and make sure he stays safe."

"He almost killed me."

"Yeah well he was mad, I'm sure if he's unprovoked he'll be okay… right?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes in theory, it's been done before and it does help… and last night he was more aggressive because of the Dark Moon."

"So it makes sense for me to do this?"

"Fine Potter, I'll help you. But no one can find out about this? Understand?"

"Yes, definitely. Thank you."

"Wait what is going on?" Sirius asked again.

"I'll tell you about it later," James said clapping Sirius on the back.

"Can we go see Remus now?" James asked Alina.

"Yeah c' mon lets go."

James was beyond excited, becoming an Animagus had been on his mind since he saw Alina's transfiguration. He had read every book he could find on transfiguration and had already snuck into the potions stores to get all the ingredients he needed and some extra in case he messed up the first time around.

They reached the hospital wing and Alina pushed the doors open. Remus was sitting up in his bed while Madame Pomfrey was holding up his arm and examining his shoulder. His face lit up once he saw the people who had entered the room.

James, Sirius and Peter ran over while Alina closed the doors behind her.

Peter jumped on the bottom of the bed while Sirius climbed up next to Remus. James stood next to Pomfrey looking at the wound, it was very ugly, deep and jagged. James couldn't even imagine what it would've looked like before Pomfrey tried to fix it up. Alina came to the other side of Pomfrey. Remus was watching her, waiting for her to look at him but she didn't her eyes were focused on his shoulder. James saw Remus frown, he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what.

"Will you hold him," Pomfrey said holding Remus' arm for Alina to take.

She nodded and gripped his forearm gently.

"I need to put this into the wound and then it should heal up nicely… but it'll scar. Phoenix talons are very powerful and unbelievably sharp, honestly, I'm surprised you didn't lose your arm."

"I'm used to scars," Remus said with a humourless laugh.

Pomfrey mixed up a strange concoction that smelt so bad it made James' eyes water.

"I'll put it on," Alina said softly, taking the ointment from Pomfrey. She put Remus' hand on her shoulder and held his elbow keeping his arm straight. She leaned in and started smearing the awful smelling stuff over the wound. His skin absorbed the weird creamy stuff until there was none left on his skin at all.

"It actually feels a little better already."

"Good, now I need to clean all this up. As for you three," Pomfrey said pointing between James, Sirius and Peter, "You can stay here for the night but so help me if I come back and this place is anything but immaculate I will have you expelled. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal," Sirius said with a smug smirk.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," James said giving her a genuine smile. He knew she was being kind letting them stay the night with him and for that he was grateful.

Alina dropped Remus' arm and turned away, she pulled out her wand and cleaned the creamy stuff off her hands.

"Alina dear if I might have a word?" Pomfrey said as she walked into the hospital wing office. Alina turned back and gave them a small smile, but her eyes shifted awkwardly. She followed Pomfrey into the office and closed the door. James turned back to Remus who was watching the door Alina just disappeared behind.

Sirius slung his arm around Remus' shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright Moony. I don't know what I would've done without you," Sirius said hanging onto him. James and Peter just laughed at them.

Remus pulled away slightly, giving them each a sincere smile he said, "Thank you, truly. I don't even want to think what could've happened if you lads weren't there…"

"Don't worry about it, we'd do anything to help you out," Peter said big grin in place.

"Yeah, the four of us are in this together, even if you don't want us to be, you're stuck with us," Sirius said.

Remus smiled at them all, James reached into his bag and pulled out a large slab of chocolate and handed it to Remus. Remus took it with a large smile and ripped the wrapper off.

James and Peter pulled two beds closer to Remus' bed, making an extra large bed four the four of them to lounge on.

Peter was telling Remus all about the classes he'd missed but kept reassuring him that there was nothing important. Sirius started telling one of his long outrageous stories that Remus would usually butt in and tell him how impossible they were, but this time Remus just watched him smiling.

Alina came in again and handed James a folded up note.

"I hope you have a good time on Saturday," she said to Remus, she then walked out the doors into the castle.

Remus was frowning again.

"Saturday, what's happening on Saturday?" Remus said under his breath.

"What's wrong Moony?" James asked.

"She's acting so strange. Earlier she was just… well, she was so different. She couldn't even look at me now," Remus said still looking at the door.

"Well mate, she did a right number on you, she probably feels a little guilty," Peter said.

"Yeah, I saw her when she had her claws in your shoulder as PomPom said, it's a miracle you still have your arm," Sirius said.

"She did what she had to though…"

"Yeah and I get that, but look at you, you've practically been ripped to shreds. She probably does feel a bit bad I suppose."

"I hurt her too…"

"No you didn't, the wolf did. There's a difference," James said thinking that would help but apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"You don't get it," Remus practically growled at them.

"Well then help us to…" Peter said softly.

"Me? The wolf? We're one in the same. There is no me or the wolf we're the same I am the wolf, the wolf is me!" He took a deep shaky breath, "Sorry, just earlier I freaked. I feel like a monster I could've killed all of you, I wanted to kill all of you and I hurt her, badly. She said she'd fine but now I'm not so sure. We were so close when she left earlier and now she's not even looking at me. What if she's finally seen the monster within me?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, both concerned and unsure of what to say. Remus looked so defeated. James had never heard him say anything like this before and he hated. He needed to help Remus. He was one of the best friends James had ever known and seeing him like this hurt.

"Maybe she was just being nice earlier?" Peter asked.

"She kissed me…" Remus said, smiling slightly at the memory. His finger traced his lips and he frowned again.

"Like kissed you or like _kissed_ you?" Sirius asked putting emphasis on the second kissed.

"Like _kissed_ me," Remus said.

"Whoa… you dog! You never said older women were your thing!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Out of everything I've just said that's what you took from that?" Remus shook his head slightly.

Sirius shrugged, "You're not a monster, monsters don't panic about handing back library books on time or worry about whether or not the Quidditch teams have enough water, and monsters definitely don't fold their underwear like you do. I know what you're going through is hard and honestly, I'm glad it's not me but the difference is, if it were me I wouldn't be able to handle it, none of us would. It happened to you but you are one of very few people who could handle it and still be good." Remus gaped at him. Sirius smiled at him used his forefinger to push Remus' mouth closed from under his chin.

"Now that we're past that. How was the kiss?" Sirius said winking at Remus.

Remus looked at him for a minute, smiled and shook his head and then said, "World shattering…"

"Yeah!" Sirius shouted as he jumped up on the bed.

"Hey watch it!" Peter yelled as Sirius almost landed on him.

Sirius plopped down and squeezed himself between Remus and James.

"Stop crawling all over me Sirius!" James exclaimed, laughing slightly.

Sirius who was half sitting on top of James put his face really close to Remus's face. Remus leaned away slightly.

"The next question is… how did she enjoy it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, she kissed me first and then kissed me again," Remus replied.

"Not good enough, I need more details."

"Like what?!"

"Did she moan, did she grip your shirt and pull you close, did she rip your clothes off and have her way with you?"

"It was just a kiss Sirius."

"Hmmm, but if it was as good as you say it was then why would she be acting this way now?" Sirius stood up on the bed again and pointed to the door. "We must find out why!" He declared.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius! Sit down, do you always have to be so blooming dramatic!?" James said trying to stop the beds from rolling away from one another.

Sirius hopped down, "Why yes dear Jamie, yes I do."

"Maybe you just have to talk to her?" Peter mused.

"And say what?" Remus asked.

"Just ask her why she was so distant and what changed between leaving here and coming back," James said.

Remus leaned back on his pillows, hands covering his face. "I can't believe we're having this conversation…" he groaned.

Just then the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Frank stepped in and closed the doors behind him.

"Hey, you're looking better!" Frank said to Remus.

Remus smiled at him, "Thanks."

"But you might want to reign you girl in, she's pretty loud and she really needs someone to tell her not to argue with Alina. It never ends well," Franks said leaning against their large makeshift bed.

"Wait… what?"

"Yeah, your girl? We met her earlier. Lesley? Or something. She's cute… A lot but cute. But anyway she was outside just down the hall yelling at Alina. It was actually pretty funny to watch but-"

"Lesley? What does she have to do with anything?" Remus asked cutting off Frank.

"Isn't she your girlfriend? We met her just after we left here, she was acting a bit mental looking for you…"

"Oh shit…" Sirius said.

"No… no oh shit. Will someone please tell me what's happening," Remus said sitting up, eyes darting between the four of them.

"Well you see, Alina, Frank and I ran into Lesley on our way to Dumbledore and she's been looking for you for the whole day. But we kept saying we hadn't seen you. Then we might have told Alina that you were going out with Lesley," James explained.

"Wait, so you're not going out with Lesley?" Frank asked confused.

"No! Well, we have one date this Saturday, _Saturday_! But I don't feel anything for her!"

"Then why are you going out with her if you don't like her?"

"I don't know! I didn't know it was a date when she asked me."

"You could still have a good time with her though," Peter said.

"I don't know man, she let her crazy start showing way to early…" Sirius said.

"Never mind that, what happened just now?" Remus asked Frank.

"Well I didn't see all if it but it seemed like she just wanted to know where you were but Alina wouldn't tell her and then Lesley said she was the Goddaughter of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and could get Alina fired but Alina just laughed her off and then said something else I couldn't quite hear."

Remus flopped back down against his pillows, "Now she'll never talk to me."

"Nah I'm sure Lesley will come around," Frank said.

"No not Lesley! Alina! She was so different earlier but now she thinks I'm dating someone! No wonder she was so weird when she came back," Remus said exasperated.

"Different how?" Frank said with a slight smirk.

"She kissed him," Sirius said when Remus didn't answer, he just kept staring up at the ceiling.

"I knew something happened between you two!" Frank exclaimed, "Oh… but now, she thinks that you're with someone else… Someone your age… Oh, this isn't good."

"I'm sure we'll be able to fix this!" Peter said enthusiastically.

They all looked at Frank who looked less sure, "You see the thing is, I've known she's had… well had a thing for you for a while now. But she felt super weird because you're so young."

"So now what?" Sirius asked.

"Just forget it," Remus said.

"No! We messed this up we'll fix it! Right James?" Peter said.

"He's right we'll talk to her explain the situation and everything will be fine," James said giving Remus a smile.

"What was in the note she gave you?" Peter asked.

"Oh I nearly forgot to look," James said, he opened the parchment and read the words written in her elegant hand.

"It says that I must meet her this weekend, Sunday night and I need to bring a few mandrake leaves with me."

"A mandrake leaf for what?" Sirius asked.

"Is this to do with the favour you asked her for?" Peter asked.

James glanced over the top of his glasses, Sirius and Peter looked confused, Frank's eyes were narrowed and Remus looked slightly outraged. James knew Remus would piece it together, he was always the smarter one of the group.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Remus asked.

James didn't answer he gave him a smile that James knew must've looked more like a grimace.

"No James don't be an idiot," Remus said.

"Well hang on, this could actually benefit everyone," Frank said.

"For any other reason but James I know you if you're doing this to help me then don't, it's not worth it. I almost killed Alina I could do the same to you."

"She already said that you were more aggressive because of the Dark Moon, so every other full would be easier. She thinks it'll work," James said.

"Will someone please tell me what's happening!?" Sirius basically shouted.

James looked at him, mischievous grin in place, "I'm going to become an Animagus."

"Whoa! Yes, I'm in."

"No Sirius you're in nothing! Because none of you are doing this! It's stupid," Remus said.

"I'm still lost," Peter said.

"Werewolves don't attack other animals, only people so if you can transfigure into animals you could possibly travel with him during the full moon rather than locking him up in the shack," Frank said matter-of-factly.

"Cool! You're not doing that without me!" Peter said.

Remus glared at the lot of them, "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Nope," James said ruffling Remus' hair.

Remus battered his hands away, "If any of you get killed just know that I will bring you back to life just to say I told you this was a bad idea from the start and then I'll kill you."

"So glad you're on board with this mate," Sirius said, giving him wicked smile.

Remus sighed.

"Oh also, we must tell you about the lie we told your Werewolf officer thingy man," Sirius said leaning his head against Remus' shoulder.

"What!?"

"It's no biggie, Dumbledore told us too," Sirius said with a yawn.

Remus was shaking his head again, he looked at Frank who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'll fill you in," Frank said.

* * *

The rest of the week came and went. Once he returned to the Gryffindor Tower Lesley was on him before he even stepped through the portrait hole. They had decided to tell her that he was hurt by the firecrab Peter said had caused the ruckus the night Remus transformed. She seemed to believe it, and luckily so did with everyone else.

His meeting with Elliot went smoothly, he didn't have to lie about Alina because he couldn't remember anything during the full moons anyway. He had caught up with all his missed classes and homework thanks to Lily, who was more than happy to help. She scolded James and Sirius for even considering keeping a firecrab in the dormitory in the first place, which Remus found quite funny.

He'd had no luck talking to Alina though, he could never find her and the only times he did see her was during dinner or breakfast in the Great Hall. Frank told him to just talk to her anyway, even if it was in front of everyone else. No one would be eavesdropping, but Remus wasn't too sure.

Now Remus was sitting on his bed in the dormitory looking down at the shoes he had pulled on. They looked up at him, waiting to be tied. He took a deep breath and huffed. His elbows leaning on his knees, head hanging low.

It was Saturday and he was meeting Lesley under the clock tower in forty-five minutes. He decided to pull on a pair of blue jeans, a beige button-down shirt and a thick brown woollen jumper over that. It started snowing the previous night and the path to Hogsmeade was covered in a fresh dusting of white snow.

He didn't really care what he wore but he felt like he owed it to Lesley to put some effort into today's date. He tied his shoelaces and got up, he walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror above one of the sinks, he started combing his hair. He looked at his scarred reflection and stopped mid comb, he lifted his free hand to trace the new scars on his face. It was still a shock every time he caught his own reflection, he looked so different now, half the time he didn't even recognize himself. They were unlike the others, they looked so violent against the softness of the rest of his face. His eyes looked tired. Tired and sad. He sighed and carried on combing his hair.

James, on the other hand, was a wreck. His first date with Lily was today and he was running around like a mad man.

He woke everyone up at five in the morning while it was still pitch dark outside asking them what they thought he should wear. Sirius told him to fuck right off and wake them up when it was actually day.

Remus tried to fall asleep again, but he had a knot in his stomach. He kept thinking about the kiss he shared with Alina, the way she said enjoy Saturday and how he had failed to speak to her. Between all his thoughts and the sound of James rummaging through his trunk, Remus couldn't fall asleep again.

He looked at himself in the mirror after combing his hair down. James rushed in and tried to fix his own hair but as always it was unruly and impossible to tame.

"There's not hope Moony," James said and rested his head against the mirror. Remus clapped him on the shoulder, "Just remember she wanted you to ask her out this time. She wants to go to Hogsmeade with you. You'll be fine, just be yourself."

James groaned and stepped back to look at himself in the mirror. He frowned and started pulling his jumper over his head.

"What are you doing?" Remus called after him and he left the bathroom.

"Changing!" His voice was muffled as his jumper got caught above his head. He fought with the jersey for a bit. It just got more stuck over his face.

"It's caught on my glasses!" He yelled. Remus, Sirius and Peter all laughed at him.

"Come on Jamie! What have you become!?" Sirius laughed at him.

James struggled more and tripped backwards over Peter's trunk and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Just look at you mate, so many girls in the school would fall at your feet but here you are… falling all over yourself for Evans," Sirius said between his wracks of hysterical laughter.

Peter pulled the jumper off James, who hopped back to his feet effortlessly. His hair was even messier than it was before and his glasses were sitting crooked on his face.

Sirius was rolling on his bed laughing. Remus was also chuckling much better.

Sirius reached into James' trunk and tossed him a dark grey t-shirt, a deep red jumper and his dark denim jacket.

James looked down at the clothes in his hands and gave Sirius a broad grin, "You think this is it?"

"Yeah either that or your green jumper, but we all know how you feel about the Slytherin colours," Sirius laughed.

James ripped off the t-shirt he was wearing and tossed it onto his bed. He pulled on the t-shirt and jumper Sirius had given to him. He righted his glasses and pulled his jacket on. He ran his fingers through his hair hoping to tame it a little but it was still messy and sticking up in all different directions.

He grinned at his friends and held up his hands, "Well how do I look?"

"Hmm, maybe you should wear different shoes," Sirius mused.

"What? What's wrong with my shoes?" James asked looking down at his shoes horrified.

Sirius tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing again, "Nothing! You look fine, bloody hell I don't think a girl worries this much about what she's wearing," Sirius laughed.

"Honestly James you look fine," Remus said putting his wand in the pocket of his jeans.

"I need to look better than fine!"

"You look perfect then," Remus said without looking up from his nightstand.

"Do you really think so?" James asked earnestly.

Remus just shook his head, "Yes mate, Lily won't know what hit her."

James beamed.

"What a bloody girl," Sirius said to Peter and they sniggered.

Remus fastened his watch around his wrist and pulled on his own jacket.

James was rummaging around in his trunk and pulled out a small bead he waved his wand over the small bead, "Aguamenti." The small bead started vibrating and suddenly he was holding a very large bouquet of red roses.

Sirius and Peter looked at James and then at each other and then burst into fits of laughter again. James frowned and turned to Remus.

"Too much?" James asked.

"Maybe a little…" Remus said smirking at him.

"Merlin's balls."

"How many roses do you have there, anyway?" Remus asked.

"One hundred…" James said timidly.

That just sent Sirius and Peter into another fit of hysterical laughter. Peter collapsed onto his bed while Sirius was bent over clutching his stomach.

Remus pulled his wand out, "How about we just transfigure this a little, may I?"

James nodded eagerly. Remus waved his wand and the hundred red roses folded into one large but stunningly vibrant lily.

"How about that?" Remus said putting his wand away.

James looked between the flower and his friend, "It's beautiful. Thank you, Remus." James pulled Remus in for a big hug.

"Whoa, watch the flower!" Remus said.

"Oh right! My bad…" James said sheepishly.

He looked down and the flower again and caressed one of its petals.

"Such a blooming girl…" Sirius said.

Remus and James walked down to the clock tower together. They were both meeting their dates in that general area before making their way to Hogsmeade. Then later in the afternoon after their dates, Sirius and Peter would be joining them at the three broomsticks.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Not sure… After everything else that's happened this week, it feels weird doing something so normal…" Remus said honestly.

"Yeah, I can just imagine…"

"How are you feeling though? Finally going on a date with Lily?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. I've been asking her out since second year and finally, here we are. I never ever thought we'd be friends again let alone be going on a date."

Remus smiled at him. James stopped walking, Remus stopped and looked back at his friend.

"But it was thanks to you as well. If it weren't for you I don't think she would've spoken to me again," James said, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Remus laughed at him, "It was nothing, seriously."

James gripped his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"But if you two get married I expect to be best man," Remus said jokingly.

"Of course, but we'll have to wait and see if she can even put up with me for that long," James laughed.

They reached the clock tower courtyard and watched the students wander off towards the little town.

They were both watching all the people coming out of the castle. James was looking for Lily while Remus was hoping to catch a glimpse of Alina before Lesley arrived.

Frank strolled out of one of the doors and Remus waved him over.

"Hey, gents, ready for your dates?" Frank asked with a smirk.

"No," James and Remus said in union.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," James said.

Frank laughed, "It'll be great, where are you taking her?"

"Okay so, I have a plan. I wanted to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop because I heard her in class the day before last saying she likes the specific type of ink they have there. Then I thought we could go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop for lunch and tea and then to Honeydukes for some sweet stuff and then I could walk her back to the castle," James said.

"Sounds great," Frank said, he turned to Remus, "And you?"

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure, I was going to ask her what she felt like doing when she got here and just take it from there…"

"Well I'm sure that'll be great too," Frank said.

The three of them chatted for a little bit longer. They spoke about Frank's wedding and all the preparations he still needed to get done, James was mid-sentence asking about Alice when Lily walked into the courtyard.

Frank waved his hand in front of James' face, "Hello? Earth to James… I think he's broken."

"I can see why," Remus said gesturing to Lily.

She was wearing an emerald green knitted dress, with black stockings and black knee-high boots. She had a thin floral scarf tied around her neck. Her deep red hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders. Her eyes landed on James and her face lit up, she blushed slightly and started walking towards them.

"Hi," she said shyly when she reached them.

James was still gobsmacked and didn't say anything. Remus and Frank shared an amused look.

"You look lovely Lily," Remus said, elbowing James in the ribs.

She gave Remus a warm smile and looked back to James.

He shoved the flower towards her abruptly, taking her by surprise. She looked down at the flower and she beamed up at James.

"It's beautiful James. Thank you," she took it from his hand and held it close to her face, she took a deep breath. She pulled out her wand and said a small incantation. The flower shrunk and hardened a little and she clipped it in her hair behind her ear.

"How does it look?" She asked softly.

"Like the loveliest thing I have ever laid my eyes on," James said in one breath.

Lily just looked at him awestruck, never breaking eye contact.

Remus and Frank looked at each other again, both feeling very awkward.

"I think we should go…" Frank whispered to Remus.

Remus nodded and the two of them backed away slightly from the couple.

James offered his arm to Lily who took it smiling broadly. And together they strolled off towards Hogsmead.

"That was adorable," Frank said watching the couple walk away.

Remus just laughed, "You know if someone had said to me a year ago that Lily Evans would agree to going on a date with James Potter I would've called them mad and had them sent to St Mungo's."

"And here we are…"

"And here we are," Remus said shaking his head and smiling.

"Did you ever talk to Alina?"

"No… I never got a chance."

"Maybe it's for the best," Frank said frowning, looking off into the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I've always been a firm believer in if it's meant to be it will be and if you and Alina are meant to be involved it will happen. But she's a lot, she strong and powerful but she is so full of anger and regret and I think she needs time to get past all that. And as for you, you're still a kid and maybe you should just concentrate on Hogwarts for now. Find someone your own age, someone who's fun to be around. Someone who can complain about homework with or watch school Quidditch matches with. Someone who is all here right now," Frank sighed, "I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear but just think about it alright?"

Remus frowned, he wasn't sure how to take what Frank was saying at all. But a part of him, ever so small, knew there was some truth to what Frank had to say.

He gave Frank a small smile, "I will."

"Sorry mate, but trust me. One day things will work out for you," Frank clapped him on the back and then pointed to the clocktower, "But for now just try to enjoy yourself."

Remus turned, Frank had been pointing at Lesley who was looking around the courtyard timidly. She looked beautiful, Remus thought to himself. Her blonde hair was long and straight, hanging loose under a light blue knitted hat with a tuff of fluff at the top. She was wearing a light blue jersey with lacy cuffs, tight white pants with tall brown boots. She had a thin elegant chain hanging around her neck.

Remus smiled at Frank once again and started walking over to Lesley. She looked relieved when she spotted him and gave him a bright smile.

"To be honest part of me was a little worried you wouldn't show," she said softly.

"What? Me? Disappear without a trace and not tell anyone where I am, never," he said smiling back at her.

She laughed a little.

"You look beautiful," Remus said softly. She blushed and looked down at her feet. He tilted her chin up so she would look at him, "Honestly, you really do look beautiful."

"Thank you, Remus," She said softly.

He held his hand out which she took gladly.

"So what do you feeling like doing today?"

"Hmm, well I was thinking maybe we could just take it as it comes. See where the day takes us, maybe there's an adventure waiting for us," she said eagerly.

"An adventure you say? I'm intrigued."

"Good, where shall we start?"

"Why don't you pick the first place?"

"How about Honeydukes? I need to stock up on cauldron cakes before exams start," She said.

"Oh really? Do they help you study?"

"I use them as an incentive, finish a chapter or an essay snack on a cauldron," she said with a small shrug.

"So you have a sweet tooth," he said with a smirk.

"Mmm hmm, anything chocolate and I'm there, you should study with me sometime. Maybe I'll treat you to a cauldron."

"That does sound good, but you'll have to keep your chocolate away from me, I might just eat it all."

"Ohh so you're also a chocoholic then?"

"That's an understatement…" he said proudly.

They laughed together as they walked towards the small town.

* * *

James held the door open of the small stationery shop, Lily walked in and dusted a few pieces of snow out of her hair.

The small shop was a little crowded but Lily weaved her way through the students directly to the shelf she wanted.

James weaved through the people, following close behind her. They stood in front of a large shelf, it had all sorts of bottled ink on it. Tall bottles with black and purple ink. Small, stout bottles with silvery and golden ink. Some ink turned invisible and would only appear at the incantation written at the bottom of the bottle. Some bottles were encrusted with jewels and their inks would gleam and shimmer. There were bottles of ink that came from animals' blood. And some that came from fallen stars. There was even ink that would burst into flames if used incorrectly. Lily knelt down to the bottom shelf and reached in scratching around the back. She pulled out a few bottles of ink. She unstoppered a few of them and sniffed each one. James watched her a little confused.

She put them back and scratched around some more. She pulled out a small red pot, unstoppered it and took a sniff.

"Ah ha! Found it. Take a whiff of this," she said standing and holding the ink out for James to smell.

"Uhmmm, I'm not sure-"

"Ugh, c' mon James it's just ink."

He looked and her and she just smiled at him. He leaned in and took a sniff. It smelt amazing, he couldn't quite place it though. It was warm and happy and made him smile. He took another sniff.

"What is that?"

"Ink."

"Yes, but what type of ink?" he said rolling his eyes and smiling.

"It's ink that's had sunlight embedded within it. In Egypt, there's a valley where they make this ink. They put it out as the sun goes down and it freezes overnight then the next day the sun beats down on it and melts it back to a liquid. The ink is then bottled and it smells like a warm summers day. It doesn't smell that strong when on the page but there's still a slight scent and if you unroll an essay and a subtle scent of summer washes over you, it's super uplifting. And then my essays are always being marked by someone in a good mood," she said winking at him.

"You little minx, it's genius!"

"You're not the only one who gets up to mischief." She reached down again and pulled out another bottle and handed it to him.

He took it from her, "How about we each take two?"

* * *

A little bit down the main street of Hogsmeade, Remus and Lesley were packing a basket full of chocolate. Honeydukes was always insanely busy and today was no exception. They were standing really close to one another in the crowded store. Remus was standing on his tiptoes trying to reach the floating shelf above him that was covered in bars of assorted chocolate.

"Can you get it?" Lesley asked.

"Almost. Have. It." Remus said stretching as far as he possibly could.

He pulled down a few bars that he managed to get a grip of but almost the entire shelf collapsed and the chocolate rained down on the two of them.

Lesley just laughed at Remus' expression. He sighed as another chocolate bar fell and bounced off his head.

She knelt down and started piling a bunch of chocolate into the basket.

"Whoa, I know I said I was a chocoholic but that seems excessive."

"Relax, we can have a study party and feed everyone chocolate, it'll be great!"

"Erm, yeah it would be but, this will end up being quite expensive."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it."

"What no. It's too expensive."

"Oh please. My parents both work for the ministry and hardly ever spend time with my brother and I. They always feel oh so guilty and give us both way too much money to make up for the time lost. Might as well put it to good use."

"Let me at least pay half,"

"Nope. But you can buy me a cup of warm tea at Madam Puddifoot's after this."

"How about tea and a brownie."

"You really know how to get to a girls heart Lupin!"

* * *

Sirius and Peter were sitting in the Shrieking Shack, Sirius had his nose buried in a book on advanced magic while Peter was drawing in the dust that was on the floor.

"We need to keep the mandrake leaf in our mouth for an entire month," Sirius said.

"Eww… how do we eat without eating the leaf?"

"Maybe we should practice before we have to do it for real, remind me to knick a few leaves from the Greenhouses later when we get back to the castle."

"Say we do manage to not eat the leaf and we do become an Animagus what would you want to turn into?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. In here it says you can't pick though. It's like your Patronus it's an animal that fits your personality."

"I've never produced a corporeal Patronus though."

"Yeah neither have I…"

"Remus had though hasn't he? Maybe he can show us later."

"He has? What was it?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure he didn't say."

"People can change their Patronus though… but this book says once the Animagus form is chosen it will be that for life. Unlike the Patronus, which can alter over time."

"I hope I'm something cool, like a lion or a panther or something."

"Oh check this, fun fact apparently the four animals which represent each Hogwarts house is the corporeal Patronus of each founder."

"Whoa… I suppose that does make sense."

"Yeah," Sirius said snapping the book closed.

"C' mon I want to go to Zonko's then we can take the book back to the dorm before meeting the lads."

"How do you think their dates are going?"

"No clue, but hopefully they're going well. Imagine James if his first date with Lily tanked," Sirius said as he got up and dusted off his jeans.

"Oh man, that would be horrible," Peter said putting the book Sirius had been reading in his bag.

They left the house and wandered back towards the town. They were about to enter Jonko's Joke Shop when Sirius spotted Regulus walking into the post office alone.

"Hey Pete, just give me a minute will ya."

"Yeah okay," Peter sat down on a bench outside one of the clothing shops next to post office and watched Sirius go in after his brother.

The bell on the post office door run and Regulus turned to see Sirius close the door behind him.

"Hey," Regulus greeted.

"Hi," Sirius responded coming to stand next to him in the short queue.

"How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Yeah, I've been alright."

"What are you doing here?"

"Father sent me a parcel but Giddy couldn't carry it," Regulus said referring to their family owl.

"What's he sending you?"

"No clue actually. His letter didn't say."

"Alright."

"Yup…"

"So how are classes going?"

"Classes are good. Are you ready for your OWLS?"

"I will be…"

"Good."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright… I'll see you around?" Sirius said backing up towards the door.

"Sirius wait, you didn't just come in here to ask me how I was. What's really going on?"

"Nothing… I just. Whenever I see you, you're not alone. So when I saw you coming into the post office I wanted to talk to you. Not about anything specific. Just to talk."

Regulus smiled at him, "You could just talk to me whenever."

"I know, but I don't want to cause any issues for either of us. And I know how your friends feel about me…"

"Yeah, makes sense…"

"Yeah…"

Regulus watched his brother curiously, "Well, there's this divination essay I'm having an issue with… Maybe you could help me with it? I'll be in the library tomorrow night. I usually study in the back by myself. If you have the time maybe I'll see you there?"

Sirius smiled back at him, "I'd like that."

"Don't get too excited. I'm not like you. I don't get divination as easily, it might take a long time for me to get it."

"That's okay…" Sirius wanted to say something else but a commotion outside drew their attention.

They both looked through the window to the street outside. Sirius' eyes widened in horror when he saw Peter floating upside down screaming for help.

* * *

Peter watched as Sirius followed his brother into the post office, he sighed and watched the other people walking around. He tried to spot either James or Remus but there was no sign of either of them.

I hope they're having a good time, he thought to himself.

He looked down at the snow on the ground and shuffled his feet to make patterns and shapes in the snow. He smiled down at a large smiley face he made that was staring up at him.

"Well well look who it is…"

His head shot up and towering above him was Severus Snape. Snape stepped closer, smooshing the smiley face with his black boot.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Hmm. Did your so-called friends get bored of you already?" Snape sneered.

"No, as a matter of fact. Sirius is just inside and James and Remus are meeting us later."

"What would Potter and Lupin be doing that's more important than hanging around with a loser like you?" Snape laughed. He was accompanied by four other Slytherin boys. Peter glanced back towards the post office but he couldn't see Sirius. He gulped loudly.

"Well, Pettigrew. Where are they?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just find it hilarious that your foursome seems to be falling apart already. I should tell you, I saw it coming."

Peter stood up and rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous, you don't have friends like I do."

"Do you really? If they're your friends then where are they?" Snape asked stepping back.

"We don't spend every minute together. Unlike you and these guys," Peter said pointing to the other Slytherins, and taking another step forward, "I mean seriously, do you guys shower together too? Besides James and Remus are out with their dates. Something you would probably never experience."

Snape's expression hardened, "Shame I feel sorry for the girls they're with."

"Nah I'm sure Lily is having the time of her life."

"What?" Snape demanded.

"Oh didn't you hear. James and Lily are finally going out together. It's about time I'd say. All we really had to do was prove to her what a hateful idiot you are but you did that for us."

"They deserve each other, stupid mudblood."

"Oh Severus is that jealousy I hear?" Peter laughed.

Snape pulled out his wand, the other four Slytherins did the same.

"Take that back!"

"No," Peter said pulling his own wand out.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled. Peter's wand flew out his hand and one of Snape's friends caught it.

"Levicorpus!" Snape yelled.

Peter was pulled up into the air by his feet, hanging upside down he yelled.

Sirius and Regulus both ran out the post office. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Peter was suspended high above the ground. Snape held his wand up high holding Peter within a levitation spell.

Peter struggled against the spell, while Snape and the four other Slytherins that were gathered around laughed.

Sirius drew his wand and shouted, "Put him down Snivellus!"

"Oh look Peter, Sirius Black, the unwanted son has come to save you," Snape laughed.

Sirius pointed his wand at Snape, "I won't tell you again. Put. Him. Down."

"You know I would, but I rather like him up there, just look at how red his face has gone," Snape sniggered.

"You're such a coward Snape. Taking on one when you have four, so un-wizard-like of you."

"I think you'll find it's two against five now," Snape said pointing the Regulus.

"Put him down man. Nothing good can come from this," Regulus said to Snape.

Snape gripped his wand tighter, "Oh so what? Siding with your bother now are we? I wonder how mummy dearest would feel about that."

"That's not what this is. It's just stupid, you could get into trouble."

Snape opened his mouth to say something when one of his friends pointed down the street past the small crowd that had formed around them, "Sev, one of the Aurors is coming!"

Snape dropped the spell. Peter fell out of the sky and landed on his shoulder and yelled out in pain.

Sirius stepped forward and helped him up, wand still focused on Snape.

"Give me his wand," Sirius said.

The Slytherin boy looked at Snape who nodded, he then tossed it towards Peter who almost dropped it.

"Now apologize," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Oh you can just fuck off-" Snape started.

"Stupify," Sirius said. Snape was blown backwards, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"You're such an idiot," Regulus said shaking his head.

"He deserved that," Sirius said. Peter grabbed his bag as Alina broke through the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this," she demanded.

"It was Sirius Black, he attacked Snape!" One of the Slytherin boys yelled pointing at Sirius.

"Oh hell no. Snape attacked Peter first!"

"I don't care who started what!" She knelt down next to Severus and looked him over. She tapped his cheek with the back of her hand and he groaned. She stood up and shooed the crowd away.

Once most of the people who had been watching were gone, she turned back to the group.

"You five will be serving detention tonight with Madam Hooch in the trophy room," she said pointing at the Slytherins and Snape. She turned on Sirius and Peter, "You two will serve detention with the groundskeepers in the forest tonight."

"Wait, they get to clean trophies and we have to go into the forest? That's not fair," Sirius said.

"Drop it, Mr Black, before I make you serve detention for a week."

Sirius closed his mouth and frowned at her.

"Now go, get out of my sight," she said to them all. The Slytherins left with Regulus in tow, he turned back and gave Sirius a small nod. Sirius wasn't sure what it meant but he smiled back sadly.

Once the Slytherins were almost out of sight Alina turned back to Sirius and Peter, "And, what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Sirius frowned at the ground but didn't say anything.

"Must I remind you that not so long ago you brought the same Slytherin to my quarters to help sew his head back together. What is going on between your lot and him?"

"Snape is just so, so… ugh. I wouldn't expect you to get it. It was one of those you really had to be there to understand it things," Sirius said.

"Fine don't tell me, but promise me you won't let whatever this is get out of hand, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Sirius said sitting down on the bench they were standing in front of.

"Good, I'll see you two later for your detention," Alina said as she started walking away.

"Wait, I thought you said it was with the groundskeepers?" Peter asked.

"Yeah well, Frank and are helping them out with something and we could use the extra hands. Eight o'clock sharp!"

Sirius and Peter watched her as she walked away.

* * *

James and Lily walked into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"You go find us a table and I'll get us some drinks," James said.

Lily smiled up at James, "Alright."

She wandered off deeper into the tea shop. She couldn't see an open table. She walked towards the back where the booths were she stopped when she spotted Remus and Lesley sitting in the corner. She looked like she was telling him a very interesting story that he was finding hilarious. Lesley looked up and their eyes connected. Lesley smiled and called her over.

"Hi guys," Lily said when she reached their table.

"Lily! Where's James?" Lesley asked.

"He's busy ordering," Lily said pointing over her shoulder to the counter.

"Well come sit with us," Lesley said scooting up closer to Remus.

Lily sat down in the booth next to Lesley.

Remus gave her a broad smile, "So how's your date going?"

She bit her lip and looked back towards where James was standing, "So so good. I don't want it to end," she said with a deep sigh.

Remus and Lesley exchanged and smirk.

"What, why are you guys looking at each other like that?"

"Oh it's nothing," Remus said.

Lesley giggled slightly.

"C' mon tell me," Lily pouted.

"We were actually talking earlier about you two," Lesley said.

"What about us?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes at them. Remus took another sip of his tea avoiding her gaze.

"No one ever thought you'd finally give in and say yes to him…" Lesley said, "But it seems like it was the right choice."

Lily looked at James again who was grinning at her from the counter, he winked at her and she blushed.

"I'm happy it's going well Lily, truly," Remus said.

"Yeah, me too," Lily said.

"Will you go out with him again," Lesley asked eagerly.

"If he asks me then definitely. But maybe he won't want to go out with me again…" she trailed off sadly.

"Oh please, look at him, that is not the face of a man who's not having a good time. He'd be stupid to not ask you out again," Lesley said.

"Yeah, we are having a great time," Lily said happily.

James walked over and she smiled at him. He gripped Remus hand in a greeting then sat down next to Lily. She watched him as he spoke to Remus. Remus said something that had Lesley and James laughing but Lily didn't catch it. She was too busy watching James, wondering where he'd been hiding for so long and why he hadn't shown this side of himself to her sooner. She knew him as the arrogant, narcissistic bully, but in reality, he was far from being any of those things.

A tray with two large milkshakes and a plate filled with cupcakes came whizzing towards them. James put the large caramel milkshake in front of her and a bright pink strawberry one in front of himself. He offered Lesley and Remus a cupcake. Remus refused but Lesley happily took one.

James then stuck his finger into the whipped cream sitting on top of his milkshake and took a huge dollop and stuck it in his mouth.

Remus and Lesley were talking animatedly to one another, James looked at Lily and she blushed again.

He leaned in a whispered, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"It's... it's nothing," she stammered slightly.

"I don't believe you," he said in her ear.

She took her own dollop of cream off the top of her milkshake and stuck it into her mouth.

James gave her one last heated look before turning to the conversation. He unwrapped a cupcake and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Icing spilt over his lips and coated his mouth, Remus and Lesley laughed at him and how ridiculous he looked with bright purple icing on his mouth.

Lily picked up a napkin and stuck it against his lips. He used it to wipe away the excess icing. She leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear, "If we didn't have company I would've kissed all the icing off of you."

He pulled back and looked at her, his mouth slightly agape.

She laughed at his expression, she pulled her milkshake forward and took a deep suck on the straw.

James cleared his throat, Lily turned back to Lesley.

"So Lesley, have you completed the essay for Professor Binns?" Lily asked.

"Ugh, Lily doesn't talk to me about school. Ask Remus that question," Lesley groaned.

"I've already finished mine," Remus said with a wink.

"Of course you have," Lesley said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to become a wizard historian. I figured History of Magic essays would be easy for you," Lily said.

"Oh they are, that's why I leave them so late. But we go through the Hogwarts founders every year, it's so frustrating there's literally so much else we could learn or discuss but no, we learn about Hogwarts first and stuff that actually matters later," Lesley said.

"You want to become a wizard historian? That's so cool," Remus said.

"Thanks, my parents are too enthusiastic but it's better than my brother who wants to become a professional Quidditch player."

"Hey, your brother has some mad skills. It's too bad he isn't apart of a better house," James said smugly.

"Here, here!" Remus said. The two boys laughed and Lesley and Lily just shared an amused eye roll.

"So what would you rather us study? I for one am also tired of the founders and would like to be done with them," James said.

"Well, I actually started reading this really interesting article about how Hogwarts is the only magical school in the world to never allow a Werewolf into their student body," Lesley said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Wow, and here I was thinking that Hogwarts was more progressive than that," Lily said taking another sip of her milkshake.

James and Remus shared a look.

"Don't you think it would be dangerous though? Having a werewolf amongst other students?" Remus asked.

"Not at all, the wizarding community wants to treat werewolves unfairly and yet they get angry when they lash out. I feel like if we had teachers and students who were werewolves it could educate everyone else and there would no longer be such a stigma around them," Lesley said digging into another cupcake.

"I completely agree, as we've heard in class they're people first. It's not their fault that they're afflicted," Lily said.

"Have you ever met a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"No, well I haven't anyway," Lesley said.

"Nope me neither. But then again maybe I have but didn't know it," Lily said with a shrug.

"I know two," James said.

"Oh wow! That's so interesting!" Lesley exclaimed.

"What are they like?" Lily asked.

"Honestly, I only know the one really well. He's amazing, one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. The other is just a friend of my father's so I don't know him as well but he's pretty great too."

"Wow, you need to introduce us to him one day!" Lily said.

"I will," James said smiling at her.

He looked up at Remus who gave him a small smile.

"So why is it that Hogwarts is the only school that hasn't allowed werewolves in?" Lily asked Lesley.

"It's the stupid werewolf laws we have here. They're all kept on such a tight leash, no pun intended. But in other countries they're valued in amongst the communities," Lesley said.

The girls carried on talking about other stupid laws the British wizarding community had when a Jeremy, a fifth year Hufflepuff stuck his head into the shop. James knew him quite well they had a few classes together and a strong Quidditch rivalry. He spotted James and Remus and rushed over to their table.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt but Sirius and Peter are having a go at Snape and a few others, outside the post office," he said in a quick breath.

"Bloody hell, we can't leave those two alone can we," James said getting up from the booth. He turned back to Lily.

"I've had an amazing time and I hate to leave you here but I need to go make sure my friends don't get themselves killed. But I would love to do this again, soon," He gave her a bright smile and kissed her on the cheek.

Remus turned to Lesley, "I've had a great time with you. I wasn't entirely sure I would but I did and I just wanted to thank you."

"Maybe we can do it again some time?" Lesley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, definitely. I'd like that," he smiled at her and followed James out the door.

Lesley sighed and looked over at Lily, "Well I guess it's just you and me now."

Lily laughed and sighed, "There will be other dates. That I'm sure of."

* * *

Once James and Remus reached the post office Peter and Sirius were sitting on a bench alone.

They ran up to where they were sitting. "Hey we heard something happened are you two okay?" James said once they reached them.

"Word spreads quickly around here," Sirius said.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Snape was being a prat as always. I was in the post office with Reg and then Snape came up to Pete while he was sitting outside and then… actually, what did you say to him?" Sirius said.

"I might have told him that he was jealous because James had gone on a date with Lily… and then the next thing I know I was hanging upside down in the sky."

"I'm sorry you were what?" James said.

"Relax, I stupefied him," Sirius said looking up at the sky.

"You could've got into so much trouble for that," Remus said.

"Oh we did get into trouble, we have detention tonight…" Sirius said.

"Sirius…" Remus started.

"No don't say my name like that Remus, Snape just makes me so ugh! It's frustrating. We're all lucky I didn't just kill him on the spot," Sirius said.

"You don't mean that," James said.

Sirius stood abruptly and sighed, "You're right… I don't. But I really hate that slimy git."

"Wait why are you two here? Shouldn't you be with your dates?" Peter asked.

"Yeah well we heard about all this and we came to make sure you're alright," Remus said.

"Well we're fine you can go back to your dates now…" Sirius said looking back towards the castle.

"Nah, the girls will be fine. We'll make it up to them later. So where are you having detention?" James said.

"In the dark forest," Peter said.

"What? They can't send you to the dark forest," James said.

"Who's your detention with?" Remus asked.

"The groundkeepers, Alina and Frank," Sirius said.

"Alina and Frank?" Remus repeated.

"Yup, Alina was the one who broke up the fight. She's sent the Slytherins to detention with Madame Hooch in the trophy room tonight," Peter said.

"Well, the forest on a Saturday night sounds interesting, hey Moony what do you say we join them for detention?" James said.

"Yeah, I'm keen, got nothing else planned," Remus said with a smirk.

"You really don't have too," Sirius said.

"Well that's nice but we're coming with you," James said.

Sirius sat down again, James and Remus sat down too.

Remus and Peter both sighed at the same time.

* * *

Long after the sun had set the four boys made their way down to the forest. In the same small clearing that Remus transformed in a few nights earlier stood five figures. Dumbledore, Alina, Frank, and the two groundskeepers, Roger and Wayne. Roger and Alina were standing off to one side with a large map floating in front of them. Roger was gesturing to a specific area out into the forest and then pointed back to the map.

Frank was standing in the centre with his arms folded with Wayne both of who were listening to Dumbledore.

Frank spotted the four boys and walked up to them.

"Hey I heard you two got detention, but why are you two here," he said with a small laugh, pointing at Sirius and Peter and then James and Remus.

"We were mostly just curious to see what kind of detention takes place in the middle of the night in the forbidden forest that two Aurors are needed for," James said.

"Aww well sorry to disappoint but it's not anything too exciting," Frank said.

"Aww well, we're here now might as well stick around," Remus said.

Frank looked over his shoulder but everyone else was still in the same positions.

"So how were the dates?" Frank asked.

"Amazing," James said beaming.

"He's been on cloud nine ever since it ended," Peter sniggered.

"He has a new love for the colour green," Remus said smirking.

"She wears it so well! The Slytherin's don't deserve green. It belongs to Lily now," James said defiantly.

Frank gave him a big grin, "And yours?" he asked turning to Remus.

"It was fine, I had fun," Remus said.

"From what I saw it looked better than fine," James said with a smirk.

"Okay it was good, really good," Remus said blushing slightly.

"Would you go out with her again?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, maybe…" Remus said.

Frank gave him a small smile, "C' mon, having four extra wands will come in handy tonight."

Frank led them to the middle of the clearing. Alina and Roger wandered over the map floated behind them.

They stood in a large circle and Roger placed the map in the centre.

"Right so we've been discussing it, I thought the barrier in the forest would take the longest but Alina designed a charm that won't take long to build at all so Wayne and I will go with her into the forest to do that while Frank and the boys will go into the western side tunnels and clear the wreckage then once that's clear Frank will put the barrier spells back up and then that will be that. Sound good?"

Alina and Frank nodded.

"The barrier charm in the forest? Is it as I asked?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, all manner of creature, magical and otherwise can pass through it but a human cannot, half-human as well. The centaurs are the only exception. But no muggle, wizard, vampire, werewolf, giant, nothing can get past," Alina said. Remus looked up at her when she said werewolf but she avoided his gaze.

"And what happens if someone were to come up against the barrier?"

"Nothing, the will not feel it or be hurt by it. They'll most likely end up going back the way they came or end up on the other side of the school in one step," Alina said.

"That's some pretty strong magic," Dumbledore said.

"That's why you're here, if the two us do the spell together then it'll be easy," Alina said with a smirk.

Dumbledore turned to Frank, "Will you be alright looking after these four?"

"Yes. No trouble at all," Frank was very short with Dumbledore. Remus frowned but James figured there was still tension after the meeting they had.

"Right well I'll take you to the tunnel entrance and then from there just follow the torches that are lit," Wayne said.

"Yeah, I'll find it again no worries," Frank said.

Roger and Wayne started walking off towards to forest Dumbledore followed after them.

Alina turned to Frank, "Just be safe alright?"

"Alina, don't worry about us we'll be fine," Frank said with a smirk.

She didn't look convinced, "Just remember, whatever caused the collapse could still be down there. So just… keep alert," she gripped his shoulder and gave him a pointed look.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a smile. She took a deep breath and disappeared into the forest.

"What's collapsed?" Peter asked.

"One of the tunnels under the school, it comes out beyond the lake, one of Alina's barrier spells was tampered with and it caused the tunnel to cave in. But we need to go in and fix the tunnel," Frank said.

"Why not just close of the tunnel before the collapse and leave it?" Remus asked.

"We thought of that but we want to clear it and maybe we can figure out what or who was trying to get into the school…" Frank said.

"When did it happen?" Peter asked.

"The night of the Dark Moon…" Remus said.

"Well yeah actually. How did you know?" Frank asked.

"Lucky guess…" Remus said.

Frank lead them a short way into the forest, there was a large old tree that had fallen on its side. It's large twisty roots sticking up in all directions.

Frank cast his wand over the base of the fallen tree, "Dissendium," he said the incantation softly but to the eye, nothing happened. Frank looked back, "C' mon the gateway won't stay open for long."

The boys looked at each other confused, there was no visible gateway. Frank stepped forward and disappeared into the tree.

"Frank?" James said. But there was no reply. He stepped forward and touched the tree where Frank had walked through, but his hand passed right through it as if it wasn't there at all. He stepped forward and suddenly he was standing in a long dark tunnel. Remus and Sirius came through next followed by Peter.

They looked back to the way they came in but it was just dirt, a wall of ground that looked like a dead end.

Frank lit one of the torches with his wand and one by one all the way down the tunnel as far as the eye could see the other torches ignited.

They started trekking through the tunnel, it sloped downwards and curved slightly. The floor went from damp dirt to cobblestones to black gleaming tiles.

"Wait, this looks familiar," Remus said.

"Right? I was thinking the same thing. It looks like the floor in a that huge cave with the giant bird," Sirius said.

"You mean that bird?" Peter said. The four of them looked up at the large eagle statue in the middle of the large cavern.

"Whoa, I had forgotten how huge it is…" James said.

"You guys have been here before?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, after the attack in Hogsmeade last year…" Peter said.

"Oh, the night when you were hidden in the staff room? I remember that!" Frank said.

Frank smirked at the way the four boys were looking up at the statue.

"Lumos Maxima," Frank whispered. A large ball of light erupted from his wand and sored high above the statue illuminating the entire cavern.

"Oh wow," Remus said under his breath. The space was enormous, so much bigger than he thought it was the first time he had seen it. There were ornate gothic pillars along the walls holding up the ceiling. The walls were covered in writing, the elegant script was so fine it was impossible to read from far away.

"What is this place?" Sirius asked.

"It's really impressive right?" Frank said.

"That's an understatement," said James.

"It's actually a tomb…"

"I'm sorry a what?" Sirius said.

Frank laughed slightly, "A tomb, you see before the Hogwarts castle was built here this land belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw's brother. He was like the Lord of their house or whatever. They had their own little castle, not nearly as large as the school but still impressive. But then there was a horrible accident or something, I don't know the whole story or what exactly caused it but the castle fell and what remains of it is at the bottom of the lake. Rowena inherited the land and used it to build the school on. She had this built below the forest and some parts of the school. The silver that was found in the ground was used to make her weird tiara thing-"

"Diadem," Sirius said.

"Yeah that, and then when Rowena eventually passed away her daughter Helena buried her in here as for everything else in here you'll have to ask Alina. It's her own family history," Frank finished.

"You know half the time I forget that she's a Ravenclaw, like a descendant of all this," James said gesturing to the room around them.

"Yeah it can be quite mind twisting," Frank said.

"So are all the Ravenclaws buried her or just Rowena," Remus asked.

"Uhm, I'm not entirely sure who is here and who isn't. I think Helena was also laid to rest down here but Alina's parents and brother aren't. As for the other generations, I have no clue."

"Well this isn't something you learn about in History of Magic class," James muttered.

"I feel like the bird statue is watching me…" Peter said.

"Oh that's just Steve he means no harm," Frank said.

The large eagle ruffled his stone feathers slightly and blinked at them.

Peter screamed and hid behind James.

"Are you seriously telling me he's called Steve?" Sirius asked.

"Yup. He was never named. And years ago I think Alina was like in her fourth year maybe her and Ilya came down here and named him," Frank said looking up at the large bird.

"Right c' mon the tunnel is this way," Frank led them down one of the lit passageways. They walked for a couple minutes until they came up to a large misplaced mound of dirt. It blocked the entire tunnel.

"What a mess," Sirius exclaimed, "and you want us to clean it up?"

"Yup, wands out lads, let's make quick work of this," Frank said.

"So what are we doing? Picking it all up and moving it somewhere else?" Peter asked.

"Can we disappear it all?" James asked.

"Maybe we can shrink it and then put it in a bag and carry it out that way?" Sirius contemplated.

Frank looked at them, eyebrow raised, "Uhm those plans sound great but no."

"We should just repair it. All of this came from the tunnel if we repair the tunnel then we don't have to cart anything away. And once it's fixed we can just reinforce the structure," Remus said looking at the mountain of dirt and stone. Frank pointed to Remus and nodded.

"Ohhhh," The three other boys said in unison.

"It's a lot of ground though so we'll have to do it all together," Frank said.

They stood in a line and pointed their wands at the collapsed tunnel.

"Alright on the count of three, one, two,-"

"Wait before three or after three?" Sirius asked.

"On three," James said.

"Yes, but are we saying three or are we casting the spell because we can't say three and the spell. And if we say three then it's actually on four?" Sirius said.

"After I say three," Frank said exasperated.

"Fine, you just had to say on four then but whatever," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"One, two, three," Frank said.

"Reparo," The five of them said together.

The tunnel started vibrating and slowly all the dirt and stone fitted back into the walls and ceiling of the tunnel.

Once everything was fitted and the tunnel stopped vibrating. The torches that lined the wall ignited one by one down the passageway.

Frank looked down the tunnel, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Sirius said.

"Shhh," Frank shushed Sirius. They looked at Frank, his gripped tightened on his wand.

James looked down the passage but couldn't see anything. In the distance, a green light came hurtling towards them.

Frank lifted his wand and the spell rebounded off his magic shield. Frank pushed the magic forward and the soft glow of his shield spell glowed brighter as it pushed down the tunnel away from them.

The shield slammed into something a little way down the corridor. The figure came bounding towards them Frank whipped his wand and produced a magical barrier between them and the figure.

"Get back," Frank yelled, pushing James behind him.

James tumbled backwards a little but Sirius caught him before he could fall.

The figure ran straight into the invisible barrier. Frank said a riddle of spells so quickly the boys couldn't catch what he said. Chains came shooting out of his wand. They wrapped themselves around the figure. He grunted against the constraints and he was shoved up and onto his knees in front of Frank.

His head was bowed and his breathing was laboured, his long greasy hair was falling in front of his face. Frank looked down the long passageway and lifted his wand, "Homenum revelio." But there was nothing else there. He took the barrier down.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," Frank said kneeling in front of the figure, he gripped the figure's face and forced him to look up.

"Greyback," Remus said under his breath. Sirius and James looked at each other sharing a nervous gaze. Sirius took a small step forward positioning himself between Greyback and Remus.

"Mudblood fucker," Greyback growled.

Frank's gripped tightened on Greyback's face, "I could kill you right now and no one would know," Frank whispered. The ice and edge to his voice sent chills down James' spine.

"The Dark Lord knows I'm here," Greyback said.

"Let me rephrase then shall I? I could kill you and no one would care…"

"The do it!" Greyback demanded.

Frank let go of his face and stepped back.

"I'll let the dementors have you rather," Frank said. Frank cast another spell and a large silvery lion appeared. Frank nodded at it and it disappeared.

Frank patted Greyback's trouser pockets and pulled out his wand.

"And here I thought your wand was confiscated," Frank said.

"What can I say I'm resourceful," Greyback said, "It's in a Werewolf's blood. Isn't that right Remus?"

Remus froze on the spot.

Frank punched Greyback hard. He fell to the side and coughed up some blood.

"Why were you down here?" Frank demanded.

"To kill," Greyback said shortly.

"To kill who?" Frank asked gripping one of the chains over Greyback's chest.

"Her."

Frank turned and saw Alina walk down the passage.

"And once again you failed," she said. She walked past the boys and stood next to Frank.

They looked down at him.

"To Azkaban or the Ministry?" Frank asked.

"First I want to know how you got past the first barrier. On the other side of the lake," she said kneeling down close to Greyback.

"Hmm? Tell me how you got so close," she demanded.

"The Dark Moon has its perks…"

"Perks like?"

"Connecting blood."

"Connecting blood? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was called, he called to me," Greyback growled gesturing with his chin to Remus.

"What are you talking about," Frank said.

"I created him, he will always call for me, you cannot break a bond like that especially not during the Dark Moon," Greyback looked at Remus their eyes connected, "You felt it too. Son, you belong with me. You belong with your own kind!"

"No!" Remus yelled.

"Don't deny it, boy! These people will never accept you. It was because of you I got so close. I got through this bitch's barrier spells because of our bond!"

"Stupify," Alina said quickly, knocking Greyback unconscious.

Remus slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, his hands in his hair, muttering no over and over again.

Frank and Alina looked at each other. Frank closed his eyes and frowned.

"Is the barrier up beyond the lake?" Frank asked. Alina nodded.

James and Peter were kneeling down next to Remus trying to get him to get up but he recoiled from their touches.

"Help me with him will ya?" Frank said to Sirius. The two of them lifted Greyback up.

"I'll see you in our quarters bring them with," Frank said softly to Alina. She nodded and he apparated Greyback and Sirius out of the tunnel.

Alina touched James' shoulder. He stood up and pulled Peter with him, they started walking back towards the Ravenclaw tomb.

Alina knelt down in front of Remus and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Remus look at me," she said softly. He looked up at her, the horror and self-loathing on his face broke her heart.

"It was my fault. All of this was my fault."

"Remus no, listen to me. Yes, there will always be a connection between you and Greyback because he turned you but everything he said was a lie. A lie to get you to trust him or doubt your goodness but you mustn't. He's strong and I can't even imagine how strong he'd become during the Dark Moon. He got past that barrier all by himself. It has nothing to do with you, okay?"

Remus looked at her, her eyes were so sad and filled with sincerity all he could do was nod. She pulled him into a tight hug. She caressed the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, she pulled away slightly and smiled at him.

"Come hopefully Frank's put the kettle on," She stood up slowly and pulled him with her.

She gripped his hand and held it tight. Together they walked back to the cavern where James and Peter were waiting.


	10. Chapter Ten: A Change in Plan

February 1976. Azkaban Prison.

Outside the harsh storm beat down against the stone walls of the prison. The dark ocean waters below crashed against the rocky shore, violently, unrelenting.

Inside the cold wind whipped through the corridors, making the already freezing air even more unbearable. Dark, cloaked figures ghosted slowly through, unaffected by the cold or the wind.

"Expecto Patronum," a soft voice whispered in the darkness. A large silvery lion sprung from the end of Frank's wand and started padding its way gently down a hallway, casting a soft blue-silver glow across the walls. The dementors moved away, out of the path of the Patronus as it walked past many occupied cells.

Behind Frank two Ministry official guards dragged Greyback along. Alina followed close behind, wand drawn and phoenix Patronus soaring gently above them.

The group reached an empty cell and Frank stepped aside. The two ministry guards pushed Greyback deep into the cell, he fell forward and landed hard on his hands and knees. He turned to face them teeth bared and a deep growl ripped through his chest.

"You think this tiny cage can hold me?" Greyback growled.

"It doesn't have too. But I'd like to see you get passed them," Frank said tilting his head towards the dementors.

"I'm not scared of them," Greyback said defiantly.

"Well you should be," Alina said.

Greyback's golden eyes darted towards her, "Tell the boy I'll be waiting for him, he'll end up in here soon enough."

"He'll never-"

"Don't be so naïve. You and I both know there are only two ways my kind end up in this world. Either locked up in here or dead. He's no exception."

Alina glared at him, unsure of how to respond, afraid of the truth behind it. Frank turned to the guards and nodded. The one guard nodded back and opened a small gap in the Patronus shield.

A large dementor passed through the gap silently moving into the cell.

The one guard turned to Frank and Alina, "The dementors will take it from here, you two are free to apparate back."

Frank nodded, he gripped Alina's forearm and apparated them out in an instant.

* * *

They appeared again in the Auror office in the ministry of magic. It was close to midnight but the office was bustling with activity. Witches and wizards were running back and forth apparating in and out. Some were hunched over desks while others were standing around a large map of Great Britain arguing and pointing to different locations.

"Hey, look who it is!" A short woman with blonde hair came waltzing up to them.

"Hiya Jen, you alright?" Frank asked as she came to stand in front of them.

"Yeah everything is chaos here as always, but we manage. I heard you two caught Greyback?"

"Yeah we just came back from dropping him off at Azkaban," Frank responded.

"Wonderful, well I'm off I need to prep more for the raid."

"What raid?" Alina asked.

"The LeStrange wedding?" Alina and Frank both frowned.

"I thought that was voted against…"

"It was originally but I think in the end they decided it was too big an opportunity to miss…"

Frank and Alina stayed silent. Jen's eyes shifted between the two of them awkwardly, she gave them a quick smile said goodbye and made her way out of the office.

"It's going to be a slaughter," Alina said under her breath.

"I know… but what can we do about it?"

"There's only one thing I can think of…"

"Nope, I know what you're going to say and it's a hard no."

"I didn't even say anything yet,"

"Doesn't matter, but if it's along the lines of we should go as a part of the Aurors or that you should go as a death eater I don't want to hear it."

Alina huffed, "I wasn't going to suggest we do anything," Frank opened his mouth but Alina carried on, "besides you'll be on your honeymoon when the LeStrange wedding comes around so you can't stop me from doing anything."

"That's not fair, the last thing I need on my honeymoon is to be worrying about you,"

"Then don't," she said defiantly.

"Unfortunately it's not something I can just turn on and off."

Alina smirked at him and made her way through the busy office. Frank rolled his eyes and followed close behind. She reached a door and knocked twice.

"He's not going to go along with whatever you're planning," Frank said.

"Come in," a distant voice echoed from within the enclosed office.

Alina opened the door and stepped in, Frank followed and closed the door quietly behind him.

Martin was sitting behind his desk, which was mostly hidden under a mountain of messy paperwork. He looked up and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, well, well finally a worthy distraction," he said.

"Distraction from?"

"All of this," Martin said gesturing to all the papers across his desk, "please take a seat."

Alina and Frank both had to move files and papers off the chairs before they could sit.

"So how was Azkaban?"

"Cold," said Alina.

"Stormy," said Frank.

"As usual, and Greyback?"

"Locked up, for good hopefully," Alina said.

"We still have to hand in the paperwork though," Frank remarked, eyeing all the paperwork on Martin's desk.

"Please dear god, just hold off on the forms for a good week, I can barely keep up as it is. If I get any more I will go insane," Martin said dragging his hands through his hair.

"Why is there so much, these can't possibly all be death eaters that have been put away?" Alina asked.

"I wish, but alas they are all enquiry forms since the head of magical law enforcement is buckling down on all the Auror departments, they're going to drive us all crazy. That large pile in the corner," he said pointing to a tall pile of paper and files almost taller than Frank if he was standing, "that pile is just for the two of you."

"So they need to know what we're doing and when we're doing it," Frank said.

"Basically, they wanted to put traces on all the Aurors, some department heads said yes but I refused from the beginning and now they're just getting their own back by forcing me to do all of this…"

"Traces on the Aurors, that sounds like the worst decision ever, what if that information fell into the wrong hands!?"

"My sentiments exactly," Martin said shaking his head.

"I want to be a part of the wedding raid," Alina blurted out.

"Of course you do…" Martin sighed.

"I'm serious," Alina said leaning forward.

"I know you are, but if you go in as a guest how are you going to explain what happened to your dark mark?"

"They don't have to see it," she said.

"Maybe they don't but we don't know exactly how that magic works yet what if he can tell that it's been damaged? I'm not putting you in that kind of danger."

"But what if I can-"

"No Alina stop, you have your assignment and you going off and going undercover against my orders is going to stop now. I don't care what Dumbledore says. He's just a teacher."

Alina glared at Martin, mouth agape.

Frank crossed him arms smug smile pulling at his lips slightly.

"I have half a mind to pull you from Hogwarts entirely, but considering the circumstances…"

"What circumstances?" Frank asked.

"There's been, how do I put this, an excitement in the department of mysteries. Dozens of prophecies are cascading in from all over, as we might not be able to read them but all the seers believe that Hogwarts is the centre of something big that's going to happen. It might be nothing but I want to keep the two of you there just in case your influence is important."

"I'm so sick of prophecies…" Frank said under his breath.

"So basically you're sticking us at the school because it's easier," Alina said.

"Yes, I have a bad enough headache without having to worry about you."

"It's a waste keeping me there!"

"Yes I'm very aware of what a valuable Auror you are but I need you alive for when we actually have a clear shot at Voldemort. The wedding might seem like a big opportunity but there isn't a single Auror in my team going because I am completely against it. You will not be going. Under no circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

Alina nodded.

"So you think it's not worth it?"

"Not even, I think it's a trap but no one is listening to me. Voldemort won't be there and it's just going to turn into a blood bath. However there is one way you can get involved in the wedding, there are four students who are on the guest list… try to stop them from going. I don't care how. Get them in trouble and they get stuck in detention, make them sick, whatever just make sure they aren't there. I might not be able to stop the other Auror departments from going but I can try my damnedest to make sure no children die."

"Who are the students?" Frank asked, concern knitting his brows.

Martin scratches around on his desk and pulls out a list with a small sticky note attached to it, "Sirius and Regulus Black and they both have a plus one, Sirius' isn't named and Regulus is taking Severus Snape."

"Why would Regulus be taking Snape?" Alina asked.

"You know what I don't know but go find out, take your time figuring it out but just don't let them go."

"So more time at Hogwarts then?" Alina said with a huff.

"You can busy yourself with enquiry forms if you'd like. Help do research while you're stuck at Hogwarts," Martin said gesturing to his paperwork, "I have plenty to share."

"I don't mean to undermine you, I never have but I just feel like I could be doing more…"

"I know, I understand that but Alina at this point in time there are still too many pieces in play, too many things we're unsure about. When there's a better plan or a better chance we will take it. I have no intention of letting Voldemort win. And while the other Auror teams are out there trying to kill him, my… our main priority is keeping the innocent people safe."

"Okay…"

"I'll send you on other assignments and keep you busy don't worry about that, anything that comes up in your neck of the woods and I'll be the first one to let you know."

"Alright…"

"Now go, I have far too much work to get through."

"Sure thing… So back to Hogwarts," Frank said, clapping his hands together once and getting up from his chair.

"For now…" He paused and considered them; "You can stay in London for the night and just go back in the morning."

They nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh and one more thing Alina… I know Dumbledore invited you to join the Order of the Phoenix, let me know what he says in the next meeting."

"That was weird right?" Frank said.

"So weird…" Alina replied.

"He was always sending us into every difficult situation and now all of a sudden he's like stay at Hogwarts don't get involved in the most dangerous raid the department has ever done… what's up with that?"

"Also telling me to tell him what Dumbledore's up to… weird right?"

"So weird…"

"You've been to an order meeting haven't you?"

"Yeah, a couple when I've managed to go. Alice keeps me updated though, she's like a fully-fledged member now."

"Well, I guess we'll be too now…"

"Do you want to come and stay with me tonight?"

"Nah I'll be ok, go spend some time with Alice. I'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow."

"She won't mind, we have a guest room and everything…"

"Frank it's fine, I have my own apartment in London remember? I'll see you bright and early back at Hogwarts tomorrow."

Frank considered her for a moment, "Yeah okay… you better be there. I don't want to get there and then hear that you went off and did something crazy without me."

"If I have any urges to do something insane in the middle of the night I'll let you know."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Goodnight Frank."

"Goodnight."

She shook her head at him and apparated leaving him alone on the street. He sighed and apparated to the front door of the apartment he shared with Alice. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and fumbled in the cold slightly. Once he was inside he shucked his heavy coat off and removed his boots. He padded into the kitchen and turned on one of the lights. He opened the cupboards and considered making something to eat. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to bother. He closed the cupboards and turned off the light. He walked into the bedroom and saw Alice's small frame embedded under heaps of blankets. He walked around to his side of the bed, he put his wand on the bedside table and took his watch off. He stripped down till he was in his boxers and undershirt and pulled the blankets back. He got in and snuggled up close to Alice, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close.

"Why do you smell so bad?" she said, her voice thick with sleep, her nose crinkled.

"It's so good to be home…" Frank said with a slight laugh. Alice opened her eyes and gazed up at Frank. She smiled at him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"But seriously… You smell really bad."

Frank sighed, "You're not really going to chase me out of bed and make me shower are you?"

"I'm a horrible person I know," She said with a smirk.

Frank rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets off and walked into the bathroom, he turned on the light and turned the shower on.

He turned and caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked so tired, tired and dirty. After they fixed the tunnel he and Alina took Greyback straight to Azkaban and from there went straight to the ministry. The entire week that just passed had just been so overwhelming that Frank wasn't even sure what was real and what wasn't. He still had a cut running down behind his ear from where he connected with the arch above the fireplace when he tried to remove the dark magic from Alina's arm. It only happened a few days earlier but it felt like months ago. He sighed and leaned against the sink. Exhausted didn't even begin to explain how he felt.

Soft warm arms snaked around his waist. Alice hugged him tight from behind pressing the side of her face against his back.

"I thought you said I smelt bad?"

"Oh, you do… like ridiculously bad. But I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Frank turned in her grip so that he was facing her, "I'm alright, just tired."

"Frank, you're the strongest person I know. You're always 'alright' for everyone else. It doesn't mean you have to always be alright for me too."

He smiled down at her, "Cute, but seriously I'm alright. This week has just been a lot…"

"What happened?"

"Ugh, where do I even start?"

"Wherever you want to start," She said softly as she pulled his undershirt over his head.

"We caught Greyback today, we took him to Azkaban earlier."

"There werewolf?"

"Yeah, he tried to break into the school and one of the hidden tunnels collapsed and the lads and I went down to fix it and he was there. It was weird though. He was just waiting… after the tunnel collapsed I don't understand why he didn't leave why did he wait for us to come to find him. Martin was also being super weird. He told Alina to narc on Dumbledore after the order meetings."

"Martin probably wants her to keep an eye on Dumbledore. You know how he gets when he comes up with crazy ideas…"

"You have no idea…"

"Oh I do, at the last Order meeting he mentioned that he has someone undercover inside the death eater ranks, who would be crazy enough to do that?"

Frank sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Wait, don't tell me… Alina?"

"Alina…"

"My God, what was she thinking…"

"She can be so irrational sometimes… half the time I wonder if she thinks things through at all."

"Well is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I think… I want to help her but she makes it so hard sometimes. And Dumbledore. I swear to Merlin I'm going to lose it with him one of these days."

"I know baby, come let's get you all cleaned and warm and we can talk about it all in bed."

"Sounds good,"

She smiled up at him and pushed his boxers off his hips. She pushed him backwards into the shower. He smirked at her and wiped his drenched hair out of his eyes. She pulled her nighty over her head and stepped in next to him. She sighed as the hot water hit her skin, he watched her, dumb smile plastered across his face.

"You're so beautiful you know that?"

Alice shrugged, "So I've been told." She giggled a little and pulled the shampoo bottle off the shelf. She squirted a dollop into her hand, "Alright, turn around."

Frank turned and arched his back making it easier for her to reach his head. She stood up on her tiptoes and started lathering his hair. She scraped her nails against his scalp and down his neck, making him shiver. She pushed his head under the water and rinsed his hair, running her hands through the dark brown locks. She pushed his shoulders so he was standing up straight again. She covered her hands in soap and dragged them all over his chest and arms lathering up his skin. "You're very tense," she said softly as she massaged his shoulders.

Frank's eyes closed and his head fell to the side as he moaned. She soaped her hands up again and worked her way across the rest of his body.

She smirked at him, leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. He deepened the kiss as his arms snaked around her waist. She sighed into the kiss while her hands travelled up his firm chest. Her one hand gripped his hair and yanked him away from her, she pushed him under the water again and smirked at him.

"C'mon time to dry off," she said with a wink.

He stepped out the shower and caught the towel she tossed at him.

* * *

On the other side of London, Alina apparated into a small apartment building, she wandered up the stairs to her small flat. She placed her palm flat against the door and it opened at her touch. She stepped inside and threw her coat over the back of an armchair without turning on any lights.

"What are you doing here?" She asked into the darkness.

Martin flicked on the lights and turned towards her, "How'd you know I was here?"

Alina looked at him eyebrow raised.

"Right, don't answer that. We need to talk…"

"About?"

"A lead."

"Alright… A lead to?"

"A source has informed us that Voldemort is looking for something. We just don't know what, but I need you and Eric to travel for a bit follow the places he's been spotted to try and figure out what he's after."

"Me and Eric? What about Frank?"

"Frank is good but this kind of job needs Eric's keen deduction and ability to see what isn't there."

Alina narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you…"

Martin sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "You and Frank make an amazing team don't get me wrong but you and Eric are just as strong a partnership."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Frank's wedding is in a few weeks and you have a soft spot for him, does it?" Alina smirked.

"That and I still need someone at Hogwarts, and who better?"

Alina smiled at him, "Why not just tell us all this earlier?"

Martin huffed, "Oh yes because that would've gone down well with Frank."

"Well, he's going to have to find out eventually! I can't just not turn up tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to Frank tomorrow."

"You? Go all the way to Hogwarts just to talk to Frank?"

"Well, I have a meeting with Dumbledore as well."

"Oh really? About what?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

Alina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't give me that look. When I need you to get involved I'll let you know but for now, you need to get ready to travel."

"Fine… where am I off to?"

"East for a bit… How's your German?"

"Pretty sketchy but I should be able to make do."

"Wonderful. Better get packed. We're meeting Eric in an hour," Martin said clapping his hands together.

"I should be the one to tell Frank…"

"We don't exactly have time for that."

"Well, you should've told us when we were at the Ministry."

"Yeah, yeah alright, could've, would've, should've. It's too late now, you can write him a note and I'll give it to him tomorrow."

"Well, in that case, I have a few notes to write."

"What why?"

"I've made promises, and you're making me break them."

"Fine, blame me but get a move on then."

Alina sat down at a small desk situated next to a narrow window, pulled out three pieces of parchment and started writing.

* * *

The next morning Frank walked through the front doors of Hogwarts. It was hard for him to get up that morning but it was even harder to say goodbye to Alice again. He wasn't even sure when he'd see her next. He couldn't even stomach the thought that the next time could be their wedding day. He already felt guilty that all the planning had been left up to her when he became a more active Auror. As curse-breaker he was home every night and spent all his available time with Alice but, he had wanted to join the Aurors when they asked, he felt that he could make a real difference in the war but so far all he felt was a painful disappointment. Walking through Azkaban the day before just proved to him how many wizards had so easily turned to dark magic when the opportunity arose. They put so many of these witches and wizards in Azkaban, witches and wizards that were once good people. People he knew, people he had respected. And still, people were being drawn to the darkness. There was no way of keeping up. Becoming an Auror had been all but gratifying; Frank had a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to help protect people but now he wasn't even at home to help protect his future wife if she needed him. That thought made him feel resentful. He sighed and wandered down to the quarters he'd be staying in this time. He needed to go speak to Dumbledore but at this point, it was the last thing he wanted to do. He got into his room and sent a floo request to Alice who answered after a short while.

"Missed me already?"

"I always miss you,"

"You're too cute sometimes."

"I can't believe I'm back here. I used to love this place but right now I couldn't think of anywhere I'd much less want to be than here."

"Is Alina there yet?"

"No, not yet, she'll probably arrive any minute though."

"Also I got a message after you left this morning about the next order meeting, I know you and Dumbledore are having issues but maybe you can come with this time? If you can get away from your busy schedule of looking after school kids."

"Yeah I'll see, I'll tell Alina maybe she can come too."

"Yeah do that."

Frank sighed, "I feel so useless here, you've been planning the wedding all by yourself. Maybe we should postpone it till I can actually get some time off the assignment and help out?"

"Relax Frank, between my mom, your mom, your gran and my sisters I have my own little task force. You just concentrate on not dying and make sure you show up at the wedding. That's literally all I need you to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but I have to go now, I need to get to the hospital and start my rounds soon. I love you okay, don't worry about me, or the wedding, just concentrate on your job. Can't have you out there all distracted now can we."

"Alright, we'll floo again later yeah?"

"Yeah, once I'm off shift again."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Frank got up from the fireplace and closed the floo network. He walked over to the wardrobe and started unpacking his suitcase. A sudden knock at the door drew Frank from his thoughts.

"Come in," he called towards the door. He turned to hang up a few of his shirts and when he turned back he saw Martin standing in the middle of the room.

"Martin? What are you doing here? What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened you don't need to stress. May I sit?" Martin asked, gesturing to the chair.

Frank nodded and sat across from him.

"So Frank, I came here to tell you that this assignment you're on will now be solo. Alina will not be joining you just yet."

"Why? Where is she?"

"Another assignment came up, so I sent her and Eric on it."

"Why Eric? Why not me?"

"Mostly because Eric isn't that great with children and he doesn't know Hogwarts well enough to be stationed here."

"What's their assignment?"

"They're collecting information from places Voldemort was sighted, their first stop is in Germany, then they'll make their way through Europe until they're back here."

"Whereabouts in Germany? Where is their mission file?"

"No, before you get ahead of yourself, I will not be granting you permission to view that file. I need you here, focused on what's happening _here_. Make sure those students don't go to the wedding, make sure no more kids get attacked or slaughtered. I can't have you worrying about what's happening elsewhere."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I respect you and your partnership with Alina. It's one of the best partnerships I think I've ever seen so I felt like I should come here in person rather than just sending you an owl to say that Alina won't be coming. Hopefully, it'll only take a few months and that she'll be back soon but for now, you are on your own. If you need any extra help though let me know and I'll be here."

"A few months?"

"Maybe shorter but you'll be fine. Its just Hogwarts."

Frank opened his mouth to speak when there was another knock at the door. He turned and frowned, walking towards it.

He opened the door and Sirius came waltzing in.

"Frankie! We heard you were back!" James said following Sirius into the room.

Peter came scurrying in after them while Remus gave Frank an apologetic smile. Martin stood up from his chair, stopping Sirius in his tracks.

"Oh mate sorry we didn't think you'd have company," Sirius said.

"No worries, I need to get going anyway, but before I go this is for you," Martin said pulling out a neat blue envelope and handing it to Frank as he made his way to the door, "I'll be in touch," and with that Martin was gone.

"Who was that guy?" Sirius asked pointing at the open door.

"Uhm, that was Martin," Frank said closing the door.

"And Martin is?"

"My boss technically," Frank said with a shrug.

"Oh neat, what was he doing here?"

"He was just saying that I'll be here alone for a while, Alina has been sent off on a different mission," Frank said slightly distracted looking at the envelope in his hand.

"You lot sound like you never get a break, honestly."

"As long as the war is happening there will always be something for the Aurors to do I suppose," Frank said ripping the seal open and pulling out a letter and two smaller envelopes, he frowned at them and opened the letter.

"Speaking of which," Frank pointed at Sirius, "Who are you taking with you to the LeStrange wedding?"

"Spying on me now Longbottom?"

"No, but we have intelligence about the wedding and your name came up along with the fact that you have a plus one?"

"Well if you must know I was going to take Remus with."

"Remus why?" James asked.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed

"No specific reason…" Sirius said shrugging.

"I don't believe you. What are you two up too?" Frank said.

"Nothing," Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

Frank narrowed his eyes at them.

"Well whatever it is it doesn't matter, you two can't go."

"What!? Why not?" Remus asked.

"You can't just tell us we can't do something," Sirius said.

"Yes I can," Frank took a deep breath, "I can't tell you why but please just trust me."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Wait, why were you going to the wedding anyway?" James asked them.

Sirius sighed, "It was nothing."

"Nah uh, you're not keeping secrets now. It's not allowed," James said.

"It's going to sound really stupid," Sirius said, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Try us," James said crossing his arms.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "We were going to place a trace on Bellatrix and give the locator to Alina."

"We weren't sure if I was going to go with yet or not but Sirius said he might bring a plus one just so we'd have the option," Remus added.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, how exactly were you planning to put a trace on her?" Frank asked, exasperated.

"We were still figuring that part out… all the ones I was researching would be too obvious or she'd be able to sense them but there was this one actually that could possibly work out. All we'd have to do is-"

Frank raised his hand and interrupted, "I'm going to stop you right there, no matter what you think you've found or think you could possibly do, you've never dealt with dark magic. Hopefully, you'll never have to but the power that resides within dark magic is far beyond anything you think you're capable of. Messing with a witch who practically embodies dark magic is signing your own death sentence."

"Wow your faith in us is so inspiring," Sirius said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm being serious. Dark magic is very… self-aware. As soon as you try to connect something to someone that engrossed in that type of magic they'll know. And they'll know who did it," Frank took a deep breath and continued, "I'm not saying you aren't talented or don't have incredible potential but you're only in your fifth year… and we're talking about fully-fledged Death Eaters here. One day you'll all probably be able to take on Voldemort himself but right now, just please take a step back and concentrate on school. Become the best wizards you can be and leave Bellatrix to the Aurors."

"Are the Aurors storming the wedding? Is that why you don't want us to go?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, why would you have intel on a wedding if you weren't planning on doing something about it?" Peter asked.

"Is that where Alina is?" Remus questioned.

Frank closed his eyes and sighed, "What I say next can never leave this room? Understand?"

The boys nodded.

"Yes, there are certain teams within the Auror department that have been tasked with infiltrating the wedding. My team, however, Martin? Who was just here? He is completely against it. He thinks it's going to become a complete bloodbath so no I will not be going and Alina will not be going either. Or at least I hope not. I was told she's off to Germany. How true that is I can't be sure but I'm trusting Martin."

"My brother is supposed to be going, if it does turn into a complete shitshow then he can't go either."

"Trust me I know that, but I'll work on a way of not letting him go."

"Let me just speak to him. If he knows that the Aurors are stopping by he won't go."

"No, you can't tell him. What if he tells someone and they're ready for the Aurors? The Aurors wouldn't stand a chance."

"You really think it's going to end that badly?" James asked graved edge to his voice.

Frank looked and his hands, rubbing over the writing scrawled across the pages, but he didn't say anything.

"There must be another way we can stop him from going," James said.

"We can give him dragonpocks!" Peter exclaimed, "Get him stuck in the hospital wing for a few days at least."

"I suppose we could slip something into his food that could make him sick," Remus mused.

"I dunno how I feel about poisoning my brother…"

"Well to be fair he wouldn't get too sick we'd just have to be-" Peter started.

"Stop, no one is poisoning anyone else alright, I'll talk to Dumbledore and we'll make a plan alright? Just leave it alone. If I need your help I'll ask," Frank said.

"I hate to say this to you mate but you seem really on edge," James said tentatively.

"Yeah you're in a right mood," Sirius frowned at Frank.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be short with you but there's just so much going on and you four seem to be attracting so much trouble lately and the last thing we need is two of you skipping off into the middle of what could be the bloodiest slaughter of this war."

"Aww you care about us," Sirius said tilting his head to the side, hands over his heart.

The corner of Frank's mouth twitched slightly, "No clue why but yes I do."

"Don't worry about us Frankie we'll be alright," Sirius exclaimed jumping up.

Frank sighed, "Don't you lot have a class to get to or something."

"Yeah I have Ancient Runes now," Peter said jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah and I have Potions now," Remus said.

"I'm off to the greenhouses," James said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Collecting leaves," James shrugged.

"Are you still going through with the Animagus thing?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, they won't let it go now," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"It's going to be amazing!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's stupid," Remus said.

"I'll be so cool!"

"It's dangerous."

Frank looked between Remus and Sirius.

"This hasn't been the easiest conversation, as I'm sure you can imagine," James said, "But yes, I want to at least give it a try. Alina said she'd help but I guess now that won't be happening but I know what I'm doing. And as I've said to Remus time and time again if it gets too dangerous then we'll stop. But I just want to try."

Remus just shook his head.

"Well if you need any help just give us a shout and I'll do what I can, but until then I believe this is for you," Frank said handing James one of the small envelopes. James took it with a frown looked down at the small blue envelope and saw his name scrawled across the top.

Frank handed the second envelope to Remus, "And this one is for you."

Remus hesitated, "What is it?" he asked, taking the small letter.

"No clue, but it's from Alina…"

Remus' gripped tightened. The four boys made their way out the room, Remus stopped and turned back, glancing up from the unopened envelope, "Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Is… is Greyback…"

"He's locked up in Azkaban now. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Remus gave him a small nod and followed the others out, closing the door behind him.

Frank looked down at his own letter, sat down and started reading.

"What doe it say!?" Sirius nagged, jumping up and down to look over James' shoulder as they walked down the corridor.

James pushed Sirius off him, "It just says sorry I can't be there and a whole bunch of tips like picking the best leaves and what time to start the process and a bunch of other things about becoming an Animagus."

"What about your Remus?" Peter asked, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"Uhm, I don't know yet," Remus said still looking down at the unopened letter.

"Well you're never going to know if you never open it," Sirius said.

Remus dragged his fingers over the silver writing staring up at him. Etched onto the dark blue paper was simply written _'Remus'_ but to Remus, it felt like it meant so much more for some reason.

"Just give it a moment, Remus is being sentimental," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Remus sighed, flipped the envelope over and opened it.

 _Remus_

 _I know a hell of a lot has happened over the past couple days and I can't possibly know how you're feeling, but I can imagine that you're quite overwhelmed, to say the least. Anyway, I'll be gone for a while but I didn't want to leave without saying, that for some reason I really care about you and I need you to know that. But beyond me, there are so many people who really do care about you, who want the best for you, who love you. The next couple of months won't be easy – I've told Frank that on the first full moon when James tries his Animagus form to just be ready. If James is determined to do this then everyone needs to be prepared for it to go wrong. I'm not writing this to scare you. Just to warn you but most of all to remind you that you are stronger than the wolf, the only power the monster inside has is the power you feed it._

 _Just be careful, stay safe and stay strong. I'll keep in touch._

 _Much love_

 _Alina_

"That wasn't nearly as dirty as I hoped," Sirius said disappointed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "She didn't say how to respond, just that she would be in touch."

"Well that's more than I got, I just have a list of stuff to do and a note saying don't fuck it up," James said showing Remus his letter.

"I wonder what Frank's said…" Peter said as he turned into the Ancient Runes class. Sirius bowed to James and Remus and followed Peter into the classroom.

Remus slipped his letter into his pocket, "I better run, see you in Defense later."

"Yeah, see you," James greeted as they parted ways.

 _Dear Frank,_

 _As I'm sure you know by now I won't be joining you at Hogwarts for a while, I'm pretty pissed with Martin right now if I'm honest but I have to go where the assignment takes me. Hopefully, this mission will uncover some important information that we can actually use._

 _I'm not sure when or if I'll be back but I need you to give these letters to Remus and James. I know James won't stop till he becomes an Animagus but the first full moon when they try it – you have to be there – just be ready. It's not going to end well I can tell you that right now so just be ready for the worst outcome._

 _I know we haven't been partners for that long but if I had to choose I would've preferred it if you came with me. You really are a great Auror Frank and I really hope we get to work together again if the future permits us. I love you and the friendship that has grown between us. I hope you and Alice have the most incredible wedding and I wish you all the happiness the world has to offer._

 _I'll try to keep in touch as often as I can._

 _Forever your friend._

 _Alina._

Frank frowned down at the parchment, hand trembling slightly, grip a little to tight on the letter.

"This will not be goodbye," he whispered between gritted teeth.

* * *

 _Dear Frank_

 _I'm sitting in an abandoned barn at the moment waiting for night to come before we move again. I miss having you around, Eric is great and a good partner but he's not you. We've learnt a lot during our time here, I'm not entirely sure any of it is incredibly helpful but we'll see, maybe it'll lead to something good. I would tell you more but we never know who could be intercepting our owls._

 _I can't exactly ask you how everything is but I hope you know that I am thinking about you, wishing I could check-in and get a response. But I'm mostly writing this to let you know that I'm not dead. Well not yet anyway, not that this is particularly dangerous but we've noticed over the past few weeks that we're being followed. We're not sure who or what they are but they've taken an interest in us so we're travelling a few towns over where we can corner them and hopefully get some answers if they follow us that is.  
_

 _I'll send you another letter soon._

 _All my love,_

 _A._

 _26/02/76_

* * *

 _Dear Frank,_

 _Sorry, I didn't get a letter to you sooner, things have been less easy than they were before. I can't say much but there were eyes on us and we were ambushed. Eric took quite a hit but we got out of there and I was able to heal him up, it took a few days for him to regain his strength but he's back in London now and should be resting up. For now, I'm going to carry on alone.  
_

 _I've definitely heard some interesting whispers during my time out here. Three countries in. I've caught onto a trail and hopefully, it comes to something.  
_

 _-A_

 _12/03/76_

* * *

 _Dear Frank,_

 _I heard from Martin not too long ago and he told me all about the argument you had with him about me being out here alone, but I think it's for the best, I've found out so much more. I can move quicker, I can move practically unseen. Something is coming or going to happen, I can feel it.  
_

 _Hope all is well at Hogwarts. Don't worry about me._

 _Much love._

 _-A_

 _19/03/76_

* * *

Frank was sitting crossed-legged on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, Remus sat next to him legs stretched out in front of him, arms folded across his chest. His one arm was bandaged up and there was a deep gash on his jaw. He had dark rings under his eyes and a slight ringing in his ear. The full moon had passed the night before and he was feeling wrecked. After he left the hospital wing with the full intention of going up to his dorm and sleeping the whole Saturday away he had been whisked away back to the Shrieking Shack.

While he was thrashing about in full transformation the night before his three best mates were completing a very complex spell, a spell, which must've worked, which is why he found himself on the floor of the last place he wanted to be.

"Now what you are about to see is the most incredible spectacle any Hogwarts student has ever had the balls to attempt!" Sirius bellowed standing in the middle of the room. James and Peter stood next to him as his arms flailed in the air above his head. James just shook his head and Peter took a tentative step to the side, away from Sirius.

"Hey Remus, the Animagus form is supposed to closely match the person right?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Remus agreed.

"How much you wanna bet Sirius turns into an ass?"

Remus' mouth twitched slightly, a smile almost breaking his stoic demeanour. Frank knew that Remus was still at odds with his friends and their desire to turn into Animagi, so he tried to make light of the situation but so far all his other jokes and comments had either fallen flat or received just about the same _almost_ smile.

"Haha, you're so funny," Sirius said sarcastically.

James stepped forward, "Okay we did this last night, the forms didn't hold long but now that we've practised a few times this morning, we're ready to show you."

"Ok well, what are you waiting for?" Remus said dryly. James eyed his friend warily but ignored his tone.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" James asked. The three boys looked between each other.

"Oh wait before you all do… well, the thing let me give you these," Frank said pulling out four pieces of parchment from his robes.

"What are they?" Remus asked, taking them and looking at them.

"Permission slips, to leave the grounds next weekend, you can use the fireplace in Dumbledore's office to floo to the venue and then once the wedding is over you'll floo straight back," Frank said.

James beamed at him, "you excited?"

"Yeah, the closer it gets the more excited I become," Frank responded, stupid smile plastered across his face.

"I can't believe you got McGoogles to say yes to letting us go," Sirius laughed.

"McGonagall loves me she'd always say yes to my requests, besides I think she was more than happy to not have to worry about you lot causing trouble over the weekend," Frank remarked.

"I mean fair," Sirius said with a shrug, "ok shall we do this thang?!"

"Only if you promise not to say thang again…" Remus said shaking his head at Sirius.

Sirius just rolled his eyes, hands on his hips.

"Peter, why don't you go first?" Frank suggested.

Peter squeaked and nodded, "ok…" he hunched his shoulders in, his eyes closed tight in concentration. His form shrunk suddenly and a tiny rodent appeared from under a heap of school robes.

Frank and Remus frowned down at the small creature. Peter ran in a circle and scampered across the floor to where Frank and Remus sat.

"Not gonna lie Pete, that was a little underwhelming…" Frank said. The rat looked up at him with really sad eyes.

"Oh yeah like a rat is going to help," Remus said under his breath, Frank knew that only he could've heard it.

"Ok, my turn!" Sirius said with his arms outstretched, head titled back eyes closed.

"What are you going to be? A ferret?" Remus remarked bitterly. Sirius opened one eye and glared at Remus.

Sirius took a deep breath and shrunk slightly too. His school robes draped over an animal they could quite make out. Frank and Remus looked at each other confused. The pile of robes started shaking and was knocked off, from underneath a large black dog came bounding towards them. It jumped into Remus' lap and linked his face. Remus squirmed away as Frank and James laughed.

"Ugh, Sirius stop!" Remus said trying to get his face away from the offending licks.

Sirius pulled back looked at Frank and barked. Frank laughed and patted Sirius on the head. His tail began to wag violently, mouth open and tongue hanging out.

"Well, well I must say this suits you Sirius," Frank said, scratching him behind the ear. Sirius barked again and licked Frank's face.

"Ok Sirius sit, it's my turn now," James said. Sirius's form shifted back to human, he stood up abruptly and glared at James.

"Did you just tell me to sit!?"

"You're a dog aren't you? Or should we send you to obedience school?" James said with a smirk.

"Well I never, you think you know a guy then he turns around treating you like some common animal," Sirius said crossing his arm.

Frank cleared his throat, "Uhm Sirius, aren't you getting a little cold?"

"Thanks for noticing Frankie, at least someone here doesn't treat me like some bitch," Sirius said pulling his trousers back on.

"Why are you losing your clothes anyway? Aren't they supposed to transform as well?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out," James said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I bet Alina would know, have you heard from her lately?" Sirius asked.

"No, not this week anyway, but hopefully something will come soon."

Remus and James shared a concerned look.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's probably having the time of her life jetting around Europe, trashing Death Eater parties, shopping for potions you know the regular shit," Sirius said resting his head back into his hands which were interlocked behind his head.

"Right Jamie, you're up," Sirius said.

James took a deep breath, he shook his arms and bounced on the balls of his feet. His figure started morphing but instead of growing smaller like the other two did he grew bigger. And in a flurry of clothes, a great big stag stood before them.

Frank and Remus gaped at him.

"Holy shit," Frank breathed.

Remus stood up and walked over to James, he stroked his coat and gently touched the points of one of his antlers. The stag stood a couple heads higher than Remus. It stepped forward and nudged the side of Remus' head.

"Now this is impressive," Remus said.

"Meh, if you're into that kind of thing," Sirius remarked flippantly.

James transformed back and reached down to grab his pants and trousers.

"So yeah, that's what we were able to do, pretty cool right?" He said as he righted his glasses.

"Yeah, pretty cool. But you gotta sort out the clothes thing. You can't keep dropping your pants every time you change," Frank said.

"Yeah we just need to practice more, I'm slowly getting the hang of it, I can keep my glasses on now so at least there's that."

"Oh good, so you can see the faces of the people you shock when you accidentally turn back in front of anyone," Remus said.

"Ohhhhh! He got you there mate," Sirius laughed.

James opened his mouth to respond when an owl flew through the broken window. He sat on one of the high-backed chairs and squawked. Frank frowned at the bird. He got up and pulled the note from the bird's leg. On the envelope, it had the letter F in a script he knew to be Alina's.

He ripped it open and started reading.

"Uhm, Pete… mate. I think you better change back now. The owl is watching you a little too closely," James said.

Peter squeaked and ran across the room. The owl took off and followed him, just as the owl was about to catch him he transformed back. The owl collided with his human form and fell to the floor, it jumped up quickly squawked at Peter and flew away.

"Woah man, you were almost owl lunch," Sirius said. Peter collapsed on his back breathing heavily.

"What does the note say, Frank?" Remus asked.

"Nothing good…"

 _Frank_

 _I don't have much time. I've discovered something vital. I'm trying to make my way back to London without being noticed, but I doubt I can – too many eyes._

 _If you don't hear from me again, I've sent what I found to the bronze crypt. Find it. Use it._

 _-A_

 _28/03/76_

* * *

A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, a lot of you must've thought I had died or had given up or something. But I've wanted to tell this story for so long there is no way I'm not going to finish it. Even if it does take me a really long time… again… I'm really sorry about that.

I know where this story is going and I know all the important scenes and it's an absolute joy to write it and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I don't do author notes often and there probably won't be another one for a few more chapters but anyway.

This chapter grew exponentially so I had to cut it into two. The next chapter is a lot more exciting and I'm so keen to put it out there! But don't worry it won't take nearly as long as it took to get this one out.

Much love – Red.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Wedding

March 1976. Hogwarts Grounds.

Frank woke up suddenly. His body covered in sweat. He sat up and squinted at the clock on the wall. Seventeen minutes past two. He sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. This had been the fifth night in a row that he had woken up because of a nightmare. His dreams were plagued with spilt blood, blackbirds and dead bodies. Each night they became more vivid. Each night he had to watch Alice die. He knew enough divination and the study of dreams to know that she wasn't actually going to die, it was just a warning. His mind showing him what he was worried about most.

His dreams started the same, he and Alice were walking hand in hand in what seemed like a park. But soon the park would grow cold and grey and gravestones would slowly start to appear and then grow in frequency. A large raven would fly towards him, he'd raise his arms to shoo the offending bird and in turn release Alice's hand. Once the bird had flown away he'd turn back and she'd be gone. He'd call her name but there'd be no answer. He'd hear a stick break underfoot and turn towards the sound. A dark figure cloaked in a deep blue robe stretched out their hand, offering it to him. Cupped in the hand was a small pool of blood, seeping between the figure's fingers. His heartbeat in time with the drops as they hit the ground. He'd reach out to the figure and just before they touched he'd hear an earth-shattering scream. He'd run towards the scream and behind a large statue of a weeping angel, Alice lay dead, the dark figure stood above her holding a large bronze dagger.

But tonight was slightly different. Tonight the dark figure didn't wear their hood up. Tonight he saw their face. The figure that offered him blood and slit his betrothed's throat was Alina, but instead of her kind blue eyes, the eyes that watching him were of a stranger, cold and distant and as black as the night.

Frank walked over to his small bathroom and to splash some water on his face. He opened the tap and a dark red liquid poured out. He fell backwards, slipping on the bathroom mat. He rose up slowly and tentatively looked into the basin but where he had just seen the dark blood was now crystal clear water. He turned the tap off without splashing any on his face.

He had been on edge ever since he got Alina's last letter. He didn't know if she was alive or dead or captured. He didn't know where she was or when he'd see her again and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what the bronze crypt was. After getting the letter he raced off to London but the Auror department was in a frenzy and no one was able to help him. Martin had already gone off to Europe and Eric was still unconscious but stable in St Mungo's. None of the other Aurors knew about what Martin was doing or where Alina was and they were all too preoccupied to care. He went back to Hogwarts frustrated and desperate and went to the last person he wanted to ask for help. When he stormed into the headmaster's office, Dumbledore was pacing around his desk. Frank begged and pleaded with him, that there had to be something they could do but Dumbledore had nothing. He had had friends watching her as she moved through Europe but once she reached Paris she vanished and Dumbledore's friends had lost the trail. Lost in the wind. For all they knew, she could already be back in the UK. They pondered different traces that could find her but she knew how to dodge them and both Frank and Dumbledore knew that once she disappeared the only way they'd be able to find her is when she wanted to be found. That night Frank had wandered through the castle watching the clouds through the windows but he had a strange sense that someone or something was following him. The feeling prickled at the back of his neck and made the hair there stand on end. It was incredibly unsettling. And then that night once he finally fell asleep was the first night his mind was plagued by nightmares.

He pulled on his shoes and a thick jumper and started wandering around the castle. He walked for what seemed like hours, just waiting for the sun to come up so he could go about his day. He slowly made his way up the wooden stairs to the top of the clock tower. He looked out through the glass of the clock face down and the grounds below, in the distance, over the mountains light was starting to break the horizon. He watched the light grow brighter, the sun not quite rising yet. Then he felt it. The sense that he wasn't alone, that someone else was behind him. He turned slowly but there was no one around. He sent a silent revealing spell into the vicinity but he was alone. He took one final look out over the ground before shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way down the stairs.

He was walking down the third-floor corridor when suddenly something blue and purple started dancing around in front of him.

"Knock knock!" the voice yelled through the corridor.

Frank shook his head ignoring the poltergeist.

"Aww c'mon Longbottom, play along would ya!" Peeves said appearing in front of Frank's face. Frank battered him away,

"Not now Peeves!"

"Come on," Peeves drawled, "now is a perfect time, knock knock!"

"I said no Peeves!"

"Pretty pretty please! Pretty pretty _pretty_ please with dancing sugar trolls on top!" Peeves begged, pulling on Frank's shoulders.

"Ugh, fine!" Frank said, halting suddenly in the middle of the corridor, "who's there!"

"Jeesh!, tryna do a guy a favour and he can't even take a joke." Peeves said. Frank glared at him as Peeves' face broke out into a large grin and then he burst out laughing. He rolled around in the air, holding his stomach and kicking his legs.

"Okay I'm sorry," Peeves said, wheezing and brushing a tear away from his eye, "Knock. Knock."

Frank took a deep breath, "who's there?"

"Dead little raven."

Frank's eyes narrowed at the poltergeist.

"This is when you say, 'dead little raven who?'" Peeves urged.

"Dead little raven who?" Frank said through gritted teeth.

"Poor, poor dead little Ravenclaw, that's who!" Peeves said, bouncing off the walls.

"Peeves!" Frank yelled.

Peeves appeared right in front of Frank's face again, grin too wide, eyes sparkling with a menacing glint.

"Oh sorry didn't you hear? Lady Ravenclaw is finally asleep. The stupid old bat. And you know and I both know what that means!" Peeves started floating upwards towards the high ceilings.

"Enjoy your wedding Bottom!" Peeves' voice echoed through the halls.

"Peeves come back here!" Frank yelled. But Peeves was gone.

Frank took off towards the staff room and once he got there he threw the door open, "Lumos," he said, a ball of light emitted from his wand and moved across the room towards the painting of the four founders. Just as the light started illuminating the painting Frank felt the familiar prick on the back of his neck. This time when he turned he looked right into the face of complete hopelessness. Even for a ghost, she looked sickly, sunken in cheeks, eyes that were so sad, turned downwards, weighted down an eternity of heartbreak and betrayal.

"Helena… It's you that's been following me hasn't it?" Frank breathed. Her eyes met his briefly and he could've sworn he saw a tear roll down her cheek, _ghosts can't cry… can they?_ He thought to himself. She floated over to the painting of the four founders. Where Rowena Ravenclaw had been standing was now empty, rather, she sat at the table with the others, eyes closed breathing heavily and muttering slightly.

"What…" Frank swallowed, "What does this mean?"

"She's dying."

"Alina?" Frank's voice faltered and his words came out as barely a whisper.

The Grey Lady nodded slowly, "She might make it. Or she might not. But right now she's so close."

"Where is she? Do you know?"

"No. I do not know. I do not not know."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She raised her hand and caressed the painting, her hand stopped over her mother's figure. She pushed her hand against it and it passed right through the painting and the wall.

"She's hurt and she's alone. Just like I was," Helena turned back to Frank, "don't give up on her."

"Then tell me where she is and I'll go get her!"

"I can't. But you can. Find what she hid for you. Only you can get it. Find it and she will live. Lose it and she will die." Helena started disappearing through the wall behind her.

"Wait no, Helena, I need your help!" But just like Peeves, she was gone.

Frank stepped closer to the painting and inspected the Ravenclaw. She wore a deep blue medieval-style dress, her silver diadem firmly in place on her forehead. On the back of the chair was her pet bird. Frank was never sure if it was an eagle or a falcon, whatever it was it was a magnificent creature. The painted bird watched Frank curiously.

Frank's eyes narrowed and the bird squawked at him.

The door to the staffroom opened and McGonagall walked in.

"Oh, good morning Frank," she said, "You're up early."

"Morning," he said never looking away from the bird, "Yeah, couldn't sleep…"

"So you thought you'd come and stair at an old painting?" McGonagall asked watching him.

"Hey, Minerva…" Frank started, completely ignoring her question, "what do you know about this bird?"

"Rowena's bird?"

"Yeah," he said turning toward McGonagall.

"Erm, well Rowena transfigured him from a handful of bronze coins, as strong as any phoenix and just as magical, he was the most complex transfiguration spell at the time. The magic soon became legend and his name has long since been forgotten. I think Alina and Ilya renamed him, I believe they just called him Steve if I'm not mistaken."

Frank's head snapped up, "Did you just say, Steve?"

"Aye, what of it?"

"Like the giant eagle statue in the Ravenclaw crypt under the lake?"

"I couldn't be certain, no one's been down there for centuries." Frank raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

Frank stood at the base of the large bird in the cavernous room. The large eagle's wings were fitted neatly to the side of its body, its head nestled under its left-wing as if it was sleeping. He started up at the large bird, for all the times he had been down here he had never seen the statue sleep. Frank was terrified that similar to the painting, it meant the end of the Ravenclaw line. He pushed the thought aside swiftly and walked the circumference of the room.

"Okay," he muttered, he pulled out Alina's last letter and read it again, "the bronze crypt… the bronze crypt." Frank looked around the large space again and looked at the large bird, "well since you don't seem to be any help." He put the parchment away and pulled out his wand. He muttered a complex incantation and the room started to glow. Some places brighter than others, the spell showed him secret doors and tunnels and hatches he'd have no chance of finding by himself. It was a great spell for finding the lost and sometimes even finding what people didn't want him to find. He had used it in raids mostly but in all his time as an Auror, he had never seen a room light up as much as this one did. He looked around analyzing the different possibilities but one kept catching his eye. At the base of the statue was a plaque and behind it ever so faintly, something glowed. Frank walked over to in and knelt down. He used a couple of different spells to fiddle with the plaque but it didn't budge. He put his wand down and rubbed his hands together. He tried to grip the sides of the bronze slab but as soon as his fingers touched the metal it started to vibrate. Frank pulled his hands away and the plaque fell to the floor. Behind it was a small opening and inside laid a thin scroll. Frank reached in and gently pulled the scroll out. It was so cold it burned his hand slightly. The scrolled was closed with the Ravenclaw wax seal and attached to the ribbon was a small note – _Keep Me Safe_ – written across it in Alina's hand.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt as if someone was watching him. He gripped his wand and looked upwards. The large stone bird was awake and studying him. Next to the bird's should the Grey Lady floated silently. Frank lifted the scroll towards them, "Is this is?" he called out to them. Helena titled her head to the side slightly, before she floated through the ceiling without a word. The bird watched him for a moment then squawked.

Frank stashed the scroll in his robe and made his way out of the cavern.

Once he reached his quarters he pulled out the scroll and unravelled it slowly. The parchment was completely blank except for one drop of blood in the very centre. Frank gently dragged his thumb across the stain, waiting, willing something to happen. But the parchment remained the same and the dried drop of blood didn't change.

"What does this mean," Frank whispered into the empty room. He rolled the scroll up and placed it back in his robes, he figured he could find some books in the restricted section of the library on blood magic, or the magical properties blood had, anything that could help him. But just as he was about to leave, the fireplace roared to life. He frowned at it, _who would be trying to floo me now_ , he wondered.

He opened the floo gate and in the flames, he saw Alice's face.

"Alice? Is everything all right?" Frank asked suddenly very concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Eric just woke up, I shouldn't be telling you this but I thought you'd want to talk to him before the ministry got here. They haven't been told yet but they will be. Soon," she said in a rush.

Frank lightly touched the scroll through his robes. He looked back at Alice, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Remus was sitting in the library hunched over his transfiguration essay. Next to him Lesley huffed, she hated homework and always tried to get it done as soon as possible, but Remus always took his time, perfecting, writing and re-writing, making sure that the work he turned in was good. She twirled her quill in between her fingers trying to concentrate on her own work.

"You all right?" Remus asked looking up slightly, the movement of the quill catching his eye.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine…" She said. She watched him for a moment biting on the edge of her thumbnail. She turned to face him and flicked his ear with the edge of her quill.

He jerked away from the feather and looked up and her small laugh escaping his lips.

"What was that for?" He said palming his ear.

She just shrugged, a small smile tugging at her lips as she went back to her essay. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, she sat there knowing on her thumb, on one hand, quill dancing in the other hand and a small crease between her eyebrows and she reread her work.

He flicked the feather of his quill against her forehead. She looked up at him.

"What you concentrating so hard on?"

"Defense against the dark arts," she sighed.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, an hour ago I was very tempted to ask you if I could just copy your essay on the multiple factions of the Auror department. But I figured I could just do it… but now…" She said glaring at the giant ministry of magic book in front of her.

"Wishing you had asked me for my essay?" He said with a smirk.

"You have no idea…" she said smiling at him fondly.

Remus pulled her essay towards him, "Ok let's see what you have here."

He hummed as he read her work tapping his fingers against his knee. Lesley watched him, studying his features. From his light brown hair to his golden honey coloured eyes, to the scars that cut through his smooth skin.

"Okay, I think you need to just focus it more, you could pick one specific department within the Auror program and talk directly to it, go through it all from joining, to training, to working there and what the specialize in, and from that you can write about the whole system and use the chosen faction as your examples. It's good, as I said it just needs more focus," Remus said. He looked up and her and she just gazed at him, he frowned slightly smirk pulling at his lips.

"Oh! Sorry I missed everything you just said…" She said blush spreading across her cheeks. Remus smiled at her, lifting her chin with his forefinger till she looked up at him and their eyes met.

"It's good, you just lack focus…" Remus trailed off, her gaze had dropped from his eyes to his lips and she seemed so much closer than he originally realized.

"I think I just generally have a hard time focusing when you're around," she whispered.

"Is that right?" He whispered back.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed moving closer her eyes flicked back up to his. Her lips parted slightly as she drew in a quick breath.

Remus felt drawn to her. He was moving further in too, his hand moving to rest on the side of her knee under the table. Her breath hitched at the contact, a harsh blush creeping up her neck.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd be here," Lily exclaimed rushing over, causing Lesley and Remus to jump apart.

Lily dropped her book on the table and gave them a bright smile.

"Hey Lil'," Lesley said with a small smile.

"Remus please tell you remembered the full list of potions we need to create for the final exam?" Lily asked sitting down digging through all the loose pieces of paper, "I had them written somewhere but I don't know where I put it, and everything's just a total mess and I'm running out of time and," Remus leaned forward and gripped her hands.

"Woah, slow down, what's going on?" Remus asked, concern pulling at his brow.

"Yeah, Lil… I've never seen you so… scattered," Lesley said, eyeing the large pile of books and parchment.

Lily groaned as her head flopped onto the table with a thud, "It's James."

"What's James?" Remus asked.

"He's just very… distracting," her words came out muffled against the tabletop.

"Good distracting or bad distracting?" Lesley asked tilting her head to see Lily better.

Lily's head shot up, she dragged her fingers through her dark auburn hair. Smirk pulling at her lips, "So, so earth-shatteringly good… but that's bad because I can't get anything done!" She started scratching through the rolls of parchment and loose pages again.

Lesley and Remus shared a smirk.

"Girl, you're gonna have to give me more than that. I want details on what Mr Potter is doing that he's keeping you so… distracted," Lesley said the last word slowly, letting it roll off her tongue.

Lily blushed eyeing Remus. Remus smirked, "And that is my cue to leave." He stood up and passed Lily the list of potions and packed the rest of his books in his bag.

"I'll see you two later," he said giving Lesley's should a squeeze and nodding at Lily. As he turned the corner he heard them burst into erratic whispers. Remus took a slow walk down to the great hall.

* * *

Sirius had his broom resting on his shoulder as he made his way back up to the castle from the Quidditch pitch. He had taken a nasty tumbled and was now covered in dirt and blood getting all mixed in with his sweat. James had told him to skip the rest of practice and go get fixed up. When he reached the ape of the hill he was climbing just before the entrance to the tunnel that led to the castle a figure caught his eye.

Perched under one of the larger trees with a book in hand was his brother. He stopped of a second to watch him, wondering if he should go over there and disturb him or if he should just let him be. But he wasn't given much of a chance to decide. Regulus looked up briefly and their eyes met. Regulus dropped his book and jumped to his feet and waved Sirius over. Sirius smiled broadly, as he walked over.

"Hey," Sirius greeted happily.

"Hi, I was waiting for you. I didn't realize your practice ended this early," Regulus stated.

"You were waiting for me?" Sirius asked softly.

Regulus looked up at the nasty gash oozing blood on Sirius hairline, "Are you all right? Should we get you to the hospital wing?"

Sirius waved his hand flippantly, "I'm all right, so what's up?"

"You can't go to the wedding anymore," Regulus said bluntly.

"What? Why not?"

"It's a trap, Bella and LeStrange are already married. They had a small ceremony with just family and a few other Death Eaters, they're planning an attack," Regulus blurted out quickly. Sirius raised his hands, to get him to slow down.

"Woah Reg, slow down a bit."

Regulus took a deep breath, "The Dark Lord has a mole in the ministry, and they found out that the Aurors were planning on attacking during the wedding. So they're planning on hitting back. So many people are going to die there Sirius, you can't go!"

Sirius frowned, "Well you can't go either!"

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere near that wedding. Promise me that you won't either. Promise me, Sirius!" Regulus almost yelled.

Sirius blinked a couple of times, his brother was always so calm and collected, he had never seen him this worked up before.

"All right, I promise I won't go," Sirius said softly. Regulus narrowed his eyes at his older brother, "So help me, Sirius, if I find out that you went and got hurt or got killed, I will kill you myself."

"Aw, Reg I never realized you cared so much," Sirius said trying to mock him but was genuinely touched.

Regulus smiled sadly at him, "Sirius, you're the only one I truly care about."

Sirius just watched him, awestruck. Regulus reached down to the ground to pick up his discarded book and bag, "C'mon, let's go get you fixed up," Regulus started off towards the castle but stopped when Sirius didn't follow. He turned and frowned, breaking Sirius out of his daze. Sirius galloped up to him and the two of them made their way into the castle together.

* * *

Frank strode through the hallways at St Mungo's walking straight to the cursed and jinxed wing of the hospital.

"Frank!" He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the voice that called him. He walked over and pulled Alice into a large bear hug.

"C'mon, the ministry will be here any minute," she said pulling him over to a closed door, "I'll wait out here and buy you some time." She stood up oh her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. He smiled at her and slipped into the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Eric was sitting up a bowl of stew in his hands. He looked up and watched Frank warily.

"How are you feeling?" Frank asked.

"Better…" he said, his voice gruff from disuse. His cheeks and eyes were sunken in and he looked a lot thinner than the last time Frank has seen him.

"And the curse?"

"Completely lifted, or so the nurses say…"

Frank nodded, glancing around the room.

"How's Alina?" Eric asked.

Frank's eyes shot back to Eric, he swallowed hard, "I don't know… I don't know where she is and I haven't heard from her in a couple of weeks."

Eric frowned and looked into his stew. Frank sat on the edge of the bed, "I need to find her Eric, tell me where she is, or where she planned on going next."

"After… after we were attacked I doubt she would've carried on with the plan as normal." Frank sighed, he had thought the same thing.

Slowly the door opened, "Frank, the ministers are here, make it quick," Alice whispered into the room.

Eric frowned at him, "What's going on Longbottom?"

"Martin went to Europe but I have no idea of where or how to get in touch with him. And without him here the ministry is taking your case now that you've woken."

Eric's eyes closed, "Great, that'll be fun."

Frank pulled the scroll out of his robes, "Eric, do you know what this is?"

Eric's eyes widened in horror, "How did you get this?"

"It was hidden below Hogwarts, I got a letter from Alina to find it," Frank started unravelling it. Eric bolted upright and clasped his hands over Frank's stopping him from opening it.

"No, you need to hide it. Far away. In a place only you know of," Eric said gravely.

"Why what is it?" Frank looked down at their joined hands, he noticed the thin silvery scars twisted around Eric's right hand and forearm. Eric tried to pull his hands away but Frank gripped his hand and pulled it closer.

"Is this? An unbreakable vow?" He looked up at Eric, whose lips were pressed into a straight line.

"Eric… what the hell happened out there?" Frank breathed out.

Eric just shook his head. Frank looked back down at the scroll.

"Is that to do with this," he said pointing between the scroll and Eric's hand.

Eric just looked at him, there was a small knock on the door. Frank knew his time was coming to an end.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes. But Eric tell me if you had to think of any possibility where to find her," Frank took a deep breath, "please tell me where."

"Frank, I think it would be better for everyone if she remained unfound. But I can tell you one thing, the fact that you have that, means she's still alive," Eric said pointing at the scroll.

The door flew open and Alice walked in, "They're around the corner." Frank swore under his breath then pulled out his wand and grabbed Eric's hand.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked struggling to pull his hand away.

"Shush, I'm putting a glamour over it so the ministers won't see it and end up asking you uncomfortable questions. No one will see it unless they know it's there."

Frank put his wand back into his sleeve and placed the scroll back into his robes. He stood, kissed Alice on the cheek, pulled the hood of his robes up and slipped out of the room, past the ministers and back out onto the streets of London.

Later that night he lay in bed staring at the ceiling of the room he occupied in Hogwarts. His mind racing, filled with thoughts of unbreakable vows, of dark magic, secrets and dead bodies.

* * *

"We have to tell Frank," James said from his four-poster bed.

"Yeah, I went by his room earlier but he wasn't there, maybe I should go now," Sirius said standing in the centre of the room, about to pull his dressing gown on.

"Wait," Remus said, stopping Sirius' movements, "I don't think that's the best idea…"

"People are going to die Remus…" James said.

"I know, but think about it this way. Voldemort has someone on the inside right? So if Frank goes running in there yelling it's a trap then that person will go back to Voldemort and tell him that Frank, who is primarily stationed at Hogwarts is the one who told everyone and then they'll wonder where Frank got his information and it might lead them to you or Regulus… is that really something you want to get Regulus stuck in?"

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"Well can't we just tell him not to tell?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah, stroll up there like 'Hey Frank, all your colleagues might die soon but don't tell anyone because I don't want them coming after my brother', that'll be a pleasant conversation," Sirius said bitterly.

"He might understand and know what to do?" James offered.

"Possibly, but what if Remus is right? Frank's an honourable guy, he won't just let hundreds die," Sirius said.

"But you will?" Peter asked.

Sirius sighed and slumped onto his bed, "What's the chance the Aurors will be able to take down the Death Eaters and defeat Voldemort?"

"Pretty low I'm guessing, considering the Aurors think they have the upper hand but they really don't…" James said.

"You can't tell me you'd choose your brother over all the Aurors?" Peter asked.

"Pete you really aren't helping… let me think about it all right, that 'wedding' is still over a week away," Sirius said flopping back onto his bed.

"Good night," Remus said pulling his blanket up to his chin.

The other two echoed good nights and James turned the light off.

Sirius dug his head deeper into his pillow but didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

It was a gloomy Saturday morning, Frank watched the dark clouds through the window as they floated across the sky. He turned back to the large ornate room he had been placed in to get ready. His jacket, tie and robes lay neatly on the bed waiting to be pulled on. He was itching to go see Alice, knowing she was a couple of doors down the hallway was driving him crazy. He hasn't seen her in a couple of days since he left the hospital after visiting Eric. Part of him couldn't wait for the ceremony to start but another part of him was terrified. Since his first nightmare, they hadn't waned. Each and every night his dreams were plagued with darkness and each and every night they just got worse. Darker, more violent. He knew it meant something bad but he wasn't sure what. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Just under half an hour left before he had to go down.

He pulled the tie off the bed and pulled it around his neck. A small knock at the door had him stopping mid knot.

He opened the door to reveal the marauders.

"Frankie!" Sirius exclaimed.

Frank gave a short laugh at the use of his nickname, "Glad to see you four made it," he said as he opened the door wider to let them in.

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world!" James said flopping down onto the bed.

"You all look so smart, I was honestly convinced you'd all show up in your school robes."

Sirius flipped his hair over his shoulder and pranced across the room as if he were on a catwalk. "Are you kidding, and miss the opportunity to show off my delicious arse in these dress trousers!"

Remus just shook his head, "Why are we friends with him again," he said to Peter. Peter shrugged, "Beats me."

"He just kinda latched on one day and we haven't been able to get rid of him yet," James laughed.

"Har har, laugh all you want, but we'll see who's laughing later when I'm the one on the dance floor with all the pretty people," Sirius said puffing out his chest and crossing his arms.

"Oh Merlin, Frank I feel so sorry for all your friends who haven't met Sirius yet," Remus said trying not to laugh.

James stood again and clapped Frank on the chest, "Well let's get out of your hair before Sirius embarrasses us more. We just wanted to come up and say congratulations!"

"Thanks, mate," Frank said grinning at them.

Sirius jumped up and gave Frank a huge hug wrapping his arms and legs around his torso.

"Whoa, Sirius! Don't break the man on his wedding day!" James said pulling Sirius down.

"Wow, Frankie you're really strong! I like that in a man," Sirius said winking. James grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him away.

"Hey, Frank?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if Alina is coming or not?"

"Peter!" Remus hissed, "Now really isn't the time."

"What you kept asking on the way over, I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask," Peter said with a shrug.

"It's all right," Frank said, "but honestly, I have no clue. I doubt it though." Franks eyes fell to the ground, concern and hurt pulling at his features.

"Sorry, you'll see her again soon! I'm sure of it!" Peter said happily and walked out of the room.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Pete saw something in divination the other day and he's convinced Alina's fine. He won't shut up about it."

"It's fine Remus, really. Alina will show up again, she always does. Just don't hold your breath. Okay?"

"Okay… thanks. Now finish getting ready. You have a wedding to get to," Remus said beaming up at Frank.

Frank grinned back and pulled Remus in for a quick hug.

Remus left and closed the door behind him, while Frank turned back to the full-length standing mirror. He finished knotting his tie and pulled his jacket on.

He brushed the shoulders of his jacket and pulled the buttons closed.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in," he yelled as he fiddled with the pocket square. The door opened and closed with a soft click. Frank looked at the door in the reflection of the mirror and standing there, dressed in a deep blue and silver dress was Alina.

His eyes opened wide and he spun around to face her. She smiled at him and took a few steps forward.

Frank bolted forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "Alina, you're really here," he said face buried in her hair.

"I'm really here," she repeated with a small laugh, as she squeezed him back.

He pulled back and held her face between his hands.

"I promised I'd be here didn't I?" She said softly.

"Yeah, and you also said you'd meet me at Hogwarts the next morning? Remember that?" Frank said bitterly.

"Frank I'm sorry, I had to go, you know I had to. You would've done the same thing!"

"Of course I would've but I would've told you!"

"I did tell you I sent you those-"

"If you say letters I will honestly scream," Frank said cutting her off.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm mad at you. Now that I know you're alive and safe I can be mad," Frank said pointing a finger at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're being overdramatic."

"Over- overdramatic. I'm sorry. Who the fuck writes I don't have much time? Alina! I was so worried and them Peeves and that fucking ghost. I'm at my wits end!"

"Peeves? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Frank waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing. Never mind that. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Or anything?"

"No Frank, I'm fine."

"Good," Frank glared at her.

She pursed her lips and looked around the room awkwardly.

"You still mad huh?"

"Furious… but I'll get over it. Look we have a lot to discuss. But I only have a couple of minutes left," He took a deep breath, "Promise me you'll stay. I don't want to take my eyes off you and then you're gone again, running around Europe again."

"I promise," Alina said smiling at him.

"I don't know how much I trust your promises at this point," Frank said folding his arms across his chest.

"You're mad I get it, but a promise is all I can offer you at this point. I'll be downstairs with everyone else during the ceremony and then I'll be at the dinner and the party. At any point, you want to talk just grab me."

"Fine," Frank said through gritted teeth. He pulled her in for another tight hug, "I'm so glad you're here," he whispered.

"Me too," she whispered back.

* * *

"How long do these things usually last?" Sirius said staring at the ceiling of the ceremony hall.

"I don't know I've only ever been to muggle weddings," Remus said.

"Well they come out from either side of the hall, then say a bunch of stuff and the head witch binds them and the do the spell and drink the potion and then boom married,"

"Ugh, that sounds so long," Sirius groaned.

"I just want cake, when does the cake happen?" Peter asked.

"After the dinner," James said looking around, "man there's so many people here I recognize from school."

"They're so much older than us though, we're still in school remember, they all have cool jobs now."

"Look! It's Cynthia McTavish, she was the Ravenclaw seeker when we were in our second year, she plays for the Hollyhead Harpies now," James said under his breath.

"Oh and look, Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly, they were in their final year when we first started. She was our prefect remember? Ooo oo, and there's Sarahi Flint, she was a Slytherin and head girl when we were in our second year, she now writes for the Daily Prophet."

"Why do you know all this?" Peter asked.

"What? Like I shouldn't keep tabs on the people who leave Hogwarts?"

"No, you shouldn't you're just like some weird stalker fanboy," Sirius said.

James folded his arms with a huff.

The Head Witch walked in and stood at the altar, deep golden robes billowing around her.

"Whoa, that's a lot of gold, she's hurting my eyes," Sirius said blinking dramatically.

"It's the ceremonial robes, she had to wear that," James said.

Someone cleared their throat, the four head snapped towards them. "Mind if I sit here?" Alina asked. Remus stood up suddenly.

"Alina, you're back," He seemed as if he was going to hug her but hesitated. She smiled at him and dragged him into a tight hug.

His arms snaked around her waist and held her firmly against his body.

"I can't believe you're really here."

She pulled back slightly, eyes dragging across his face. She lifted her hand to his cheek and caressed the fresh scar over his jaw.

"This one's new."

"It just adds to my look wouldn't you say?" He said as she pulled away.

"Where have you been?" Sirius hissed at her from where he sat, "Frank's been worried sick!"

"Ignore him," Remus said sitting back down. Alina sat on the bench next to him.

"We're so glad you're all right," James said from the other side of the bench while Peter nodded vigorously.

Just as Alina started to respond the music started. She smiled at the four of them and face forward.

Frank walked out from a door on the right and Alice from a door on the left. They walked towards each other, eyes never wavering. Alice wore a soft white full-length dress that floated around her as if held up by magic. It shimmered in the light. Blue and pink flowers blossomed around the train as she walked. Her veil cascaded down from a thin floral crown resting on her head. They met in the middle and grasped hands. The Head Witch began to speak as the ceremony continued. They shared the potion and cast the spell. They placed the rings on each other's fingers and held hands as the Head Witch whispered the binding enchantment while wrapping the binding ribbon around their joined hands.

The ceremony ended with a kiss, a flurry of glitter and a bunch of cheering. Frank and Alice lead their guests into the adjoining room where the rest of the wedding would take place.

A lot of guests rushed up to Frank and Alice to congratulate the couple. Alina walked up and gave Alice a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Frank gave her a knowing look and whispered something in her ear, she patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Remus watched her walk away, "That seemed tense."

"Yeah the two of us need a serious heart to heart later," Frank said watching her.

"But only after you celebrate with your wife," Alice said with a smirk.

"Well of course! Everything comes second to you," Frank said kissing her.

"Okay, we're going to go find our seats before you start going at it right here," Sirius said.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Alice said with a laugh.

"Despite all our efforts," Peter said laughing at Sirius.

"Longbottom," a gruff voice said from behind them.

"Alistor," Frank said stepping forward with a wide grin, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Aye, me too laddie, I'm glad some of us can still find something to live for in these dark times."

"Dude, that's Mad-Eye Moody," James whispered to Remus. There was no mistaking him. His large metal leg, on display under his dress kilt and his magical eye, which whizzed around in its socket.

Alice stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, "How's the eye been treating you?"

"Fine, can't be losing any more bits to those godforsaken death eaters, there'll be nothing left of me," Moody said. His eye stopped on Remus and he turned towards him.

"You boy, you're the werewolf aren't you?"

Remus froze, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Uhm, well..." He stammered.

"Don't panic no one's listening, besides I, can sniff it on yeh," Moody said stepping closer, "not causing any trouble at Hogwarts are yeh?"

"I, I…" Remus stammered again.

"Hey Moody, leave the kid alone!" Two identical men walked into the room. They were tall and lanky with bright orange hair and freckles all over their faces.

"Prewetts…" Moody grumbled. Moody turned, "What are you two pranksters doing here eh?"

"Who?"

"Us?"

"Why we're here for the wedding!"

"We were, of course, Frank's best friends at Hogwarts."

"Best friends!"

"What are you doing here old man?"

"Threatening teenagers?"

"Stealing candy from babies?"

The two men were so in sync it was scary. They came up and both kissed Alice on either cheek, one then draped an arm over Frank while the other leaned his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"He's Gideon," the one said.

"And he's Fabian," said the other.

"And we are the-"

"Prewett brothers! I remember you! You were both in Gryffindor with Frank, you were on the Quidditch team and were huge pranksters! You guys flooded the potions classroom, you turned all the Quidditch balls to bubbles during the Quidditch final between Slytherin and Ravenclaw when we were in our first year, now you work for the department of mysteries designing spells of all kinds. And you're also members of the Order of the Phoenix. Asked to join by Dumbledore himself," James said in a rush, "Its an honour to meet you… again."

The small group all looked at James.

"And this is James Potter, nerd," Sirius said hands gesturing to James.

Alice burst out laughing, "I think it's time for dinner wouldn't you say?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Peter said and he waddled over to the tables.

The twins captured James and the three started talking animatedly as they followed Peter.

Alice snaked her arm around Remus, "Don't worry about what Alistor said, he can be a bit… intense but he means well. Besides if you ever need anyone with an ear to the ground in the Werewolf affairs at the ministry, he's your man."

"So he knows about all werewolves, it's not like I'm being discussed or anything?"

"Nah, I wouldn't stress, he just likes knowing everything," she said with a smile. She squeezed his shoulders and caught up with Frank interlocking their arms together.

Dinner was filled with lots of laughs and stories. The marauders were placed at the same table with the Prewett brother's their sister Molly and her husband Arthur, and a few others from Frank and Alice's Hogwarts days. Alina sat a couple of tables away, surrounded by other Aurors and ministry members.

Once all was eaten, and gallons had been drunk the music picked up and the bride and groom took to the dance floor. After the first song, the other guests started to join and soon most of the chairs were empty and the dance floor was busy.

"I wish Lily was here," James said watching all the couples on the dance floor.

"How you two getting on?" Remus said frowning at Sirius who had his arms wrapped around a witch in a short red dress.

"So good, I honestly gave up hope but here I am. Lily Evans is my girlfriend," James said, stupid smile plastered across his face.

"I'm really happy for you man," Remus said smiling back at him.

James crossed his arms and leant down on the table. Remus leaned back, hands interlocked on his stomach and legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle.

Peter came back to the table with a plate piled with cake. Remus frowned, "I thought the cake was finished?"

"No they just hid the rest but I found it!" Peter plopped down next to Remus and started eating, "Want some?"

"No thanks, I'm stuffed."

"Hey look at Sirius!" Peter said pointing towards the dancers.

Sirius had swapped his partner in the red dress for a tall wizard in dark grey robes.

"Huh, well would you look at that, can't say I'm surprised," Remus mused.

James gasped, "Do you guys have any idea who that is?"

"Someone who was at Hogwarts and now is off doing super cool things?" Remus asked eyebrow raised smirk pulling at his lips.

"Well, yes. He was a Hufflepuff, now he helps design Quidditch broomsticks! He's busy designing one called a firebolt, years ahead of its time and when it finally comes out it will be faster than any Nimbus!"

"Fascinating, say James, how do you know all this?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "I like reading the Daily Prophet."

"So do I but I don't know nearly half this stuff…"

"Yeah but you read the newsie news stuff, I read all the other stuff."

"Like the gossip pages?"

"Yep… pretty much. In addition to designing the fastest broom ever Harrison also just broke up with his long term girlfriend and was caught getting intimate with her brother."

Remus blinked, "Wow… I have no words. Honestly."

"Hey," Alina plopped down on the empty chair next to James, "shouldn't you three be dancing the night away?" She took a sip from the Champaign flute she was holding.

"If Lily was here I would be," James said.

"Once I've finished my cake," added Peter.

"I'm not really a dancer," Remus said.

"Maybe you just need the right partner," Alina responded.

James jumped up suddenly, "Hey Pete wanna show me where you found the cake?"

"Uh sure, just let me finish this." James pulled Peter up off the chair and grabbed the plate, "We'll just bring it with come on." James dragged Peter off through the crowd.

"Your friends need a lesson in subtlety," Alina smirked.

"You have no idea," Remus laughed, "You should've seen James when he met Gideon and Fabian."

"Oh yes, I heard about that a couple of minutes ago, they're quite taken with you lot."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, when they left they were worried no one would be able to step up and replace the void of mischief they left within Hogwarts, but then you lot came along and well, you know the rest," she said with a shrug.

Remus laughed, "So how was your trip?"

Alina considered him for a moment, "It was good, found a lot."

"Was it dangerous?"

"Remus, I'm an Auror, everything we do is dangerous."

"But you're ok right? Not hurt or anything?"

Alina smiled at him, "I'm fine, come dance with me," she said as she stood up holding her hand out to him.

Remus stood and reached over taking her hand. Once they reached the dance floor the song shifted from an upbeat pop song to a romantic ballad.

"Well I didn't plan on that happening," She said softly.

"I'm sure we can deal," Remus said pulling her close. She placed her hand on his shoulder while his rested on her waist, their other hands interlocked, as they swayed to the music.

"You look beautiful by the way," Remus said.

"Thanks, amazing what a few spells can do."

"Oh please like you need and spells to help you do this."

"True, but they help hide cuts and bruises," she said with a smirk.

Remus frowned.

"I'm kidding, well only slightly, but that doesn't matter."

Remus noticed a network of thin silvery scars on her right hand, he pulled her hand closer to his face.

"What are these?"

"Nothing, just something that happened while I was away, can't come back without something to show for it."

"Was it sore?" Remus asked as this thumb caressed her hand.

"Nah, I've dealt with worse. What about you? How was the last full moon?"

"Nah, I've dealt with worse," Remus said, smirking at her.

She smiled gently, raised her hand to his cheek. Her thumb gently gracing over the silver scar that cut through his upper lip. She hummed and his lips parted slightly as he took a sharp breath. They could've stayed like that for one song or ten songs. There was no real way of knowing. His eyes lowered to her lips, and he leaned in. He nuzzled his nose against hers and closed his eyes. She took a deep breath.

"What you thinking about?" She whispered.

"You," he said simply.

"I don't know why I can't stay away from you," she whispered.

"Then don't."

"It's not that simple…"

"You're the one who asked me to dance remember?"

"It's still not that simple," she sighed.

"But it can be."

Her eyes bored into his, "I'm sure of so many things, powerful in so many ways. Then I'm with you and I'm a stupid love-sick teenager again," she said, a small laugh bubbling out, looking down at their feet.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, in many ways yes," she said shaking her head.

He nudged her nose with his own, she looked into his eyes again.

"I need to figure out a way to make it stop," she whispered.

"Maybe you just have to spend more time with me, get used to me. Then you'll realize that you never stopped being sure and strong and powerful," he said gently and he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey did you know you have birds on your ears," Remus said playing with the long silver earrings with small ravens dangling at the end.

"You know, I was aware of that," she said with a laugh.

"You like birds huh?"

"It kinda comes with the name."

"Fair enough," he said nodding.

She smiled up at him, he smiled back.

"You know how you said you feel unsure and powerless around me?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure those were my exact words but sure."

"Well, I'm the opposite. When I'm with you I feel bold and strong and almost like I could do anything."

"This relationship sounds toxic," she said with a laugh leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"Oh so now this is a relationship?" Remus laughed. Alina groaned.

"You know what I'm just going to stop talking," she said.

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts now that you're back?"

"Yeah, for a short time while Frank is on his honeymoon, then when he comes back I'll see."

"Please stay, after he gets back. Just stay. You can say you want to stay at Hogwarts can't you?"

"Remus, it's not that easy," Alina sighed.

"But-" Remus started.

"Wait, before you say anything else, look around. Look at all the people here. They're all happy and having a good time. If this war continues things like this won't happen anymore. If this wedding happened a couple of years ago there would've been double the amount of people here. But since the war started so many people have lost so much. And if I can help stop that loss then I will. So I have to go where the assignment takes me… I can't let anyone else feel like I felt when I lost my brother."

"I'm sorry, I get it. I can't say I know how you feel but I understand it," Remus said looking down at his feet, "but from a completely selfish point of view, I really hope you can help while being at Hogwarts."

Alina rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll make sure to let Martin know."

Remus looked around them, "I see there aren't that many people dancing anymore."

"Losers can't keep up."

Remus laughed. "Sirius is still going at it," Remus said gesturing to his friend who was now dancing with a curvy witch with black hair and a dark green dress.

"He sure does get around doesn't he," Alina laughed.

"That he does."

They fell into a comfortable silence again as they swayed with the music. She leaned her head against his shoulder, face buried into his neck, he leaned to the side and rested his head against hers. His arm wrapped around her waist, the other clutching her hand to his chest.

"I never want this moment to end," she said softly.

He hummed in agreement. She pulled back slightly her eyes searching his before falling to his lips again. He could feel her start to pull away, his grasp on her tightened. Her eyes shot up to his again, her lips parted to speak but she never had a chance to say what she wanted. For his lips were on hers. He kissed her gently, softly. Like a whisper. Her hand on his shoulder moved up to his neck as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue ran against his bottom lip. He sighed softly wanting desperately to let the kiss take over but fully aware of all the people around.

She pulled back lips pink and slightly swollen, he watched them as her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip. He was so tempted to go in for another kiss. But someone cleared his throat. The two of them looked to the side to see Frank awkwardly standing to the side.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt but Remus, you and the others have to go back to Hogwarts soon. We'll meet you out front in a couple of minutes," he turned to Alina, "can I have a quick word?"

"Yeah sure," Alina said pulling out of Remus' arms and following Frank through a door at the edge of the room.

Remus's eyes were locked on the door when suddenly someone barreled into his back knocking him off balance. He regained his footing before he tumbled to the ground and turned to his offender. Sirius was jumping up and down, "Mate! That was the hottest kiss I've ever seen! I was waiting for her to pull you off towards the bathrooms and have her way with you."

Remus rolled his eyes, "It wasn't like that."

"You sure?" James asked a big grin in place.

"It looked like a lot was happening," Peter said smirking at him.

Remus's face broke out into a huge grin while his friends all laughed and cheered. As they made their way to the fireplace they were using to floo back to the castle.

* * *

Frank led Alina to a small office type space, he closed the door and gestured for her to sit.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, not really," Frank said as he perched on the end of the table.

"Why do I feel like you're my professor and I just failed my final NEWTS."

Frank pulled out the scroll from his breast pocket. "What is this?"

"A clue," Alina said simply.

Frank narrowed his eyes at her, "Can I get anything else? Any more information?"

Alina looked at the floor, "No."

"It's because of the unbreakable vow isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"I saw Eric's scar and I saw Remus looking at your hand, and from here I can see you have the scar that matches Eric's. So I know you can't tell me what this is or what it does, because for whatever reason you decided to keep this a secret," Frank said bitterly.

"Frank, we had no choice, we learnt too much. People were after us. We had to keep it a secret. And I sent it to you because I knew if anyone could figure out what it is it would be you."

"You have too much faith in me."

"Be honest, do you think that faith is misplaced?"

"No, not entirely. I just hope I'll be able to measure up to what you always think I am," he said slipping the scroll back into his pocket.

Alina stood and placed a hand on Frank's shoulder, "You're an incredible wizard Frank. You and I both know it."

Frank cleared his throat, "When I get back I want a detailed, and I mean detailed account of everything that happened while you were in Europe. I want to know what you found, I want to know, who you met, who came after you, what curse hit Eric. Everything. Understand?"

"Damn since when did you become so bossy?"

"Since you abandoned me at Hogwarts and I thought you were dead."

"Right, that again…"

"I'm serious Alina, I need to know what happened, well everything you can tell me," he said gripping her wrist and letting it fall.

"All right."

"Good, now I have to go, otherwise I'll be late for my honeymoon. Look after Hogwarts while I'm away," he said pulling her in for a big hug.

"Yes, sir," she said in a mocking tone.

He pulled back and gripped her shoulders, "and I swear on Merlin's grave, if I find out you went to the LeStrange wedding I will murder you. Get that?"

Alina pulled him into another hug, "Has anyone told you, you care too much?"

"Alina," he warned.

"Ok, sorry, yes I promise I won't go to the wedding."

"Good, and yes I have been told I care too much."

She smiled at him as he made his way to the door.

"Stay out of trouble," she called after him.

"That's my line!"

* * *

A couple of days later Alina was wandering down the halls of Hogwarts. She had settled back into her routine quite easily. She missed the castle and the luxuries she didn't have while travelling through Europe. A comfy bed for one. A shower with hot running water for another.

She was on her way to the library to see if the restricted section had any more information on what she discovered while in Germany. She had lots of miss-matched stories and small pieces of information that didn't quite add up but she knew that they all fit together somehow. She just needed to gain some perspective.

"Ravenclaw!" She turned suddenly to the loud gruff voice that called her name.

Alistor Moody was standing with Dumbledore and the end of one of the corridors.

"Alistor? What are you doing here?"

"Come, we need to have a little chat."

"Okay…" she said as she walked over to them.

Dumbledore gestured for them to make their way down the hall, "To my office shall we?"

Once the door to Dumbledore's office was closed Alina turned to Mad-Eye, "What's wrong?"

"We had a tip-off, the LeStrange wedding has already happened and they're planning on attacking the Aurors that are planning on attacking the wedding."

"What how? How did they know there would be an Auror attack?"

"There's a mole in the department."

"Impossible," Alina said, although she knew the possibility for that happening was really high. The worse the war got the more Aurors were recruited but that meant less time to train and less time to make sure they were inherently good.

"So the attack has to be called off."

"No it can't be, then the Death Eaters will know we have someone feeding us information too, and we could lose that person. And then we won't have a chance to weed out their mole."

"So you have your suspicions?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few, aye. But that's for later. In the meantime, I'm building a team no one will know about, only me and the people I've asked."

"To do what?" Alina asked.

"Let's just say to tip the scales, and extra edge the blooming Death Eaters won't see coming."

"Tip the scales you say?" Dumbledore mumbled.

Alistor turned to Alina, "Aye, just wait till they see what the Blue Phoenix can really do."


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Traitor

_Inhale…_

 _Exhale…_

 _Inhale…_

 _Frank is going to kill me…_

 _Exhale._

* * *

March 1976. Hogwarts.

It was a cool Sunday morning, the air holding a slight chill in the vast corridors of the castle. Remus and his friends made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. A breeze swept over the stone floor and Remus pulled his knitted cardigan closer around his body, wishing for a small sign of summer.

James was talking animatedly about the people they had met at the wedding the night before. He hadn't stopped since they had all returned to the castle, except for the few hours while he was asleep.

Remus welcomed the break, even though he enjoyed listening to James the fanboy. He didn't get much sleep at all last night, his mind racing, his skin tingling, his mind drowning with thoughts of her. How she felt in his arms, how she smelt when he leaned in close, how she tasted when her lips touched his.

He wanted to see her. His heartbeat picked up at the mere thought of seeing her this morning.

"Earth to Remus!" Sirius yelled jumping in front of Remus.

Remus walked right into Sirius, sending them both sprawling across the stone floor.

"Where's your head at mate!?" James laughed helping Sirius up off the floor.

"Sorry, uhm… I was just," Remus stammered as he took Peter's hand and hoisted himself up.

"Girl on your mind?" Sirius asked wagging his eyebrows and leaning right in, close to Remus' face.

Remus pulled back a little and sighed, "Yeah…"

"I knew it! Little moony-boy is in love!" Sirius declared jumping up onto one of the noble wizard statues in the corridor.

James and Peter laughed and Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Black! Get off there immediately!" The four boys turned towards the shrill shout, McGonagall was striding down the corridor towards them. Next to her was a short plump woman dressed in all pink with a pale round squashed face covered in too much make-up.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sirius said jumping off the statue.

"Is this school completely filled with delinquents now? I do say Minerva, I remember Hogwarts being a place of magic and learning, not a playground for tomfoolery," the short pink woman said.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "I'll have you know that these four boys are amongst the brightest in their year, and-"

"Hmm," she said cutting McGonagall off, "is that so? Doesn't say much for the rest of the year now does it." The witch laughed, short and silvery, it made the hair on the back of Remus' neck stand on end.

James and Sirius frowned at each other. McGonagall glared at the witch lips pursed as if she was about to assault her with a string of choice words.

"Ah Minerva, Dolores, there you are," Dumbledore's calming voice washed over the space, "I was wondering where you two had gone off to."

Dumbledore billowed down the hallway, pale grey robes moving around him like liquid. Closely followed by Mad-Eye Moody and Alina.

Remus' gaze snapped to her and soon as she came into view but she didn't look at him. Her eyes were glued to the witch in pink.

"Albus, we were just getting acquainted with this bunch of rascals."

"Why yes, I can see that," Dumbledore said.

The witch turned towards Dumbledore's party, face on, "Alistor, Alina," she greeted coolly.

"What is an old bat like you doing here ey?" Moody growled walking right up to her.

She wrinkled her face at the closeness, "I'm preparing for when I come back in the new school year, I am the Ministry appointed career advisor after all," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why ye need a career advisor for? They should all become Aurors or Healers, with the war carrying on there's no place for anything else."

"Well actually, Alistor you are quite incorrect. We have far too many Aurors as it is and if you send them all to become Aurors then you are just feeding the war and once the war is over what will they become then? I'm not about to waste talent like that." She looked directly at Alina when she spoke the last couple words, Alina's eyes narrowed at her.

"Well then, why don't I show you where the office is for visiting Ministry officials is? I'm sure you'll find it quite lovely," Dumbledore said leading the witch down the corridor.

She stopped and turned towards Remus and his friends, "What year are you boys in?"

"Our fifth," James said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh how wonderful," she said and clapped her hands together, "I'll see you all at the beginning of the new school year. You can be like my pet project!"

Dumbledore pulled her away and once they were around the corner and out of sight, McGonagall sighed.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked.

"Dolores Umbridge," Moody growled as if that was supposed to answer all their questions.

"Ministry issued career advisor, when I was in my sixth year she told me to either become a librarian or a stay at home witch. You should've seen her face when I told her I was becoming an Auror," Alina said venom dripping off her words.

"Oh, I remember that I also remember her telling Jojo Wonderling that he'd never become a professional Quidditch Player," McGonagall said.

James' bottom jaw dropped, almost hitting the floor, "Jojo Wonderling!? Like _thee_ Jojo Wonderling! The Chudley Cannons Wonderboy Wonderling!? Like the greatest Slytherin Quidditch player to ever go pro after Hogwarts!? And she told him he'd never be a pro!?"

Alina smiled at James, "Let's just say he didn't take it well."

"Thank Merlin no one actually listens to her," McGonagall said.

"Why does she still come here?" Alina asked.

McGonagall shrugged, "It's the Ministry, they insist and Dumbledore says yes to keep them and the governors happy. We just trust that we've taught our students well enough to know themselves and their strengths."

"Hmm," Moody gruffed turning to leave, "C'mon Ravenclaw time for us to get back to the office and plan before we leave."

"You're leaving?" McGonagall asked, narrowing her eyes at Alina.

"Only for a bit on Friday, but I won't be away long," Alina called as she chased after Moody who was already out the door.

Remus watched her, their eyes met just before she turned the corner. She smiled slightly and he smiled back.

"So where are you four off to? Out to cause trouble?" McGonagall asked.

"Nope, just off to get breakfast," Peter declared.

"Very well, off you go," She said.

The four of them wandered into the Great Hall. James walked ahead directly towards where Lily was sitting. He snaked his arms around her and hugged her from behind. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. Lily was sitting across from Marlene and Lesley. Remus stopped when Lesley smiled at him.

"Who would've ever thought, Remus Lupin. Juggling two beautiful women," Sirius said with a laugh.

Remus shrugged him off and went to sit beside Lesley.

"Morning," she whispered softly to him.

"Hi," he said smiling at her.

"How was the wedding?"

His mind went blank, his mind haunted with the image of Alina.

"It was pretty fun, James here was embarrassing us with his constant gawking over the people that used to go to Hogwarts," Sirius said with a mouth full of cereal.

"I wasn't that bad," James huffed.

"The cake was amazing," Peter said, dreamy look in his eye.

"And you Remus?" Marlene asked.

Remus cleared his throat, "Yeah it was fun, the ceremony was stunning and then the party was fun, we didn't stay all that long though."

"Dance with anyone?" Marlene asked eyes flitting between James and Remus.

"Not that anyone cares, but I hardly ever left the dance floor," Sirius said proudly.

"Dancing by yourself doesn't count," Marlene snarked.

"Hey, I wasn't-"

"James? Remus? Any interesting dance partners?" Marlene asked cutting Sirius off.

"Nope, I missed this beauty the whole night," He said looking at Lily making her blush.

Peter snorted, "Yeah sure, in between all the people you were fawning over."

Lily giggled while James dragged his fingers through his hair, making it messier than it already was.

"And you Remus?" Marlene asked an eyebrow raised, not letting the subject die.

"Uhm well actually yeah. I danced with Alina."

"The Auror?" Lily asked.

"I didn't realize you two were on a first-name basis," Marlene said.

"Yeah you lot seem to know the Aurors really well, compared to all the other students here," Lesley said eyeing Remus.

"You know us, always getting into trouble, besides she's Frank's friend and we love the guy. She's just kinda been around," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Is that all it is?" Marlene asked looking directly at Remus who nearly chocked on his pumpkin juice.

"What are you trying to get at Marlene?" James asked.

"Just curious… That's all."

There was a long pause where the boys shared a confused look.

"She's like ridiculously pretty," Marlene said stirring her cup of tea.

"Yeah, sure if you're into that kinda thing," Sirius snorted.

"I think she's pretty," Peter said.

"Yeah Pete probably would've danced with her too if he wasn't so busy looking for more cake," Sirius said.

"Mmm-hmm, she asked the three of us why we weren't dancing," Peter said pointing between himself, Remus and James, "James said he would be if Lily was there, Remus said he wasn't a fan of dancing and I said I would after I was done with my cake, but by the time I was done with my cake we had to leave cause Hogwarts curfew. So only Remus got to dance with her."

Remus and Sirius frowned at Peter. Peter just nodded.

Remus shook his head slightly, "Yeah we danced for a bit and it was fun."

Marlene opened her mouth to speak when a loud shout interrupted her, "Potter!"

They all turned to the loud voice. Jeremy the seeker for the Hufflepuff team came waltzing over to them. James stood and greeted Jeremy with a handshake.

"Hey mate, how was your match yesterday? I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was killer, the Slytherin team destroyed us. So looks like you'll be playing Ravenclaw in the final in a couple weeks," Jeremy said.

"Damn, well, better luck next year. The Slytherin team is pretty weak they just have an ace for one of their chasers, but Jackson is in his seventh year and I don't think there's anyone good enough to take his place next year."

"Yeah, true. We really thought we had it, we even caught the snitch but that guy is just too fast for our defence."

James clapped Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Do you have a strategy on how to take on Ravenclaw?"

"I'm not worried, my team's been training hard and from what I've seen this season Ravenclaw hasn't been as strong as they could be."

"True, well anyway we'll be watching come next weekend."

"Thanks mate!" James was about to turn back to the group when a certain Slytherin caught his eye.

James nudged Sirius, "Hey, what do you think those two are up to?"

"Hmm?" Sirius hummed mouth full of toast. He looked in the direction that James was facing.

Just off from the entrance to the Great Hall, Regulus and Severus were arguing. Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Interesting…"

Severus poked Regulus in the chest and stormed off. Regulus watched him leave over his shoulder, rubbing his chest where he had been poked.

Once Severus was out past the door Sirius was up and walking towards his brother.

Regulus turned and spotted Sirius coming towards him. He sighed as Sirius reached him, "Not now Sirius, I'm really not in the mood."

"Hey, I just want to check that you're alright…"

Regulus rolled his eyes and started walking away, Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Their eyes met, Sirius silently pleading with him.

"Fine come with me, there's something you should know."

Sirius frowned but followed his brother out into the courtyard.

* * *

James turned back towards the table after watching Sirius and Regulus leave.

"That was strange," Peter said still looking at the door.

"It's been a strange couple weeks…" Remus said with a shrug.

The table fell into a comfortable silence for a couple minutes.

"Soooo, back to the wedding," Marlene said in a sing-song voice.

James groaned, "It was a wedding, it was fun, we had a good time. Frank and Alice are married and it was cute and we're happy for them. There's nothing else to tell."

"Why getting so defensive Jamie?" Marlene teased.

"Marlene, c'mon what are you trying to get at?" Lily asked frowning at her.

"Ok fine, all cards on the table. I have a feeling-"

Lesley groaned and rolled her eyes, "Joy another 'feeling'," she said mocking tone.

"No, but seriously, you three and Sirius are super tight with the Aurors, and I just can't help but wonder what else might be going on…"

"Really? So we're being interrogated because you think what? One of us is in a secret relationship with an Auror who's at least 5 years older than us, is part of one of the most well-known families ever and is one of the most powerful witches ever?" Peter said in a rush.

Remus frowned and closed his eyes for a moment. James pursed him lips gaging the girls' reactions.

Lily and Lesley both looked at Peter eyebrows raised. Marlene, on the other hand, was watching Remus.

"Well… anyway. Look Marly, we've known each other for what? Forever almost, you and I knew each other even before Hogwarts. I know you get feelings about things but honestly, we're just really close with Frank, we got caught up in a Death Eater attack a while back and he helped us through it. He and Alina are partners so while we were with him she was there too, so we all, I dunno bonded I guess. Nothing weird or otherwise," James said.

Marlene's face softened and she sat back slightly.

"I believe you."

"Good," James said, sharing a look with Remus.

After a few second of silence, Lesley cleared her throat, "So what's she like? The infamous Ravenclaw Auror?"

"She's pretty cool actually, a lot more down to earth than you'd expect I suppose," Remus said.

"Really? And all the rumours about her? True or untrue?" Lily asked.

"Guess it depends which ones you're talking about," James said.

"I heard that they call her the Blue Phoenix, mad powerful and beautifully dangerous," Lesley said.

They all laughed at her. "Well if anyone has a thing for the Auror I think it's Lesley," Peter said with a chuckle.

"I wonder why Phoenix though… shouldn't it be an eagle-like her family crest," Lily mussed.

"It's probably just because it's a powerful bird. Maybe she likes using fire spells against Death Eaters," James said quickly.

"Well speak of the devil," Lesley said looking at the entrance to the Great Hall.

They all looked towards the doors Alina stood there, eyes scanning the room. She spotted their small group and started walking towards them.

"We can just ask her why she's called the Blue Phoenix!" Marlene said excitedly.

"What no, don't do that," James hissed.

Marlene frowned at him, "C'mon why not?"

Alina came up and stopped just behind James. "Hi, sorry I don't want to interrupt," she said eyeing them.

"Alina right can I ask you something? You don't mind me calling you Alina do you?" Marlene asked.

"Uhm sure…" Alina said tentatively.

"So we heard, through the whispers that they call you the Blue Phoenix? And we were curious as to why?"

Alina smirked, "I've been called many things. Some more attractive than others. The Blue Phoenix has been one of the most creative ones but interesting that you would've heard it since I've only been called that by Death Eaters. There something you want to tell me?" Alina narrowed her eyes at Marlene.

Marlene and Lesley both paled instantly. "Uhm, well I just heard it from… uhm…" Lesley stammered.

Alina burst out laughing, "Relax I'm messing with you. It's a great story of how I got that specific name, maybe I'll tell you about it one day but right now I need to talk to Remus."

Her face turned serious as she looked at him, he frowned and stood up, "yeah sure. We can talk."

* * *

Regulus kept walking, they had almost reached the edge of the forest when he stopped suddenly. Sirius almost bumped into him. Regulus turned, hands on his hips head slightly bowed. His feet kicking a stone on the ground.

"What is it Reg? you know you can tell me anything," Sirius said reaching out, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Regulus looked up at him, eyebrows knitted together, "You promise you won't keep anything from me?"

"Of course."

Regulus took a deep breath, "Is Remus a werewolf?"

Sirius' heart almost stopped, "Wha… what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Sirius, yes or no. Is Remus a werewolf?"

Sirius frowned and took a deep breath after a long pause he spoke again, "That isn't really my place to say…"

"So that's a yes," Regulus said nodding.

"Reg, it's never been my secret to tell. But since you seem to know…" they're eyes connected and Sirius nodded, eyes dropping to the ground.

"How long? How long have you known?"

"A couple years now…"

"And you're still friends with him?"

Sirius frowned, "He's still the same person, better than most. The wolf doesn't change that."

Regulus laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, he's doesn't seem the type does he."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing…"

"Wait, so how did you know?"

"The Death Eaters… They know. They're planning on attacking the school, they want to use him during the full moon. I don't know the details but Severus and I were tasked with slipping him I don't know some weird potion that is supposed to make him more aggressive or something. I don't know how the whole werewolf thing is supposed to work."

Sirius took a step back, he looked up at the school.

"When?"

"The next full moon, we're supposed to give him the potion over five days before the night of the full moon and then on the night find him and lure him back to the castle and then… let him in."

"Wait. Just one second. You're speaking as if you're apart of their ranks."

"Sirius," Regulus warned.

"No don't Sirius me, you asked me to be real with you, I deserve the same curtsey. What have you gotten yourself into?"

Regulus sighed, "You wouldn't understand. You're not at home anymore you don't know what it's like."

"Then tell me, help me understand."

"Fine, you want me to tell you? Here you go," Regulus ripped the sleeve of his jumper up revealing his forearm, he turned it over and there etched into the tan skin was the dark inky marking resembling an entwined snake and skull.

Sirius looked at the mark, he reached out, Regulus flinched slightly. Sirius' eyes darted up to his brother's face. Regulus was frowning down at the mark. Sirius touched the mark, the skin around it was raised and red.

"The skin looks irritated, was it sore?"

"Excruciating, it's been like that for weeks. Apparently, it only heals properly once your loyalty has been proven…"

Sirius took a deep breath, "Which is why you have to aggravate the school werewolf."

Regulus shrugged.

"How did they know about him?"

"Greyback told them years ago. When he was recruited he gave them a list of all the people he had changed or knew of."

Sirius shook his head, "It's Remus, he's just… he's just Remus. They can't do this to him."

"We need to figure out how to protect him."

"You want to help us?"

"I've always liked Remus. When they told me it was him, I didn't believe them. He's nothing like the other werewolves I've met."

Sirius knelt down and dragged his hands through his hair.

"You alright?" Regulus asked.

"No," Sirius mumbled. He looked up from where he knelt on the ground, "My brother has been forced into a group and evil dark wizards. Said dark wizards are targeting my best friend and I don't even know where to begin to help. I'm sorry Reg, I should've been a better older brother."

Regulus gently kicked the side of Sirius' foot, "Hey, if anyone is allowed to have a crisis right now it's me."

Sirius stood up and gripped his brother's shoulders, "We'll fix this. Together."

Regulus clapped Sirius' arm, "Together."

"I'm so sorry Reg…"

"It's fine Sirius. I need to go before anyone sees us and starts getting suspicious. But I'll see you soon. We'll figure this out."

"Together."

Regulus' lips twisted in a sad smile, "together." He started walking back up towards the school.

Sirius looked out towards the lake. He stood there for what felt likes ages, eyes locked on the horizon.

* * *

Remus followed Alina through the school, she led him towards her quarters. As they arrived the door appeared, she opened in and led him inside.

"Sorry for dragging you all the way here, I couldn't let anyone hear what I have to say," she said walking deeper into the room.

Remus closed the door and walked into the centre of the room. He stuck his hands into his jeans and looked around the room, "It's fine. Sooo what's up?"

"Don't look so nervous, I didn't drag you here to talk about last night. We have a more pressing issue."

Remus nodded, "Alright."

Alina regarded him for a moment, "You might want to sit down though."

Remus frowned but sat down on the small sofa. Alina sat down next to him. Their knees bumped together. He wanted to touch her, they were so close. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap. Her hair fell in elegant curls over her shoulder, she had the same dangling silver bird earrings in that she had the night before. There was a small cut on her bottom lip as if she had been worrying it between her teeth. She had the slight tint of blue circles under her eyes. Something he didn't notice the night before.

"So, something has come to our attention and I don't want to make you panic but… the Death Eaters are planning an attack on the school," she started. His eyes snapped up to hers.

"What? How?!"

"Relax Remus, we, Dumbledore, Moody and I will not let it happen. I wouldn't be telling you anything but it does involve you."

"Involve me?"

"The Death Eaters… they're trying to get to you. They want to use you to attack the school."

Remus' mind started racing, his heart rate accelerated, "Well I can't stay here, I need to go, I can't let them get to me. I can't let anyone get hurt I-"

Alina grabbed his face between her hands, "Look at me, Remus."

His eyes darted up towards hers, she stroked his cheek with her thumb, "It's okay. I'm just telling you so you know what's happening and to be prepared for any weird things we might need you to do before the full moon. You won't hurt anyone. I won't let that happen."

"I can't hurt anyone… It would… kill me."

Alina's eyes turned sad, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. She pulled him in for a tight hug. His arms snaked around her and held her close. Her hand caressed his head, fingers dragging gently through his hair.

She pulled away and gave him an encouraging smile.

"We'll get through this. The next full is just under two weeks away. I have to go and deal with a few things on Friday but I'll be back on Saturday and then you'll be under my protection. I won't let anyone get to you."

"So what are they planning?"

Alina sighed, "We don't know any details. But there have been whispers, they're attacking in many different ways on many different fronts and the ministry is still a little… scattered for lack of a better word."

She tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling, "It's been maddening, so many trails, so many dead ends, so many things that could go horribly wrong. We don't know if they will attack but we can't take that risk."

Remus watched her for a second, not entirely sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry," he said after a long beat.

She turned her head and looked at him, "You don't have to apologize. None of this is your fault."

"I know… but I wish I could help. All I seem to be doing is causing more trouble than good."

Alina smiled at him, "Some people just attract trouble. I would know. Just don't feel guilty about it okay?"

Remus didn't smile back, brow creasing with a frown, "If you could go back. Would you still become an Auror if you knew everything you knew now?"

Alina sighed and looked at the ceiling again, "I always wanted to be an Auror. From when I was little. I don't think there was ever another path for me."

She lifted her arm and looked at her watch.

"Right well, I need to get going. But if anything weird or strange happens, come straight to me or Dumbledore alright?"

Remus nodded. He got up from the couch and followed her to the door. He gripped the door handle and turned back to her, "Stay safe okay?"

She smirked at him, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Remus shrugged and looked at the ground. Alina leaned in and pecked him lightly on the cheek. His eyes darted up to hers as she pulled away. He reached up, hand grazing her cheek gently. Her lips parted slightly, a strand of hair fell in front of her eyes. He swept it behind her ear slowly. Her breath hitched, he could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his forearm between them. His hand moved down to her jaw, cradling it gently.

Her eyes flicked down to his lips and he swallowed. She looked up at his eyes again, her eyes were bright and filled with desire and something Remus didn't get enough time to identify. She palmed the back of his head and brought his lips to hers.

Their mouths were hot against each other. Her hands dragged through his hair as they moved. Lips completely immersed with each other. His hand gripped her jaw tighter, angling her head so they fit together. His other hand grabbed her hip, pulling her body flush against his.

She pushed him up against the door behind them. His mouth opened with a gasp and her tongue delved in. The kiss grew wilder, tongues moving against each other, bodies pressed tightly together. The hand on her hip moved upwards, sliding under her robes. Digging through the material until he found the skin of her waist. She moaned at the sensation of his hand against her skin. She pulled back slightly. His lips were wet and swollen, his breathing laboured and his pupils dilated and dark with lust. She licked her lips and he growled, pulling her back to him. His other hand dropped to her waist too and he swung them around, pushing her up against the hardwood of the door. This kiss was unlike the other ones they had shared. This was wild and feverish.

She gripped his shoulders and pushed him back slightly. She strained against her hold, and she wanted nothing more than to pull him back to her but she knew they needed to stop.

"Remus…" it came out breathier than she had intended.

His grip on her slackened but his hands didn't move, he took a deep breath and his head fell and rested on her shoulder.

Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. They stood there for what felt like ages.

"We need to stop doing this," Remus said softly.

"I know…" Alina sighed.

He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were half-lidded, her robes slightly dishevelled. But her lips. Her lips were pink and plump, just begging to be kissed again. He tore his eyes away from her lips, knowing that if he looked at them any longer he would kiss her again. She smirked up at him and pushed his hair back. He didn't want to even think what his hair must look like.

She dragged her thumb across the scar cutting over his lip, "Always attracting trouble."

He pulled away and stepped back. She stepped to the side and opened the door, "You better leave before I decide to kiss you again."

He nodded, his eyes still glazed slightly.

He stepped out into the corridor and turned back to her.

"I'll see you soon?"

She gave him a sad smile, "Stay safe Remus," and with that, she closed the door.

* * *

Remus watched the door disappear into the stone wall. He turned and slowly wandered down the hallway, not sure where his feet were taking him, his mind to busy to worry about that. He walked and walked and found himself in his dormitory standing at the foot of his bed. He stared blankly at the deep red bedspread. Mind still racing, he felt like he was drowning. His mind darting between different conflicting thoughts, overwhelming him. He thought of Alina and how he just wanted to kiss her again. He thought of the moon and how it was almost full. He thought of where he could go to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone. He thought of the Death Eaters waiting to use him. He thought of how her mouth tasted, how her skin felt, how she said his name. He felt the wolf nagging at the back of his mind, it felt like it sat at the base of his skull scratching away until it could take over his entire brain. He felt so many different things, each pulling against one another in his mind. But the more he thought the more the other feeling would wash away. Until all he felt was angry. He was angry that the Death Eaters wanted to use him to hurt people. He was angry that there were students in the school who knew his secret but he didn't know who they were. He felt out of control which made him angrier. The thought of hurting anyone made him even angrier. But most of all he was angry at himself. He was angry that he wouldn't control the wolf, he was angry that he stopped kissing Alina, he was angry that his mind flickered to Lesley and he felt guilty when he thought of her.

He fell forward slightly catching the end of his trunk. He sat on the edge of it, his head in his hands.

He took a shaky breath. _This isn't who I am._ _Don't let the anger control you._

He was still sitting on his trunk with his head in his hands when the door to the dormitory burst open and his three roommates walked in.

"Moony! We've been looking for you!" Sirius said loudly.

"Yeah mate, have you been up here the whole time?" James asked.

"Are you okay?" Peter hesitated.

The three of them crowded around him. "This isn't one of those full moons but we can't see it situations again is it? I don't think we're ready for another one," Sirius said. James punched him on the shoulder.

Remus looked up at his friends, and he regarded them for a moment. Peter wrung his hands nervously, Sirius rubbed his shoulder where James had punched him. James knelt down, messy hair falling in front of his forehead. He looked genuinely concerned. They all did. Not one of them looked scared. Remus felt a strong wash of love and appreciation for the men standing in front of him. And in turn, his anger dissipated.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

"You sure?" James asked.

"Yeah you look a little peaky," Sirius said. James turned and glared at Sirius who just shrugged, "What? He does."

"There's actually something I need to tell you," Remus said.

"Us too!" Peter exclaimed, he plopped himself on the floor and crossed his legs.

"Yeah, I don't exactly have the best news for you…" Sirius said gravely, perching on the edge of James' bed.

"Well hopefully it's a right side better than what I have to tell you lot," Remus said.

James sat down on the other end of Remus' trunk, "Right then, you first."

Remus took a deep breath, "Well, the Auror department think that the Death Eaters are going to try and attack the school. Using me. During the full moon. They're not sure if it's this full moon or not though and they don't know how but Alina has said that I just need to be on high alert, until they can find out what students are involved, once she gets back on Saturday she said I'll be under her protection."

Remus watched them, expecting their reactions to be slightly different than the mild concern he was receiving.

"Uhm, you did hear me right?"

"Yeah… we heard you. I guess the Aurors are better clued up than I thought," Sirius started, "Okay, so we know that the Death Eaters are planning on attacking the school."

"What how!?"

"Regulus," Sirius said simply.

"How does he know? Wait… does he know I'm a werewolf?"

Sirius nodded slowly with a grimace.

"Fuck…"

"Oh, it gets… it gets worse."

"So, Regulus and Severus-"

"Severus!?"

"They've been tasked with slipping you a strengthening potion that will make you more violent, so by the time the full moon comes along the wolf will be too strong and too difficult to stop. They'll then lead you back to the castle while you're at the height of transformation so you can just wreak havoc on the school."

Remus didn't say anything.

"Don't worry mate, we'll make sure that doesn't happen. Besides with Alina and Dumbledore, and Frank should be back by then. With all of them nothing like that will happen," James said reassuringly.

"Yeah you have you've very own task force, I'm sure Alina and Frank can obliviate Regulus and Severus to forget that they know about you or any of that," Peter said.

"Whoa, I think obliviating my brother is a bit far. He doesn't want to do it anyway and knowing Reg if he doesn't want to do something he'll do everything in his power to not. So all we really have to worry about is Severus. Him I don't mind obliviating."

"Ok fine, no obliviation, But things will be fine, Alina said you'll be under her protection. Maybe she wants you to stay in her quarters that week, we can bring you the work you miss in class. We can say that you went home for a family thing?"

Remus swallowed hard, mind shooting back to when he was in her quarters not too long ago, "I don't think that would be the best idea…"

"Yeah agreed, you can't just be locked up in one room for the whole week, maybe going home would be a good option, I'm sure Dumbledore would allow it considering," James mussed. Remus didn't want to tell them that his reasoning was different to James', his kiss with Alina wasn't something he was ready to deal with just yet.

"No, I don't want to go home, what if Severus has already given me some of the potion? I can't expect my parents to deal with a stronger, more violent version of the wolf."

"So what do you think is the best option?" Peter asked.

"Kill Severus, problem solved," Sirius said with a shrug.

"No we're not killing anyone, no matter who they are," James said.

"But we do all understand that they're only doing this as an initiation into the Death Eater ranks right?"

"What?" James and Peter asked at the same time.

"I've been thinking about it and why else would they do it? Or why would they specifically be asked? I'm sure Voldy has more werewolves in his ranks who could pull a Greyback and come say hi during a full moon. It's similar to when Bellatrix was told to kill Alina's brother. They've been given a task and fulfilling it means they become Death Eaters."

"I think you're right," Remus said solemnly.

"Right, so back to the plan," Sirius said, "Just don't eat or drink anything until the full moon passes."

"That's like eleven days! He can't go that long without food!" Peter exclaimed.

"Or maybe go back to staying with Alina in her quarters, you could eat, shower, sleep there but still attend classes. That way all the possible moments for the potion to be slipped to you would be in private, away from anyone," James said scratching his chin.

"Ooo! Yes." Sirius said nodding.

"I like this plan!" Peter said, "not that we don't like having you in the dorm but it would be safer for you and you get to be closer to Alina."

Remus sighed, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not!?" Sirius asked.

"I just don't okay," Remus said getting up.

"Did something happen? When you left to talk to her, did you talk about anything else other than the Death Eaters?" James asked.

"No, not really."

"What do you mean by 'not really'," Sirius asked, hands raised gesturing air quotes around not really.

"We kissed again okay! And it was amazing, but I shouldn't be thinking about her body pressed against mine when there are sick Death Eaters out there plotting to use me a weapon against my peers!"

"Sounds like one hell of a kiss," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Remus, shit happens all the time. You can't put your life and your feelings on hold because something bad is coming. If everyone thought like that, life would never happen," James said.

"Oi, Potter. When did you become such a girl?" Sirius asked, shaking his head at James.

James just rolled his eyes, "Remus you know what I mean."

Remus nodded.

"Moony, you gotta tell us. How was the kiss? Bodies pressed against each other? Don't leave me hanging," Sirius said leaning forward.

"It was different than the others, it was passionate and all I wanted to do was devour her."

Sirius smirked at him, "You know, I think a week in her quarters would do you good. Probably do her a whole lot of good too, if you catch my drift," he punctuated with a wink.

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny that his blood seemed to run hotter when he thought of her. Her body, her mouth. The possibilities of them being that close for extended periods of time.

"What about Lesley?" Peter's voice came down on Remus like a bucket of ice water.

"Dude! Not cool!" Sirius said.

"No he's right," Remus sighed, "Lesley and I have a thing, whatever it is. Everything I'm doing is so unfair to her."

"But that's just it. It's a thing, whatever it is – is undefined. So you can do whatever you want with whomever you want. Just like she can. Neither of you have said what you are to one another so why stress over something when you don't even know what it is?"

They all looked at him. Sirius shrugged, "Don't hate me cause I'm right."

James shook his head, "Remus is too loyal for that."

"I never said he wasn't. Look at me! I'm as loyal as you get, fuck my Animagus is a dog for Melin's sake! You can't argue disloyalty here."

James frowned at Sirius again, "I think we need to come back to this conversation again, I'm just not prepared enough for it right now," he turned to Remus, "I'm sure we can figure out your girl dilemma after we've handled the full yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't need more things to stress about."

* * *

After they're conversation in the dorm the boys never spoke about the girls or the full moon again. They had agreed to talk to Alina when she returned on Saturday and figure out a way to avoid the Death Eater's plot, without jeopardizing Regulus at the same time.

The week dragged on but Remus tried to carry on as normal. He only drank water, hoping that he'd be able to taste if a potion has been slipped in. He would skip meals and go down to the kitchens afterwards to pick up some food, hoping the house-elves weren't in on the evil plot against him. He still went to his study dates with Lesley and he enjoyed spending time with her. She was cute and funny and really clever. She made him laugh and made him feel at ease. The world seemed a brighter place with her around. But when he lay awake at night his mind was filled with thoughts of Alina, her intensity, her eyes, her voice. He couldn't help it, his mind just strayed there.

He had seen he a handful of times throughout the week, it wasn't often and they never spoke. But she did acknowledge him, a smile here and nod there. As the week dragged on she looked more and more distracted. Remus couldn't help but wonder what the task that was taking her away from the school was. He hoped it wasn't dangerous.

* * *

Friday morning rolled in on the end of a large storm. The sky was dark and ominous, the mist hung low and the wind whipped, sharp and cold. Alina stood in the astronomy tower, looking out over the grounds. Her hair was braided, keeping it out of her face. She wore her spelled robes. Material embedded with protective magic. They hugged her tight form, padded in the more vulnerable areas. He wand was tucked into her sleeve, ready to be drawn. She heard the telltale sound of Moody climbing the stairs.

"Well, you look ready for a fight."

She turned towards Dumbledore's voice. He stood at the top of the stairs, his soft grey robes moving silently around him.

"I'm more ready than I'll ever be."

"Are you confident?"

"No," she replied simply.

"Are you sure you should be going?"

"Yes, I can't let the other Aurors fight without me when I am more than capable to help," she said.

Moody reached the top of the stairs then.

"Right, let's go kill these bastards," he said with a huff.

Alina nodded, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Remember lass, no pity, no guilt, no uncertainty. That's how you end up like me, a leg and an eye down."

He put out his hand for her to take. She nodded to Dumbledore who nodded back. She gripped Moody's hand and together they apparated.

 _Inhale…_

 _Exhale…_

 _Inhale…_

 _Frank is going to kill me…_

 _Exhale._

Alina opened her eyes and stormed into the large hall. The battle was already underway. Spells and curses were shooting all over the place ricocheting off shattered glass and broken wood. She checked spells towards a large group of Death Eaters that had surrounded two Aurors. Her magic hit the floor under the Death Eaters and sudden blue flames engulfed them. Her and Moody were supposed to be looking for the Dark Lord, they originally were only going to go in once he had been spotted but all the Death Eaters were wearing full, metal skull-like masks. It was impossible to tell who was who.

She knocked another pair out of her way with a flash of bright blue flames. A spell she had designed herself. It had taken years to perfect and only she knew the incantation, it was powerful and unruly and it sapped her energy and her power. She knew she couldn't throw to many of these before she would run out of energy and falter. And in a battle like this one mistake would wind you up dead.

The hall was littered with bodies, Aurors and Death Eaters. She would look down and see that she was standing on someone she once knew. She spotted Moody in the chaos and bolted over to him, flinging a Death Eater out of her way.

"How are we supposed to find him in this mess!" She yelled at him.

"Forget that! Just survive! Take as many of them down as you can!"

He banged his walking stick hard on the ground, a large force emanating from it, blowing three Death Eaters back, hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

Alina turned and started firing curses and spells at any Death Eater she saw. The Auror had collected into a group in the centre. Surrounded by Death Eaters whose numbers doubled their own.

"This isn't looking good Mad-Eye!" She yelled.

"Do it! Hit them!"

"I can't hit them all!"

"Try!"

Alina pulled her arm up and with the full force of her body jabbed her wand against the floor. She screamed as bright blue flame erupted from her wand, shooting across the floor incinerating the Death Eaters who came into contact with the flames. It raged around them, creating a protective circle. The flames reached high, licking the ceiling, some of them broke away taking the shape of a phoenix and flew above them, crashing down on Death Eaters who managed to miss the first burst. The hall was filled with painful screaming as many people burned. But she didn't let up, the fire just grew, hotter, stronger, more violent.

She was fully consumed but the power, she felt ruthless and invincible. Then she heard it. The voice of the one person she hated more than anyone else in the world. She heard the shrill and unnerving bark of Bellatrix. She whipped around and saw a small group of Death Eaters managing her flames. Three of them. Two men and one woman, the woman had long curly hair, sticking out the back of her intricate mask. Alina walked towards them, Moody tried to grab her but it was no use, only she could move through the flames without them hurting her. He pulled back as soon as she stepped through the fire.

The didn't see her coming. The three of them stopped dead as she appeared through the flames. Bellatrix hurtled spells at her but Alina easily flicked them away. She raised her wand and the magic flames grabbed the three Death Eaters and held them against the wall.

"Don't struggle," Alina said calmly, "the more you struggle the more burnt you'll get."

She walked up to Bellatrix and ripped her mask off, Bellatrix spat in her face.

Alina whipped it off her face and glared at Bellatrix. The fire moved up her body covering all her limbs and her torso.

"I am the Blue Phoenix and you killed my brother," Alina said.

"I didn't mean for him to die! It was just a nick! Promise! It wasn't my fault he died," Bellatrix yelled.

Alina moved to the man on the left of Bellatrix, she ripped off his mask, "You must be Rodolphus." She didn't let him speak but rather let the flames cover his entire body.

"Don't worry too much, he's not burning. Yet."

Alina walked to the other Death Eater. "You don't want to do that! The Dark Lord will kill you as soon as you removed his mask!" Bellatrix yelled.

"No. I don't think he would. If the Dark Lord was here, he wouldn't be stuck up against the wall. He would've stopped my fire as soon as it started. No, the Dark Lord isn't here. He never was," Alina said.

She gripped the mask and the wearer struggled against her, trying to get his face out of her reach.

"Let's see who's under mask number 3 shall we?" Her hands moved over the mark feeling the cool metal through her gloves.

"Ravenclaw!" Moody shouted from the other side of the fire, "It's done, turn your bloody fire off!" The fire settled low to the ground, turning to a light blue simmer in places. The fire on her and pinning the Death Eaters to the wall still remained strong. Moody came up behind her as the other Aurors captured the remaining Death Eaters.

The man in front of her was straining even harder against the fire, his clothes smoking as it burnt him. Her fingers slipped into the eye sockets and she pulled, removing the mask. Martin looked down at her, she stumbled back slightly.

"What… I. I don't understand."

"Martin!" Alistor yelled.

"You're the mole," Alina said softly.

"Sorry kid, but you're on the wrong side of history," Martin said watching her.

"Oh, and you are!? Martin how could you! We trusted you! I trusted you!"

"Join us, Alina! You are so strong and powerful, by the Dark Lord's side you could reach your full potential, have powerful you could only dream of!"

Moody banged his walking stick against the floor and Martin froze, "That's enough out of you, traitor."

Alina stumbled backwards. She felt sick. The lump in her throat was choking her, she stumbled out of the hall into a service corridor that had also been badly damaged. She fell against the wall and slid to the ground. Tears streaming down her face.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! Well, it's been a beat and a half hasn't is. But I'm back! I'm sorry I've made you wait so long. I promise I'm not dead and come hell or high water I will finish this story. I have a grand plan for it and we're about halfway! I am trying to write more regularly and get this strong out to you all! 3  
It looks amazing in my head I just hope I can do it justice and make it sing on the page as it does in my head. Thank you for your likes and reviews! They're the best! Anything you want to say or comment go for it! Much Love!  
\- Red


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Cursed Dagger

March 1976.

The door that led back towards the hall blew open and Alistor Moody walked into the service corridor. Alina was leaning her hands on her knees trying to stop herself from screaming. Her eyes were closed tight, and she dragged in deep breaths with slight difficulty, trying to calm herself down.

"Ravenclaw", Moody growled, "Now's not the time to lose your nerve."

She took one last deep shaky breath and opened her eyes. Everything was out of focus through her tears. She stood up and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. She swiped the tears off her cheeks and squared her shoulders.

"Are they still in there?"

Moody nodded, his mechanical eye locked on the door. She paused for a second then strode towards the door. She pushed her way into the hall right over to where the Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Martin were pinned against the wall.

"Aww poor baby, had a little cry did we?" Bellatrix sniggered. Alina shot her a glare, "I bet you cry just like your brother did."

"Bella!" Rodolphus hissed in warning.

Bellatrix ignored him and carried on, "Begged for his life he did. Pathetic boy. You're better off without him, feeble little shit that he was. I was surprised he lasted as long as he did considering how inadequate he was to be apart of such a historical family. Worthless little-" Alina whipped around, punching Bellatrix in the face cutting her off. Bellatrix fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"You bitch! You broke my tooth," she screamed.

Alina grabbed Bellatrix by the hair on the back of her hair and yanked her forwards.

"If you dare speak of my brother again, I'll break more than your teeth," Alina spoke slowly, calmly, voice dripping with venom. Bellatrix swallowed hard, eyes wide with fear.

Alina pushed her back to the floor, "That's what I thought."

She turned to the Aurors behind her, "Take them. Make sure they get stuck in the darkest, coldest cells in Azkaban." The Aurors froze Bellatrix and Rodolphus and started moving them to the door. One of the Aurors moved to pull Martin down from the wall. "Wait, leave him there. I want to have a word with him," Alina said. The Auror nodded and walked away. She walked up to him and watched him frown furrowing her brow.

"Martin-" she started.

"I told you not to come here tonight Alina," Martin said cutting her off.

Alina gave him an incredulous look, she shook her head, "What are you doing Martin? You're one of the most incredible wizards I know and you… you've always been good. What happened?"

"You wouldn't understand," Martin said looking around the room, avoiding her gaze.

"Try me," she said softly.

He frowned at the floor, "It's not that simple."

"No, of course, it isn't, you're on the wrong side of this. How long have you been betraying us?"

"I'm not the only one," he said.

"I don't care about the others, they've made their decisions and they'll die for them. But you. You didn't just betray the ministry Martin, what about me? What about Frank? Eric? What about us?"

"I always made sure that we'd never cross paths…" he mumbled.

"Oh, so what that's just supposed to make this okay?"

Martin glared at her, "I did what I could to make sure you'd all stay safe, even when you went off and stupidly decided to go undercover," he spat out, "I was there making sure you were fine, I was making sure that none of you were ever faced with something you couldn't handle. But you've always been too… enthusiastic. Even when I sent you to Europe you found things that were buried so deep I had to come and stop you."

"You… you cursed Eric?"

"Oh please, he'll be fine. It'll wear off eventually but I had to do something."

Alina pushed her fingers against her eyes, "Why…" she said, slightly muffled by her hands in her face.

"Alina I can't…"

"Why Martin? Why? You have to give me something…" Alina begged.

He considered her for a moment, "You know for a long time I thought I'd be able to convince you to join me, I just hadn't figured out how to ask you. No inhibitions, no barriers, just you, complete control and inconceivable power. Doesn't that sound tempting?"

"Not even for a second, it's wrong. No power is worth that."

"You've tasted real power Alina, I've seen you use it, just like you did tonight. You can't tell me that that's enough? You've touched and played with the most powerful magic out there, imagine wielding that type of power all the time… Nothing compares."

Alina stepped back, "You know Martin, during my Auror induction a great wizard, a wizard I looked up to and respected, gave a speech about balance. He touched a nerve, I was young and all I wanted was to become the most powerful witch of my time. But he reminded me that if you can't use magic the right way, the good way, you don't deserve to use it. That man was you. And standing here now… I can see that that man is long gone. Replaced by a sick power hungry imitation. Pathetic."

His face fell, defeated. She turned and started to walk away, "Enjoy Azkaban. I won't be visiting you."

"Frank is in danger!" Martin yelled. She stopped in her tracks, her body growing cold. She turned around slowly.

"Really? Or are you just trying to wiggle your way out of Azkaban?"

"Really, I know how much you care about him. They sent a couple of Death Eaters after him. If you don't let me help you he'll be dead by morning."

"Sorry Martin, I'm calling your bluff. Nice try though," she said and walked towards Moody.

"Alina! Alina come back!" Martin yelled desperately. She nodded at the waiting Auror who silenced him with a quick wave of his wand.

Alina reached Moody, "Alistor, I need to go check on Frank will you be fine here?"

Moody smirked at her, "I thought you 'called his bluff'"

"I don't know who to trust anymore, but if Frank is in trouble I need to be there."

Moody nodded, "Go."

She gave him a smile and apparated out of the hall.

* * *

March 1976. In a small cottage just outside of Brighton.

Alina appeared just outside the front door of the small cottage Frank and Alice were going to spent their short honeymoon. Alina frowned, the door in front of her was slightly ajar. She tapped the door with her wand but the enchantment was no longer active. She pushed the door open slightly and stuck her head in.

Immediately she wanted to call for help, her mind instantly going to Martin. She shook her head. Mind racing for who else she could contact.

She pulled out her wand, whispering a small spell. A silvery phoenix appeared, it fluttered around her and took off into the sky. She took a deep breath and ventured into the cottage. It was dark inside, deep shadows throwing across the walls from the rising sun. She walked silently through the rooms, the ground floor was completely empty.

She stopped at the bottom of the staircase. She slowly made her way up cringing when the steps creaked below her feet. She edged across the floor towards the first door. She gripped the doorknob tightly and took a deep breath. She turned it slowly and pushed the door open.

A dark shape came whipping past her. She fell back against the doorframe. Her wand pointed at the creature. A large cat backed into a corner and hissed.

She frowned at the cat, lowering her wand. The cat's fur stood on end and it hissed again. Its eyes fixed on something behind her. Her eyes widened as she whipped around. But it was too late. Large hands gripped her and pulled her off the floor by her coat and threw her into the room. She hit the back wall hard. She fell straight to the ground and struggled to get up. The large figure stomped towards her and kicked her in the stomach.

Another pair of hands clawed her wand out of her hands. The larger of the two kicked her again and again. Her body was burning against the pain. He kicked her in the chest. Her body wracked with coughs trying to breathe. Her hands gripped his foot before his next kick could land, the force was so hard she was sure she had at least 3 broken fingers. She pushed him back and burst forwards, pulling him down to the floor. She couldn't see much for the blood streaming into her eye but she clawed at his face, nails slashing through his skin. She heard him wallow in pain against her assault.

Arms gripped her around her torso and pulled her off of the large man. They slammed her up against the wall. "Stop fighting little bird. This isn't a fight you're going to win," a sharp voice whispered into her ear.

She pulled her head to the side and with all the force she could muster hit her captor. He grunted at the contact and dropped her to the floor again.

"Fuck! You broke my nose!"

"Ugh you two can't do anything right can you?" A woman's voice came from somewhere in the room. Alina tried to get up again. A soft hand gripped hers and helped her up. She leaned forward, losing her balance. "Whoa there, don't want to go hitting the floor again do we?" The woman said. Alina recognized her voice but couldn't place it, her ears were ringing and struggled to focus on the voice. The woman caught her and held her up.

"I have just the thing for you," she said softly. Suddenly a sharp excruciating pain sliced through the side of her abdomen. Her hands reached down and fingered the hilt of a dagger that was embedded in her body. He vision blurred at the pain, she struggled to hang on. She gripped the hilt but a soft hand closed over hers.

"Now now, I wouldn't go pulling that out just yet. Don't want to bleed out all over the floor now do you?" She pushed the dagger in further and twisted slightly. Alina screamed against the pain.

"Damn, how is she still awake. Anyone else would've passed out by now," the man with the broken nose said.

"It's just the adrenalin. She'll pass out soon enough," the woman said. Alina was guided to a chair and she dropped heavily into it. Her hands still gripping the blade, her teeth grinding against the pain until eventually, warmth washed over her. Her limbs felt heavy, and her eyes closed. All she could feel was the pain, and once the world died around her she felt nothing.

* * *

Frank was locked in the basement, tied to a chair, his arms restrained behind him. He was bleeding from all over. He had glass embedded in his cheek, in his knees and his hands. He had a cut lip and broken nose. The most worrisome of all was a deep gash across his chest that made it hard to breathe. It has stopped gushing blood and started to feel sticky, the remaining rags of his shirt sticking and pulling against the open flesh and broken skin there. His fingers fiddled with the knot trying to get the smallest amount of slack so he could slip his hands out. But the knot was tight, probably made with magic. He looked over to where Alice was slumped in the corner. She had a deep gash on her forehead that was still weeping blood. He had no clue how much time had passed.

"I'm not going to let us die here," he said through gritted teeth and started fighting the knot again.

A soft groan came from where Alice was lying and her small figure started moving. Her hand went up to her head as her eyes opened slowly.

"Frank?" She mumbled softly.

"Alice!" Frank whispered. She blinked a couple of times and looked the blood on her hand. Her eyes widened and suddenly she remembered where there were and what had happened.

"Frankie?"

"Alice, quickly before they come back, come untie me. We need to get out of here." She shuffled over to him and started pulling at the knot.

"What happened? Everything is so muddled in my head."

"We were attacked, they got in while we were sleeping… I'm sorry Alice. I promised I would protect you but I couldn't even do that," Frank said his head fell forward, hanging low.

"How did they even get in? I thought there was an enchantment around the cottage?"

"I don't know, they must've had the counter charm to remove the enchantments," Frank said shaking his head.

"Almost. Got. It," Alice said, she leaned forward and gripped part of the rope in her teeth.

"Do you have your wand on you?" She asked.

"No, they took it when they broke in."

"This knot is impossible!" She exasperated softly.

"It's ok, leave it just get out of here. Get out of the cottage and apparate to Hogwarts, Alina is there tell her what happened she'll come."

Alice gripped Frank's chin and turned his head to look at her, "Frank Longbottom. I am not leaving you here. We're going to get out of here together you hear me?"

He couldn't help but give her a small smile, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now just give me a mo-"

A large crash came from above them, Alice froze. Another loud bang and a lot of shuffling.

"It sounds like a struggle," Frank said softly. Alice went back to work trying to untie the knot. The ruckus continued.

"Got it!" the ropes fell loosely around Frank's hands. A blood-curdling scream shattered through the walls. They both stayed still waiting for the next sign of movement. After a beat, footsteps started making their way towards where Frank and Alice were.

"Quickly go back to the corner, pretend that you're still out cold," Frank whispered hurriedly.

"Frank-"

"Alice please," he looked at her eyes pleading. She kissed him hard and rushed back to the corner. Frank held his hands behind him as if still tied together. As Alice closed her eyes the door flung open and Lucius Malfoy strode in. Behind him, Narcissa Black lingered in the doorway.

"Well, I see dear wifey still hasn't woken up," Lucius remarked.

"What you want Malfoy?"

Lucius pulled out a blank handkerchief and dabbed his bloody nose, "Well Longbottom, it's not really about what I want. But rather what the Dark Lord wants. And he wants you out of the picture."

"Me specifically? Wow, I should be honoured."

"You see to become a member of his inner circle we need to help… whittle down the Auror numbers. And we had a great inside source, they told us where you'd be, when to attack and how to get in."

Frank snorted, "So what are you going to kill me?"

Lucius glared at him, "Think that's funny do you?"

"Yeah actually, you don't have what it takes to kill anyone Malfoy. You conceited enough to think you could but we both know deep down you aren't man enough to go that far." Above them, the sound of a heavy object being pulled along the floor echoed through the house.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Frank and then cracked an evil smile, "I would love to rise to the challenge while you antagonize me but the truth is, we don't have much use for you anymore. Dead or alive, we don't care," Lucius moved in close and knelt down, "You see, a greater prize came waltzing right in. Someone the Dark Lord would love to meet."

Narcissa stepped into the room and opened the door wider. David Crabbe, a large brutish man backed into the room, pulling a limp body by the wrists. Frank strained his neck trying to get a look at who the body belonged to.

Crabbe pulled the body deeper into the room and unceremoniously let go to the arms, letting them drop to the floor.

Lucius stood up straight and stepped to the side. Frank's eyes widened as they gazed on Alina's unconscious body. She was hardly recognizable, her face was swelling and covered in blood.

"Alina!" Frank screamed.

"I don't think she can hear you," Lucius said with a laugh.

"Alina!" Frank called again, "Please Alina!"

Lucius turned to Narcissa, "Shall we call him?"

She nodded and pulled her sleeve up revealing the dark inky tattoo. She touched her forefinger to the skull and the tattoo started to move. The snake slithered around the skull and out through the mouth again.

"Don't worry Frankie," Lucius mocked, "This will all be over shortly."

"Shorter than any of you thought actually!" All eyes turned to the doorway where the new voice came from. Narcissa and Lucius pulled out their wands.

"Who's there?!" Narcissa yelled.

Fabian Prewett came around the corner slowly hands raised, "Sorry everyone. Didn't mean to crash the party."

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Crabbe spat out.

"Oh you know," he shrugged, "I was in the neighbourhood, thought I would stop by and say hi."

Crabbe fell to the ground with a loud thump. Narcissa gasped and both her and Lucius turned to the sound. She turned back the where Fabian had been standing but he was gone.

"You know, you two look a little stressed out, maybe you need a break? A nice holiday away from all this Death Eater stuff?" They all whipped around to the corner where Alice had been lying. Her body was gone and Gideon Prewett was lounging against the wall, hands resting on his stomach, legs stretched out in front of him.

"Stop moving!" Lucius yelled.

"Whoa, rude. We were literally a year apart at school. You think he'd remember there was two of us huh Frankie?" Fabian had reappeared next to Frank, his arm draped around Frank's shoulders.

"Yeah mate, was your head so far up your own arse you didn't bother to notice anyone else?" Gideon said.

"I didn't need to waste my time on scumb like you," Lucius spat out.

"Oh man! Did you hear that Gid? We're scumb!" Fabian laughed.

"I suppose you think we care Malfoy, but honestly we've been called worse by people who actually matter… So are you just going to point your wand at us forever or are you eventually going to fire a spell? Like we have places to be and this is just taking too long," Gideon said looking at his wrist as if there was a watch there.

Lucius went red in the face, his wand pointed at Gideon "Avada-" Fabian stood in front of Lucius, "Sorry mate, I'll let you finish but before you do you should take a look behind you."

Lucius frowned and looked around slightly. Narcissa was on her knees, her arms held tightly behind her by Arthur Weasley. Lucius lowered his wand slightly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Fabian said with a smile.

Gideon stood up, pulled his wand out and pointed it at Lucius, "Petrificus Totalus." Lucius' body went rigid and crashed to the floor.

"Nice," Fabian said.

"Thanks." Gideon knelt down next to Alina's body and pressed his hands around the dagger, "I'm going to take her. Don't linger." Fabian nodded and Gideon apparated with Alina's body.

Frank stood up dropping the rope to the floor.

"What! You were untied this whole time!? If we had known we could've gone with plan B," Fabian said waving his hands in the air.

Frank didn't know how to answer he had so many questions. He rubbed his wrists against the harsh red marks where the rope bit into his skin.

"We need to get out of here, she called Voldemort. He could get here at any moment," Frank said. He turned and looked for Alice.

Fabian put a hand on his shoulder, Frank looked at him, "She's fine. Molly took her." Frank nodded and they turned back to Arthur and Narcissa.

"What are you waiting for! Kill me, curse me! Whatever you're going to do just do it," she wailed.

Arthur let go and stepped back, she shuffled to the wall and pressed her body against it.

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt you," Fabian said crouching down in front of her, "We need you to give a message to your so-called Dark Lord though." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a long red and orange feather that glinted in the light. He handed it to her. She took it and held it gently in her hand, "A feather?"

"A Phoenix feather."

* * *

Frank and Fabian apparated right into the middle of the hospital wing in Hogwarts. Frank faltered slightly, dizzy from the travel. Alice appeared in front of him and caught him, she led him over to a bed and sat him down. She looked a hundred times better than she had earlier. The cut on her head had a small bandage over it and all the blood had been cleaned off of her face.

"Whoa, I've never been allowed to apparate in Hogwarts before! This is wild!" Fabian yelled, apparating from one corner of the hospital wing to the other.

"It's only temporary!" Dumbledore called.

"And here I was thinking I was rid of you lot!" Pomfrey yelled, rushing through. She dumped a whole lot of vials, bottles and sharp metal tools on the bed next to where Alina lay.

Gideon was kneeling on either side of her body both hands on either side of the blade.

"Hey Fabian, I'm sure Dumbledore will let you apparate around later, we could use an extra set of hands here," Gideon said.

"You two Alice, we could use another healer's touch. Dumbledore, you'll need to do the counter curse," Madam Pomfrey said.

Alice let go of Frank's hand and went over to Madam Pomfrey's side. Frank staggered towards the bed where Alina lay, Arthur and Molly moved slightly so he could stand closer, he staggered again and Arthur caught him, "Whoa mate, you need to be looked over too, you have some nasty wounds."

"I'll be fine."

"Here, sit," Molly said pushing a chair close to Alina's bedside. Her head was slightly tilted towards him. Frank sat down and reached up to touch Alina's cheek. She was deathly pale, bordering on grey and she was ice cold to the touch.

"Alina…" he whispered.

"Right, so the dagger is cursed but the curse will only be released once the blade has been pulled from her body. Gideon, you need to keep pressure around the wound. Fabian make sure her torso doesn't move at all otherwise it could hurt her more," Pomfrey instructed, the twins nodded and steadied themselves.

"Albus, you'll have to say the whole incantation a few times. I have no clue how the curse will take form but we want to try and bottle it in here," she said pointing to the glass bottle in her hands, "we can't risk it getting out and cursing anyone else. I will remove the dagger. Albus and I will keep the curse and the dagger contained. Alice, once we've moved out the way will you heal the stab wound? It will be deep and there will be a lot of bleeding. Are you up for it?"

Alice nodded confidently, "I am."

Pomfrey considered everyone, "Right well, let's not let her die. Everyone ready?" They all nodded and Dumbledore began whispering the incantation. The lights flickered and some of the curtain dividers between the beds started to move.

Pomfrey gripped the hilt and started pulling it out. She put her whole body into it as if the dagger was fighting her. Gideon pushed down harder. But the blade didn't budge. Blood started to pool around Gideon's hands.

"Don't stop!" Pomfrey yelled.

Gideon pushed down even harder, his face screwed in a deep grimace.

Dumbledore repeated the incantation louder and faster and the dagger started to move. Arthur stepped forward and gripped the dagger over Pomfrey's hands and they pulled together. It pulled out slightly again. Molly started repeating the incantation with Dumbledore. All the flames in the room burned brighter. A sharp force emanated from the blade pushing all the beds around them further back.

Alina's body started writhing, Fabian's grip tightened, "Fucking hell!"

"Almost there!" Pomfrey yelled. The blood that was pooling around the blade was bubbling and turning black.

"Pomfrey!" Alice yelled panicked.

"C'mon!" Arthur groaned, face going as red as his hair from the effort.

"She won't stop moving!" Fabian yelled as her body tried to twist under him.

The blade was almost all the way out when Alina's eyes flew open and she screamed. Loud and agonizing. Frank jumped up and put both his hands on either side of her face.

"Alina! Alina look at me. Shhh. It's okay just look at me!"

"It hurts Frank!" She cried.

"I know! I know, I'm sorry but it'll be over soon okay? We're going to make you all better! I promise!"

"Please, Frank! Make it stop!"

"It's almost over Alina, just hang on a bit longer."

"I don't want to. Just kill me. Kill me, Frank, please! Let me die." Her eyes were pained and terrified.

"No Alina, you can get through this. Just a little bit longer." He dragged his thumbs under her eyes sweeping away the tears that streamed down her face.

"Please Frankie," she begged, "I can't. I can't do this anymore. I can't! Please make it stop. Just let me die."

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, "I'm so sorry Alina. I'm so so sorry. Please hang on, for me." He pulled her closer as she sobbed against his neck. His hands were in her hair, brushing through it trying to soothe her.

He looked over at Pomfrey who was watching him. He held Alina closer to him, "Get it out of her!"

With one last pull, the dagger released the flesh. Black smoke billowed out of the wound and out of the blade and Alina screamed and screamed.

"Quickly we have to contain the curse!" Pomfrey yelled.

"There's so much blood and smoke I can't see what's happening!" Alice yelled.

Dumbledore raised his hands around the bottle that Pomfrey had put the dagger in. With a loud crack, the bottle started to suck in all the smoke from the room. The dagger screeched as if something inside it was dying. The stopper of the bottle flew on and the screaming stopped. Both the blade and Alina.

Frank pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were open and glassed over, unseeing. Her lips dry and parted, her skin losing any colour it had left.

"Alina?" Frank said, eyes searching her face, he shook her slightly, "Alina? No Alina, please. Come back to me. Alina!"

Fabian gripped Frank's shoulder, "Mate, let them do what they can."

Frank's grip tightened on her, "She can't die. She. Cannot. Die. She, she has to be okay," Frank pleaded.

Fabian tugged at him again a bit more forceful. Frank let go and was led to another bed. Pomfrey fussed over the wound while Alice had her hands deep within Alina's torso. They were talking but Frank couldn't hear what they were saying.

Frank sat down on the bed and was pushed back to lie down.

"We're going to fix you up now. And when you wake up everything will be alright." Frank wasn't sure who was talking to him. His eyes were locked on Alina's face. Cold, empty.

A small bottle filled with herbs and salt appeared in front of him, the stopper was removed and the scent assaulted his senses. His eyes started to feel heavy, he couldn't keep them open any longer. He reached out towards Alina.

"Alina…"

* * *

Remus sat in his last class of the day, History of Magic, tapping his quill against the ink well. He was gazing out the window at the overcast sky. He felt someone watching him and turned slightly, James and Sirius were watching him from the desk they were sharing. Sirius gave Remus a bright smile while James just looked back to the front of the class. They looked as worried as Remus felt. It was the day before the full moon and he hadn't seen Alina since he left her quarters almost a week ago. He feared it was because of the kiss, but he hadn't seen Frank, Mad-Eye Moody, any of the other Aurors or even Dumbledore. James had been trying to convince him to go to McGonagall and talk to her since Dumbledore didn't seem to be around. But Remus held out hope that Alina would return. She would just appear and there would be nothing to worry about anymore.

Apart from that, there was no way of knowing if he had been ingesting a potion that had been slipped to him. He didn't feel any different. He figured that if he had been poisoned he would've been feeling more violent by now.

The whole class groaned bringing Remus back from deep inside his own head. He turned to Peter, "What happened?"

"Another essay on the founders that's what," Peter said slumping further into his chair.

"Professor? At any point will we move off the founders of Hogwarts and learn about oh I don't know anything else?" Sirius asked.

Professors Binnes smirked, "Trust me, students, one day all this will come in handy. But if you must know in your NEWTS there is no Hogwarts or Founder learning at all. Now you just have to pass your OWLS and make sure you get to your NEWTS. Class dismissed." And with that, he floated through the blackboard and out of the classroom.

Remus stood and stashed his stuff in his bag. He turned to Sirius and James and tilted his head gesturing for them to come over to him. James shouldered his own bag and walked over.

"Yeah?" James asked.

Remus looked at his three friends, "Will you… come with me to talk to McGonagall?"

James gave him a small smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Of course," Sirius said.

"Why are you even asking? We probably would've just followed you there if you started walking that way," Peter said walking towards the door.

Remus shook his head with a small laugh and followed Peter out the door.

They reached McGonagall's office and Remus raised his hand to knock on the door, he heard voices inside but couldn't make them out. He turned to his friends, "Maybe we should come back later?"

James narrowed his eyes at him, shook his head, raised his own fist and knocked on the door. There was a slight pause, then McGonagall's voice from within called out, "Come in."

James raised his eyebrows at Remus and gestured for him to go in.

Remus opened the door and walked in. McGonagall stood by the window and sitting in a chair by her desk with a cup of tea in his hands was Frank.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt," Remus said from the doorway.

The other three pushed in past Remus and closed the door.

"Frankie! How was the honeym- shit mate… you look like hell," Sirius said.

Frank smirked, "Gee, thanks, Black. But you lot have impeccable timing, after this, we were going to come and find you."

Remus sat in the chair next to Frank, "Well I'm not going to ask why. I'm guessing we're all on the same page."

"With the full moon tomorrow we need to make sure you and the other students will be safe," McGonagall said.

"Yeah sorry, there should've been an Auror her but we got… caught up," Frank said avoiding Remus' gaze with a frown.

"What happened Frank? Sirius is right you look like you've been through one hell of an ordeal," Remus asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you lads another day," Frank said.

"What about Alina?" Remus asked. Frank's frown furrowed even more.

"Here, Remus drink this," McGonagall said giving him a vial of a dark green liquid. He took the vial and looked at him tilting it back and forth, the liquid looked thick and slimy. He grimaced slightly, "Uhm, what is it?"

"An enchantment breaker. One of the best. It'll remove any effect of a potion that you've ingested," Frank said.

"Is that possible?" James asked.

"It's tricky, it can't undo poison or the effects of a potion that are instant so it can't save you from dying. But it can remove effects that would wear off. It basically just speeds up that process."

"So if you did take it when you took a potion that would kill you, would it kill you faster?" Sirius asked.

Frank frowned, "Anyway, bottoms up."

Remus pulled the stopper out of the vial and downed it. He coughed and sputtered and felt this sharp pain in his stomach.

He groaned, "Ow, something doesn't feel right."

Frank leaned forward with a bucked and rubbed Remus on the back. Remus gagged and felt the bile starting to rise. He clutched his stomach and his body started heaving.

Frank kept rubbing his back, "That's it just let it all out."

Remus stopped vomiting and fell back into the chair. Frank handed him a handkerchief which he took and wiped his mouth.

"Well that was really not what I was expecting from that moment," Peter said.

Frank was looking inside the bucket, "Ah huh, just what I thought." He reached in with another vial.

"Oh no, Frank what are you doing," Sirius asked face scrunched up in disgust.

He pulled the vial out and inside was a tiny glowing red orb. "And this lads is the potion. If there was nothing in your system you wouldn't have thrown up."

James walked over to have a closer look, he frowned, "So they did get to him."

"Well from the looks of this it wasn't much, I doubt their plan would've worked unless they were planning on slipping you more tonight. But they won't get the chance," Frank said stashing the vial in his robes.

"How can you be sure though? You can't follow him around the whole of tonight and tomorrow testing everything he's eating or drinking," Sirius asked.

"No need, I've just flooed your parents they've been made aware of what's happening and have given Frank permission to take you off the grounds till after the full moon," McGonagall said.

"I thought leaving the grounds was a bad idea?" Remus asked.

"No, going home was a bad idea. Just in case you were slipped the potion, you wouldn't want your parents dealing with that," Frank said.

"But after I've taken that potion I could go home now right?"

"In theory, yes, but we still want to just keep an eye on you and we have a better-suited location in mind," Frank said.

"Right well I guess I should get my stuff then?"

"Wait. If Remus is going then we should go too," Sirius said.

"And what led you to that conclusion?" McGonagall asked looking at him over the top of her glasses.

"Well, you know. We're a team," Sirius said with a shrug.

"We could help!" Peter said.

"Yeah! With our Animagus forms we-" McGonagall raised her hand interrupting James.

"Don't. I can't know about any illegal Animagus forms. Besides, you can't just up and leave the grounds. We need permission from your parents, we'd need a good reason. You have classes."

"Remus can go! Why is his reason better than ours?"

"Because Remus is being targeted by Death Eaters. You are not."

"She got you there mate," Frank said.

"Please professor, my parents would be fine with it! We can floo them right now," James said.

"Plus it's not like any of us are idiots. We're smart I'm sure we can catch up on a few missed classes. Remus does it every month, this time we can just all do it together," Sirius said.

Peter nodded eagerly.

McGonagall sighed, "And what Sirius? I'm just supposed to floo your parents?"

"They don't care about me, they wouldn't care if I was off-campus or not."

"Doesn't matter, I need a parent or guardian's permission."

"What about my parents? Sirius has been living with us for the past two years. Don't they technically count as his guardians now?"

"Unofficially yes but it's not that easy."

"What about me? As a ministry official, I can take temporary guardianship over any underaged wizard?" Frank asked.

McGonagall sighed, "Fine, but you will be held responsible if anything happens to him."

"Understood."

"Well then, go get your things, I have more parents to floo. Be back here in an hour to make sure you were given permission before you just fly off to wherever."

"I'll stay here, so they have to come back here," Frank said leaning back in his chair.

The four boys left the office and made their way up to their dormitory.

"Frank looked pretty roughed up, right?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, whatever happened couldn't have been good," Peter said.

"Well he's here, that must mean he'll be okay right? If it was too hard for him they would've sent another Auror," Remus asked.

"Probably, but still he looked like he was really struggling," James said.

"He never said where Alina was…" Remus said.


End file.
